Space Mercenaries
by Fanwriterf
Summary: {Summary is in the prologue} This is a Krystal X Human OC fic
1. Prolog

**To be honest, I never thought I would do a Starfox fanfic. I was into Starfox when I was younger, playing Starfox 64 and Starfox adventures. The I lost interest. However about a month ago I read an amazing fanfic by lanceXstorm5 it was a Krystal X human story called "Only a Girl out of this World" It was very good as well as the two sequels he wrote. I would recommend you all check out his stories. His stories were what inspired me to write this one...Before you read on I have changed a few things in the Starfox universe for the purpose of this story, nothing too big so don't worry. If you had to place this in the time line, it starts after Assault...Command never happens aside from Fox and Krystal breaking up...Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Summery**

 **Krystal has left the Starfox team after Fox chose to end their relationship, for the next two years she has been on her own living as a bounty hunter. During a hunt she engages in a dog fight in the sky. Her Arwing is badly damaged and she is forced to enter Light Speed. She ends up crash landing on Earth and is saved by a Marine named Joshua Grant, now the human must keep her hidden until she can contact someone to get her off of Earth. A friendship starts to bloom between the human and Vixen; however things make a turn for the worst when they discover that on her last hunt, she killed the Son of a Gorton War King, who has declared war on Earth.**

* * *

 **Space Mercenaries**

 **Ep.1**

 **Prologue**

Everything was pitch black, she could feel something warm and wet sliding out of her left ear; a constant ringing sound filled her ears and a painful ache in her left ear. She slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She placed her hand over her left ear and could feel warm liquid. She brought her hand to her face, her blurry vision only allowed her to see a blue blob with red on it.

Suddenly she could feel the earth shaking and hear the muffled sound of an explosion. Slowly she was able to hear, though it sounded like she was underwater. She tried to sit up and was rewarded with pain shooting all through her body; she couldn't help but shout at the pain.

"Krystal!" A male voice shouted, she couldn't match the sound to whoever called out to her, everything was muffled. She turned her head painfully to the right and saw the streets of the city on fire, pieces of builds were scattered all over the ground and she noticed a blurry figure running towards her.

"Oh my God, Krystal." The male said once he approached her, she could tell by his muffled voice that she must look awful, she then felt him placing his hands under her knees and under her shoulders. Suddenly she was painfully lifted into the air. "Hold on Krystal." The voice called out to her.

Her body started to shake as the male carrying her started to run, she then heard the sound of plasma rounds being fired, along with human bullets being shot. Krystal looked up at the blue and smoky sky; she then saw a giant alien ship above the burning city. She noticed three blurry red objects closing in on them from the sky. Suddenly the objects started shooting red plasma rounds at her and the male.

"Shit!" She heard him call out, and his running got faster, to the point that her body moving hurt. She then heard an all too familiar sound of an Arwing flying by firing its green plasma rounds at the three red star fighters. She then felt him running again.

"Medic! I need a Medic!" She heard him shout.

"Over there!" She heard another male voice call out.

"She was caught in an explosion, please get her out of here, you have to take her to the Great Fox understand me?." She could hear the worry in his voice; she then felt her body being laid down on something relatively soft. Suddenly her eye sight started to return, she could see the destroyed area much clearly, and she could see the area was much worse than she thought. She looked up at the male who carried her. It was a human with brown hair and brown eyes, his clothes were covered in filth, parts were tattered and torn. He had dirt smudged on his face and dried up blood from a wound above his right temple, a rifle was strapped around his shoulder.

She felt his hand grab hers and held on tightly, he looked her in the eyes with concern.

"You're going to be okay Krystal." He said and slowly removed his hand from hers; he pulled the rifle from his shoulder and held it in his hands he then started to run off. Krystal felt her body being put into the chopper.

"J…" Krystal tried to call out, "Jo…Jo…Josh!" She cried, suddenly she felt her body become weak and her eyelids became heavy.

"She's losing a lot of blood!" One of the medics called out. Krystal could feel sleep bearing down on her.

"Josh." She quietly said and closed her eyes as the human disappeared into darkness.

* * *

 **And there is the prologue, I really hope you guys will like this story. I've certainly had fun writing it and plan to go a long way with it. Please Read and Review to let me know what you think.**

 **I gladly accept criticism, just as long as your not being a dick. No one likes that.**

 **I will post chapter 1 next Monday. Also I like to draw on my computer and have made a poster for my story. if you would like to check it out go to Deviant art and search FanwriterF. if you do then please tell me what you think about it. Alright hopefully I'll see you next Monday.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright here is the next two Chapters. Sorry about the delay, I can only post my stories at the library and yesterday was memorial day so the library was closed.**

 **GrimlockX4- Thanks, I didn't except to get a review on the Prolog. Also special thanks for being the first to Review.**

 **Cromwell Smith- Thank you very much for your kind words, I plan on doing this like a tv series. Have episodes and stuff like that. My goal is for right now just to finish Ep.1**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Ch.1**

 **Two months earlier**

Josh opened his eyes from his dream; the bright light shining in from the window made his torso feel warm, yet also blinded his vision. He let out a groan and slowly sat up, nearly pooping every bone in his body. He let out a silent yawn and stood up, his bare feet felt snuggled in the soft carpets he had ordered after getting tired of the old scratchy ones. He started to scrunch up his toes resulting in more pops.

As he walked into the bathroom he stopped by his home phone and pressed a button that pulled up his missed calls.

"You have no new missed calls." The phone said Josh cleared his throat and used his other free hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes; he then pushed another button that brought him to the message recordings.

"Playing last message...Received last week on Saturday 14 July 2035" The phone said as Josh walked into the bathroom.

"Hi Josh." A female voice said, she sounded sad. Josh started to brush his teeth while listing to the recording. "I know things have been hectic between us, and it's my fault, I don't want you to think any of this is on you because it's not." Josh continued to brush his teeth.

"I'm just an idiot who didn't know she had a great thing with an amazing guy, you are the kindest and most caring man in the whole world. If more people were like you than there would be no need for a heaven, because we would already be there."

"Humph right." He said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"I hurt you so much over the past year, I lied, cheated, caused you so much grief…And you always took me back. When you proposed a week ago, I didn't want to say yes, but I couldn't stand to see the hurt on your face...That's why I'm doing this over the phone, because I'm too much of a coward to tell it to your face." Josh spat the toothpaste out.

"You deserve someone so much better than me…I'm ending our relationship once and for all…Please…Don't contact me."

"End of message." The phone said, Josh rinsed his toothbrush, and face off and walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to his clock which read '9:25 A.M.'

 _'_ _Great, I'm late; Thornton's going to ride my ass all day about this'_ He thought to himself and walked to his dresser and started to get dress.

* * *

Josh walked out of his apartment building wearing his military marine outfit, He pulled his keys out of his pocket and pushed the unlock button, He heard the doors unlock and was about to step inside when someone called out for him.

"Josh." A female voice called out, Josh knew who it was.

"Ms. Evergreen, good morning to you." He said and stepped out of his car. Ms. Evergreen was an older woman, around the age of fifty at most, she was a very kind lady who he would take to church every Sunday and she would thank him by making him some chocolate chip cookies. He figured she was so nice to him because her only child joined the marines and was killed in action, she couldn't really work and Josh helped out with her rent and other things she would need.

"I'm doing good thanks for asking." She said Josh then realized he was really late for work.

"Agh Ms. Evergreen I would like to have a chat but I'm really late for work."

"Oh of course, you know how we old people are." She said, Josh smiled a bit.

"Oh come now, you're not old."

"Well, my sprit might not be, but my body is." She said, "Have a good day at work."

"I'll try." And with that Josh got into his car, he put the keys in the ignition and turned them, his small red car started up, He quickly put his seatbelt on and drove off.

Josh arrived at Fort Madden and quickly rushed into his work building. He quickly clocked in and rushed into his office, he quickly sat down on the chair and turned his computer on. Suddenly his door opened and a tall older man walked in. Josh cleared his throat and stood and saluted the major.

"Major Thornton, good morning sir." He said, the man looked Josh dead in the eye.

"Private Grant what the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Sir, I was getting ready to edit the video of the award ceremony, you asked me to film." He said.

"Really? You planned on just sneaking in an hour late without so much as giving me an excuse?" He asked. Josh gritted his teeth, the first words Major Thornton ever said to Josh were 'I don't want to hear any excuse as to why you will be late, I don't give a damn about them.'

"Sir, you're the one who said you didn't want to hear any excuses." Josh said, Major Thornton took a step closer the Josh.

"How the hell did you ever pass boot camp you little piss ant?" He asked.

"Hard work and dedication." He replied.

"That was a rhetorical question Private Grant!" He shouted, " You're working an additional four hours tonight, no overpay." He said, Josh instantly let out a breath of anger, Major Thornton clearly heard it and smiled.

"Something on your mind?" He asked with a shit eating grin that made Josh want noting more than to punch it. Josh held back and smiled.

"I would be more than happy to Sir." He said.

"Good." Thornton said and started to walk on, not before he picked up a picture at Josh's desk, one of him and his Ex Fiancé. Thornton smiled.

"I heard about your break up, very sad." He said and placed the picture close to the edge of the desk and brushed his hand against it causing it to fall to the ground and break. Josh gasped and looked at Thornton.

"Oops" He said and walked out of the office and closed the door. Josh felt his hands go numb and looked at them to find that he was squeezing them into a fist so tight that his hand was turning purple, Josh released his grip and felt the blood flushing back into his hand. Josh sighed and turned on the light and carefully picked up the broken framed picture. He sat it back on the desk and grabbed a small pan and broom near his desk. He used the broom to scoop the glass shards into the ban and then dumped them into the trash can.

Josh looked at the picture of him and his Ex. They were at the lake having a picnic and enjoying each other's company. Josh sighed and could feel his heart aching he placed his hand over his chest and tried not to cry, he'd cried more in this one week then he has his whole life time. A lump formed in his throat and he forced it down with a tear full gulp. He pulled the picture out and placed it inside his desk and threw the frame away. He got back to his computer and started to edit the video.

* * *

It was '9:40 P.M' when Josh finished his four extra non pay hours, He saved his progress on some of the videos he was working on. He had just finished editing the video for the new recruiting ad that he filmed. He saved it and sent a copy to the main boss Col. Ryan.

"And that's all she wrote for me." He said quietly to himself and turned his computer off, Josh walked out of his office and was headed outside when he noticed Col. Ryan in his office. Josh hurried and made his way to the door so he could speak to the Col.

"Col. Ryan Sir." Josh called out, the old man turned around with a cigar in his mouth and a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Private Grant, what can I do for you this late at night? Shouldn't you be at home?" He asked. Josh wanted to tell the Col. about Major Thornton, but he knew it wouldn't do much, he would only get a warning, and then he would go looking for Josh to make him suffer for it.

"Yeah, I wanted to finish up on the new recruitment video ad, which I just finished and sent to your email." Col. Ryan gave an 'Mm' Sound as his put his cigar back in his mouth.

"I'll take a look at it first thing tomorrow…Care for a drink?" He asked.

"Sorry Sir, I'm not much of a drinker, mostly on holidays and special occasions." Josh replied, the man laughed a little and pulled out an empty glass and filled it with whiskey.

"Tonight is an occasion my boy." He said and moved the glass to Josh, who politely took it and drank it. It left a strong burning taste in his mouth and throat, Josh coughed a few times, which caused the older man to laugh and poured Josh another glass.

"What's the occasion sir?" Josh asked and took a smaller sip from the glass, it still burned his mouth and throat.

"Well son, my marriage has officially died today, my divorce papers came in and I just signed them." He said and drank his whiskey, Josh felt bad, he looked around Col. Ryan's office and saw many pictures of him and his wife, but now that he took a moment to actually look at them, he noticed they were old pictures of them when they were younger, possibly fifteen years ago.

"I'm so sorry sir." Josh said, Ryan laughed.

"Don't be…Agh me and the misses haven't been happy together for a very long time, hell the last time we had sex was years ago, even then it seemed more like an obligation rather than a moment of love and happiness." He said and blew smoke out of his mouth.

"You married Grant?" He asked.

""No sir." He replied.

"We're off duty son, you can call me Ryan." He said, Josh took another sip of whiskey and Col. Ryan filled it up.

"No I'm not married Sir…I mean Ryan, I was engaged though, until last week that is."

"My condolences." He said and drank his whiskey and poured another glass. Josh knew the old man was drunk off his ass, he could also tell that the Col. didn't want to be left alone, and he needed someone to talk to.

"Well, plenty of fish in the sea right?" Josh asked, Ryan snickered.

"Isn't that the damn truth." He replied and lifted his glass so the two men could tap the glasses together, "Isn't that the Goddamn truth, hmm there are plenty of fish in the sea alright, but there's only that one catch of the day that beats the rest." Josh nodded, he could definitely agree to what the man was saying.

"It's like a great glass of whiskey, it taste great and you keep thinking that you can make it last, but after the first sip, you keep drinking until the glass is empty, and then you're looking at the glass thinking…I should have savored the moment and not rush through it." He said.

"That's a good metaphor Ryan." Josh replied, Ryan laughed.

"It's not just a metaphor." He said and held up the empty whiskey bottle.

"What a shame." Josh said.

"A damn shame." Ryan replied and burped, Josh sat his drink down and looked at Ryan and felt sorry for the man.

"Do you need a ride home Ryan?" He asked, Ryan shook his head no.

"I'm good, this isn't the first time I've slept in my office, no sir, not the first. I've slept on that couch right there more times then I slept next to my wife. That is and will always be my biggest regret. I keep thinking how many times she awoke to find I was not next to her. Who knows, maybe if I came home more often, we would still be married." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, Ryan shook his head again.

"No, well you should get home Grant, I have a hangover appointment bright an early tomorrow." He said, Josh nodded and walked out of the room, he took one last look at Ryan who was looking at an old picture of him and his wife.

Josh started to walk out of the building when his cell phone started ringing, he pulled it out and looked at the number. The whole world froze when he saw the name Amanda. His Ex Fiancé. He took a few seconds deciding if he should answer it or not. He hit the green answer button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Amanda." He said, as if he had just run a mile.

"Hi." She said, he could tell by her voice that she had been crying. "How are you?" She asked. Josh tried his best not to break down right there on the spot.

"I'm doing well." He said ," Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"No." She said and started to cry, "Can you come over? I found something out and it involves both of us." She cried, Josh felt his heart break even more.

"Yeah, I'll be over in just a bit." He said, "Bye." He said, she didn't say anything and hung up. Josh quickly got into his car and started it up and drove off.

* * *

Josh was driving on the empty highway and was stopped by a red light. A few moments past and the light remained red.

"Come on hurry up." He said as his thumb nervously tapped against the steering wheel. He was starting to feel very anxious; suddenly everything electronic went dead in the area.

"What the hell?" He said and tried to start his car but it wouldn't. He stood out of his car and looked around, it was as if something caused the power to go out. Then he heard the sound of thunder. Josh looked up at the night sky but saw it was clear and filled with stars, however the sound of thunder was still going on. Josh turned his head around and nearly pissed himself as a fiery burning meteor came flying by, He was so shocked he fell to the ground as it flew overhead.

"Holy fuck!" He called out, then the power came back on. Josh noticed the meteor was heading towards the lake. He quickly got into his car and drove off following the burning trail that was quickly disappearing. After a few moments of following it, Josh noticed that whatever it flew over that was electrical went dead. Josh then noticed it crashing into the lake. He pulled up to the lake and got out of his car, what he saw freaked him out, it wasn't a meteor at all, and it was some kind of air craft.

He stared at it for a moment then notice that it was quickly sinking into the lake, and suddenly the thought of the person in there caused his adrenaline to start pumping through his heart. He quickly took his marine over shirt off and his socks and shoes and rushed into the water.

He swam out as fast as he could and when he got to the unknown aircraft he saw through the canopy windshield that someone was in there, he couldn't see their face because whoever it was, was wearing a helmet. Josh quickly looked for a way to open the canopy but saw nothing, he then notice in the front windshield that the glass was badly cracked. He swam in front of the sinking aircraft and started to push on the windshield.

Suddenly he was under water with the aircraft. He lifted his legs up and started to kick at the windshield over and over. On the fifth kick the whole windshield collapsed in and water quickly flooded the inside cockpit. Josh noticed a seatbelt strapping the person down to the chair; he quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. He could feel his lungs struggling to get air that wasn't there. He pulled himself closer to the person and used his knife to cut the seatbelt off, he then grabbed ahold of the person and used his legs to kick off the ship.

Josh and the person broke through the surface of the water, Josh opened his mouth wide and sucked in as much air as he could and started to swim towards land. Once he could feel his feet touch the ground he stood and dragged the person onto the shore. The first thing he noticed was a long white and blue colored tail, coming from between the persons legs.

"What the fuck?" He said, he then noticed the person's body was slim curved like a woman. "Hey, you okay?" Josh asked. He noticed that she wasn't breathing. He quickly dropped down to his knees and removed her helmet, and was met with a shocking surprise. She had the facial appearance of a fox with blue and white fur, she had blue hair on her head that covered some of her face and also had a pony tail.

He placed his hands over her chest and started to press down giving her CPR after pushing down five times he moved to her face.

 _'_ _I'm about to touch lips with a furry'_ He thought, he was a little bit hesitant. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers.

Suddenly her eyes flung open, she felt the unknown alien kissing her. She rammed her fist into the creatures gut. Josh forced his face away from her and started coughing in pain. The blue Vixen punched him across the face, causing him to roll on his back. She then reached to her left thigh and pulled out a knife and crawled on top of him. She placed the knife against his throat.

"Anu na ti ket enou." She shouted, Josh was confused but mostly scared beyond believe.

"Akenu tey fortanu." She said, He had no idea what she was saying, "Akenu tey fortanu." She said again. Josh then notice her eyes looked like they were heavy and about to close, her body started to sway to the left and right. Josh remembered his training and yanked her hand with the blade away from her neck, he held on tight with his right hand and used his left forearm and placed it on her neck. He pulled her hand close to him while pushing her throat with his forearm.

He shifted his body and forced her over on her back. He placed his right knee on her abdomen and placed the knife at her throat. Both were panting, she starred at him with cyan eyes; he then noticed she blinked a few times and then blacked out. She said something right before she blacked out, but he couldn't hear what it was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is Krystal's journey to Earth.**

 **P.S- There is sexual content in this story, nothing too graphic. I'm not making a porn story, I just describe what they do without getting too deep into it...No pun intended ;)**

* * *

 **Ch.2**

 **Alone**

"Fox." Krystal moaned as she felt Fox gently kiss her neck tenderly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. Fox looked up and pressed his lips to hers, the kiss sent her nerves into over drive and made her melt under him. Fox moved his left hand down to her breast and gently rubbed it. A gasp escaped from her mouth. Fox then leaned up and spread her legs with his hands exposing her womanhood.

"Are you ready?" He asked, Krystal tried to catch her breath, she swallowed the lump in her throat and placed her arms on his chest.

"Yes…After all this time, its finally going to happen…Do it Fox, mate with me and make me yours, and you'll be mine." Fox nodded and leaned his lower body closer to her. She could feel the tip of his manhood at her entrance. She gave him a small nod, then felt him enter her.

"Fox!" She called out, "Mate with me Fox…I'm yours forever my love, I shall love no other man in my life." She called out, all the while feeling him entering and exiting from her.

Krystal awoke in the cockpit of her Arwing a lone tear made its way down her cheek.

"Damn it." She said as she used the back of her hand to wipe the lone tear away. It has been two years and still after all this time, the thought of Fox McCloud brought her to tears and a burning rage at the same time.

"Bastard." She said and hit the edge of her seat as hard as she could. She tried to calm down, but the dream she just woke from about her and Fox was not helping. She sniffled a bit and sat up straight.

"He made his choice and we made ours Krystal." She said and thought back to the night she couldn't stand to be by his side any more, it hurt too much knowing that he chose to end their relationship. She couldn't stomach it for another second, so she waited at night when she knew everyone would be asleep. She packed all of her belongings and headed to the Arwing hanger. She made a few adjustments to her Arwing the past two days and removed the tracking beacon, so Fox wouldn't be able to find her, she didn't want to be found. She stepped inside the spaceship and got comfortable.

She reached over and lifted a metal pad next to the steering stick, the was a green button, and she pushed it, the ship came to life. Krystal reached to the left and placed her hand on the thruster lever, she slowly pushed it forward. The ship started to rumble as the backburners started to ignite in a bright blue fire. Krystal took a deep breath and spoke.

"Good bye…Starfox." She said, not only saying it to Fox, but the whole team. Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and R.O.B. Krystal pushed the thruster lever forward as far as it would go and she shot out of the hanger. Krystal looked at the rearview screen monitor, she watched as the Great Fox got smaller and smaller. She could feel the tears running down her face, it hurt to breathe and part of her just wanted to die. For a few seconds she thought about opening the canopy and being sucked into the void of space. It would be a lot less painful than having to live with a constant ache in her heart.

"Bring up Slip space." She said, suddenly a blue holographic screen appeared in front of her face, she didn't care where she went too, as long as it took her far away from the Lylat system, somewhere that took her far away from Fox. Just thinking his name caused her to ache. She reached up and started to scroll through the galaxy's that she could go and make a new life for herself. She noticed one called the Korin system. It would take her nearly fifty hours to get there.

 _'_ _Good a place as any'_ She thought and wiped more tears from her eyes, she pressed the system on the holo screen and it light up. She then noticed one of the buttons on the front console was flashing red. She took a deep breath and pushed it. Instantly she was forced further into her seat. The stars around her looked as if they were being stretched like gum. She felt her body ease up and she was able to lean forward. She looked as the once black space environment was replaced with a spinning tunnel of blue, with a dark abyss up ahead that was unreachable.

For the next two years she traveled from place to place trying to find a place to live and start over, every system she would go to she would stay for a while and pick up a few odd jobs every once and awhile, mostly Mercenary stuff, like hunting down criminals and such.

One day she was hired for a job deep within the Abian System to hunt down two Gortons who were reasonable for the slaughter of innocent travelers. Krystal didn't know much about Gortons, other than they grew to be seven to nine ft. tall.

It didn't take her long to track the two murders in the Abian System on her way she decided to take a short nap, which resulted in a heart aching dream. Krystal was finely able to force the emotions aside for the time being and was ready to exit hyper space. After a week she was able to discover where the two Gortons liked to hang out. There was a small planet where they would stop at and rest, eat and repair their ships. The Arwing exited Slip space and she arrived at the small grey looking planet.

Krystal steered the ship and headed straight to the planet, once she entered the atmosphere she slowed her speed so the Arwing wouldn't overheat. She followed the ships navigation unit to the bar they would eat and sleep at it was practically in the middle of nowhere, the sky was grey and the sandy ground was white as milk. As she came close to the bar she noticed the two Gortons' ship, they were much larger than her Arwing which she landed behind the bar. She stepped out of her star ship and pulled out her Boskmen blue Blaster, named so for the fact the blaster was blue.

Krystal made sure the safety was off, these two were on the Wanted Dead catalog. She placed the blaster in its holster attached to a belt that she was now strapping across her waist.

"Time to knock some skulls." She said and punched her gloved fist against her other hand. She made her way into the bar. It wasn't all that hard to find the two. They were very tall, about eight ft. They had red skin, and glowing orange eyes. Krystal stood about ten ft. away from them and pulled out her blaster.

"Hey boys." She said, the two stopped what they were doing, which looked like playing some card game. "Abian System wants you dead…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as the two quickly rushed her at fast speeds. She fell to the ground and watched them run out of the bar.

"Damn it!" She shouted and quickly stood, she ran out of the bar and noticed them getting into their ships. Krystal quickly and precisely aimed her blaster and fired it. The blue plasma round shot out of the gun and hit one of the Gortons' in the back of the shoulder. The Gorton shouted in pain, then jumped into his ship and closed the canopy. Krystal continued to fire her blaster at one of the ships. Each shot left only a tiny dent which forced her to quickly holster her weapon and rush for her Arwing.

As she got close to her Arwing she pushed a button on her wrist-com which caused the canopy of her Arwing to open. She quickly jumped in and closed the canopy. She flipped the metal pad and pushed the green button turning on the ship. She flipped the landing gear switch and the feet of the Arwing went inside the ship. Krystal noticed the two Gorton ships flying off. Krystal pulled the steering stick back towards her and pushed the thruster lever all the way forward. The Arwing shot forth and within seconds was closing on the two Gorton ships.

Krystal used her thumb to flip the safety mode off of the steering stick, which caused a holo green square to appear on the front wind shield, a small circle within the square, and a dot within the circle. Every time one of the ships was in the middle of the circle the whole holo aiming system turned red.

"Alright, let's do this." She said and placed her index finger in front of the steering stick and felt the twin Gatling gun trigger. Once one of the Gorton ships was in range, the aiming system turned red, Krystal squeezed the Gatling trigger and hundreds of green plasma rounds came out of the guns.

The plasma rounds started to pierce the Gortons' ship. The Gorton quickly flew out of the plasma rounds way. For a second Krystal lost sight of one of the Gortons, the Gorton ship took the chance and rammed his ship against Krystal's Arwing. She violently shook in her seat, and looked over and could see the creature give her a shit eating grin.

"Sorry, I'm not into rough men." She said and did a barrel roll over the Gorton's ship, the pointy edges of the Arwing's wings slashed at the enemy ship and knocked it off its path. Krystal felt her ship shake roughly and could see red plasma rounds flying all over her. She checked the rearview monitor and could see the ship she shot at.

"You boys are making this too easy for me." She said and pulled the thruster lever all the way towards her stopping the thrusters, she then at the same time pulled the steering stick all the way back. She then pushed the thrust lever forward all the way causing the Arwing to do a back flip and fly behind the Gorton Ship.

Once she was locked on Target she used her thumb to press the red button on top of the steering stick launching a plasma missile. Before the Groton knew what happened, the missile hit his ship and exploded in blue and red fire. Krystal watched as the ship spun around in circles for a few seconds then exploded.

"That's one down." She said and felt her ship being hit by plasma rounds. She looked to see the other Gorton ship firing at her. "They never learn do they?" She asked herself and once again preformed a back flip. The Gorton saw the ship back flipping and increased his speed and rammed his ship against hers. Krystal was forced all the way forward, if she hadn't been wearing her seatbelt, she would have smashed into the windshield. For a brief moment she lost control of her Arwing.

As her ship fell, the Gorton chased after her firing its plasma rounds. Krystal felt her ship rock as it started to get hit by plasma. If there was one time she needed Fox by her side it was now. She quickly forced the thought away and took control of her ship and pulled the steering stick all the way back sending the ship upward. The Gorton continued to chase her down, its finger never easing up on its Gatling trigger.

Krystal tried different maneuvers, but the Gorton kept on her tail firing at her. It wouldn't take long until the Arwing was brought down. Then the thought of running away came to mind.

 _'_ _No! I never run away from a fight!'_ She shouted in her mind, suddenly a small explosion occurred behind her seat. She shouted and flinched at the loud noise, suddenly a warning message appeared on her screen.

'POWER CELL DAMAGE'

"Damn it!" She shouted, retreat was the only option now, "Bring up Slip space!" She shouted, suddenly a blue holographic screen appeared in front of her face. Without thinking she started clicking on systems trying to find the closest system, two choices popped up, the Lylat system and one called the Milky Way system, she refused to go back to Lylat. She clicked on the Milky Way system and it lit up. The red button started flashing and she quickly hit it. Once again the stars were stretched and she was inside the blue spinning tunnel. She looked at the time estimate and it told her three hours.

"I should be able to make it, and repair my ship once I get there." She said and looked up which planets had life on them and strangely only one came up., "That's weird." She said and clicked on it.

 _'_ _Earth?'_ She thought _'Never heard of it, apparently neither has the rest of the galaxy'_ She thought and sat back and waited.

* * *

'WARNING POWER AT 3%' the warning message played across the window. Red lights were flashing inside the cockpit, Krystal frantically started shutting down everything that wasn't needed so she could save power, she check her Slip space system which told her she would still be there for five minutes, she prayed that she would be able to make it. As the five minutes came up the power was at 1%.

Krystal came out of Slip space and saw the green and blue planet. She quickly activated the thruster to make the ship go as fast as it could go. After a few moments the ship lost power. She did managed to get into the atmosphere. Krystal quickly activated an upgrade she got for her Arwing; any electrical device within a mile radius would be shut down for a few moments. She had never been to this planet before and didn't want to take the chance of being caught on some radar and get shot down.

She watched as the ground came closer to her, and fire surrounding her Arwing. Krystal held tightly to the steering stick and steered the falling ship. She noticed a lake nearby and steered the ship to head for it, it would be her best chance to make it out alive. As Krystal came closer to the lake she quickly grabbed her pilot helmet and put it on and held on tight to whatever she could as her Arwing came closer and closer to the lake. The Arwing crashed into the water and it forced her to slam to the side and hit her head against the side windshields, even with the helmet on it knocked her out.

She later awoke to some strange hairless ape kissing her, Krystal quickly rammed her fist into the creatures gut forcing it off of her, she then punched it and it fell to its back, she pulled out her knife and placed it at its neck. She started talking but it seemed like the creature didn't understand, suddenly she started to feel dizzy.

The hairless ape grabbed her hand and moved it away from its throat and placed its forearm on her neck and forced her onto her back, with her own knife placed against her neck. She wanted to speak, but she was too tired to move now, all she could do was stair into the Aliens dark brown eyes, and she saw something in its eyes, she couldn't explain what it was, but she had seen it before in someone else. Her eyelids became heavy and she started to close them. Suddenly that person came to mind and she softly called out for them.

"Fox" She said and blacked out.

* * *

 **And there we have it. Please read and Review and let me know what you think. Next to Chapters will come out Monday.**

 **If you have any questions about the story or passably have any ideas P.M me or tell me in the review section. I take the time to read everything that people post. I don't consider anything stupid, so if you have some kind of whacky idea let me know. Although I already have the main plot down, but any filler ideas are most welcomed.**

 **New Space Mercenaries pic uploaded on my Deviant art account...Also real quick, just because I draw something for SM dosent mean that it will be in the story. Mostly there just stuff I drew for fun.**

 **Alright until next Monday.**


	4. Chapter 3

**It's a day early but since I already got 5 reviews and 341 views I figured I'd go ahead and post these next two chapters. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Kromwell Smith-Thanks for your long review, I enjoy reading long reviews so thank you. So about the sex scenes, there are only two and like I said I'm not making a porno, it would just feel weird for this story if I put something like (He slowly inserted his cock into her moist steamy pussy, feeling it grip his member tightly begging for more) I wont leave anything to your guys imagination, I'll say what there doing...Just not so graphically. Next on to the chapter lengths, I'm using MS word and make every chapter at least six pages long, there are a many chapters that are way more than six, but I try to tell what all they do and stuff like that for however long that chapter demands it. once I felt like I've successfully written as much as I could for the chapter I move on to the next. As for you fanfic request sure id be more than happy to take a look at them, just tell me what their called and I'll check them out when I get the chance...Once again thanks for the review.**

 **Jason Fuze-I'll be honest I had no idea what the hell you were talking about, I've heard that saying before but didn't know what it meant so I looked it up and now I know. little FYI that's just about all anyone eats in this story is a sandwich. I guess I'll have to go to one of the chapters where she eats one and ruin it for her...Know that her ruined sandwich will be on you :)**

 **GrimlockX4-Thanks for your review.**

 **little P.S. for you guys, this title chapter The Cerinian and the Human was the original title for the story, a lot has changed from my original idea for the story, if you guys would like to possible hear about it, let me know in the review section of PM me...Alright enough talking.**

* * *

 **Ch.3**

 **The Cerinian and the Human**

Krystal later woke up feeling light headed; the only thing she could see was a bright light all around her. She slowly lifted her head and could see a black blurry figure standing a few feet from her. She then noticed her hands were tied behind her back, and her feet were tied together. She started to groan a little then her eye sight returned to normal and could see the hairless ape staring at her. She then noticed the weapon that resembled a hand gun blaster. She could feel her heart racing at the sight and her mind started to wonder what the thing had in store for her.

"Aku seta nano agie." Krystal called out. Josh raised an eyebrow; he didn't understand what the alien was saying to him.

"I don't understand what you're saying." He said to her and noticed she raised an eyebrow and had a questionable look on her face.

"You can speak the Common language?" She asked.

"Common language?"

"Never mind, I need you to untie me." She said, Josh laughed a little.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"I mean you no harm, I swear it." She replied back, Josh gritted his teeth together and stood straight.

"A knife to my throat tells me differently."

"Oh that…I apologize for that, it was in the heat of the moment...If you woke up to some unknown alien kissing you, I'm sure you would have done the same."

"Kiss?" Josh started to blush, "I…I wasn't…Kissing you, you weren't breathing…I was trying to save you." He said, sounding a little bit embarrassed and offended.

"Will you please let me go?"

"I'm not untying you." He said and tucked his 9mm in the back of his pants, feeling confident that the alien wouldn't get out of the chair. He then crossed his arms, "What are you doing here?" He asked. Krystal smiled a little and sat up straight.

"I don't know, why did you bring me here?" She asked and gave him smirk. Josh snickered.

"So, not only are you an alien, but you're a smart ass alien…Nice."

"Well I do have an IQ of 150."

"Alright smart ass, what are you doing on my planet?" He asked, Krystal slouched a little in the seat.

"It's kind of a long story." She said, "What's your name?" Josh wasn't prepared for her question.

"Why do you want to know my name?" He asked Krystal smiled.

"It's the polite thing to do, seeing how I'm technically your prisoner…My name is Krystal." She said. Josh uncrossed his arm and they hung at his sides.

"I'm…Joshua Grant." He said, he noticed Krystal smile a little.

"It's nice to meet you Joshua Grant." She replied and bowed her head.

"So…Why are you here, really?" He asked.

"I'm a Mercenary, and I was hunting down two Gortons…"

"What's a Gorton? Is that what you are?" He asked, Krystal shook her head.

"No…I'm a Cerinian."

"Wait so there are other Aliens?" He asked, Krystal raised her eyebrow.

"Yes…How many aliens have you met before?" She asked, almost afraid of his answer.

"You're the first." And there it was, Krystal sighed.

"So that's why there was no records of Earth." She said.

"Records?"

"Hundreds upon thousands of planets are put into record data bases, unless those who are considered primitive." She said and could see Josh taking the news harshly.

"Primitive? Let me to you about primitive, it's taking a shit and whipping with a leaf, its having to make clothes out of animal hide, humans haven't had to do that for a very long time."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, and by primitive it means your technology is less advance than the lawful standards for Galactic contact." She said, Josh crossed his arms again.

"What's galactic contact?"

"When a planet has the lawful technology, the galaxy's government sends a messenger who makes contact with the planet and brings them into the fold. However, your galaxy doesn't seem to have a galactic government. Tell me when you pulled me out of my Arwing did you bring anything else?" She asked.

"Anything else? No just you, we were underwater." He said, Krystal sighed. "What's wrong?"

"My belongings were behind my seat, along with a communicator that can help get me off of your planet, we need to go back." Josh laughed.

"Go back? You want me to go back and swim to the bottom of a lake?" He asked, Krystal shook her head.

"No…I would swim there and get it, I highly doubt you would know what to look for…Unless, you want to keep me here forever. Until someone finds out about me, I get the feeling your government won't like the fact that you have an alien stored inside your living area." She said, Josh sighed.

"Fine, I'll go." He said.

"I'm going too." She said. Josh quickly stopped and turned around to face her.

"What? No, no you're staying right there till I get back." He said. Krystal stared at him and looked into his eyes.

 _'_ _Last thing I want is for you to come around and break my neck.'_ He thought

"I'm not going to break you neck." She said. Suddenly his eyes went wide.

 _'_ _How the hell? Did…Did she just read my mind?'_ He thought.

"Yes, I did. I'm a telepath." She said. Josh started to scratch his head.

"This is really weird…So you're a Blue Fox, who's an alien and can read minds?" He asked, Krystal nodded,

"No more surprises, what else can you do?"

"Let's see, I'm a good pilot, I've been trained in over six different fighting styles, I'm skilled in five different languages, I'm good with a blaster and my staff that was given to me by my father, and I'm well trained in medical care, I'm also an engineer and mechanic…And I can scratch behind my ear with my leg." She said joking about the last part. She noticed he wasn't laughing at her joke at all, she sighed and looked sympathetically into Josh's eyes, "I have no intention of causing you harm Joshua Grant." She said.

Josh stared at her for a few moments deciding on what to do, if he brought her along and they got caught, they'd be dead. If she stayed and got noticed…They'd be dead. As he looked into her eyes though, he felt like she was telling the truth.

"Alright." He said and walked behind her and started to untie the ropes around her hands. When she felt the ropes slide off her hands, she slowly brought them to her front and started to rub at her numb wrist. Josh came over to her front and untied her feet. He looked up at her and their eyes locked on to each other.

Again Krystal saw the same look in his eye that reminded her of Fox. Josh couldn't help but notice how beautiful her cyan colored eyes were. He quickly pushed the thought away and stood.

"There you go." He said, Krystal stood from her seat and stretched, It was here he noticed how much shorter she was to him, he was 6'2. So she had to be 5' 8. She had on some kind of skin tight suit that was black and blue. Her ears on top of her head and her fluffy tail gently swaying to the left and right was a dead giveaway that she was an alien, "Hold on a second." He said and walked off. When he came back he was carrying a large coat, and a hat.

"Here, put these on." He said, Krystal grabbed the large black coat and put it on, the coat reached a few inches above her knees, she then grabbed the hat, it was a red and white cap, which reminded her of a hat Slippy Toad would always wear, she gently smiled and put it on her head covering her ears.

"How do I look?" She asked with a smile.

"Like an Alien trying to wear a bad disguise." He said, Krystal rolled her eyes. "Well it's still dark out, so maybe there won't be anyone out. Alright let's go." He said and made his way to the door.

* * *

The drive back to the lake was long and quiet, as he drove Josh couldn't help but steal a few glances at the blue fox sitting next to him, Krystal noticed and turned her gaze to look at him. He quickly looked back at the road feeling nervous. Suddenly his cell phone started ringing. Krystal flinched at the sound of the music playing.

Josh reached for his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Amanda spoke, as if she had just cried some more. Josh lowered the phone.

"Fuck." He said quietly, Krystal's fox ears picked up the curse word and looked over at him; Josh placed the phone back to his ear.

"Hey, yeah sorry, look. My car just died on me and it's at the shop, also It's really late and I had a really shitty day at work and…Can you just come by tomorrow and meet me at work, we'll go out for lunch and we can talk." He said, there was a pause on the other side.

"Yeah, that's fine." She said, Josh smiled to himself.

"Get some sleep." He said.

"Okay, you too." She replied and hung up. Krystal noticed the smile on the human's face and was curious.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, for a few seconds he had forgotten all about Krystal being next to him and her speaking caused his heart to speed up.

"Ah, no everything's fine, that was my fiancé." He said.

"You are engaged?" Krystal asked, Josh frowned a little.

"No, I meant my ex Fiancé…We broke up a little over a week ago." He said. Krystal noticed the sorrow in his eyes after he said that. If there was anyone that could relate to his pain it was her.

"I'm sorry to hear that Joshua Grant."

"You can just call me Josh; you don't have to say my full name." He said. Krystal nodded.

"Okay, Josh." She said, "Again I'm sorry for your break up, I too was engaged once, two years ago." She said. Josh raised an eyebrow and looked at her real quick, she had turned to face the window. He noticed her reflection and could tell she was looking up at the stars.

"I'm sorry…What happened?" He asked, Krystal turned her gaze to him and realized that this was the first time in a very long time she had an actual conversation with someone who wasn't paying her to go after some bounty. Krystal seemed deep in thought which made Josh think that she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer. I shouldn't be asking you to tell me something private, especially if it's painful to talk about." He said. Krystal snapped out of her deep thought.

"Oh…Thank you, that's very considerate of you. It shouldn't be painful to talk about, it happened two years ago but…Let's just say that he saved me a few times and…He just decided to end everything." Krystal felt every emotion she had for Fox flood her mind; she hated herself for feeling these things after she spent so long trying to forget about him.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." Josh said, "Amanda, that's her name. She just called me one day and told me it was over." He said. Krystal felt sorry for him, at least Fox had the guts to look her in the eye and break up with her.

"I'm sorry as well, you seem like a kind person Josh." Josh started to blush a little, he normally didn't get complements, and he took what he could get.

"You seem like a good person too Krystal…I'm sorry for tying you to my chair." Krystal laughed a little bit.

"I'm sorry for holding a knife to your throat." She said and could feel her tail wagging a bit between the two people. Josh noticed and couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Krystal noticed and blushed embarrassingly. It had a while since she was in such a good mood that her tail wagged. She looked at Josh feeling like she made a friend, he looked at her feeling the same thing. Something the two were in need of.

* * *

They pulled to the lake where her ship sank, you would think nothing had happened at all the way everything looked so peaceful. The two walked out of the car, Krystal started to take off the black coat and hat. She placed her fingers on the zipper of the flight suit and pulled it down unzipping it and letting it fall to the ground, Josh noticed and started to look away until he saw she had something under the flight suit, it looked like a grey one piece swimsuit. Josh then noticed the white tribal looking tattoos on her upper arms and thighs, on her arms the tattoos went all the way around her arm and consisted of a few that looked like an 'L' and squares that were vertically split apart, on her upper thighs it was just on one spot and not all the way around her thigh. It was a spiral with four triangular shapes pointing North, South, East, and West. Krystal let out a breath of fresh air when she felt a gently breeze blow at her body.

"I've been wearing that flight suit for almost a week straight, it feels nice to take it off." She said and dug her toes into the sand, Josh kept looking around like a mad man about to do something illegal, and he was sure that helping an alien was considered illegal.

"You know what you're looking for right?" He asked, Krystal nodded.

"Yes, just let me know if someone comes by." She said and started to walk to the lake.

"How do I do that?" He asked.

 _'_ _I'll be using my telepathy to connect our minds'_ she said in his head.

"That is so weird." He said and watched as she dived into the water.

 _'_ _Don't talk with your mouth, think with your head and I will hear you, think of this like your talking to yourself.'_ she said.

 _'_ _Okay'_ Josh thought and walked over to her clothes and picked them up, he made his way to his car and sat them in the passenger seat. Krystal was able to see the dark outline of her crashed Arwing, she swam closer and grabbed onto the closed canopy and pulled herself in, and she grabbed the seat and pulled it forward exposing a small back compartment, she reached in and grabbed a black duffle bag and pulled it out.

Josh waited for Krystal to break through the surface and nearly shit him when he heard a car pull up, Josh looked over to find a cop car. Suddenly his heart started pounding away in his chest. The cop stood out of his car and made his way to Josh.

 _'_ _Got it, I'm coming up.'_

 _'_ _Don't, there's a cop here' He quickly thought._

 _'_ _Hurry and get rid of him, I can't hold my breath much longer.'_

"What are you doing out here so late at night son?" The cop asked. Josh looked over and smiled,

"Just watching the view sir." Josh looked up at the moon and pointed to it, "The way the moon light shines on the lake is much more beautiful than the sun shining on it." He added.

 _'_ _A little faster please'_ Krystal's voice rang in his head. Josh turned to the cop.

"Anyway it's a good thing you came by when you did, a few moment ago I saw a couple of teenagers make their way through there, they looked like they were drinking something, it was in a shiny container." The cop nodded.

"I'll go check it out." He said and walked back to his car, he stopped and turned back to Josh.

"Did you see the meteor by any chance?" He asked, Josh gulped.

"Meteor? No was there one?" He asked. The cop nodded.

"Just a few hours ago, they think it landed in the lake." He said, "Alright I'll go check those teenagers, you drive safely now." He said. Josh smiled and waved.

"You too." He said and watched the cop pull out of the area.

 _'_ _He's gone'_ Josh thought, less than a second later Krystal burst through the surface gasping for air. Josh walked over to his car door and opened it and pulled out the black jacket, he then made his way to Krystal and threw the coat over her shoulders.

"So you got everything right?" He asked, Krystal nodded.

"Yes, it just needs to dry for a few hours." She said and the two walked to the car, Josh checked his phone and saw he had to go to work in four hours; he sighed and turned the car on.

* * *

Josh and Krystal pulled up at his apartment, josh turned the car off and stepped out of it, he did a quick look around to make sure no one was outside, once he saw the coast was clear he opened Krystal's door. She quickly stepped out of the car and placed the red and white cap on her head covering her ears. She grabbed her duffle bag and placed it around her shoulder. Josh grabbed her flight suit and ushered her onward

They quickly made their way into his apartment, he closed the door and locked it and made his way to the window, making sure no one saw the two. The streets were empty and he started to breath normally. He turned his attention to Krystal holding the soaked duffle bag.

"Here let's bring that into the bathroom." He said and walked up to a closed wooden door; he opened it and turned on the light. "Just set it in the shower." Krystal removed the duffle bag from her shoulder and approached the small shower it was in an elongated rectangle shape. The four sides were made out of a type of see through plastic that blurs the inside. So you can see who's in the shower, but they look all blurry. Krystal opened the door and placed the bag inside the shower.

Josh noticed that she was wearing the grey one piece suit; she noticed his gaze and looked up at him.

 _'_ _She does have a nice body, I'll give her that'_ He thought, not aware she had read his mind; she gave him a playful smirk.

"Thanks, getting a body to look like this takes a lot of hard work." She said with the smirk still on her face, suddenly Josh started blushing.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I forgot that you can read minds." He said.

 _'_ _Idiot, stop thinking about her body, what's wrong with you…Oh God she could be reading my mind now! Stop thinking! AGH! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH'_

"I have some extra clothes, would you like to borrow some." He quickly spoke out. Krystal was stifling a laugh. She nodded and Josh walked out of the bathroom, Krystal followed behind and they walked into his bedroom. "If you want you can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch." He said.

"That won't be necessary; I'm perfectly able to sleep on a couch." She said out loud but deep down she would like to sleep on the bed, it looked so welcoming. She had spent the last week sleeping in her Arwing and as a result started to get stiff shoulders and neck aches.

"It's fine, really you can sleep there. If a friend stays with you, they get the bed and you get the couch." He said and opened his dresser.

"That's kind of you."

"Thanks, my father told me that." He said and pulled out a red short sleeve shirt and black shorts. "Here, sorry I don't have any girl clothes." He said and handed them to Krystal who took them with a smile.

"It's fine." She said and threw the red shirt on; it ended a few inches below her waist and was a bit baggy to her. She was then about to put the shorts on but then stopped and looked at her tail. Josh noticed and smiled.

"Here" He said and took the shorts, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife, it had a tan color to it, he flicked his hand and the blade came out, the blade was about three inches, he poked a hole in the back and sat his knife down, he inserted a finger and stretched out the hole until he could fit his fist through. "How's that?" He asked.

Krystal grabbed the shorts and put them on half way, then grabbed her tail and shoved the tip inside the hole, she then moved her tail around until it went all the way through pulling the shorts up, they too were lose and baggy. She had to hold them up with her hand.

"I guess there a bit too big; there should be some laces on the inside. Just tighten them up." He said. Krystal reached her hand down the shorts and grabbed on to the two white laces, she tightened them together and the shorts tightened around her waist.

"Much better." She said Josh smiled and walked past her; he walked to the door and grabbed the handle.

"If you need anything let me know." He said, Krystal nodded and he started to close the door.

"Um Josh?" She called out; Josh pushed the door open and slipped his head in.

"Yeah?" He asked. Krystal smiled.

"Thank you." Josh smiled as well.

"You're welcome Krystal, goodnight." He said and closed the door.

"Goodnight." she quietly said and walked over to the light switch, she stared at it for a few seconds before flipping it with her fingers turning the light off. She made her way to the bed and pulled the covers down and got in. As soon as she lay down sleep started to weigh in on her.

 _'_ _Mm this feels so nice and cozy.'_ She said and yawned before going to sleep. Josh made his way over to the couch and lay down; he rested his head on the couch pillow and yawned as well. He rubbed his eyes for a second and went to sleep feeling much better than he had in the past week.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

 **A Shocking Surprise**

"Josh." A gently voice called out to him. Josh swatted his arm as if whoever was calling him was a fly buzzing around his ear. "Josh wake up." The voice called out. Josh let out a cry full moan.

"Who is it?" he asked just barely on the edge of conciseness.

"It's Krystal; your alarm is going off." She said, then as if a punch in the face Josh threw his head up and opened his dry crusted eyes and heard the alarm beeping. Josh quickly rolled over and fell of the couch and hit his head.

"Ouch, damn it." He said placing a hand on the bump forming on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Krystal asked. Josh stood and started rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He groaned and made his way to his room, once in his room; he made his way over to his alarm clock and tuned it off. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the mirror in front of him. He was met with a rougher older looking version of himself. His hair was all messy and tangled, he had dried up drool on his chin, and he had deep purple bags under his blood shot eyes.

He groaned again and nearly cried he was so tired. He took a deep breath and looked back at himself, he rubbed his face and walked off to his dresser, he pulled out a short white sleeve shirt, a pair of boxer briefs, socks and shorts. Then carried them to the bathroom. He walked in and sat his clothes down next to the sink; he opened the shower and grabbed the duffle bag.

"Here Krystal." He called out and held the bag out for her to take it; she walked into the bathroom and grabbed it.

"Thank you." She said and walked out. Josh closed the door and took off all his clothes and tossed them in the dirty clothes. He turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up. He let out a long yawn and wanted to just crawl back into bed. When he noticed steam coming out of the shower he walked in.

Krystal opened her duffle bag and started to go through it, she pulled out her Boskmen Blue blaster and holster. She placed them to the side and reached back into her duffle bag. She then pulled out a necklace made out of black leather with an emerald green gem attacked to it. Krystal smiled and tied it around her neck. The only thing she had left of her mother.

Krystal then dug out a rectangle box with many buttons and knobs, she let out a sigh. She found the communicator, but the water had caused damage to it. Krystal sat it to the side and reached back in trying to find her staff, however the bag was empty.

"Oh no." She quietly sad as she fanatically searched the empty bag. "Damn it all." She said and felt her chest heavy with sorrow; the staff once belonged to her father. The only thing she had left of him was now gone. She was curtain that she placed it in the duffle bag. However she knew there was a chance she forgot and it was now somewhere at the bottom of the lake.

Part of her felt like crying, but she had too much to do to just sit there and waste time crying about something she couldn't fix. She grabbed the dead communicator and brought it over to a table in the kitchen area. At the same time Josh had exited the shower and made his way to the kitchen, he noticed Krystal's blaster and holster. His first instinct was to grab his own gun, but he thought against it. If she wanted him dead she would have done it earlier.

"Krystal?" He called out.

"In here." She called from the kitchen area. Josh grabbed the blaster and holster and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Krystal looking at some box, Josh sat her blaster on the table and she looked at it.

"Thank you, I forgot about it." She said and went back to the communicator.

"So?" She asked and looked at him, "Good news or bad news?" She asked. Josh started to get a bad feeling about this.

"What's the bad news?" He asked.

"The communicator is broken beyond repair." She said.

"That's shitty news…What's the good news?" He asked.

"Well, thanks to a certain green friend of mine, I know how to fix things that are broken beyond repair."

"How?"

"Easy way or the hard way." She said.

"What's the easy way?" He asked.

"Simple, I need you to pick up a hydro carbine with three phasing agents." She said, Josh nodded and looked at a fake watch on his wrist.

"Okay sure, in about a hundred years or so after we make one…What's the hard way?"

"Lot's, and lots of elbow grease...I'll need tools and supplies." She said.

"Okay here." He said and walked to the fridgerator and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. "Write down everything you need, and I'll get it after work." He said and sat them next to Krystal. She nodded and started to write everything down. In The meantime Josh made his way back to his room and opened his closet. He pulled out his military uniform and started to put it on. Krystal walked in with the piece of paper.

"Here you go, here's what I'll need for now."

"For now?" He asked and took the paper.

"Well I won't know what I'll need until I get inside and start working on it." She said and looks at his uniform. "Are you Military?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." He replied and buttoned his outfit.

"What kind of military?" She asked.

"I'm a Combat videographer for the Marines."

"What's a Combat videographer?" Josh sat down on his bed and started to put his boots on.

"Well, in times of war or conflict, I'm sent out to record everything that happens on camera. I then bring it back and show the world." He said tying his last boot.

"Have you ever been in a war?" She asked. Josh let go of his boot and stood up.

"Not in war no, but I have been in some battles." He said and looked at the clock; he turned back to Krystal and stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket. "I have to go now; I'll be back around 5:00, if someone knocks on the door, stay away from it." He said which causing Krystal to cross her arms.

"Duh, I'm not a little kid." She said, after hearing that he started to wonder how old she was, she didn't seem old to him. In fact she seemed quite young.

"How old are you?" He asked. Krystal gasped at his question.

"It's rude to ask a girl how old she is…No matter what species she is." She said and walked away with a huff. When she came to the door she turned around and smiled. "I'm twenty-eight, what about you?" She asked.

"Twenty-three." Krystal raised her eyebrows.

"You're a lot younger than you look." She said.

"Yeah…I get that a lot." He replied and started to walk off. Krystal moved out of the way to let him pass.

 _'_ _Twenty-eight? She certainly doesn't seem it, she looks a lot younger than that.'_ He thought and walked out of the apartment. Krystal smiled at his thought and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Josh pulled into the base and got out of his car and made his way to the building he worked at. He quickly clocked in and was about to head to his office and then remembered Col. Ryan. He quickly made his way to the Col's office. As he made his way there he saw Major Thornton talking with the Col. Josh sat at a bench next to the door and waited. For what seemed like an hour the door opened. Josh quickly stood and was face to face with Thornton.

"What do you want Private Grant?" He asked.

"Sir, I'm here to speak to the Col. For a few moments." He said.

"For what reason?"

"About you not minding your own business that's what." Col. Ryan said as he made his way from his desk to the door. "Your dismissed Major." He said, suddenly Thornton was red in the face and turned his gaze to Josh and almost snarled at him. Thornton walked off grumbling something incoherent. Josh turned to Col. Ryan.

"Just ignore him, that's what I do. Save myself a lot of headaches doing it too, come on in." He said. Josh walked in and sat down at the chair he sat at list night. "I watched the video you sent, looks good. We will be using it starting in April." He said and walked over to the coffee maker.

"Care for some?" He asked.

"No thank you sir, I just came by to check on you." He said, he could hear the older man chuckle.

"There's no need son, I'm fine. I appreciate it though." He came back to his desk and drank some of the coffee, "I don't know why but, fresh hot coffee always cured hangovers for me." He said and took another sip, "Tell me Grant, did you see the meteor last night?" He asked. Josh swallowed hard and forced his eyes to look at Ryan.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Not the actual thing no, but I saw the trail burning through the sky, was told it landed in the lake. They said they were going to close up the lake soon so they can search for it." He said. Josh felt his hands shaking from underneath the table.

"What? Why?" He quickly said. Ryan shook his head.

"Can't tell you, top secret hushy hush stuff." He said, Josh nodded. "Well, I got some work to do, I'm sure you do as well." He said.

"Yes Sir that I do." Josh said and stood from the chair.

"Thanks for stopping by." Ryan said.

"You're welcome Sir." Josh said and walked out of the office, suddenly he felt like he was going to be sick. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and rushed into the nearest toilet and felt the vomit leave his mouth. His heart was racing, if they find the ship…

 _'_ _So what?'_ He thought, ' _it doesn't matter if they find the ship, there's no way of connecting it to you.'_ He suddenly felt much better and took a deep breath. He stood and flushed the toilet and walked to the sink. He turned the water on and got a mouth full of water and started to wash out his mouth. He spat it out and started to wash his hands.

* * *

Krystal had taken off the last bit of clothing she had and turned the shower on. It had been at least a week since she had showered; she rubbed her fingers through her hair that has become thick and greasy. She pulled her fingers away from her hair, a look of disgust formed on her face as she rubbed her index and middle fingers with her thumb, feeling them slick with grease, she then held them to her nose, she sniffed it and felt queasy, week old sweat and lake water mixed together was a killer to her nose.

"This shower is going to feel amazing." She said to herself and pulled the bands out of her pony tail, letting her long hair fall freely to her lower back, she took a few seconds to look at herself; she instinctively covered her breast with her hands. She gently moved her head to the left and right, feeling her long hair move across her back. She had been thinking of getting it cut. Although she did like how she looked with long hair, it was just such a pain to take care of, and is nothing but a burden in battles. Krystal noticed steam coming from the shower; she smiled at the thought of the hot water washing her fur clean.

She opened the shower door and walked in. As the hot water started to run down her body she sighed loudly in a relaxing tone, a smile appeared on her face as she started to rub the filth off of her fur.

* * *

Josh had started to work on another video when there came a knock at his office door; he looked up and saved all his work.

"Come in." He said, the door opened and a beautiful strawberry blond hair girl with deep blue eyes walked in. Josh gulped.

"Amanda…Hi come in." He said, almost forgetting that they were to go out for lunch.

"Hi." She said and closed the door behind her, Josh felt his palms get sweaty so he rubbed them on his pants. "Are you ready?" She asked, he nodded and stood.

They went to a small café in town and sat at a table outside.

"It's good to see you." He said, he noticed a slight smile form on her face.

"It's good to see you too." She said, suddenly he felt his heart race at her words.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked, suddenly he saw the smile disappear from her face and a look of worry was replaced.

"Well…It's shocking, but wonderful at the same time…I just don't really know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm pregnant." She said, Josh felt his heart stop, he started to hold his breath until he was nearly blue and let it all out.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, she nodded and placed her hand on top of his.

"I'm fairly certain it's yours." She said. Josh pulled his hand back.

"Fairly?" He repeated, Amanda placed her hands together and looked slightly down.

"We know that…I'm not faithful at most times Josh, you were the last man I had sex with, and so I'm fairly certain it's yours." Josh leaned back in his chair.

"And you're positive you're pregnant?" He asked, she nodded.

"Three pregnancy test say so." She replied, Josh didn't know what to say or think, here was a girl that he loved more than anything, the first girl he every loved, the first girl he had ever been with. She was the girl that could be carrying his child, yet there was a chance that it wasn't his, and that thought broke his heart.

"I want to be sure first, before I agree to help raise him or her…When he or she is born, I want a DNA test done." Amanda nodded.

"Of course…Would it be possible for me to come by later and get some of my things?" She asked. Suddenly Krystal came to mind.

"Sorry, but I promised my friend the house to herself today." He said, Amanda looked up with a ping of jealousy.

"Her?" She asked.

"A friend of mine from out of town, she's having some problems so I told her she could have the house to herself to day, I'll bring your stuff by after work okay?" He asked. She nodded, the look of jealousy never left her face.

"I didn't know you had any, female friends." She said, Josh nodded.

"Yeah, she's kind of a new friend." He said and watched as Amanda look a bit upset.

"Your fucking her aren't you?" She asked, a lump formed in his throat.

"What?"

"Your sticking your dick in her aren't you?" She said a little louder, Josh looked at the people looking at him.

"Amanda calm down, I'm not sleeping with Krystal." He said.

"Oh so her names Krystal huh?" She said, "That hussy better stay away from you," She said.

"Why do you care?" He asked out of nowhere, "Hell you're the first girl I ever slept with, I wish you could say the same about me, but we both know that's not true, you try to fuck any guy that comes by." He said and quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Amanda stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Bring my stuff later." She said and walked off.

"Amanda wait…You're my ride back to work!" He called out, but she already drove off.

* * *

Josh managed to make his way back to work and finished up his day, he got into his car and remembered the things Krystal needed, and He reached into his pocket and looked at the list.

 _'_ _Screwdrivers'_

"That's it?" He said to himself as he started to car, He pulled out of the base and drove to a small headwear store and bought a packet of screwdrivers. He then made his way back to his apartment. He got out of his car and walked up to his door, he put his key into the key hole and unlocked the door. He walked in and closed the door back, he looked over and saw a brown hair girl with green eyes standing In front of him.

"Jesus Christ!" He shouted and in near lightning speed pulled out his 9mm, the girl quickly raised her hands up in the air. "Who the hell are you!" He shouted.

"Josh it's me Krystal!" She shouted, Josh raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Suddenly the girl started to mess with a black band around her left wrist, she morphed from the girl back into the blue Vixen wearing her skin tight flight suit. Josh let all the breath he was holding in out.

"Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me…How did you do that?" He asked and holstered his gun, Krystal smiled and pointed to her left wrist, he noticed a black wrist com band with a few buttons on it.

"It's a disguise; I'm surprised it made it out of the crash intact thank God."

"How did you make it look human?"

"I scanned a woman who was jogging." She said, Josh nodded and held out the pack of screw drivers to Krystal. "Yea." She said and took them and walked off. "Thank you." She said before disappearing in the kitchen.

Josh made his way into his room and grabbed a box in his closet that had Amanda written on it.

* * *

Deep in space a large Gorton war ship stands in the open, a small starship of the same color makes its way to the big ship. The Gorton had a bandage wrapped around his arm where a blue Vixen had shot him. He made his way to the command room of the ship. It was a wide open area with black marble floors.

The Gorton started walking to the one controlling the ship, the large chair was turned so whoever it was could not be seen, however next to the ship was a tall Gorton who had his arms crossed.

"What happened cousin?" He asked, "Where Is Jaqar?" He asked. The wounded Gorton lowered his head.

"Forgive me…Uncle, my Great War king…Jaqar, your youngest son…Was murdered."

"What!?"The Gorton next to him said. "My brother? Murdered? By who? Tell me who and I will tear their face off with my bear hands!" He shouted.

"Calm yourself Jaqun." A deep voice called out from the chair, slowly the chair turned around and a great mammoth of a Gorton sat, he stood from his chair nearly ten feet tall. His bare chest was decorated with many scars. He approached the smaller Gorton.

"Who murdered my son, your cousin Ashtark?" He asked, The Gorton called Ashtark knelt before the war king.

"It was a blue Vixen my lord, She came to us claiming to be a bounty hunter, we quickly made our escape, and I was shot in the back. The Vixen shot down your son…I damaged her ship to the point of destruction…But the coward escaped through Slip space." He said. The Gorton war kind sat back down at his chair.

"Leave Ashtark…Go find out where this coward is, inform me when you do…Jaqun will take vengeance on his brothers murder." He said and turned his chair around.

"Yes my lord…My deepest condolences." And with that the Gorton left.

* * *

 **Plot build up :D**

 **Don't worry though, It'll take the Gortons a long while to find Krystal. Also I imagine the Gortons to look like the Locust from Gears or War. Only red skin instead of grey.**

 **For Col. Ryan, I based him off of Col. Tom Ryan from the TV show the Unit.**

 **Alright well hope that will hold you over until next Monday...Who knows if I can get another five reviews before then I'll post the next two chapters early.**

 **The next chapter is one of my favs. it's titled :Night out: The title should be all the explanation why.**

 **until then.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Was close to the library so I figured I'd go ahead and post the next two chapters. This chapter is one of my favorites, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Ch.5**

 **Night Out**

Josh pulled back to his apartment from dropping off Amanda's things at her house; she wasn't there so he just left it at her front door, he was actually relieved that she wasn't there, he sure as hell wasn't in the mood to hear her bitch at him again. Josh made his way into the apartment and started to get hungry, he made his way over to the kitchen's refrigerator. He looked inside and saw there wasn't really much to choose from.

"Hey uh, Krystal." He called out, there was no response. "Krystal?" He called out again and started to look around, she was nowhere in sight, he started to worry. "Krystal!" He shouted, suddenly his front door opened and a woman with brown hair walked in. She looked at him and smiled closing the door and pushing a button on her left wrist band morphing back into Krystal. Josh exhaled deeply trying to control his nerves.

"Where were you?" He asked trying not to sound to upset. Krystal was able to read his mind and could tell he was mad, but more so worried.

"Sorry…After you left your neighbor came by and we talked, she wanted me to come over to her place for a little bit." She said.

"Ms. Evergreen?" He asked, Krystal nodded, and Josh sighed, "Just…Don't scare me like that again okay, if you go anywhere while I'm not here please leave a note okay ?" He asked. Krystal nodded, she could tell something was bothering him, and it wasn't her leaving.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, Josh shook his head and sat down on the couch. Krystal sat down next to him with her tail lying on her lap. They sat next to each other in awkward silence for a few moments before one of them spoke.

"I ah…I might be a Dad." He said. Saying it out loud didn't make him feel better about the situation. Krystal however was smiling.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked and placed her hand on his shoulder, He looked at her nearly in tears, Krystal's ears suddenly lowered a little, something was wrong with the human.

"There's a chance that it's not mine." He said, Krystal's ears lowered even more.

"Oh." She said and removed her hand from his shoulder, "I'm sorry." It was all she could say to him. Suddenly her ears flicked up when she thought of an Idea, she turned to him and smiled.

"Let's go out." She said, Josh looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Go out?" He asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, this is my first time being to this planet…Why don't you show me around." Josh looked away for a second, then looked back at her.

"I don't know." He said.

"It'll be fun." She said and clapped her hands together, "Please." She said giving him the saddest look she could muster, He stared at her for a few seconds. Krystal was hoping he would say yes, not only would she get to explore some places, but he would have something to keep himself from thinking about his situation. Just then he rolled his eyes at her with a gentle smile.

"Alright…I'll take you out." He said. Krystal smiled and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He was shocked at first, but soon returned the hug with one of his own.

* * *

Josh and Krystal got into the car and drove off, she had changed into her human disguise. Josh looked over to find a smile on her face, which forced one to appear on his.

"Have you eating anything?" He asked. Krystal shook her head and turned her gaze to him. "Have you ever had a burger before?" He asked.

"No…What is it?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said and pulled into a burger joint. He turned his car off and got out, the two made their way to the door and Josh quickly opened it for her, she smiled and thanked him before walking in. Instantly she was hit with the smell of french-fries and burgers.

"Oh my…It smells really good." She said and looked up at Josh, he smiled.

"They taste a lot better than they smell." He said and the two made their way to the counter, there was a young teenager at the counter. He looked up at the two and his eyes instantly landed on Krystal, technically her disguise. He gave a toothy smile at her.

"Hi." He said, Krystal smiled at the teenager.

"Hello." She replied.

"Ah…Welcome to Peter's burgers and fries…What you like to order?" He asked, Josh stepped forward.

"Just get us two cheese burgers, ketchup mustard pickle and onions and two large fries, and two large cokes please." He said, the teenager started to type the order into the register.

"That'll be 7.28 please." He said, Josh reached into his pocket and fished out his wallet and handed the teen the money. The teen then pulled out two large Styrofoam cups and handed them to Josh. Josh nodded to the teen and him and Krystal walked off, not before the teen waved bye to Krystal and stared at her butt as she walked off. She smiled and waved back. The two made their way to the drink machine. Krystal watched as Josh filled both cups with ice, she then watched as he tapped a screen on the machine which brought up thirty different soda drinks. He clicked on one and placed one of the cups under the nozzle and green liquid sprayed out into the cup. He placed the lid on and put a straw in it. He then handed the cup to Krystal.

"Try this." He said, Krystal held onto the cup and put the straw into her mouth and drank it, it left a slight burning feeling in her mouth and throat but the taste was amazing.

"Mm what is this?" She asked and took another sip, Josh smiled and filled his cup with the same drink.

"That would be the greatest soda ever created, Mello Yellow." He said and took a sip out of his.

"Order 220." A voice called out, Josh looked at the receipt and saw their order number had just been called.

"That's us." He said and walked off with Krystal following close behind still drinking the soda. The two made their way back to the counter and saw a tray filled with food. Josh sat his drink on the tray and carried it with them. The two found a booth near the back and sat down.

Josh handed Krystal her burger and fries and then started to eat his. Krystal grabbed the warm burger wrapped in foil, she started to unwrap it and was met with a sesame seed bum, with melted cheese and meat. She looked up at Josh who stopped eating to look back at her. She looked back at the burger and opened her mouth and took a bite. She started to chew it slowly, then even slower until she stopped chewing all together, she looked up at Josh.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" He asked.

"This…Is…AWSOME!" she nearly shouted and quickly took another big bite, Josh smiled and continued to eat his food. Krystal quickly inhaled the burger and moved on to the fires and started to eat them like a mad woman. "Oh my God these things are great!" She said as she ate more fries. Josh noticed she was running low on fries so he grabbed his and handed them to her.

"You want mine?" He asked, Krystal instantly grabbed his fries and started to eat it, soon they were getting looks from other people, Josh looked back at Krystal who finished eating and was drinking her drink, she drank until she made the annoying sucking sound the straw makes trying to get the last bit of soda. She finished with a loud burp, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes went wide.

"Sorry." She said embarrassedly, Josh shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it…Are you done?" He asked, Krystal gave him a smiling nod, "Well ah…Want to go see a movie?" He asked.

"Oh really? I haven't seen a movie in a while." She said and stood up, "First I have to use the bathroom." She said and walked off. Once she was gone everyone watching turned to look at him. Suddenly he felt his cheeks flare up.

"Ah…She's not from around here." He said and quickly gathered the trash to throw away.

* * *

Later the two made their way to the movie theaters and watched some movie about an old boxer fighting a robotic boxer, through the movie the old man trains by punching raw meat at a slaughter house. The old boxer ends up winning and starts shouting at his old wife.

"ADRIAN!" The old boxer shouted. As the two watched the movie Josh unknowingly placed his arm around Krystal's shoulder. She smiled and leaned into him. Josh noticed his arm and her leaning on him, he started blushing and was about to move over a little. The theater lights turned on and everyone started to walk out of the theater. Krystal moved her body off of Josh and stood up; they made their way to the lobby. Suddenly Josh felt the need to pee.

"I have to use the bathroom." He said and walked off, Krystal stood in the lobby eating left over popcorn. She noticed two large biker looking men approaching her.

"Hey there sweetheart." One of them said and stood too close to her.

"Hi." She said took a step away from him, he stepped closer and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Such a pretty thing like you shouldn't be standing all by themselves." Krystal used her free hand to remove his arm off of her.

"Actually gentlemen, I'm here with my…Boyfriend, he went to relief himself in the bathroom." She said, suddenly the other guy walked up to her from behind and placed his hand on her butt.

"I need some relief as well." He said, Krystal smiled and turned to the two men.

"Oh I see…You want me to help…Relief you?" She asked, they nodded, "Well then boys, let's go outside for a few moments…I'll make sure you two never forget this moment." She said and walked with the two men outside.

A few moments later Josh walked back into the lobby to find Krystal sitting on a bench eating her popcorn. He made his way up to her, when she noticed him she smiled and stood.

"All set?" She asked.

"Yeah" He said, She nodded and they walked out of the theater, as Josh made his way outside he quickly noticed the crowd of people gathering around a flag pole, he then noticed two large men tied to it, gaged, and naked.

"Good lord." He said, Krystal looked over and gasped.

"Who could have done such a thing?" She asked and slowly walked off with Josh with a smirk on her face.

* * *

As the two drove down the town Krystal watched the buildings as they drove by. She thought that aside from not being made out of shiny metal, or hover cars, this place was just like Corneria. It had been two years since she saw that planet, since she's been to Lylat in general. But she remembered a place she and Falco would go to whenever they had time off. Falco was a big time gamer, and Krystal wasn't so bad at games herself, so they would hit the arcades and spend hours playing all the games they had there. Just as it so happens as they drove down the street Krystal noticed a glowing red sighn which said 'Arcade' a smiled appeared on the Vixen's face and she quickly started to tap Josh's shoulder.

"Oh, oh, oh lets go there!" She called out like a little girl wanting something really bad and would pout all day if she didn't get it. Josh looked over to find her pointing at an arcade.

"An arcade?"

 _'_ _An alien blue colored fox, who can read minds and plays video games…My God all the nerdy furry lovers would kill to be in my shoes.'_

"I guess so." He said.

"Yes." She said and started to look really excited about going, Josh couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness. They pulled into a parking spot and got out then made their way inside. Once inside Krystal noticed the only lights that were on were the lights coming from the games. Josh moved up ahead and placed a five dollar bill into a machine which gave him five dollars in quarters. As Krystal looked around she noticed that she had never heard of any of these games before, she then came to two player fighting game that looked like it would be fun.

"Can we play this one?" She asked and looked over at Josh.

"Death Battle…Have you ever played?" He asked, Krystal shook her head.

"Nope, but I've played fighting games before…Just a fair warning, I'm unbeatable."

"Sounds like you're challenging me." He replied, to which Krystal smirked and crossed her arms.

"You man enough to accept it?" Josh smiled and inserted two quarters.

"DEATH BATTLE!" the games announcer called out. The screen went dark and then the character selection menu came up. Krystal moved her side's joy stick and looked around at the fifteen character choices, she found a female red humanoid fox, that had a large gun strapped to her back and clicked on it.

"Foxy Fox!" The announcer called out, now it was Josh's turn. He moved the joy stick and selected a character that had a sword attacked to his waist and was wearing a white kimono.

"Jack!" The announcer said and then the screen faded to a level selection, Krystal selected the random choice and the screen went dark. Once it came back on the game had begun, the two warriors were on a floating platform in space.

"Fight!" The announcer shouted. Krystal wasted no time moving her joystick towards Josh's character. Krystal started to push the three attack buttons next to the joystick. Foxy Fox started to punch at Jack with face punches. Josh quickly moved his joystick down making Jack drop to his knees dodging Krystal's attacks. Josh then moved the joystick up and pushed an attack button which caused Jack to upper cut Foxy Fox. The fox flew into the air and landed on her back. Krystal started to randomly push buttons to get her character to get up. Josh however didn't move his character at all.

"Any day now." He said.

"Shut up, I've never played this game before." She said in her defense and then managed to get her character to stand up. She then ran to Jack and threw another face punch. Josh made Jack block the attack and then pushed a series of buttons that made Jack punch Foxy Fox in the face and then upper cut her into the air and while in the air he jumped up and started to repeatedly kick her over and over still in midair and then finished with grabbing her and slamming her to the ground. Blood splattered on the screen and slowly started to fade away. Krystal noticed her health was flashing red and was nearly gone.

"Aright then let's see you do something about this!" She called out and made her character jump in the air and tried to superman punch Jack. Josh quickly pushed the attack button and Jack kicked Foxy Fox before she could touch him. Foxy Fox shouted in pain and her shouts echoed as she landed on her back. Foxy Fox stood up and she started to sway back and forth.

"Finish it!" The announcer called out.

"With pleasure." Josh said and made Jack walk up to Foxy Fox. He pushed another series of buttons and then Jack grabbed his sword and pulled it out and plunged it into Foxy Fox's chest, she shouted in pain as he pulled the blade out and blood started to spry around the room. Foxy Fox dropped to her knees covering the wound with her hand. Jack then spun around and brought his sword down cutting her head off. Foxy Fox fell to the ground.

"WINNER!" The announcer shouted. Josh looked over to find Krystal with her mouth slightly gapped open.

"But…I've never lost." She said in disbelief, Josh then brought up the scoreboard, Krystal then noticed the top five names were the same JNG, she looked over at Josh who was smiling.

"Joshua Nathanial Grant…Always check the scoreboard before you challenge someone." Krystal crossed her arms and looked the human in the eyes.

"Well you know what? I didn't even know how to play the game, and you beat me up before I could figure out the controls…You cheated is what I'm getting at." She said.

"Ah I see…The sore loser is strong with this one."

"Rematch." Josh shrugged his shoulders and inserted two more quarters.

"Okay…You asked for it though." The two selected the same characters and picked the random arena again which took them to a platform floating a few inches below lava.

"Fight!" The announcer called out. Josh moved his joystick and headed towards Krystal figuring he would go ahead and end the round. Josh pressed the attack button and Jack threw a face punch. Krystal quickly pressed a few buttons and Foxy Fox blocked the attack and then countered with two kicks to the face and then a backflip which upper cut Jack and sent him onto his back.

"Alright, beginners luck." Josh said and made Jack quickly stand up and rush to Foxy Fox, Jack jumped in the air and went for a kick to the face, Foxy Fox ducked and rolled under Jack and stood behind him where she grabbed him and lifted him up and then leaned all the way back slamming his head on the ground. Josh went wide eyed and quickly brought Jack up, Josh looked over at his health which told him one more hit and he was done.

"Alright…Alright." He said and started pushing buttons as fast as he could, making Jack rush to her with his sword drawn. Krystal made Foxy Fox jump into the air and flipped behind him and dropped kicked him. Jack fell to the ground while his echoing shouts filled the air. Jack slowly stood up and started to sway back and forth.

"Finish it!" The announcer shouted, Krystal looked over at Josh who looked back at her with a look of utter shock; Krystal smiled all sweet and innocent at him.

"Bye, bye." She said and pushed a few buttons which made Foxy Fox run up to Jack, she jumped in the air and her knees landed on Jack's shoulders putting his face into her crotch. Foxy Fox then sharply and quickly shifted her legs to the right breaking Jack's neck; a loud snapping sound was heard. Foxy Fox then back flipped off of him and he fell dead.

"WINNER!" The announcer shouted. Suddenly the 'enter your initial' screen came on, Krystal moved her joystick to move to a K, she then clicked it and the screen went to the scoreboard. Josh watched in horror as her initial took over his spot as highest score. He looked over to find Krystal was still smiling at him all sweetly.

"You just hustled me didn't you?" He asked, Krystal kept smiling and tapped her nose a few times telling him 'the nose knows' Josh sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Well…You successfully destroyed my ego…What do you want to do now?" He asked. After a few more games the two decided on driving up to the park and just walk around a bit.

* * *

Krystal enjoyed seeing the park; it had a better nature feel to it than some of the parks she been to at Corneria. As the two walked down the concrete sidewalk they came to a light post where an older woman was throwing pieces of bread to the ducks next to a pond. Krystal had seen many people back in Lylat feed animals at parks before. Krystal smiled and run up ahead from Josh and to the older woman. From where he was he couldn't hear what the two women were talking about, but he was able to notice that the older woman had handed something to Krystal, Krystal then bowed a little and turned back around and started to run to Josh with something in her hands.

When she approached him he noticed she had four pieces of bread in her hands, she then used her free hand and grabbed his and quickly lead him to the pond next to the older woman. Krystal handed Josh two pieces of the bread, she then started to break off smaller pieces and fed the ducks one piece at a time, Josh noticed how happy Krystal looked. Josh then looked down at the two pieces in his hand and started to break pieces off and fed the ducks. No one said a word as the three fed the animals. A few minutes later they ran out of bread and the duck went back to the pond. Krystal thanked the older woman for sharing the bread with her and Josh. The older woman smiled and gave Krystal a hug which the Vixen happily accepted. Then the older woman walked off and disappeared from sight. The two then agreed it was time to head back to the apartment.

Josh opened the apartment door for Krystal, when she walked in Josh closed the door behind him and she deactivated her wrist-com and transformed back into her furry self. Josh noticed her tail was slightly swaying to the left and right.

"Well?" He asked and approached Krystal, "How did it go for you?" Krystal smiled.

"I had an amazing night, thank you Joshua Grant for this amazing night…I won't ever forget it, but what about you, did you enjoy yourself as well?" She asked. Josh smiled and nodded.

"Actually Krystal…I had an amazing night as well, thank you for convincing me to go." He said and did a slight bow. "Now I'm off to bed my lady." Krystal chuckled a little and did a slight curtsy.

"As should I." And with that Krystal made her way to the bedroom, she took one last look at Josh who was about to lie down on the couch. She didn't know why, but he was just like Fox in a way. It seemed as if the soul of Fox was sliced in two and given to the Vulpine and Human. Suddenly she felt her chest tighten at the thought of Fox McCloud. She sighed and made her way to the bed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

 **Bonding**

Josh woke up from his dream to his alarm clock going off, he had it moved to the living room so he wouldn't wake Krystal, as well as had his clothes all ready for him to put on after his shower. Josh yawned and started to stretch his body and felt a sharp pain in his shoulders. He slightly grunted at the pain, which only intensified. Soon it got to the point he nearly shouted at the pain.

Krystal heard something in the living room and got out of bed, she opened the door to find Josh on his knees, on hand was lying on his shoulder as he hunched over in pain.

"Josh? What's wrong?" She asked, Josh started to breathe fast and heavy before speaking.

"It's my shoulder…I think its cramping up." He said and started to grind his teeth together. Krystal made her way over to him.

"Were exactly does it hurt?" She asked, Josh pointed at the middle of his left shoulder with his finger; Krystal gently placed her hand over the spot and nearly gasped at how tight it was. "Okay, I'll help you…You need to stay calm and try not to move okay…Is this a good shirt to you?" She asked.

"No not really? Why?" He asked and quickly got his answer, Krystal used her sharp nails and slashed at the shirt. "Whoa what the hell are you doing?" Krystal grabbed the shirt and then tore it off.

"Hold still…This is a technique that my mother thought me" She said and started to straddle his butt; she placed her warm furry hands on his shoulders and tenderly yet roughly started to massage them. The pain increased for a moment, but was soon replaced with relaxing feelings. Krystal started to really work into his shoulders, unable to believe that they were hard as a rock. She then used her thumbs and knuckles to really get deep into the tissue.

Josh felt like ten pounds of weight was removed from his body, a soft moan escaped his mouth as he slowly started to close his eyes at the relaxing sensation. Krystal slowly moved away from his shoulders and started to work on his back and lower back and sides. They were just as hard as his shoulder.

 _'_ _Poor guy.'_ She thought as she started messaging his sides, ' _You must be under a great deal of stress for your body to be this tense.'_ Krystal lowered her hands to his lower back, just above his crack and used her thumbs to deeply trace circles near his tail bone. If Josh was a dog, he knew for a fact his leg would be shaking like crazy. He nearly fell back asleep feeling his whole body loosen up for once in a while.

"That feels really good." He trailed off as his eyes closed; Krystal smiled and noticed he had fallen back asleep. She noticed how peaceful he looked and it pulled at her heart.

 _'_ _You seem so at peace, I can only guess that you haven't slept well in a while.'_ She thought, she started to stroke some of his hair and leaned forward so her lips were next to his ear.

"Sweet dreams." She said and grabbed a blanket from the couch and covered him up. Before she left she placed her hand on his cheek. She might have just met him, but she could sense he was a good and kind person. The pain he must be feeling, no one this kind should have to suffer by it. Krystal gently stroked his cheek and then stood and walked off.

* * *

Josh woke up later on the floor, for once he woke up feeling refreshed and energetic. He turned his head around to look at his clock which said '9:45 A.M' His eyes went wide and he jumped up.

"Fuck!" He shouted and ran to change his clothes, he didn't have time for a shower; he was already late enough. As he got dressed he noticed a note that said.

'Sorry didn't want to wake you, you looked really peaceful also for the communicator, I need some Soldier equipment, and I had to check the internet of your phone. Sorry for using your phone without permission, but I needed to know if this place had anything like that. Also I need some wire cutters, and electric tape…I went over to Ms. Evergreen's place to help her move a few things…Krystal'

Josh stuffed the note into his military pants and quickly grabbed his boots and put them on. He grabbed his car keys and ran out the door and into his car.

"Hey Josh." A female voice called out, Josh made it to his car and quickly looked over to find Krystal in her human disguise sitting on the steps with Ms. Evergreen.

"Can't talk sorry, see you later!" He said and got into his car and drove off. Krystal turned her attention back to the elder woman and the two started talking.

* * *

Josh quickly punched in his work building and made his way to his office, he opened his door a little, when suddenly a hand was placed on the door and slammed it shut, Josh looked over to find Major Thornton standing there. Josh sighed.

"Yeah, Yeah I know I'm late, I just have a lot of stuff going on right now." He said.

"Boy I don't give a shit what you have going on." He replied.

"So what now? Are you going to make me stay another extra four hours without pay?" Josh asked, Thornton smirked.

"Let me guess boy, you think because you're young that you think you know everything there is to know about life and its struggles don't you?" He asked, Josh shook his head.

"I didn't say that at all...I didn't even come close to saying that"

"Let me tell you something punk, I've seen the real life…I've been to war." He said, Josh laughed and suddenly had a boost of anger flare up inside of him.

"War? I've read your reports Major, you sat on the sidelines and took your little pictures…You might have seen war, but you sure as hell haven't been in it…I've stood at the front lines of firefights, I've watched men die, I held a gun and fired it…I've killed, and you haven't…I might be young, but I've had death staring me in the face, and he's the one that blinked…You are nothing put a pencil pusher compared to me…Bitch."

Major Thornton was babbled at what Josh had just said to him, never had any one of lower rank talked to him so disrespectfully, he was about to open his mouth when suddenly.

"My office, now Private Grant." Col. Ryan called out. The two men looked over to the Col. Josh lowered his head slightly and walked off with the Col. Josh sat down on the chair in front of the desk as Col. Ryan closed the door and walked over to his desk

"I don't like Thornton either son, but what you said was very disrespectful to a fellow Soldier." He said with a disappointing tone.

"I know Sir." Josh said and forced his eyes to look at the Col. "I didn't mean what I said, it's just that…I've been having a very, very bad week Sir…And Thornton just added on to it and I couldn't keep it in." Ryan crossed his arms and leaned into his chair.

"You think you've had a bad week son? Mine is going much worse that you can imagine." He said, Josh wanted to say something, but Col. Ryan has been real nice to him the last two days and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin whatever friendship they had.

"You remind me a lot about myself son, which is way I'm only suspending you for two weeks." He said, Josh nodded, "Now go home." Josh stood from the chair and saluted the Col. He then walked out of the office, out of the building and into his car.

* * *

Josh pulled up to his apartment a few hours later, He placed his head on the steering wheel and sighed loudly. He stayed that way for a few moments before walking out of the car with the things Krystal had asked for. He opened the front door and walked into his home.

"I'm home." He said, Krystal was watching TV in his bedroom, she turned the TV off and walked to the living room to find him sitting on the couch, she felt her ears lower.

"What happened?" She asked and slowly walked up to him, He shook his head and handed her the bag of tools she asked for, and she couldn't help but read his mind.

"I'm sorry about your job Josh." She said, Josh looked at her and scuffed.

"Will you stay out of my damn head you fucking Alien!" He shouted and quickly stood up, "Here's your shit, hurry up and get the fuck off of my planet." He said more quietly tossing the things she asked for at her feet and walked into his room. Krystal's ears and Tail were as low as they could go now.

It had been a few hours since Josh came home, he had stayed in his room the whole time staring at a picture of Amanda.

 _'_ _This is your entire fucking fault!'_ Krystal heard Josh shouting in his mind, she looked over at the closed door and slowly approached it.

 _'_ _Why did you leave me like that Amanda?'_ He thought as he held the picture, _'I loved you so much, and you just left me all alone…How you could do that to me?'_ He then sat the picture down and suddenly brought his fist to it, shattering the glass and slicing his hand.

Krystal quickly barged in after hearing the sound, she looked over at Josh who was holding a bloodied hand with tears rolling down his face, he looked up at Krystal and she felt her heart break for him, no one would know just what he was going through, other than her. She felt her own tears start to roll down her face and she quickly approached him and hugged him. As she did she felt him stiffen up.

"Krystal please let go of me." He said, his heart broken voice only made her hold him tighter, she felt him trying to shove her away, but she wouldn't let him succeed. She was going to hug him, to let him know he's not alone, to let him know she's the shoulder that's there for him to cry on.

"Please let me go." He cried, full on crying now, nonstop tears were coming out and he sobbed onto her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed with great force, it was such a crushing hug that she was starting to want him to let go. But she didn't say it, she couldn't even dream about ruining this moment. It wasn't until she remembered that his hand was cut that she pulled away to look at it, the floor and the shirt she wore were stained red.

"That's really bad, we need to get you a doctor." She said and walked over to the couch and grabbed her flight suit, she zipped it on and pushed a button on her wrist-com and morphed into her human form. She quickly approached Josh and helped him out of the room and out of the apartment.

* * *

The doctor finished stitching up Josh's hand in two places, between his middle and ring finger was the worst one, and a smaller one on his index finger. The Doctor then grabbed some bandages and wrapped his hand in them.

"Now the larger cut was really deep, it seemed as if it might have damaged the nerve, so don't be surprise to find that you might lose a bit of feeling or mobility, it's only temporary, as long as you don't use your hand for a few weeks then everything should heal up nicely." He said.

"So are we done?" He asked, the Doctor nodded.

"Let me get the release forms." He then turned to Krystal. "I hope you don't mind but, you may need to be the one to sign the release forms for him." He said and walked off.

 _'_ _I'm sorry for what I said to you Krystal.'_ She heard Josh say in his mind.

 _'_ _It's okay Josh.'_

 _'_ _No its not, I should never have said something so horrible to you, someone so kind and lovely and beautiful.'_ Krystal blushed and turned to him.

 _'_ _You think I'm beautiful?'_ She asked.

 _'_ _Of course you are, and I'm not talking about your disguise…I'm sorry, my brain is a bit loopy from the morphine and my emotions are kind of unbalanced so…Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable.'_ Krystal laughed a little and walked up to him.

"I think you are very good looking as well…For a human." She smiled, Josh rolled his eyes and smiled back at her, there it was…The look in his eyes, he was so much like Fox, yet he was so different. The Doctor came in and handed Krystal the release sheet, she took the pen and wrote down a random girl name.

"All right, you can take him home now…Jessica." The Doctor said and walked off.

"Jessica?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow, Krystal shrugged her shoulders.

"It just popped into my head." She said and helped Josh out of the bed. The two made their way out of the hospital and into his car, it didn't take long for the Vixen to learn how to drive.

"Can I ask you something?" Josh asked.

"Of course, anything." She said.

"Your…Your my friend right?" He asked and stared out the window, Krystal quickly looked at him.

"Yes I'm your friend." She said.

"What should I do about Amanda?" He asked, "I still love her, yet…I hate her too. Even if the kid is mine…I don't think I want to be with her, not even for the kid…Does that make me a bad person?" He asked and looked at Krystal, they pulled up to a red light and she turned her face to look at him. She shook her head.

"She's caused you a lot of pain…She would be the bad person to ask you to stay." She said and noticed the light turned green. She started to drive off and made a turn.

"You said you were engaged once, what happened?" He asked, Krystal quietly sighed, He was sharing a lot with her about his loss, and she might as well tell him too.

"His name was…Fox." She said nearly cringing at saying his name out loud for the first time in two years, "Fox McCloud, leader of the Space Mercenaries called Starfox, you could kind of consider us to be militarized government special forces, while we didn't work for the Lylat government, we sure as hell did a lot of jobs for them. Saved the galaxy and got paid for it, you know how Mercenaries are." She took a deep breath and continued.

"The first time I met Fox…He saved me from a crystal prison that was sucking the life out of me, later I joined the Starfox team and was a member for five years, one day he proposed and I said yes…I had really fallen In love with him, and one day…He just ended it, no reason other than because of the job. Knowing that the man I loved just ruined my life was killing me. So one night I left, without telling anyone. I jumped into my Arwing and flew away." They pulled up to the apartment, "Two years later I was sent to hunt down two murderous Gortons, I killed one of them, but the other damaged my ship, I was forced to enter Slip space to the nearest galaxy was yours or Lylat, I chose yours…My ship died upon entering the Earths atmosphere and…You know the rest." She said and quickly left the car and made her way inside, trying to hide the tears. She had gone so long without talking about Fox to another soul and now finally talking about him out loud was just too much for her to handle.

Josh quickly chased after her inside the apartment; she had turned her disguise off. She felt Josh's hand grab her arm, she turned around to look at him and he placed his other hand on her other arm and pulled her close. She looked into his dark brown eyes and noticed him leaning down to her and before she knew it, his lips were touching hers. She quickly inhaled through her nose when their lips touched. Her eyes were wide opened, her mind was racing with millions of thoughts and her heart was racing just as fast, she felt his hands move to her back pulling her closer to him, she could feel his body heat through the flight suit.

Krystal suddenly forgot about everything bad that had happened to her, the thought of Fox was replaced by Josh, she closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss, placing her hands on his chest. This was her first kiss in two years, she had almost forgotten what it felt like to have someone's lips pressed against hers. She felt him pull away from her breaking the kiss much too soon, she opened her eyes and noticed his were half open.

"Good night." He said hazily and stumbled over to the couch and collapsed on it, Krystal could still feel like his lips against hers, she could feel her cheeks getting warm and she quickly walked into the bed room.

Krystal turned the light off and tried to go to sleep; but what had just occurred had kept her up for an hour before she was able to fall asleep.

* * *

 **And there's the next two chapters. sorry for short authors notes but I have stuff that has to be done soon. please read and review, reviews keep me inspired to continue to write for you guys. all right see yah Monday.**


	8. Chapter 7

**In town again and went ahead and uploaded the next two chapters.**

 **GrimlockX4- Thank you very much for your kind words, I hope I can keep the story interesting enough to keep you interested.**

 **FurreDear-Thank you, I added that part because I honestly couldn't think of anything else for him to do at the base so I thought I'll have him yell at the Major and get suspended. Not 100% sure on how the military suspends people but oh well.**

 **VulpineLover- A special thanks to you dude...Or girl? Thanks for your ideas.**

 **If any of you have any ideas about a little side action thing to happen between Josh and Krystal let me know in the reviews or PM .**

 **little side note for anyone who thinks them kissing was rushing the story let me quickly clear that up, no they are not in a relation ship yet, the kiss was like a mile stone that starts to bloom their relation ship.**

 **enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Ch.7**

 **Ice cream and clothes**

Krystal didn't know what to do the next day after Josh and her kissed, while she liked it she knew it didn't mean anything, he was on strong medication, and suffering a major heart break. She figured those were why he kissed her; she was being very nice and caring towards him and he was looking for comfort and she was there, put any other woman in the spot that night and he would have kissed them, at least that's what she thought, she figured there was no way for him to have any romantic feelings for her, she knew she couldn't have feelings for him either, she barely knew him, she had only met him a few days ago, it was highly unlikely that she could have developed feelings for him either…But why was she still thinking about him, and that small meaningless kiss.

Without even noticing she placed her fingers on her lips and imagined him kissing her again, it sent a shiver up her spine that made her fur stick up. Her body quivered and she tried to push the thoughts away, she stood and walked out of the bed room and was met with a surprisingly good smell entering her nose. She made her way to the kitchen table and saw Josh setting food on it, she must have made a noise as he quickly turned around and saw her. When his eyes landed on her he smiled and some of his teeth were showing

"Hi." He said finally able to close his mouth, Krystal gently smiled back at him.

"Good morning."

"I ah…I made breakfast." He said and started to rub the back of his neck, Krystal looked at the food he had prepared. Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and toast.

"You certainly made a lot." She said, he shrugged his shoulders and pulled a chair out for her to sit.

"I guess I just really wanted to thank you for last night." He said and held up his bandaged covered hand.

"Yes, um I think we should get something straight about last night." She said, Josh quickly waved his hand at her.

"Don't worry about it, it shouldn't have happened." He said. Krystal sat down in her seat.

"Good, we are on the same page then?" She asked, Josh nodded.

"Yes, I really should have controlled myself better than that, I'm sorry to have put you in an uncomfortable position." He said, Krystal started to fiddle with her thumbs and blushed.

"I wouldn't say it was a…Uncomfortable position." She said

 _'_ _After all, I did like it a little'_ She thought.

"Well you have my word." He said, "I will never punch glass again." He said.

"Good." She said and then quickly looked back at him. "Wait? What!?"

"I'll never punch glass again, I'm sorry for putting you in the uncomfortable position of driving me to the hospital and driving me back home. I'll start working on controlling myself better." He said and started to eat his food. Krystal started blushing; he must not have remembered kissing her, which was good seeing how she wouldn't have to confront him about it. She sighed in relief and started to eat her food.

"So I was thinking." He said, Krystal looked up at him.

"About what?" She asked.

"Taking you shopping." Krystal felt her tail shift to the left and right, even though she was a bad ass Vixen that could break the bones of the biggest creature in the galaxy, she was still a girl and like girl things, such as shopping.

"Really?" She asked with a smile, Josh nodded.

"Well, you only have one pair of clothes. Would you like to go clothes shopping?"

"Like you even need to ask. No matter what species I am, I am a female after all." She proudly stated.

"Well after breakfast is all gone and cleaned up, we'll go…I hope you don't mind spending more time together for the next two weeks." Krystal instantly thought of the kiss and covered her cheeks to hide the blush.

"I don't mind…I still have many questions about you and your race…I've just been too busy with the communicator to ask you."

"Well, you have two weeks of my undivided attention to ask me anything you want to know." He said while finishing up his food and placing the empty plate in the sink.

"I'm going to go ahead and take a shower real quick." He said and walked off into his room to get clean clothes. Krystal started to finish her food when suddenly there was a knock on the front door. She quickly looked over and stood, she made her way to Josh's room but noticed the bathroom door was closed and the shower was on. 'Knock, Knock, Knock' Krystal quickly grabbed her flight suit on and pressed the disguise button. She morphed into her human form and walked to the door.

Krystal opened the door and came face to face with another woman, this woman she had seen many times from pictures that were all over the house, the strawberry blond woman with deep blue eyes, Josh's ex fiancée Amanda. Krystal forced a smile, mostly just to be polite. She knew the pain this woman had caused her dear human friend and a part of her wanted to tear this woman to pieces, however seeing as how she was pregnant she couldn't do it.

"Hello." Krystal said, Amanda was biting the inside of her cheek, her brows furrowed a little.

"So, you must be…Krystal." She said and crossed her arms, now it was Krystal's turn to bite her cheek, she didn't like how the human said her name. Even though she said her name normal, she just didn't like this human, so just about anything she says will be offensive.

"That would be me yes."

"So you're the one fucking my Fiancé." She said.

"Ex Fiancé." Krystal quickly and sharply replied, not answering the part about having sex with him to get under the human's skin. "You left him if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm pregnant with his child."

"Supposedly." She replied quickly once again, then placed her left hand on her hip and her right hand on the doorway, "You sure have no idea what you just let slip through your fingers."

"Trust me, I do know now. That's why I'm here trying to salvage what's left of our relationship." Krystal chuckled a bit, Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Well good for you for finally opening your eyes and seeing what a wonderful man Joshua Grant is, so tell me…How many other men did you have to sleep with to relies that?" Amanda started to get red in the face and took a step closer to Krystal, almost nose touching nose.

"Don't talk to me like you know a damn thing about me slut." Amanda spat out.

"Says the one who's like a public building, letting anyone come in." Amanda nearly had it with Krystal and was two seconds away from attacking her until the bathroom door opened and Josh walked out wearing a dark blue shirt and blue jeans, he noticed Krystal and Amanda and nearly went white.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Can I come in?" Amanda asked, Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure I guess." Amanda looked at Krystal waiting for her to move her arm so she could walk in, Krystal hesitantly removed her arm from the door way allowing Amanda to walk in, which she did while giving Krystal a shit eating grin, along with ramming her shoulder against Krystal's.

"Can we talk, privately?" She asked.

"I guess so, Krystal would you mind clearing the table for me?" He asked, Krystal smiled.

"Sure thing lover." She said, Amanda instantly stared Krystal down for calling him lover, meanwhile her head was turned Josh raised an eyebrow.

 _'_ _Lover? Since when are we doing pet names?'_

"Thanks…Fluffy blue?" He said creating a pet name on the top of his head, Krystal smiled lovingly at him and walked to the kitchen, meanwhile Amanda stared her down like a hawk.

"We can talk in my room if you want to." He said getting Amanda's attention, she turned around and nodded, the two walked into his room and closed the door.

"Bitch." Krystal said and started to clean off the table from their breakfast, as she picked up her plate she turned her gaze to the closed door, suddenly the thought of him kissing that bitch Amanda crawled into her mind, she lowered her gaze. Although they were hidden because of the disguise, her ears were lowered as well.

* * *

Amanda slowly grabbed Josh's hand and held it tightly with her own, she brought his hand up to her cheek and rubbed it, she then kissed it.

"I've missed you so much." She said, Josh started to blush and gently pulled his hand back.

"Thanks what did you want to talk about?" He asked, Amanda looked into his eyes.

"I want us to go back to the way things were, I want us to be together. When our child is born, I want them to know that his or her parents are together." She said and gently sat on her knees and placed one of her hands on his chest and laid her head on his shoulder." Josh felt his bottom lip quiver.

"You caused me so much pain, these past few weeks…Amanda…I…" He was interrupted as Amanda forced him to look at her, she softly placed her lips on his and wrapped her arms around his neck, the kiss only lasted for a few seconds, then she pulled away placing both hands on his cheeks.

"I love you." She said, Josh placed his hands on top of hers and moved them away and stood from his bed.

"Amanda…You…You were the first girl I ever dated, You were the first girl I ever kissed, the first girl I ever loved, The first girl I ever made love to…I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He said, Amanda quickly stood from the bed and hugged him from behind.

"We can baby." She said resting her face against his back, "We can spend the rest of our lives together."

"I'll…I'll always love you Amanda…But I'm not in love with you anymore." Amanda moved away from him.

"What?" She asked feeling hurt, Josh turned around, his eyes were void of tears or heart ache, and in fact they seemed to almost have a peaceful gaze to them.

"If the child is mine, I will help raise it, like I promised…But I'm only doing it for the child, I want nothing more to do with you, I know that's not what you wanted to hear Amanda, I know it sounds harsh…But there's no way to sugar coat it, we are and forever will be done." He walked to the door and opened it.

"Are you kicking me out?" She asked nearly in tears.

"I promised Krystal to take her shopping today, we'll be leaving soon." He said and turned to look at Amanda, she refused to meet his gaze as she walked out of the room and to the front door, she paused for a few seconds before opening the door and walking out. A few seconds later Krystal walked in still in her human disguise.

"I'm sorry." She said, Josh looked at her and smiled.

"Don't be, I haven't felt this good in a while. Thank you Krystal." He said, Krystal raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" She asked, Josh turned his body to her.

"For making these past few days of heart ache bearable…I uh…I would like to give you a hug, if that's okay?" He asked, Krystal smiled and nearly laughed.

"No one asks for hugs, they just give them. I'll always accepts hugs from you." She said and stepped forward and held out her arms and hugged him, Josh smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. After a few moments Krystal started to relies that she was enjoying the hug much more than she should have, the feeling of his body pressed against hers with his arms holding onto her tightly made her feel safe and secure. She found herself holding onto him tighter. It wasn't until he spoke that she pulled away.

"So, we can either spend all day hugging or we can go shopping." She looked at him and smiled.

 _'_ _I wouldn't mind hugging you all day.'_ She thought and started blushing, she quickly turned around so he couldn't see.

"I'm ready whenever you are." She said.

"Well lets go…We can get some ice cream on the way back." He said.

"What's ice cream?" She asked.

* * *

At the mall near an ice cream kiosk, Krystal held the round white frozen creamy snack in front of her mouth, she sniffed it a few times to get the smell, it was vanilla she knew that much, she looked over to Josh who was eating a pink colored one, he was licking it all over. Krystal looked back at hers and slowly stuck her tongue out, she then licked it once.

"Oh my." She said, Josh stopped eat his strawberry flavored one and looked at Krystal, she looked at him and smiled.

"This is good." She said with a smile and started to lick it some more, she attacked it like a mad woman and within no time she had eaten it cone and all. Josh laughed when he noticed some ice cream on the tip of her nose. She looked at him and raised an eye brown.

"What?" She asked, Josh pointed to his nose.

"You have a little bit of ice cream right here." He said, Krystal tried to lick at it with her tongue, but she couldn't reach it, this caused Josh laugh to the point of tears. "Here" He said and placed his finger on the tip of her nose and wiped the ice cream remains off. He then rubbed it off on his shirt.

"Would you like another?" He asked her.

"Yes please." She said with a large smile on her face, he nodded and turned to the kiosk and ordered another vanilla ice cream, he handed the ice cream cone to Krystal who happily took it.

"Be sure to eat it slow." He said.

"Why?" Krystal asked as she started to eat the ice cream quickly, suddenly she received a sharp pain in her head, she grunted and placed her hand on her head.

"OW, OW, OW!" She shouted and started to jump in place, Josh couldn't stop laughing, "IT'S NOT FUNNY, WHATS HAPPENING!" She shouted.

"Calm down, it's just brain freeze. It happens when you eat or drink anything frozen too quickly, it'll pass, just give it a few moments." He said and finished off his ice cream. Slowly but surely her head ache passed and she looked up at josh.

"That really hurt." She said, Josh smiled.

"I tried to warn you." He said, and chuckled when he noticed she went back to licking the Ice cream.

* * *

The two later made their way back to the apartment, Krystal was excited to try the new clothes on. She wouldn't really be able to wear them on her disguise because of her tail that she kept wrapped around her waist. Once inside she made her way to the bedroom and closed the door. Josh smiled to himself and put a few groceries up that he got. He made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. Some cooking show was on, Josh started to channel surf for a few moments.

He heard the bedroom door open, he turned his head to look at the door way and saw Krystal in her normal form, She was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap shirt and tight pink short pants that only went down a few inches below her knee. Her tail swung freely to the left and right. She looked absolutely beautiful. She noticed his long stare and started to get a little nervous; she cupped her hands together and held them in front of her stomach.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Ugh…you ah… You look…Good." He said shaking his head up and down, Krystal smiled and felt her cheeks get warm; she turned around and walked back into the bedroom. Josh couldn't help but steal a quick glance at her butt as she walked away, as he figured she had to cut a hole in the pants for her tail. Krystal knew he was staring at her butt, and part of her really liked the attention. She made her way into the bedroom and closed the door.

Josh was still staring at the closed door; his mind was racing with thought after thought. He himself started to feel nervous. He forced his eyes back to the TV and took a deep breath.

"Oh my." He said quietly to himself and started to fidget with his thumbs. A few moments past and Krystal walked out of the room wearing a long sleeve white skin tight shirt and skin tight pants. Just like her flight suit it hugged to her body, showing off her amazing curves.

Josh gulped at the sight of her, every being in his body told him to go up and kiss her, he had already done it once, and although it was a short kiss he still liked it. He knew that was what Krystal wanted to talk about earlier at breakfast. He knew he had probably made her uncomfortable and figured it would be best not to bring it back up if it was a problem for her, He figured there would be no way of her wanting anything to do with him romantically, so he acted like he didn't remember and acted like she was talking about his hand getting cut by glass. Still, he couldn't fight the strong feelings he was getting every time he looked at her, he knew they really didn't know too much about each other but he was willing to learn all there was to learn about her.

"How about this one?" She asked, snapping him from his train of thought, he shook his head.

"Looks good on you…I'm sure I could wear it better but you know." He said shrugging his shoulders; Krystal chuckled at his statement and walked back into the bedroom. A couple moments later and she came out wearing a short sleeve pink shirt and blue jeans. Once again he was speechless.

"You look beautiful." He said and stared deeply into her Cyan eyes. Krystal smiled and lowered her head so he couldn't see her blush. Once she was able to lose the smile she looked back at him.

"Thank you." She replied and made her way to the couch, she sat down next to him and the two watched TV for the next few hours, just enjoying each other's company. Neither one of them even noticed her tail lying on his lap, nor that his pinkie finger was lying on top of her pinkie finger...Or maybe they did know, but none of them was going to say anything.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

 **Dinner**

Krystal decided to take a quick nap while Josh started to make supper, the plan was to make roast with mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese. He hoped she would like it. During diner he was hoping that he could ask her a few questions about herself.

Josh pulled the roast out of the oven and was hit by its smell. It had a hit of lime to it, just like his mother use to do with the roast when he was a kid. He put on the finishing touches and set the table; afterwards he looked around and had to admit that he impressed himself, this was as fancy as it could get, he had set a red table cloth on the table and had lit a few candles, the last time he could ever consider making a fancy dinner was when he lit one candle while he ate a pack of Roman noodles during a blackout. He made his way to the bedroom and gently knocked at the door.

"Krystal?" He gently called out, "Dinner is ready." There was no answer, Josh opened the door and quietly walked in, the lights were off so he couldn't see. He used his hand and flipped the switch light on and the room lit up. Josh noticed Krystal lying on the bed with the covers up to her neck. She looked so peaceful that part of him didn't want to wake her up. He made his way over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Krystal…Krystal wake up." He said gently shaking her, a soft moan escaped her mouth and she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes fixated on him and he noticed her ears rising up.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice was filled with sleepiness.

"Dinner is ready." He replied, Krystal slowly sat up and yawned.

"Okay, thanks…I'll be out in just a moment."

"Alright." He said and walked out of the room closing the door. Krystal started to stretch and popped some of her bones in the process. She yawned again and stood from the bed and made her way to the door, she started to scratch behind her left ear and walked out. She made her way to the kitchen table and noticed all the food.

"Looks great." She said and made her way to her seat, Josh pulled the chair out for her and when she sat down he pushed her and the chair up close to the table.

"I was hoping you would say that." He said and sat down across from her. The two started eating when Josh spoke up.

"So, you said you had some questions you would like to ask." He said, Krystal nodded, "Well, let's hear them." He said. Krystal wiped her mouth with a napkin and cleared her throat.

"What is your life like here, before I came around?" She asked.

"Well, before or after Amanda and I broke up?"

"Before."

"Well, life was great, had a job I liked, got to go to sleep with the love of my life every night and wake up next to her every morning. It was just amazing, until she ruined it all." He said and took a sip of his drink.

"Your turn." She said, Josh looked up at her.

"My Turn?"

"I asked a question you answered, now you ask me a question."

"Okay…Where are you from?" He asked.

"Born or raised?" She asked.

"Uh…Both I guess."

"Well I was raised on Sauria, most of its inhabitants were Dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?" He asked.

"Yes."  
"I'm not even going to try to think hard on that one, so what about the one you were born?" He asked, and took another sip of his drink.

"I was born on a planet called Cerinia…But it's gone now." She said and continued to eat her food.

"Gone?"

"It along with my family…Were destroyed." She said, Josh could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Shit…First question I ask ruins the night, I'm sorry Krystal." He said feeling like shit. She looked up at him and brushed a lone tear from her eye.

"You didn't ruin the night Josh, it happened a long time ago." She placed her hand on the green emerald necklace. "This use to be my mothers, my father gave it to her when they married. She gave him a staff in return, that he later gave to me…But I lost the staff in the lake...On Cerinia, when a man and woman are married they exchange gifts to their spouse" She said, "My turn…Tell me about your family."

"My family…I had a Mom and Dad and a little brother once…But they were hit by a drunk driver on the way home from picking up my little brother from football practice. My Mother died at the crash, my little brother died on the way to the hospital. I was about 15 at the time. Some cops showed up and took me to see my Dad, he told me that he struggled to stay alive so he could see me one last time, to tell me how proud he was of me and that he loved me…But he never did, he had to write it down and died shortly before I got there." He looked up and noticed Krystal's face was filled with sorrow, and her ears were lowered.

"After that I was taken into foster care until I turned 18, I finished school signed up for the marines and that was that…What was it like living on a Dinosaur planet? Doesn't sound all that fun." Krystal lifted her ears up a little.

"It was what it was, some days were good, and some were bad." Krystal chuckled a little, "One time as a joke a few of the younger children ran off with my clothes while I was bathing, I had to chase after them in the nude." She noticed Josh smiling.

"I bet that was a sight some of the older males enjoyed." He laughed; Krystal rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Most likely yes." They laughed for a few more moments and then Josh cleared his throat.

"Do you miss it?" He asked, Krystal shrugged her shoulders.

"The creatures there were nice and peaceful; there was one named Tricky… He's a good lad, haven't seen him in years. It was a nice place to live for a while. Until I was trapped within a crystal that slowly sucked the life out of me."

"Well I'm glad it didn't…Suck the life out of you." He said and finished his food. "If you could have one wish, and one wish only…What would you wish for?"

"I'm not sure…I guess I would wish my family to be alive…What about you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I have just about everything I need…I would use my wish for you, so that everything in your life goes just the way you want it." He said.

"That's very kind of you." She said and looked into his eyes, she started to feel something deep down within herself, something only Fox was able to make her feel…Comfort, "If I wasn't able to leave Earth…Would you let me stay with you?" She asked. Josh looked into her Cyan eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I would let you stay with me, I would do whatever it took to keep you safe." Krystal smiled and blushed.

"Such a gentleman…But you won't have to worry about that, I'm getting close to fixing the communicator."

"Do you know who to contact?" He asked.

"I'll send it to Corneria, it's kind of the capital of the Lylat system. Someone will hear it and come for me."

"What if it doesn't reach them, do you have a plan B?" Krystal shook her head no

"This is the only way to get off of this planet…Not to sound rude but, I don't belong here, I prefer to be on a planet where I don't have to hide who I am…If Someone did come and get me…would you come with me?" Josh looked up into Krystal's eyes and thought about the question.

"I don't know…With everything that's been going on with Amanda being pregnant…It sounds very tempting, but what would I do?" He asked, Krystal shrugged her shoulders.

"I could teach you how to become a Mercenary, It would be nice to have someone watching my back."

"Even more tempting." He said.

"You would have to be able to defend yourself, and Kill if you have too…Being military…Have you ever killed someone." Krystal noticed how his face slightly scrunched up at the question, as if it was displeasing to him.

"I'm sorry…Wine makes me too relaxed." She said and took another sip.

"Yes." He said, Krystal sat her drink down and looked at Josh.

"Yes?"

"I have killed…There was some conflict going on in the Middle East like always. We were under fire by a shooter. My job was to record everything that happened, this was my first battle, but it wasn't my last…The thing I remember most is the sound of bullets zipping past my head, a bullet makes a certain sound that's unforgettable. I was recording when blood splashed onto the lens, I looked over to the Marine next to me and he was dead. I sat the camera down and took hold of my rifle and started to fire. The shooter was a kid, some punk ass 15 year old kid holding a gun that was bigger than he was. For a brief second our eyes met, he turned to me to fire, but I was quicker…I shot him twice in the chest and once in the head, just like I was trained…People talk about how they regret killing but…I don't, I don't regret killing that kid…I feel bad that he had to die, but I don't regret it…In that moment everything was clear, it was him or me, he was willing to kill me, and if given the chance he would have in a heartbeat…I was hoping we could talk about good things that happened in our lives, I wanted to get to know you, but it seems the only thing we talked about was shitty things." He said and rubbed his eyes.

"Good or shitty, does it really matter?" Krystal asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've learned so much about you already in just that one story…Sure you wanted me to know you through happy stories but, not everything in life is supposed to be happy, I would much rather hear every bad experience that has happened in your life and learn all there is to know about you, than hearing every good experience and learn nothing." Krystal sat her glass down and slowly stood. "Your Earth wine has much more alcohol than in Lylat…I should go lie down." She said and slowly wobbled out of the kitchen and fell over.

Everything was moving so slow as she fell towards the ground, it almost felt like an hour had passed and she was still falling, suddenly she felt two warm arms wrap around her, and held onto her keeping her from falling further.

"Easy there." Josh said as he helped her to her feet.

"Goodness look at me." She said, her cheeks becoming red and heated, "I can't even stand on my feet."

"Let me help you." He said and before she knew it, he had lifted her into his arms bridal style; she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head against his chest. Josh held onto her tight and made his way to the bedroom.

'Thump…Thump' she could hear his heart beating steadily as her ears leaned on his chest. The calm rhythm of his heart helped her relax. Before she knew it she was lowered onto the bed, for some reason the bed felt even more comfortable than before. She felt Josh remove his arms from her and watched as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her shoulders.

"I'll bring you some water right after I clean up the kitchen real quick." He said and started to walk off. As soon as he left the room, she began missing his natural caring presence. She placed her hand over her chest to feel her heart beat, it was beating a little faster than normal, she closed her eyes and remembered the calm rhythm of Josh's heart. She took deep breaths to try to calm herself so her heart would beat in the same rhythm as his did. But it wouldn't calm down for a second.

A few moments later the door opened and Josh walked in with a glass of water, he made his way over to Krystal, she was still awake and was looking at him.

"Here you go, this will help. Even more if you can drink it all." He said and handed her the water, Krystal brought the glass to her lips and started to drink the water, Josh patently sat next to her waiting for her to finish the drink. After she drank it all she handed him the empty glass.

"Get some rest." He said and stood and started to walk out, then he felt something soft and furry wrap around his wrist, he looked over to find she was holding his wrist in her hand. "Is something wrong?" He asked, she shook her head no.

"Do…ugh…Maybe you could…" She trailed off.

"Could I what?" He asked and sat down on the bed.

"Do you think you could…Stay?" She asked and looked at him while blushing. Josh smiled.

"Krystal, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be in the living room like always." He said.

"No, not that…I mean, will you stay in here with me?" She asked.

"You want me to sleep…In here? Sure I guess, I'll bring some blankets and sleep on the floor." He said and stood from the bed, as soon as he did he felt her hand grab onto him again.

"I mean…Will you lie down next to me?" She asked, Josh blushed a little and started to scratch the back of his head.

"Sleep next to you? In…In the same bed?" Krystal shook her head. "I uh…I don't know if that's a good idea Krystal." He said.

"Please Josh…Just for tonight, I'll sleep much better knowing your right here." Josh thought for a moment, He wouldn't mind at all, in fact he kind of wanted to. Being able to sleep next to her would most certainly make his day even better.

"Okay." He said and watched as Krystal scooted over, giving him room to lay down. "Let me turn off the light real quick." He stood up and made his way to the light switch and flipped it off, He placed the empty cup on his dresser and then went back to the bed and lay down next to her pulling the blankets over her and himself. Then she moved her body back and was laying against him, he could feel her soft fluffy tail wrap around his leg. He then made a bold move and placed his right arm over her abdomen and held her tight.

He half expected her to tell him to let go, or for her to move away. However what she did instead was moved closer to him and held onto his hand with her own. They were now officially spooning.

As he laid his head down on the pillow he inhaled the scent of her hair, it smelt like honey, and vanilla. It was from the shampoo Amanda used, he always loved the smell of it, which is way he left it in the shower instead of throwing it away, however he was enjoying the scent even more on Krystal. He held onto her tighter and closed his eyes.

A few moments later Krystal was fast asleep and Josh was nearing the blissful dreams himself, until Krystal started to move around a lot, causing him to open his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked, he didn't get a reply. She seemed to have stopped moving, allowing Josh to close his eyes again.

"Fox." She called out, Josh opened his eyes and looked at her, well he looked at the back side of her that is. "Fox." She called out again. Josh felt a slight pinch in his heart, she was clearly thinking of her ex, this caused him to loosen his grip on her. He then got out of the bed slowly as to not wake her, he frowned and made his way into the living room, he closed the door and laid on the couch and closed his eyes.

Still asleep Krystal placed her hand over her heart and a small smile formed on her face.

"Josh." She softly called out.

* * *

 **This was a hard chapter to write but I think I got it. I don't know how long Krystal was on Suria, I don't think it ever really says although then again it might have. If it did then lets just consider this one of the things that I changed for the purpose of the story.**

 **I'm glad so many of you are loving and reading this story, last I checked it had 341 reviews. and now its at 845 reviews. I know some people might not think that's good or a lot but to me its like Christmas. so I would like to take this moment to say thank you...we still have a long ways to go before this episode is over.**

 **Once again please read and review, if you really like this story then tell your friends about it.**

 **Also on a quick note, someone had PM me about wondering if it would be okay if they did some fan art for my story. needless to say I was very flattered that they liked my story so much they wanted to make some fan art. so let me go ahead and say that if anyone of you wants to do some fan art for my story, don't know if you do or not. but if you do all I have to say is go for it and thank you in advance.**

 **I think that's about it, alright see you some time this coming week.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Watched the trailer for Legend of Zelda Breath of the wild, Assassin's creed movie and nearly pissed my pants, well here are the next two chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

 **its a bit short and I'm sorry about that.**

* * *

 **Ch. 9**

 **Wake up call**

Josh woke up a couple hours later to his home phone ringing, he let out a tiring groan before getting up from the couch. The phone rang a few more times before Josh answered it.

"Hello?" He said quietly and tiredly.

"Is this Joshua Nathaniel Grant?" A woman asked, Josh rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Look, its three in the morning I'm not interested in what you are trying to sell." He said and was about to hang the phone up.

"No sir, I'm Dr. Hales from the South Bridge E.R." She said, Josh raised an eyebrow and placed the phone closer to his ear.

"What's this about?" He asked, there was a pause.

"Do you know Amanda Baker?" She asked, Josh felt his heart drop.

"Is…Is she okay? Did something happen to her?" He asked frantically.

"She was in a car accident on the highway, she's in surgery right now and asked me to call you." Josh felt like he got punched in the chest.

"I'll be right there." He said and hung up the phone. He quickly walked into his room and turned the lights on, he looked over to find Krystal was still sleeping. He turned his attention to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and an over shirt.

"Josh?" Krystal called out, He ignored her and started getting dress quickly, Krystal noticed the worry in his face and she quickly stood from the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Josh what's wrong?"

"Amanda was in an accident, she's in the hospital…I need to hurry and get down there…God I hope she's alright, and the baby God if the baby…" He trailed off and took a deep breath.

"I'll go with you." Krystal said, Josh shook his head no.

"You don't have to." He said while grabbing his wallet and keys and leaving the room. Krystal quickly reached under the bed and grabbed her flight suit and zipped it up and activating the disguise. She rushed to Josh who just walked out of the apartment. Krystal walked out and caught up to him. He looked at her then turned away.

"I said you didn't have to."

"I want to Josh." She said, Josh nodded and they walked to his car and got in, he started the car and they drove off.

They made their way to the E.R and were waiting in the waiting room, Josh had his hands held together placed on his lips with his leg nervously shaking. Krystal noticed and reading his mind only told her how worried he was. She gently placed her hand on his back and started to rub it. His leg stopped shaking and he turned to look at her, she smiled at him and kept rubbing.

He liked how it felt to have her hand rubbing his back; the more she rubbed the less worried he felt.

 _'_ _I needed that.'_ He thought, Krystal smiled and kept rubbing, a few moments later a female Doctor walked up to Josh.

"Mr. Grant?" She asked, Josh recognized the voice as the Doctor that called him.

"How's the baby?" He quickly asked, the doctor lowered her gaze a little.

"It and Amanda died in the ER." She said Josh suddenly felt the world around him disappear, he couldn't describe what he was feeling, it was a mix between anger and great sadness.

Krystal looked at him with a broken heart and noticed he was about to fall over, her instincts kicked in and she quickly reached out for him and held on to him as he fell to his knees, all he could do was stare at the floor while Krystal held onto him tightly afraid he would disappear before her eyes if she let up even for a second.

She felt him tremble in her arms and her eyes started to water, she sniffled and laid her head on his back, she tried to read his mind, but it was an empty void.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said and walked away.

* * *

A few days had past and Josh hadn't said a word, all he did was laid on the couch staring at the celling. It broke Krystal's heart watching him suffer like this, but what could she do? She didn't know what to say or do, she would do anything for his pain to end but there was nothing that could be done.

At the funeral all he did was stare at the coffin with a blank expression while the preacher talked; a few people went up to the altar and talked about what a good person Amanda was, Krystal wanted to laugh. She didn't really know Amanda, but she knew she wasn't that good of a person considering what she did to Josh.

Krystal sighed, she shouldn't think like that about someone who died a few days ago. Her eyes landed on Josh when he walked up to the altar, he pulled out a wrinkled note and cleared his throat, and she noticed his eyes were tearing up. She let out a breath of relief when he finally spoke.

"My name is Joshua Grant…Nine years ago when I was in middle school I was the new kid…I didn't know any one and no one knew me, so I ate my lunch alone. I did so for a week, and one day some random girl sat down next to me, she didn't talk to me…She just ate her food and left when she was done. The next day at lunch she did the same thing, sat next to me and ate lunch until she was done and left, and on the third day, the same…On the fourth day I looked at her and said, 'Hi I'm Josh Grant.' She then turned to me with a smile and said. 'It's about time you spoke up.' She told me her name was Amanda Baker, and we became good friends. A year later I walked up to her and asked her out, to my surprise she said yes and we went to go see a movie…I…I still have the ticket in my wallet."

He pulled out his wallet and opened it, then pulled out a worn out ticket, a few people chuckled.

"We dated for the next eight years…A few weeks ago, I asked her to marry me. She said yes…We broke up three days later…The last thing I want to do is destroy the image of Amanda we all know, the sweet kind woman…I saw a side of Amanda no one would believe she had…I won't say what it was, but…I still loved her, I will always love Amanda for as long as I live…And as heartbroken as I am…Amanda died a long time ago." He finished and walked away, Krystal noticed some people looked appalled at what he said, and others were talking amongst themselves.

Josh walked away from the funeral and made his way to his car. Krystal quickly chased after him, she felt like she had to reach him before he got in, or else he might leave her there and go off somewhere and she wouldn't see him again.

 _'_ _Please don't leave me.' She thought_

"Josh." She called out; he ignored her and opened his door. Krystal held out her arms and rushed into him. She wrapped her arms around his body and held on tight.

"I won't let you go through this alone…I'll never leave you alone, I'll do whatever it takes to make the pain go away." She cried into his chest, he gulped and looked down at the girl holding onto him, although she was disguised as a human, he could only see the blue vixen before him. She held onto him tighter, refusing to let go.

A small barely audible sound escaped his slightly gapped mouth and a tear fell from his eye. He slowly placed his arms around Krystal and held onto her as tight as he could. Krystal had been holding her breath the whole time, waiting for him to push her away. Instead he hugged her back and all the air she was holding was let out in one joyful sob.

"I won't leave you, either." He said and kissed the top of her head. At that point she realized that she had sent that thought to him rather than to herself. She leaned back a little and looked into his eyes; they were filled with sadness, yet at the same time filled with hope. Without even thinking Krystal leaned up and kissed him on the lips, it was a very short kiss as she remembered they were at his Ex's funeral, however she was filled with so much emotion that she couldn't control herself.

She pulled away and looked back into his eyes; he stared at her for a few seconds that felt like a lifetime, she knew he was upset that she kissed him. She was ashamed of herself. The next thing he did surprised her, he smiled. It was a small smile, the right corner of his lips raised up forming the small smile, he then held her again.

"Let's go home." He whispered in her ear. He felt her head move up and down against his chest, she pulled away and walked over to the passenger side of the car and got in. Josh looked over at the distant funeral, he meant what he said. He would always love her, but the night she slept with another man was the night she died. Josh looked away from the funeral and opened his car door and got in

Back at the apartment Josh had finished taking a shower. He put his clean clothes on and stepped out; Krystal in her true form was next to the counter in the kitchen making a sandwich when he walked out.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"No, I'm a bit tired though…Do you mind if I sleep on the bed for a little bit?" He asked, the way he asked made Krystal think that he had forgotten that it was his bed and he could sleep on it whenever he wanted to.

"Of course…It's your bed after all." He slightly smiled and walked to the bedroom, he paused for a moment and turned to look at Krystal.

"Krystal."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He said, she looked up at him. "Thank you." Thank you for all you have done for me, thank you for being there for what is the worst part of my life, thank you for keeping me strong, thank you for always being by my side. Without you, I don't even want to know how these weeks would have been, so Thank you.

That's what he wanted to say to her, he wanted her to know how much he appreciated her and cared for her. But instead all he could say was that small simple thank you.

"You're welcome Josh." She said with a caring loving smile. It didn't matter that he wasn't able to say exactly what he wanted to say to her, her words and loving smile said that she already knew what he wanted to say.

Josh smiled back at her and walked into the bed room closing the door. Krystal made her way to the couch with her sandwich and tried to eat it while watching TV, however she just couldn't. She was too sad for her friend and thus wasn't able to enjoy her sandwich.


	11. Chapter 10

**This is the longest chapter so far, well the title should explain its self. this is another one of my favorites.**

* * *

 **Ch. 10**

 **Happy Birthday**

It had been five days since Amanda's funeral, Krystal could tell Josh was still mourning her, but with every new day he started to go back to his natural happy, caring self. Today was as she discovered by the holo calendar being marked July 3rd, it was Josh's birthday. Krystal wasn't sure how humans celebrate their birthdays, so she was going to give him a Cerinian birthday. Which was called name days back on her planet, and how it went was that first the person would receive their favorite breakfast meal, next there would be a big feast and all the family members would eat. Stories would be shared and lastly gifts would be given.

She then remembered that his relatives had died long ago so it would only be him and her, then she remembered Ms. Evergreen, she was a nice old lady who clearly though of Josh as a son, surely she could show up. All Krystal had to do was leave for a few hours to get everything ready, sadly she had no idea what his favorite breakfast was and would have to skip that step.

She walked out of the bed room to find Josh asleep on the couch, he looked so peaceful as he slept, she couldn't help but smile at his sleeping form. She zipped up her flight suit and turned on her disguise; if she wanted this party to work she was going to need the old woman's help."

Krystal walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a piece of paper and started to write a short message telling him she went over to Ms. Evergreen's house for a few hours. She placed the letter on the counter and walked out of the apartment.

Krystal knocked on Ms. Evergreen's door. She waited for a few moments, a few people walked by the sidewalk and she waved and said hello or good morning. After a little bit longer the door opened and Ms. Evergreen poked her head out, when she saw Krystal her mouth formed into an open smile.

"Well good morning Krystal, isn't this a nice little morning surprise." She said, Krystal smiled, she really liked Ms. Evergreen.

"Hello Ms. Evergreen…I was wondering if I could get some help from you?" She asked.

"Of course would you like to come in?" She asked, Krystal quickly shook her hands.

"No thank you, I was wondering if you would help me plan Josh's party for tonight. It's his birthday and he goes back to work today and when he gets home I want to surprise him." She said, another open mouth smile appeared on the older woman's face.

"Oh it's his Birthday? Oh lord I would be more than happy to help you with Josh's party." She said. Krystal held her fist up to her chest and shook them in triumph.

"Yes." She said, "Would you come to the store with me so I can pick out the stuff we need?" She asked.

"Yes my dear, let me get my coat, keys and wallet and I'll be out in just a moment." She said and walked back inside her house. When she was gone Krystal jumped in place like a little girl.

"Yes! I will make this the greatest Human name day ever." She said and waited patiently for Ms. Evergreen to return.

* * *

Krystal and Ms. Evergreen arrived at the local grocery store in her green station wagon, Krystal got out of the car and was excited, so excited her hidden tail was swaying to the left and right, Krystal shut the car door and felt a jolt of pain ride up her spine.

She yelped and grabbed her sore tail, however to anyone who was watching it would have looked like she was holding on to nothing.

"Are you alright Krystal? What happened?" Ms. Evergreen asked and approached the wounded girl. Krystal painfully wrapped her hurt invisible tail back around her waist.

"I…I slammed the door on my hand, I'm such a clouts sometime." She painfully chuckled. Ms. Evergreen still had a worried look on her face, Krystal waved her hand at the grocery store building. "Shall we?" She asked.

"Yes lets." The older woman replied and the two walked into the building.

Once inside Krystal was amazed to see how the Grocery story almost seemed the same as some of the ones at Corneria in the Lylat system. However this place was less advance…and less shiny.

"Well Krystal, do you have any idea what all you will need for Josh's party?" The old woman asked, Krystal started to scratch the back of her head.

"Well…We need food for a big feast…" She started to say but stopped to think.

 _'_ _Although seeing how it will only be the three of us, the feast wouldn't need to be all that big, that would just be a waste of money.'_

"Okay, we need food for three. Where I come from, we make what's called a Kabatorn." Krystal said.

"Oh my…That sounds quite exotic, what is it?" Ms. Evergreen asked.

"Well you get what you would call a Turkey and stuff it with all sorts of different types meats, herbs and spices and vegetables and cook it, it's usually served with wine and bread." Krystal said and smiled at a memory she had of watching her mother make the meal for the last name day she had on Cerinia. It was ten years ago yet the memory was as fresh as if it had happened yesterday.

"Oh, that's sounds like it would be interesting to try." The older woman said, "Well, how about you get the stuff for that and I'll get some party supplies." She said and grabbed a buggy and walked off with it. Krystal turned to look at the grey buggies, they seemed somewhat like what was used in Lylat, only these didn't float.

Krystal started pushing the buggy and made her way to the meat section of the store, she looked around at all the frozen meats and started looking for a large Turkey, she managed to find the largest on she could find, then she started searching for the other meats to put into it, she wasn't too sure what Beef or Pork was, but it sounded somewhat nice so she tossed them into the buggy, she then noticed chicken and was relieved to find something she was familiar with. She picked the pack of meat and placed it in the buggy as well.

Next she started looking for spices and Herbs, she checked each isle for what looked like spices and herbs. On the fifth Isle she check she found a rather small section of herbs and spices, the store only had about fifteen different selections, and just as Krystal feared, she didn't know what any of them were. Other than salt and pepper, she knew those two, other than that she was clueless.

"Ah there you are." Ms. Evergreen called out, Krystal looked over and smiled at the older woman, she noticed her buggy was filled with party decorations and ice cream, she then noticed the white icing cake with 'Happy birthday Joshua Grant' written in red and blue icing.

"Good you're here, I'm not sure what any of these really are and I was hoping you would." She said, Ms. Evergreen walked over to the spices and pulled out a pair of glasses from her purse and put them on, she then picked up a bottle and read the name. She placed it back and grabbed another.

"Lucky for you, I was a cook. Back in my day I worked at a fancy restaurant for eight years, sadly I was let go after they found out I was making love to one of the co-workers in the freezer." She said, Krystal looked at the old woman with a shocked look. She looked up at Krystal. "I was young once, come on don't act like you've never…" She stopped talking when she noticed Krystal adverting her eyes.

"So you and Josh aren't?" Krystal's quickly went wide eyed and she shook her head.

"No, no, no…Were just friends, and doing it with him wouldn't be possible" She stopped and started to think, it wouldn't be impossible. She had her woman parts and he had his man parts, so them mating together wouldn't be impossible. Her cheeks turned bright red at the thought of her mating with him and what it would feel like. She had never mated before so according to her world's terminology she was considered untouched. Krystal blushed even more at the thought and tried to rid it from her mind, but an image of him and her laying on a bed holding onto each other while they were naked kept popping up.

"Are you all right dear?" Ms. Evergreen asked, Krystal looked at the older woman and nodded. "Well these should do the trick." She said and picked up four bottles of spices and placed them in the buggy.

* * *

They bought bread and red wine to go with the meal, they paid for the stuff and left the store. They later arrived back at the apartment and started to put the groceries away, they still had seven hours before Josh would be home. Ms. Evergreen went home but promised to return to help with the decorations.

Krystal went ahead and started the turkey as she wanted it to cook all day, with nothing else to really do she deactivated her disguise and sat down on the couch and started to watch TV. Later she decided to take a nap, she walked into the bed room to set the alarm to wake her up in a few hours. She closed the bedroom door and fell asleep.

The alarm woke her up at 3:00 P.M just like she wanted it to, Josh would be home in two hours. She got out of bed and walked back into the kitchen to check the Turkey, it was just about done, she pulled it out and grabbed the other meats from the fridge and the spices from the cupboards, she patted the meats in the seasonings and then started to jam them into the turkey.

She shoved it back into the oven to finish cooking, she washed her hands and started to dry them off, that was when a knock came at the door. Krystal made her way to the door and reached for the knob, and then she noticed her blue fur covered hand. She was still wearing her flight suit so all she did was push the button on her wrist-com and she morphed into her disguise. She opened the door and just as she thought, Ms. Evergreen was standing there with a smile.

"Ms. Evergreen please come in, Josh will be home in two hours." She said, she stood out of the way from the door so the older woman could walk in.

"Well, that should give us plenty of time to set up the decorations." She said. The two spent the next thirty minutes blowing up balloons, placing banners that said 'Happy birthday' on the walls and lots of other stuff you would expect to find at a little kids party, but Krystal didn't know that. She put her heart into it and that was all that mattered.

"I hope Josh likes this." She said as they added the last few finishing touches to the decorations.

"I'm sure he will love it…He's very lucky to have someone like you around who puts so much energy into doing things for him." Ms. Evergreen said. Krystal smiled.

"He's been a very good…Caring…Loving friend to me…" She started to trail off as she thought about him and how he had taken care of her. "I haven't had a friend like him for a very long time." She then thought of Fox, She shook her head and told herself not tonight, tonight was Josh's night and she was going to enjoy it with him, Fox wouldn't be ruining this moment.

An hour and half past and the Kabatorn was finished, Krystal pulled it out of the oven and sat it on top of the stove, the scent of the spices filled her nose and her mouth began to water. Sure it didn't smell like her mothers, but there was no doubt in her mind that it would taste good. Krystal quickly picked up the home phone and called Josh's cell. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hey, what's up?" He answered.

"Nothing much, just wondering when you will be home?" She asked trying to contain the excitement in her tone.

"Ugh…Five minutes." He said, Krystal's invisible tail started to wag a little, she then realized Ms. Evergreen was standing next to her and quickly wrapped her tail back around her waist.

"Okay, see you in five. Bye."

"Bye." Krystal hung the phone up and quickly walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the red wine. Ms. Evergreen grabbed the loaf of bread and placed it in the oven.

"If I haven't already said it yet, thank you so much for the help." Krystal said. Ms. Evergreen smiled.

"You are welcome my dear, it was my pleasure." She said.

"I wouldn't have been able to do all this without your help." Krystal replied and approached the older woman and held out her arms. Ms. Evergreen smiled and hugged Krystal.

* * *

Josh pulled up the drive way and got out of the car, He let out a loud sigh and started to rub his face.

"God what a day." He said and made his way to the door, he opened it and walked in. "Krystal I'm home."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The two women shouted, for a brief moment he felt his heart leap out of his chest.

"Oh my god!" He nearly shouted and placed his hand over his chest, "You scared me…Wait what?" He asked. Krystal approached him and gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday." She said and pulled away.

"My Birthday?" He asked, Krystal pointed to the holo calendar in the kitchen.

"The date is marked as your birthday." She then noticed him looking around at all of the decorations hanging up, then a smile appeared on his face and he let out a slight chuckle.

"I guess I forgot." He said, Krystal held onto his arm and brought him over to the counter where he saw the Kabatorn, "You baked a Turkey?" He asked and looked at Krystal, who had a wide smile on her face, she just looked so happy that he had to smile back.

"I made a dish that's made on someone's birthday…where I'm from." She said and winked at him, Josh then looked over at Ms. Evergreen who was pouring three glasses of wine. "Where I'm from birthdays are called Name Days, and this dish is called Kabatorn and is served with bread and wine." Just as she said that Ms. Evergreen reached into the oven and pulled out the loaf of bread which was now toasted. Krystal turned back to Josh still smiling; she then clapped her hands together.

"I hope you're hungry?" She asked

"Famished." Krystal's smile got even bigger, which Josh thought would have been impossible; such a wide smile looked like it would hurt. Yet she showed no pain, she then grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen to the table.

Josh sat down and Krystal walked back to the counter and started to carve the Kabatorn, she placed the pieces of meat on to three separate plates, she then took the toasted break and cut it into three equal pieces and placed them on the plates. Then brought the plates to the table and sat them down. Lastly she grabbed the glasses of wine and brought them over. She sat down next to josh and across from Ms. Evergreen.

"Well, diner looks amazing Krystal." Josh said as he inhaled the tasty scent, Krystal held out a hand to Ms. Evergreen.

"Ms. Evergreen helped a great deal; she helped with the decorations and got the seasonings for me since I didn't know what they were." Ms. Evergreen swatted a hand as if to say 'Oh you.'

"Well, it smells and looks just delicious, ladies." He said and picked up his fork to eat; suddenly Krystal remembered something and quickly stood up.

"Before you eat, I have to say something." She said and picked up her glass of wine and held it up as a toast, she cleared her throat and looked at Josh with another smile, though thankfully not another wide mouth splitting smile.

"Akanu tatia quana zeta furuta gitah corauld tahs inos alok aftora hofo zeta furuta." She spoke and then was about to take a sip of the wine, but stopped when she noticed the confused looks on the two human's faces.

"Oh…Apologies, I said another Name Day has arrived, you have grown older and wiser, may you have many more Name Days ahead of you." She then sat down and took a sip of wine as did the other two.

Krystal then watched and waited patiently as Josh picked up his fork and stuck it into the meats, he lifted the multi meat and brought it to his mouth, all the while Krystal was on the edge of her seat praying that he liked it. He opened his mouth and placed the fork in his mouth and pulled the empty fork out, he slowly started to chew the food.

It had a certain taste to it, the seasonings defiantly added to the flavor. As he chewed the food he could feel the juices leak down his throat. Josh turned his gaze to Krystal who was nervously tapping her fingers against her legs under the table. She clearly wanted to know what he thought about the meal.

"Very good Krystal." He said to her. She happily sighed which let out all the air she was holding in.

* * *

After they finished eating the food they all cleaned up, making the work go by much faster, there would be pliantly of leftovers to last for a while. In Cerinia the whole family feasted, immediate family, uncles and aunts grandparents and cousins. However there was only three, so she wasn't too surprised that there were leftovers. After everything was cleaned they ate cake and ice cream, after that Ms. Evergreen said she was tired and left to go home leaving the Cerinian and the Human alone together.

They brought what was left of the wine into the living room and sat down on the couch, Krystal had deactivated her disguise and Josh poured her a glass of wine, she took the glass with a smile and he filled up his glass, Krystal had told him that the last part before gifts were given was that they would share stories of childhood times and the likes.

"Well, let's see…I can't really think of anything too exciting about my childhood worth talking about…We could just talk though if that's okay?" He asked. She nodded and crossed her legs.

"What was your childhood like?" She asked, Josh scratched his chin and thought about it.

"Well…It was good, I didn't have too many friends, but I had my younger brother. We were just about inseparable, Dad worked for the power company and had to work late many nights, so we didn't get to see a whole lot of him but the times we did see him, he would always spend the whole day with us. Mom was a stay at home Mom, she always made sure the house was clean and always had snacks ready for when we got back from school. I had a good Childhood, until that day I lost them…It was very rough for me, I felt like no one could understand the pain I was going through, I would have done anything to get them back, or at least spend one last day with them, I never got to say goodbye. Which was the worst of it…Subject changer what about your child hood?"

Krystal lowered her head; she didn't really talk about her family much as it always broke her heart to think back to the time they were alive and all together, Josh noticed her saddened look.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." He said and noticed a lone tear fell from her eye; she used the back of her hand to wipe the tear away and looked up at Josh.

"My Father's name was Aron; he was a highly respected politician, you could consider my family to be the highest of nobility, second to the Royal family that ruled Cerinia. My Mother's name was Elena, she was the King's betrothed before she met my father and fell in love with him, which caused bad blood between our families' for some time. I also had a little brother, his name was Ronan. He's was born exactly one year after I was, which meant we shared Name Days." Krystal took a sip from her wine and then took a deep breath.

"When I turned eighteen, my father gave me his staff. It was gold and had blue engravings all over it. The staff wasn't the only thing I got…My Mother and Father had started to set up suitors to be my future Mate. I'll admit that some of them were very handsome, but I just couldn't get a connection with any of them…There was one, his name was Rye…we were engaged for a few months…That's what these tattoos on my arms and legs mean, there the Cerinian version of an engagement ring. But one day my Father decided my future mate for me, I was so angry that I left Cerinia for a week…I returned when I felt like my Father had worried enough about me…" Krystal started to cry a little

"But…When I came back…Cerinia…It…It was destroyed!" She had lost it and began to sob uncontrollably; she placed her hands over her face and cried into her palms. Josh quickly held onto her, the second she felt his arms wrap around her she leaned her head onto his shoulder and cried some more.

"Krystal…" He started, he didn't know what to really say to her, but he said whatever came out. "I won't sit here and try to act like I know how it felt like to lose all that you have…I lost my Mother, Father and little brother…But not my planet, but I am truly sorry about what you had went through." Krystal sniffled a few times before she leaned her head up to look at him.

"Look at me, crying on your Name Day…I'm sorry." She said and started to wipe her eyes. Josh then looked over at the holo calendar and smiled.

"You know…I think I do have a story for you after all." Krystal looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked, Josh stood from the couch and walked to the calendar.

"I went out one morning to buy a few groceries for me and Amanda…I saw this and thought that it would be cool to have, so I bought it. As I was setting it up, it fell out of my hands and hit the ground…Now every once in a while it messes up and…" He pointed to the sensor bar of holo calendar. "You have to give it a little tap."

Josh tapped the bar and suddenly Krystal noticed the date went from July 3rd 2035, to August 3rd 2035. Her eyes widened a little and her mouth hung open.

"Wait…So, you're telling me…" She stopped and looked at Josh.

"My Birthday was last month…You just seemed so excited about it that I didn't have the heart to tell you." Krystal stared at Josh for a few more moments before chuckling a little bit.

"Wow…I feel like an idiot for not making sure." She said, Josh smiled and sat back down next to her.

"To be honest Krystal…Today was so much better than how my real birthday went." She looked back at him and her ears lowered.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I didn't even celebrate it…Amanda left to be with her friends and didn't call to wish me a happy birthday…At first I thought she had some special plan set out for later that day but…Nope…She either forgot or…Didn't care…But you put all this together for me Krystal, you have no idea just how much that means to me…Thank you." He said and gave her a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, then remembered she had a small gift for him. She pulled away and reached into her flight suit.

"Close your eyes…I have your gift." She said, Josh smiled and closed his eyes and held out his hands. Krystal waved her hand in front of his face just to make sure he wasn't peeking, when she came to the conclusion he wasn't she reached back into her flight suit and pulled out a dog tag necklace, similar to the ones he wore, She then placed it in his hand.

"Open." She said, Josh opened his eyes and looked down at his hand to find the dog tag, the side that was faced up was blank, he flipped it over and found an engraving, the engraving was in blue and it looked like the face of a fox. He looked up at Krystal.

"So you will always be reminded of me." She said, He then laughed. After he laughed he placed it around his neck and it hung to his chest. He looked back at Krystal and smiled.

"I like it." He said, they then shared another hug before deciding on calling it a night and heading off to bed.

* * *

 **And there we go, another two chapters down and many more to come. I should add that we are getting close to focusing on the plot of the story in a few more chapters, so now is the last time I'll take some ideas before we get there, PM me or tell me in the review.**

 **I want to thank all you guys again for enjoying my story, I have never had this much fun writing one before. I didn't think this story would get the attention it's getting. Last week the views were 845 and now they are at 1289. I'M SO HAPPY.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far, I really like to read about what you guys and gals think about it. the longer the review the better, but I'm also fine with short ones.**

 **Also side note, another Space Mercenaries pic is on my DA account so check them out and tell me what you think.**

 **until sometime next week.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Any one else feel like this week has been dragging on? Well here we go the next two chapters. For those who have been patiently waiting for an action chapter...Here you go, in this chapter we explore a little bit into Krystal's life on Sauria, it does get graphic. Just in case some one wants to bring this up, let me go ahead and stop you...Yes I know in the game Krystal didn't actually live on Sauria, she only went there because of a distress signal, this is fanfiction which means stuff changes a little.**

 **On another note, PyroSolrac III has informed me that I've been doing the star systems wrong which I thank him for. so lets restart on that. Earth in inside the Sol System in the Milky Way, Lylat is also in the Milky Way not it's own galaxy. Thanks for clearing that up PyroSolrac III**

 **I would like to take the moment to say that this chapter idea was given to me by VulpineLover, who was also generous enough to lend a few more ideas for this chapter. This was quite a fun chapter to write and I hope you all enjoy it, I love this chapter so much that I had to do a quick drawing for it, head over to my deviantart account to check it out. A very big thanks to you VulpineLover.**

 **ALSO BE WARNED, THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER...14,880 WORDS**

* * *

 **Ch. 11**

 **Of Friends and Fossils**

 _Krystal stared at the devastating sight before her. Her planet was destroyed; the once blue and green planet was now a sickly brownish/grey color, large chunks of the planet were gone giving the dead planet a rotting corpse look. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep; she arrived at the sight and nearly died. Her home was gone; everyone she ever cared for was gone. Her father, her mother, her brother, Rye her future mate gone. All of them, everyone was gone. The sight had forced her into a crying fit that lasted almost an hour and resulted in her passing out. When an unknown amount of time had passed she awoke. She took one last look at her destroyed world and brought up her Starship's slip space. She clicked on a Star system called Lylat; she had never heard of it and didn't really care. She clicked on one of the planets, not looking to see what the name was or if it was even inhabitable. She just didn't care; all that mattered was that she got away from this heart wrenching sight before she broke down again._

 _The Slip space travel took her an hour to reach the system and a few minutes to reach the planet, the Starship's Slip space engines powered down and her ship left Slip space. She approached the blue and green planet and entered its atmosphere. She eased on the thruster lever and slowed the ship so it wouldn't burn up on entry, the whole time she was thinking about her family, the man she was going to marry and have a family with. She started to cry again, suddenly rain started to pour down on the ship and the flash of lightning was seen all around her visual area. She held a firm grip on the controls and lowered the ship to head towards the ground. The rain was falling very fast and hard, soon she wasn't able to see through the windshield, she was now flying blind._

 _Suddenly she heard the loud crack of lightning hitting metal and her ship started to shake violently. A red light started to flash and a red holo screen appeared, it showed a white colored image of her Starship and the left wing was flashing. Krystal quickly pressed the flashing wing and a text popped up stating that the left wing engine had malfunctioned. The ship was now hard to steer, the rain blocking her visibility wasn't helping her situation at all. She later noticed she was approaching some object in the distant, it seemed bulky and black. As she got closer she discovered that it was a mountain, and she was approaching it fast. She jerked the controls to the left as hard as she could, the ship slowly moved out of the way. However the right wing crashed into the rocky surface and her ship start to spin out of control. She screamed as she tried to keep the ship from spinning, but the ship wouldn't respond and suddenly she crashed and blacked out._

* * *

"Krystal." A gentle voice called out, "Krystal wake up." It called out to her. The Vixen slowly opened her tired eyes and noticed the being standing next to her with one of its hands on her shoulder, very gently shaking her.

"What? Who ugh do you agh…What?" She said still half sleep.

"You were having a nightmare." It said, Krystal started to rub her eyes and noticed her human friend.

"Josh?" She called out.

"Yeah…Are you okay?" He asked. Krystal slowly sat up from the bed and moved some of her hair out of her face. She looked at the human and gently nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, the human showed a concern look.

"You were crying in your sleep, are you sure you're alright?" He asked, Krystal nodded and noticed Josh was still wearing the dog tag she had given him last night. She was glad that he liked it, she was also very touched that he seemed worried about her.

"I'm okay, really…It was just a dream." Krystal leaned over to the human and gently kissed his cheek, "Thanks for your concern though." The two stared at each other for a few seconds, at least that what it seemed like, when in fact they had been staring for over a minute. It was a timer going off that caused the two to take their eyes off each other.

"Breakfast is almost done." He said and started to walk out of the room. Krystal turned her attention to the dresser and made her way there; she started to get out clean clothes and then made her way to the shower, she looked over to find Josh cooking something on the stove.

"I'm going to take a shower real quick." She said, Josh looked over at the vixen and nodded.

"Have fun." He said and returned to finish cooking. Krystal walked into the bathroom and started to undress; as she did she started to hum a song. It had been a while since she had last sung. Josh was able to hear her humming, he hadn't heard of the song she was humming, could be she was humming a song that wasn't even from earth. It was a peaceful and beautiful song though.

After breakfast was made Krystal walked out of the steam filled bathroom, feeling refreshed and in a very good mood. She made her way to the table and sat down and then waited for Josh to bring the food over. When he did she saw they were having eggs and hash browns. A common breakfast meal for mercenaries, it was quick and easy to make. The two started to eat their food in silence; Krystal kept her gaze on the food while Josh kept his gaze on her.

"So…" He started to say, Krystal looked up at him, "What was your dream about? If you don't mind me asking?" Krystal lowered her gaze and went back to eating.

"Can't really remember to be honest." She said with a mouthful of food, "What about you? How was your dream?" She asked, Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"It was okay I guess…It was weird though, it had something to do with flying pigs and midget clowns, lollypops and candy canes."

"That does sound weird." She said and gave him a small smile, "So what are we going to do today?" She asked

"I'm not sure…I'll think of something. Hey what were you humming in there?" He asked, suddenly Krystal looked up at him with red burning cheeks.

"You…You heard that?" She asked, the human nodded. Instantly she felt embarrassed, she didn't think he would have heard her.

"Yeah…It sounded beautiful, what was it?"

"It…It was a song some of the inhabitants of Sauria would sing when night came…It's called The Nights Harmony." Krystal looked back down to her food and continued to eat it. Josh watched as his friend ate her food, and then out of nowhere a thought came to his mind.

"Krystal, would you like to go to a museum?" He asked, the Vixen looked back at the human.

"What kind of museum?"

"I don't want to say…It'll be a surprised for you." He said.

"A surprise? For me?" She asked, the human nodded, "Why?"

"No reason really…I just want to." Krystal smiled a little.

"Okay." She said and could feel her tail wag.

* * *

 _Krystal had awoken to a painful head ache that stretched all over her head. She softly groaned before sitting up in her seat, she slowly opened her eyes and could see her console pad's button flashing. Wires that had been split apart were starting to cause sparks. Krystal placed her hand on her head and then pulled it away at the pain; she looked at her hand to find red blood mixing with her blue fur covered palm. She grunted and moved out of her seat and fell onto the ground. Her thin silk white and blue Greek style robes did nothing to keep the cold metal from touching her skin. The Vixen slowly stood and started to feel unbalanced, it was then she noticed everything seemed slanted. She cautiously made her way over to the control pad of the ship and tried to send an emergency beacon for pick up, however the ship was completely totaled. The Vixen sighed and then noticed her staff laying a few feet from the pilot's seat._

 _She started to make her way to it and then the image of her father appeared. Krystal grabbed her chest where her heart was and could feel it break even more. She wanted to cry, but she knew that now wasn't the time. She had to get off the ship and find some help. Krystal reached down and grabbed the spear and attacked it to her belt across her waist. She approached the ships exit door and pulled the emergency release. The door blew off its hinges and started to fall to the ground, thing was…It took it a while to hit the ground. Krystal approached the now opened exit and immediately noticed she was in a jungle. She looked down and saw she was stuck in a tree very high up, a hundred or even two hundred feet up._

 _"_ _Ah Fukaye" She cursed and slowly started to climb down the side of the crashed ship. It took her a while to make it all the way down to the ground, by then she needed to rest for a little bit. The crash and the long climb down took up all her energy and she was completely spent. The lone Cerinian sat down and leaned her back up against the tree's large trunk, she was close to panting. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing techniques her mother had taught her. After a few moments her breathing had slowed and she stood from the ground. She took a moment to look around, as she already figured she was in a jungle and didn't know which way to go. She knew if she picked one of the wrong directions she could very well end up walking for days until she died of thirst. She loudly sighed angrily at the situation._

 _She randomly picked a direction and started to walk off. As she did she couldn't help but think on how this jungle look much like the lush forest that grew close to her home…Krystal wiped a lone tear from her eye, she gritted her teeth and kept moving. There would be time to mourn and cry, but this wasn't it. She had to focus; she had to stay alive if she ever wanted to know what happened to her planet._

 _It felt like half a day had passed and she was still walking in the damned jungle. The Vixen could already feel the side effects from dehydration; it must have been a day or so since she last drank anything, and the humidity was unbearable. Which she was paying the price for. Her tongue moved around her bone dry mouth, she was feeling tired and lightheaded. Her whole body was begging her to stop and rest, but she knew it wouldn't help. The only way her body would get better was if she found some water, but there wasn't any around. A few more hours had past and she felt the need to cry, but no tears came out. She knew if she didn't find water soon she would die before the day was over. Suddenly a thought came to her mind, it was a sickening thought, but she was taught that it could save her life. However it should only be done in extreme dehydration emergencies. Well she was sure this counted as one, yet the thought that it will save her life didn't make it easier to think about doing, but she knew it was this or death._

 _Out of habit she looked around to make sure no one was there, if there was she wouldn't have to do this, however she was alone. She took a deep breath and felt the humid air pass threw her dry mouth. She reached down and grabbed the end of her silk blue and white robe and pulled it up to her midsection and squatted down. With one hand she held the dress; with the other she reached in-between her legs and started to urinate on her hand. She took another deep breath and quickly moved her hand to her mouth and started to drink her pee. No words could begin to describe how warm and salty the taste was. She instantly threw her hand away from her mouth and started to gag, she wanted to throw up but forced it down and stuck her hand back between her legs and finished emptying her bladder onto her hand. She brought her hand back to her mouth and drank the last hand full which nearly tasted worse than the first. She gaged again and fell to her hands and knees in a couching fit._

 _It didn't do much to ride her of her dehydration symptoms, but she would live longer than she would have she not done that. The Cerinian stood from her spot and continued to walk on._

 _Krystal had walked on for a few more hours after she had drank her own piss. While she felt dirty and disgusted with herself, she knew it was for survival. It would seem luck was on the Cerinian's side as the sun was going down and the humidity had decreased drastically and she actually could feel Goosebumps forming under her fur from the cool air. As she walked onward she heard a distant sound and her ears flickered. The sound was a godsend to her; she rushed toward the sound and came to a large creek bed with a water fall many yards away. Krystal's legs nearly buckled as she looked in awe. The young Cerinian rushed to the water's edge and forced her face into the cold water and nearly inhaled it. She opened her mouth as wide as it could and sucked as much water as she could possibly take and forced it all down in a painful gulp. It took a few gulps before her mouth lost its dryness and returned to its natural wet form._

 _Krystal moved her head out of the water as her need for air increased, she started gasping for air and when she had enough, she went back down for more water. Soon she felt like her gut would explode and thus she moved away from the water. Her body was now fully rehydrated; however she was exhausted and could barely move. She then noticed a hollowed out dead tree and decided to rest for the night there and in the morning follow the creek until she found a town or city. The Vixen made her way to the hollowed tree and picked a spot that seemed most comfortable and instantly dropped and fell asleep._

* * *

A few hours later the two got ready. Josh wore a blue shirt and blue jeans while Krystal changed into her human disguise. The pare left the apartment and drove for an hour before coming to a large building. Josh pulled up to the parking lot and turned the car off; Krystal looked out the window towards the building and saw the name was 'Cherry Wood Dino exhibit' Krystal immediately turned to face Josh.

"A dinosaur museum?" She asked, Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"You said you missed that dinosaur planet you were on, so I thought you would like to see some dinosaurs." The Vixen gently smiled at the human.

"I would love to see some." She replied. The two got out of the car and started to make their way to the building. There was a couple of stairs that they had to walk up on before reaching the doors. As they came to the last stair Krystal noticed two small pillars about five feet high with strange feathered lizards gently sawing to the left and right. They had short scrawny arms with long claws, they suddenly hunched over and looked like they were about to attack. Krystal instinctively grabbed Josh by the back of his shirt and jerked him out of the way. Josh fell to his side and looked up at Krystal who looked like she was about to get in a fight.

"Ouch…What was that for?" He asked very upset, he started to stand up but Krystal threw her hand back to him as if keeping him from getting close to her.

"Stay back, they're about to attack!" She snapped and then she waited for one of them to attack first. She stared the two creatures down and waited, and then waited some more. Suddenly they went back to their idle swaying.

"What the?" She asked, Josh rolled his eyes and stood from the ground and approached Krystal.

"There fake Krystal." He said and walked past her, Krystal lowered her arms.

"Fake?" She asked and watched as Josh approached one of the lizards.

"Yes fake, their animatronics…Like robots…See" He said and placed his hand inside the open mouth of the lizard, at first Krystal was about to yank him away from the creature, but then she saw how it was completely ignoring him and swaying to the left and right. Suddenly she started to feel like a fool.

"I'm…Goodness I'm so embarrassed…Are you okay?" She asked and approached him when she noticed a red skid mark on his forearm. She gently placed her hands on his arm to get a better look.

"Yeah I'm fine…Look there are a few more animatronics inside…Just remember that nothing in there will hurt you." Krystal nodded, she still felt embarrassed at the scene she caused. But it wasn't her fault, all she knew was that some creepy looking chicken think that looked like it was the offspring of a sharp claw and Falco, was about to attack Josh. Josh ended up placing one of his arms gently around her shoulder and leading her on into the building.

Once inside they came to a round looking room with three doors leading into other rooms, in the center of this room was a few glass cases with what looked like rocks inside of them, Josh left her said stating he would be right back. Krystal made her way to the center of the room and looked at the glass casings and the rocks inside; upon further inspection she found out that they were fossils. It looked much like sea shells, suddenly she heard a roar. It was a loud monstrous roar, she then heard a kid shouting. She turned toward the sound of the roar and it appeared it was coming through the open door way in front of her. She immediately ran into the open door way and could see a little girl crying by what looked like a fake pillar. Krystal approached the crying girl.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she knelt down right next to the child, the little girl looked up at Krystal and nodded.

"It scared me a little." She said, Krystal gently smiled and the little girl seemed to calm down a little bit.

"What scared you?" She asked, the little girl then pointed behind Krystal.

"That." She said, Krystal turned around and froze in her spot. Her breathing started to quicken as did her heart. The little girl stood up and walked next to Krystal who looked petrified.

"I sometimes forget that it's fake." She said and walked away. The Vixen however was glued in her spot, still staring at the monster in front of her. She knew it wasn't real, but her fear had overcome her reason. All she could do was stare into its blood red eyes. The animatronic T-Rex blinked a few times before growling at her and then it roared.

* * *

 _Krystal later awoke to the sound of something shouting. The Cerinian sat up and her ears twitched a little, she slowly stood and walked out of the hollowed tree. She wasn't sure how long she had slept, the sun was still up a little so she figured an hour or two, she then heard the shouting again and quickly turned around facing the direction the shouting came from, which lead back into the jungle. The Cerinian started to head toward the sound of the waling cry, whatever was making that sound was clearly hurt. Krystal started to slowly run toward the sound. Every time it cried out it seemed to get weaker and weaker. It wasn't long before she made her way to a clear opening in the jungle, there were no trees. Only empty dirt covered ground, it was there she saw what was making the sound. There were two creatures, one was lying on the ground, it was a large creature with two large horns on its head and one smaller one on top of its beak like mouth; it also had a fanlike shape boney frill attacked to the back of its head. It had blood all over it and spots where flesh had been torn off; the pour creature was still alive, but barely._

 _The other creature was the one responsible for this act, it seemed very lizard like. It was much larger than the one laying on the ground. This one was on its two legs, it had small scrawny arms and a large body, it had a long face and wide mouth filled with razor sharp teeth with chunks of bloodied flesh hanging loosely from them. The worst part of this creature was its blood red eyes. The large creature didn't seem to notice Krystal and leaned its head down toward the half dead creature under it, it opened its mouth and sank its teeth into the poor things torn open sides. The wound being cried out in a tearful cry. Krystal watched in horror as the other creature roughly jerked its head back and tore out what look like the other creatures intestines and started to eat it. The wound creature made a God-awful sound and lowered its head onto the ground and remained still._

 _Krystal placed her hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting from the sight, but more so the awful rancid smell, her eyes started to fill with tears at the horrible sight. She slowly started to take a few steps back and then heard a snapping sound, she looked down to find she had stepped on a twig. She looked back up and the creature was staring right at her. She Vixen gasped as the Red-Eye stared at her while still chewing pieces of flesh in its mouth. In that moment it felt like the longest stare down in history. Her cyan eyes stared into its red soulless eyes. The Red-Eye swallowed what was in its mouth and the pulled its head back while taking a deep breath. It then lunged forward and let loose a bellowing, bone-chilling roar. Krystal instantly took a few steps back out of great fear that was spreading through her whole being._

 _The Cerinian wasted no time in running away as fast as she could, the Red-Eye instantly chased after its next meal. Krystal could feel her heart pounding away in her chest beating in unison with the creature's thunderous footsteps that forced her to push her legs to move faster. As luck would have it, the thick jungle trees offered her some protection as the Red-Eye would have to change its course and try to find a way that would allow its body to pass. The strong hunger driving the beast to kill started to increase as did its blood lust. The Red-Eye roared once again and rammed its body into the trees knocking some of them down._

 _Krystal watched in horror as her only protection was being torn down as easily as paper. The monster opened its wide maw and showed its yellow stained teeth that still contained bits of flesh from its last meal and continued to chase after Krystal. It wasn't long until the Vixen had to rest; her body still hadn't recovered all its energy since the crash. She felt major fatigued and quickly crawled inside a hollowed log that was lying on the ground next to dead trees. The Vixen lay on her back and tried to control her breathing, however the sound of the Red-Eye moving closer to her and roaring loudly did nothing to help. Was this really how she was going to die? To be eaten by some monster? Was this what her whole life was leading up to? To be someone's diner?_

 _Suddenly everything was quiet, not a sound was to be heard other than her breathing. Everything was so quiet her fox ears couldn't pick anything up. Was it gone? Krystal wasn't too sure on what to do, should she make a run for it, or should she wait and be sure that it was really gone. Her decision was already made as through one of the cracks in the log the blood red eye was seen staring at her. She shouted in fear which caused the Red-Eye to roar and open its massive mouth. It grabbed the log by its mouth and lifted it in the air; Krystal then slid out of the log and fell to the ground, instantly she felt pain flare up at her ankle. She quickly got back up and started to run, but pain in her ankle caused her to drop to her knees, she nearly cried as she forced her body to keep moving._

 _She looked behind her to find the Red-Eye swinging the log around in its mouth like it was a chew toy, and then it spotted Krystal and growled. Next it clamped its teeth down and the log shattered into hundreds of pieces. The beast approached the wounded Vixen slowly causing her fear to increase as her inevitable doom came closer. The beast opened its mouth and brought it toward Krystal to end her life. She closed her eyes and waited for the painful feeling of having her flesh and bones chomped on. Suddenly a loud shriek came from the sky. The Red-Eye removed its mouth away from Krystal and looked up as did the Vixen. Next thing she saw was a winged creature quickly landing between the two. The two creatures stared each other down._

 _"_ _Akana to for a, setika elusa vorta." The Winged creature shouted, the Red-Eye stared at the Cloudrunner and growled before quickly spinning around to tail whip the Cloudrunner. The winged creature quickly jumped into the air and flew on top of the Red-Eye's back and started to use its claws to tear at its flesh. The Red-Eye roared in pain and started to spin around to get the winged creature from its back. The Red-Eye fell down onto its side, the Cloudrunner then turned his gaze to Krystal who looked at him with fear, he jumped off the Red-Eye and quickly rushed to Krystal who reacted by trying to run away. The Cloudrunner flapped his wings and flew after her; he gently grabbed her by the shoulders with his talons and flew off with her._

* * *

"Krystal?" Josh called out; the Vixen looked as if she was in a state of petrified fear. Josh gently placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her, "Hey are you okay?" He asked. Krystal rapidly blinked a few times before she turned her head to look at Josh.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, Josh raised a brow.

"Are you alright? Do you want to leave?" He asked, Krystal shook her head.

"No, I'm fine…It just startled me a little." Josh looked over at the animatronic T-Rex and smiled.

"That's the T-Rex…Although some people use the full name Tyrannosaurs Rex, just seems like a mouth full to me. Just about every dinosaur has two names, the short easy ones to remember, and the long ass ones scientist come up with…Oh here put this on." He said and handed her a blue wrist band, "It's for the tour that's about to start."

Krystal grabbed the blue wrist band and slid it over her left wrist, then the two left the area and went back to the main entrance room where they saw three groups of people, each group had a different wrist bands, Blue, Green, and Red. The two made their way to the blue group and then the tour guide started to speak, she was a young woman who was probably late teens early twenty's.

"Hello, how is everyone doing today?" She asked with a smile, no one answered yet she kept the wide smile. "Well my name is Kristine and today I will be your tour guide…We just have a few rules that everyone must follow. Rule one is to not touch anything, rule two is to not have food and or drinks, rule three is to stay with your group at all times. If you should get lost find a security guard and they will bring you back to the group…Alright lets go have a fun and educational day." She said and shook her hands in the air. Everyone kept their normal expressions and wait awkwardly for the guide to move on.

 _'_ _Fucking cock sucking motherfuckers, I hope you all fuckin burn in hell.'_ The tour guide thought. To which Krystal heard.

"Oh my." She said, Josh looked over at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I believe our tour guide is having a bad day…Best we abide by her rules." She said and looked over to find Josh opening a snack sized bag of chips and placing a chip in his mouth and slowly chewing it. He then turned his attention to Krystal and held the bag near her.

"Want some?"

* * *

The tour group started to walk down a hallway filled with artifacts sealed in glass cases. One such casing caught Krystal's attention. She walked up to it while the tour guide was talking to the others. Josh stayed close to her as they walked. Inside the casing was a fossilized flower, nothing really special about it other than it looked cool.

"Did they have fossils on Sauria?" Josh asked, Krystal looked at him through the glass reflection.

"Yes, although so far from what I have discovered is that your Earth dinosaurs are much different from the ones on Sauria."

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, for starters they couldn't talk…Words that is. Next your dinosaurs have feathers that covered little to most of their bodies while Sauria didn't. Yours seem more feral and were not very intelligent. There could have been a chance of your dinosaurs surviving the asteroid if they pulled their resources together and seek shelter, but they seemed to prefer killing each other.

"Over here we have these small guys called Ornitholestes, which means Bird robber. It's said that they lived in North America in the late Jurassic period about 154 million years ago." The tour guide said, Krystal and Josh made their way over to small stage like area with a small animatronic dinosaur.

"Well he looks familiar." Krystal said.

"You had these on Sauria?" Josh asked, Krystal nodded.

"Yes, they were called the Lightfoot. They were a secretive and a bit reclusive Tribe of dinosaurs. They didn't have the best of manners." Josh looked at Krystal to find she was in deep thought as she looked at the animatronic.

* * *

 _Krystal was dropped on the swampy ground by the Cloudrunner who had enough of her clawing at his feet to let her go. Krystal quickly stood as the flying creature landed, she reached for her staff and gripped it tightly and pulled it off her belt and activated the small foot and half rod into its full five foot length. She pointed the spear tip at the Cloudrunner; her face was filled with fear._

 _"_ _Akenu tey fortanu!?" She called out, the Cloudrunner tilted his head a little as he couldn't understand what this creature was saying._

 _"_ _Seca taqul ves unalsa." He spoke, just as he couldn't understand her, she couldn't understand him. The Cloudrunner took a step closer to Krystal which prompted her to growl and ready her staff. The Cloudrunner held his winged arms up as if showing his hands._

 _"_ _Akeyah anuta vura." He said and slowly brought one of his finger claws to his chest and tapped it. "Awena Kyte." He said, Krystal still looked confused so he tapped his chest again. "Kyte." Krystal then figured he was telling her his name._

 _"_ _Kyte." She replied which caused the creature to nod his head and slightly bow. Krystal turned her staff back to its smaller self and reattached it to her belt, next she started to tap her chest._

 _"_ _Anuway Krystal."_

 _"_ _Krystal." He replied. Suddenly Krystal placed her hand over her stomach after it painfully growled causing her to grunt a little. Kyte noticed and took a step closer._

 _"_ _Zequla tes anua?" He asked then remembered that she doesn't understand him, he opened his beak and pointed his claw finger at his open mouth. "Azula." Krystal raised a brow. Kyte shook his head and noticed the swamp water and approached it. He waited by the creek bed, Krystal watched as he ducked his beak into the water. A few seconds later he pulled his head back and she saw a fish trapped between his toothless beak trying wiggle its way out. Kyte then chomped his beak down crushing the fish and killing it, he then walked to Krystal and dropped the fish in front of her._

 _"_ _Ate." He said and then opened his beak and closed it several times to simulate chewing. Krystal looked at the bloodied crushed fish that was still twitching. Normally she would have taken the time to gut it, skin it and clean it as well as cook it. However she was starving and very tired. She grabbed the fish and brought it to her muzzle, she opened her mouth and took a large bite out of the fish. She had eaten raw fish before but never freshly killed raw fish. It wasn't bad though, however she was too hungry to think about how it tasted, she just wanted to crave her hunger. Within a few moments all that was left was the fin tail, bones and the head. Kyte had already brought her another fish which she was eating slower than the first._

 _As she was eating she noticed Kyte was scattering fallen leaves around in a pile, she ignored what he was doing and turned back to her half eaten fish. When she was finished she let out a long yawn and her eyes started to get heavy. She was about to fall asleep until Kyte nudged her with his beak, she looked over at him and he pointed towards a tree, that's when she noticed what looked like a bed of leaves. She looked back at the Cloudrunner who nodded his head, the Cerinian stood from her spot and walked over to the bed of leaves and lied down. She looked up at the night sky which was filled with stars. Krystal let out another yawn before falling asleep._

 _It had been nearly a year since the Cerinian had crashed on Sauria. Her time there was spent mostly with her friend Kyte who had taught her how to speak Saurian, she in turn taught him to speak Cerinian. Krystal had made her way to one of the Lightfoot tribes in the swamp, word had reached them that two Lightfoot tribes were at war with each other. The King of the Earthwalkers was going to send some of his warriors to deal with the situation; however Krystal volunteered to put a stop to the fighting._

 _"_ _Be careful Krystal." Kyte said in Cerinian as he started to flap his wings to take off, "The Lightfoot are very stubborn, if a fight breaks out between the two tribes I want you to run away and let them fight it out."_

 _"_ _There won't be a fight Kyte, because I'll stop it." She replied and watched as Kyte flew off. It was nice to have someone to speak Cerinian to; Krystal was at peace with knowing that she might not ever get off Sauria, but the thought that her culture would die with her was heart breaking. She had taught Kyte, but none of the other denizens would even try to learn it. The lone Cerinian pushed the thought away and made her way to the entrance of the Lightfoot tribe, just as Kyte had warned her earlier, the second they saw her their warriors had surrounded her and pointed their spears at her._

 _"_ _What do you want?" One of the warriors asked in Saurian. Krystal turned her attention to the one that spoke._

 _"_ _I'm here to bring peace to the two warring tribes." She replied in their language._

 _"_ _Those foolish under grounders won't accept any form of peace, and we'll be damned if we send one at all." The Under grounders was the warring tribe, they were called that because their tribe were underground, the tribe Krystal was with were called the Swampers because they lived by the swamp._

 _"_ _So you would rather fight than try to make peace?" She asked._

 _"_ _Of course not…But the decision is not up to us, it is up to our chief." Another Swamper said and lowered his spear, "If you truly want to try to stop the fighting then you must speak to him, he's in the red hut." Krystal looked over and saw the red hut the Swamper was talking about. Krystal walked past the warriors and made her way there, once inside she was met with the chief. He was a few inches taller than the others and had a feather head dress on._

 _"_ _Who are you? Why have you come here?" He asked, Krystal placed her hand over her heart and bowed her head._

 _"_ _My name is Krystal, I have come to seek peace between the Swampers and the Under grounders." The Swamper chief started to laugh._

 _"_ _There can be no peace between our tribes." He firmly stated._

 _"_ _Why are your tribes fighting in the first place, I was sure you were allies?" She asked._

 _"_ _The Under grounders have stolen our sacred orb, and the thieving animals refuse to give it back. That is why we must fight." Krystal crossed her arms and started to think on a peaceful solution._

 _"_ _What if I can convince the Under grounders to give your orb back, will there be peace then?" She asked, the chief started to scratch his chin as he though._

 _"_ _They would still have to answer for taking the orb…But no, there would be no need for a fight."_

 _"_ _Then that's what I'll do, I'll have them return your orb." The chief laughed again._

 _"_ _Good luck, if the orb is not returned by sunset then we march for war." He said._

 _Krystal left the Swamper tribe and made the two mile walk to where the Under grounders were at, she made her way to a cave where she could see some Lightfoot warriors. Just like with the Swamper tribe as soon as they saw her they surrounded her and had her at spear point._

 _"_ _You!" one of the under grounders called out, "Our spies have told us that they have seen a blue creature talking with the Swampers…Are you with them? Are you an assassin come to kill our chief!?" He called out and readied his spear for an attack. Krystal held her arms up in the sky._

 _"_ _No, I'm not with the Swamper tribe, nor am I an assassin. I'm here to bring peace between your two tribes." The under grounders started to talk to themselves for a little bit, then they turned back to Krystal._

 _"_ _We will take you to our chief, word of warning blue one. Any suddenly movements and you're finished." One of them said and started to walk into the cave, Krystal followed a safe distance behind. She hopped she wouldn't have to get into a fight with them, however it seemed like she just might have too. The Vixen walked deeper into the cave and then they came to a cavern. There were a few Lightfoot who were watching what was going on. Krystal started to get a bad feeling, but kept on walking. Soon they came to a small rocky building. They walked inside and were met by the chief._

 _"_ _What is the meaning of this? I'm planning the attack and you bring this creature here, explain yourselves."_

 _"_ _I believe I can speak for myself." Krystal stated, "I'm here to bring peace between your two tribes…If you hand over the Swampers orb then there will be no need for a fight." The chief chuckled._

 _"_ _So that's what those frog suckers said huh? What if I told you we didn't take anything from them? What if I told you that they stole our own orb?" The Chief asked._

 _"_ _You both have orbs?" She asked to which the chief nodded._

 _"_ _I've tried to tell those damned fools that we Under grounders respect our alliance with the Swampers and would never do anything to betray them. But those stubborn fools won't listen, on my return I discovered that our orb had been taken. I know they took it...I wish we could have peace, but so long as they have our orb we will never have peace." Krystal sighed and leaned up against the rocky wall._

 _"_ _The Swampers say you have their Orb, you say they have your Orb…Is it possible that another rival tribe stole them so you would fight?" She asked._

 _"_ _I suppose it could be possible…However there are no other tribes close enough…The closes tribe is nearly half a day walk from the area, and our scouts would have seen the thief with the orbs…No I'm afraid our alliance with the Swampers is at an end, at sunset we head out for war, if you'll excuse me I need to make preparations." The chief turned his attention away from Krystal and went back to work. Krystal lowered her head and started to walk off._

 _As the Vixen was about to leave the area she came through a clearing in the swamp, she couldn't believe that she had failed to bring peace, there wouldn't be any way of finding out who took the orbs. All evidence would have been washed away by the rain. Krystal sighed and continued to walk on, surely there must be a way to bring peace. She just needed a place to meditate and think for a little bit. She moved a few leaves out of her way and sat down crossing her legs. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hearing the sound of the wind gently blowing past her. She remained this way for some time until she heard the sound of someone stepping on a dried up leaf. The Vixen opened her eyes and saw two small Lightfoot children._

 _"_ _Hello." She said, the two children adverted their eyes from Krystal and both looked very sad._

 _"_ _You…You were trying to stop the fight right?" one of them asked who sounded like a girl._

 _"_ _I'm still trying; I just need to think on a different way to stop it."_

 _"_ _Well." The other child spoke which was a boy, "We know where the Orbs are." Krystal's eyes widened a bit and she stood up, towering over the small dinosaurs._

 _"_ _How do you know where it is?" She asked, the two children remained silent and refused to meet her gaze, "Well are you going to tell me so I can stop the fight?" She asked. The two kids looked at each other and then looked up at Krystal._

 _"_ _I'm the Under grounders' chief's son." The boy said and looked over to the girl Lightfoot, "This is the daughter of the Swampers' chief…We were playing and thought that bringing the Orbs would be fun…However as we played close to the Swamp a bad creature attacked us and took the orbs away."_

 _"_ _We wanted to tell our fathers what happened, but we were scared." The Girl spoke and was about to cry._

 _"_ _Don't cry, I'll get the Orbs back." Krystal said with a smile, "Just tell me where you were attacked at."_

* * *

 _Krystal made her way to the swamp where the two kids told her they were attacked at, the water was a sickly green color and the trees looked dead and withered. Krystal had never been to this part of the swamp before; Kyte wouldn't let her come near this place. Krystal approached the green water and looked around._

 _"_ _I know you're here…You have something that doesn't belong to you, return the two orbs and that will be the end of it." She spoke out, she waited for a response. She noticed in the middle of the swampy water started to bubble letting her know something was there. Krystal reached for her staff attached to the side of her loincloth. She got into a fighting stance and activated the staff to its full length. A few more seconds later and something large broke through the water's surface. The creature stared at the Vixen with yellow glowing eyes. The beast looked like a cross between a sharp claw and a large fish. The creature opened its mouth showing its two rows of teeth; it then let out a rancid smell that caused Krystal to gag._

 _"_ _Who bothers me?" He asked in a loud deep voice. Krystal regained her posture and stared the creature right back._

 _"_ _I am Krystal; you took two orbs from Lightfoot children. I need them back right now before the two tribes go to war."_

 _"_ _The children offered the orbs in place of their lives…The orbs are mine, leave before you become my next meal."_

 _"_ _I'm not leaving."_

 _"_ _So be it." Suddenly the creature lunged out of the water and opened its mouth to eat her. Krystal quickly jumped eight feet into the air missing the attack, as she fell down she landed on the creatures head. The beast growled and flung his head up launching Krystal back into the air. The Vixen back flipped and landed on her foot and knee, she quickly looked up at the Swamp creature charging at her. Krystal quickly rolled out of the way as its wide mouth came close to her, the creature rushed past her and skid across the ground as it tried to stop itself._

 _Krystal quickly approached the beast and swung her staff hitting the creature behind its knee making it drop to its knees. Suddenly three tentacles sprang from its back and grabbed the Vixen._

 _"_ _What the?" She shouted as the tentacles lifted her into the air and towards its open mouth. The foul stench quickly engulfed her and caused bile to rise up. As it lowered her to its mouth she quickly used her free hand to dig her claws into its tentacle. The beast roared and flung the Vixen away, she crashed on the ground hard but quickly recovered. She held her staff tight and activated its firing form. She aimed her staff and fired three shots of red fiery energy at the beast. The fire balls melted into the beast body which caused another roar. Krystal was about to fire another shot until the Swamp creature used it's tentacles to smack her, her staff flung out of her hands and into the swamp water._

 _Krystal looked back at the beast just into catch a glimpse of its yellow eyes as it rammed it's reptilian snout into her torso and started to force her backwards really fast. The beast then rammed its face which Krystal was stuck to against a dead tree. The Cerinian crashed through the tree and fell to the ground. She grunted at the pain flaring at her back. Suddenly she felt one of its tentacles wrap around her ankle and lifted her into the air and slammed her back onto the ground. The blow knocked the air out of her and her vision instantly started to blur. She was then lifted back into the air and thrown into the swamp water. The beast roared as it knew this fight was over, it then made its way back to the water to claim its meal._

 _As Krystal's vision started to return she started to sit up and could feel something under her hand, it was her staff. Just then the beast charged at her with its open mouth. Krystal waited until the last second and then lifted her staff out of the water; the spear tip went inside the beast's mouth and exited out the back of its skull. The beast made a sickening sound before closing its eyes and rolling over dead. Krystal took the moment to take a few deep breaths, she stood and yanked her staff out of the creature's mouth, she then turned it back into its smaller form and reattached it to her waist. Just then she noticed the sickly green water slowly started to clear up, as if this beast had invoked a curse and its death broke such curse. Within a few seconds the water was crystal clear, and then she noticed two glowing balls under the water which could have only been the orbs._

* * *

 _The sun had set and the two tribes had met at an open field, each of the warriors was shouting for the battle to start. The two chiefs began to approach each other._

 _"_ _Return our orb and this will end." The Swamper chief ordered._

 _"_ _Return ours you thief!" The Under grounder shouted._

 _"_ _Rock eater!"_

 _"_ _Frog sucker!"_

 _"_ _So be it, prepare for battle!" The Swamper shouted and pointed his spear at the Under grounder._

 _"_ _Get ready my warriors." The Under grounder shouted and aimed his spear at the Swamper._

 _"_ _ATTACK!" The two chiefs shouted and were about to stab each other until._

 _"_ _WAIT!" A female called out, everyone turned to find Krystal approaching the battle field holding the two orbs in her hands._

 _"_ _The orbs!" The chiefs called out in unison and rushed to the Vixen, once there they grabbed their own orb and began cheering._

 _"_ _Where did you find them?" The Under grounder asked._

 _"_ _A Swamp creature took them from your children who took the orbs to play with."_

 _"_ _They did what!?" The fathers shouted, they both took a moment before looking at each other._

 _"_ _I suppose…We were wrong, I apologize." The Swamper said and bowed to the Under grounder._

 _"_ _We…Are also sorry. If something as small as the orbs disappearing causing us to turn against each other, then maybe we need to build up a stronger trust between our tribes." The Under grounder spoke. The two chiefs shook hands and nodded. The Two tribes went back to their areas leaving Krystal alone on the field._

 _'_ _Thanks would have been nice.' She thought and shook her head and then started to make her way back to the Cloudrunner realm._

* * *

The human placed his hand on the Cerinian's shoulder; she looked over at him and smiled.

"Tours moving on." He said, Krystal looked over to the group as the tour guide was leading them on.

 _'_ _Come on, let's go you pieces of shit…God I hate my life.'_ The guide thought, _'If one more mother fucker asks where the bathroom is, I swear I'm going to explode!'_

"I wonder if there's a bathroom close by." Josh asked. "Maybe the guide will know…Excuse me!" He called out and raised his hand to get the guides attention, Krystal quickly reached up and grabbed his arm and pulled it back down to his side.

"You should probably hold it." The Vixen said and then wrapped her arms around his to keep him from raising them again.

"But I have to go really bad…I've been holding it all day." Krystal tightened her grip around his arm.

"Hold it." She said in a firm commanding tone, Josh sighed.

"Fine…If I piss myself, I don't want to hear any bitching." The group continued to walk on. Krystal kept close to Josh while she looked around, she was amazed by all the fossils and dinosaur bones the humans had collected throughout the years.

"Paleontologists are making new discoveries every day, in fact they now believe that the Brachiosaurus, that's the Long Neck dinosaur to us might have had wings and could fly short distances." The guide spoke with a smile and pure wonder in her tone…

 _'_ _Someone please kill me.'_ She thought. Krystal cringed a little bit.

"That woman needs help." She said and looked over to find Josh rushing to a door that said 'Bathroom' Krystal rolled her eyes and waited by the bathroom door for him to finish, as she waited she heard the muffled sound of her human friend.

"Ahhhhhhhh, that's better." He said, Krystal then noticed the tour moving on, she gently knocked on the door.

"Josh the tour is moving." She said.

"Go on ahead; I'll meet up with you when I'm done." Krystal looked back at the tour and back at the closed door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I'll be in here for a while…Those chips have turned on me." Krystal cringed again.

"Gross, okay then see you." She said and walked away from the door and made her way back to the tour.

"Wait Krystal you still there?" He called out, but there was no answer. "Krystal, this bathroom doesn't have toilet paper…Krystal? Shit."

The tour group made their way past many more dinosaur animatronics, which the guide would talk about, and then would cuss everyone out in her mind. Needlessly to say, Krystal was able to add a few more colorful words to her vocabulary. As the tour moved on they ended up coming to another Dinosaur animatronic.

"This big guy is called Triceratops; they were here in north America around 68 million years ago, the term Triceratops literally means three-horned face, believe it or not but the Triceratops would sometimes eat meat if food was scarce…" The tour guides words slowly faded out as Krystal approached the animatronic dinosaur that was slowly looking around, Krystal noticed how the creature had quills on its back, and its horns were a little curved.

"What an evil looking Earthwalker." The vixen said and took a few steps back.

* * *

 _"_ _No! I forbid you to go with the Earthwalkers to the underground lair of the walled city." Kyte spoke in Cerinian and glared at Krystal. The young twenty year old Cerinian let out a frustrating groan._

 _"_ _The Earthwalkers will need all the help they can get, the Red Eyes will break free from the walled city and will once again attack the other tribes." She argued back, Kyte shook his head in disapproval_

 _"_ _Child, that is why the Earthwalker King has a special warrior task force team that goes down there to make sure the Red Eye won't break free…You are not needed."_

 _"_ _Then why would they send a messenger to each tribe asking for help? I can help them just fine Kyte, I'll be just fine." She said._

 _"_ _You weren't fine the last time a Red Eye escaped the prison, if my memory serves me well, which it does…Had it not been for me you would have been killed."_

 _"_ _I was caught off guard, and weak from crashing here. Had I had my full strength I could have handled myself just fine." She said and while crossing her arms. Kyte sighed._

 _"_ _Of course you think that, but you don't know for sure…Krystal please listen to me and do as I say."_

 _"_ _You're not my father Kyte; you have no right to tell me what I can or can't do!" Krystal snapped and started to walk out of the cave that had been hers and Kyte's home for the past two years. Kyte lowered his gaze to the ground._

 _"_ _Your right Krystal…I'm…I'm not your father, regardless of that I've always looked over you as if you were my own daughter. I love you Krystal, I love you with all my heart. I can't bear the thought of something bad happening to you…You don't know the Red Eye like I do child…It's because of them…That I lost my wife and daughter." Krystal froze in her spot, she had no idea Kyte had a wife and child; he most certainly never spoke about them. The Vixen turned around to look at the Cloudrunner and could see him walking towards the back of the cave with his head down. "I have no right to tell you what to do…If you truly want to go to the walled city under lair…Then that is your wish, as much as it pains me…I can't stop you." Kyte laid down on his nest like bed and had his back facing Krystal. The Vixen lowered her head to the ground._

 _"_ _I promise I will return Kyte." And with that the Cerinian walked out of the cave, leaving the Cloudrunner in tears._

 _Krystal made her way to the walled city; she headed toward a pyramid shape building where she saw a few Earthwalkers and Cloudrunners. As she got closer an Earthwalker approached her._

 _"_ _Hey you." He called out to the Vixen; Krystal turned to face the Earthwalker and bowed._

 _"_ _Greetings." She said._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" He asked, Krystal stood up straight when she answered._

 _"_ _I'm here to help in making sure the Red Eye doesn't escape." The Earthwalker laughed._

 _"_ _And how do you plan on protecting yourself? That little stick won't do much against them." Krystal was about to prove the Earthwalker wrong by showing him just how she would defend herself however just as she was reaching for her staff…_

 _"_ _I'll watch over her." A male called out, Krystal looked over to find another Earthwalker approaching, he was larger than the other one, the first thing she noticed was the shiny jewel engraved armor pads he wore. The other Earthwalker lowered his head to bow._

 _"_ _Prince Aragorn, I had no idea you would be going in the under lair." He said, Aragorn scuffed._

 _"_ _Figures, you don't know much do you…In fact if I recall correctly, shouldn't you be watching my kid brother?"_

 _"_ _My…My prince, the Queen and her body guards are with the young Prince Tricky…" The Earthwalker was cut off when Aragorn stepped closer._

 _"_ _Then I suggest you go and act as extra protect for my mother and brother."_

 _"_ _Of…Of course my Prince." And with that the Earthwalker walked away, Krystal turned to the Prince._

 _"_ _Thank you…But I could have handled myself…" She was cut off when Aragorn started to walk away._

 _"_ _Gerald has more confirmed Red Eye kills than any other Earthwalker…You would have died, I saved your life…By more grateful next time, if you're coming then move along. If not, then go run back home." Krystal quietly growled at the Earthwalker, he can think whatever he wants to, she knew she would have won the fight with the Earthwalker. Prince Aragorn walked up to the front entrance of the pyramid building._

 _"_ _You all know why you're here…Every year we head down into the lower levels to make sure the Red Eye have not broken free from their prison…We have confirmed that some of the Red Eye have broken free and wonder the underground path. We are to kill those that have broken free and make sure the others remain in the prison. If any of you are cowards…I suggest you leave now…Any cowardice once we are inside will not only get you killed, but those around you. Three teams have been assembled already; I will lead a team to the most depths to make sure the Red Eye King is still locked away…You know your jobs, move out." He spoke and looked at Krystal, "You are with me blue one." He added and turned around and headed into the building._

 _Once inside the group split up into their three teams and went their separate ways, Krystal, Aragorn and two other Earthwalkers headed down to the lowest level of the underground lair. The deeper they went the darker it got, the fresh clean air started to take on a musty smell, the smell was almost too overwhelming for the Vixen, but she continued on, despite gagging every once in a while. Soon it got to the point she had to ask._

 _"_ _What is that smell?" No one answered her for a few seconds, she was about to ask again until Prince Aragorn answered her question._

 _"_ _Nearly ten years of built up Red Eye shit…It only gets worse further down girl." He said without stopping or looking at her, Krystal covered her nose with her hand, but nothing would keep this rancid stench from her nose. Part of her was thinking that she should have listened to Kyte and stayed away from this place, just the utter feeling of the place made her fur stand up._

 _They walked deeper and deeper and soon could hear the distant sound of Red Eye's roaring in the upper levels, the roar was bringing back memories to when she crash landed two years ago and was attacked by a Red Eye. Krystal could feel her knees buckling at the memory. The Cerinian wasn't afraid of much, but she was grown up enough to admit that the Red Eye scared her something terrible. Krystal placed her hand on her staff when they heard the sound of a Red eye roaring up ahead._

 _"_ _Get ready." Prince Aragorn calmly spoke out, Krystal couldn't believe how calm he was, she was close to pissing her own fur and he was acting as if the Red Eye were no big deal. Soon they could hear the loud thumping of the Red Eye's feet and soon felt the ground shake as it came closer. Krystal pulled her staff away from her side and activated its firing form. Soon enough the large Red Eye appeared from the corner. The green skinned monster stared its fresh meat down with hunger in its eyes, the beast roared and charged after them._

 _Aragorn charged head first at the beast and stuck his horns into the Red Eye's gut. The dinosaur roared and took a step back from the Earthwalker; the feeling of the horns being removed from its body caused the Red Eye even more pain. Suddenly the other two Earthwalkers rammed their horns into the beast's sides. The force of them pushing against the Red Eye sent it crashing against the wall. Aragorn took a few steps back and then charged at the Red Eye again, he put as much force into the attack as he could and rammed his head into the creature, gallons of blood started to pour out of its large wounds, with all the blood the Red Eye was losing, the battle was already over. The Red Eye tried to move off the wall but the other two Earthwalkers stabbed it again with their horns. It was then that the beast dropped onto the ground writhing in pain._

 _"_ _Let's finish it men!" Aragorn shouted and then all three Earthwalkers rammed their horns into the Red eye, a final roar left its mouth before the creature laid its head down with blood flowing out of its gapped mouth. Its blood red eyes stared right at Krystal before it died. The Vixen could feel bile rising up at all the blood that covered the floor. She looked up and suddenly saw another Red Eye approaching._

 _"_ _Look out!" She shouted, the Earthwalkers looked around and saw the next Red Eye._

 _"_ _I'll handle this!" One of the other Earthwalkers said and charged at the Red Eye, suddenly a second Red Eye came into view, the Earthwalker couldn't stop himself in time. The second Red Eye opened its wide maw and chomped down on the Earthwalker's back. The beast roared in pain as his blood rolled off his back onto the ground, he tried to squirm out but the Red Eye had him. The Red Eye lifted the Earthwalker up and swung him to the left, it released its bite and the Earthwalker crashed into the wall and fell to the ground. The beast tried to stand but the Red Eye slammed it's foot on the Earthwalker's back pinning him to the ground, next the Red Eye chomped down on the wounded Earthwalker's neck. A painful gasp left his mouth, the Red Eye then yanked its head back ripping the flesh from the back of the Earthwalker's neck._

 _Krystal quickly adverted her eyes to find the Prince and other Earthwalker were fighting the other Red Eye; Krystal forced her eyes back to the Red Eye who was eating the now dead Earthwalker. Krystal aimed her staff and fired a few fire rounds into the Red Eye, the shots burned into the beast skin and it quickly jerked its head toward Krystal. It roared and began to charge after her, Krystal kept firing her staff and the rounds hit the Red Eye, however it's blood lust was so powerful that it couldn't feel the pain, it opened its maw, Krystal quickly leapt into the air and landed on top of its head, she then ran across it's back and front flipped off of it. She landed on the ground and quickly continued to fire her staff, the Red Eye turned around and charged again only much faster. Krystal quickly jumped to the left as the Red Eye ran past her. It slammed its feet onto the ground to stop itself, it then turned back around and roared and charged._

 _Krystal aimed her staff and fired a single fire round into its eye, the flaming ball melted its eye causing the creature to roar in pain and crush against the wall. Krystal wasted no time in running up to it and jumping on its back, she held her spear tight and started to stab the Red Eye over and over. The beast roared and started to get up which caused Krystal to fall off and land on her back, the Red Eye raised its foot up over Krystal and brought it down. Krystal quickly rolled out of the way, it's foot landed on the ground. Suddenly Prince Aragorn leapt over Krystal and dug his horns into the Red Eye's side forcing the beast onto the ground,_

 _"_ _Finish it Krystal!" He shouted. Krystal looked up at the Prince._

 _'_ _How does he know my name?' She thought, she quickly cleared her mind and picked her staff up and charged at the fallen Red Eye. She jumped onto its side._

 _"_ _Its heart is under its left arm, strike there!" He shouted Krystal looked where he told her to strike; she lined up her spear and shoved it through the Red Eyes flesh. The spear tip punctured the heart and the Red Eye cried out in agonizing pain before dying. Krystal yanked her staff out of the Red Eye's body and looked around to make sure there wasn't any more Red Eye, luckily it was only those three. Krystal noticed the other Earthwalker pulling his horns out of the last Red Eye and then making his way to her and Aragorn. Krystal looked over at the Prince who started to walk on._

 _"_ _Wait." She called out to him, Aragorn stopped and turned to face her. "How did you know my name?" She asked._

 _"_ _Kyte told me." He replied._

 _"_ _Kyte?"_

 _"_ _He arrived an hour before you did…He saved my life in the war with the Red Eye and wanted to use his one free favor. He told me to protect you as he once protected me." With that said Aragorn turned around and continued walking. Krystal felt her ears and tail lower to the ground; she wanted to take back what she said to him earlier that day. He might not be her blood father, but she couldn't deny that he had been a father to her._

 _'_ _Oh Kyte…I'm so sorry.' She thought and looked up to find Aragorn and the other Earthwalker were nearly out of sight; Krystal quickly started to chase after them._

* * *

 _The group made their way to the bottom layer of the under lair, and as Aragorn fear the great door to the Red Eye King was opened._

 _"_ _Damn it." He said and quickly ran inside the open room, it was very dark and he couldn't see, but he knew something wasn't right. Something in the air was off…_

 _"_ _SEAL THE DOOR!" He shouted, Krystal and the other Earthwalker looked at each other with confusion. Suddenly they heard a loud monstrous roar; it was much louder and lasted much longer than the other Red Eye roars. Behind Aragorn in the darkness the two saw a pair of large glowing red eyes. "SEAL THE DOOR YOU FOOL!" Aragorn shouted, suddenly a Red Eye emerged from underneath the Glowing red eyes and rammed its body against Aragorn knocking him to the ground._

 _"_ _My Prince!" The Earthwalker shouted and charged into the darkened room. The Red Eye sank its teeth into Aragorn's back, causing the Prince to roar in pain. The other Earthwalker rammed his horns into the Red Eye's side forcing the beast to release its hold on Aragorn. Krystal quickly rushed into the dark room and knelt next to Aragorn._

 _"_ _Are you alright?" She asked, the Earthwalker started to cough._

 _"_ _Foolish girl, forget about us and close the damned door. If the Red Eye King escapes then many will die." He said and painfully stood up. He turned his attention to the Earthwalker and the Red Eye fighting, he roared and charged sinking his horns into the meat eater. Krystal quickly made her way out of the darkroom and looked up toward the left and saw a stairway leading up to a stone platform. She turned around to find another Red Eye had entered from the darkness; the large glowing red eyes of the Red Eye King remained in place. Krystal turned her attention back to the stairway and started to run up it._

 _The Earthwalker warrior felt a sharp pain at the end of his tail, suddenly he was dragged against the floor, the Prince looked over to find a Red Eye dragging the warrior back into the darkness. Aragorn yanked his horns out of the fallen Red Eye and charged after his fellow warrior, just before he could reach them another Red Eye attacked him and he fell to the ground, he helplessly watched as the Earthwalker warrior was dragged into the darkness. Aragorn quickly stood up and attacked the Red Eye._

 _Krystal made her way to the stone platform and noticed a push pad, she shoved her hand against it and heard the sound of the large stone door closing, Krystal turned around to find it slowly going down, she quickly made her way down the stairway and back into the darkroom._

 _"_ _Hurry and get out of there!" She shouted, Aragorn pulled his horns out of the Red Eye's neck and the beast lay dead. He looked up at Krystal and started to make his way to her, Krystal noticed another Red Eye charging in from the darkness. She activated her staffs firing form and fired a few fire rounds into the Red Eye. Aragorn turned around just in time to stand on his hind legs and ram his horns into its chest. He pushed forward and the Red Eye fell backwards. He then noticed the door was very close to closing._

 _"_ _Run girl! Or you'll never make it!" He shouted, Krystal shook her head and rushed up next to him._

 _"_ _I won't leave you to die alone!" She shouted back and readied her staff. Aragorn looked over at the door which was only about twenty feet from closing and closing fast._

 _"_ _I keep my promises girl." He said and quickly spun around tail whipping Krystal against the chest sending her out of the room and rolling over three times. She painfully coughed and looked up at the door just in time to see Aragorn charging after three Red Eyes head on._

 _"_ _No!" She shouted, and then the door closed. Sealing in the Red Eye King once again. Krystal stared at the closed door for a long time with teary eyes. When she could finally find the strength to move she stood from the ground and began walking off. Telling the King and Queen that their eldest son sacrificed himself to keep the Red Eye King from escaping wasn't a pleasant moment. Seeing the Queen collapse onto the ground in tears broke Krystal's heart and she couldn't help but cry as well. After a while she left the walled city and made her way back to Kyte's cave._

 _As she walked in she found Kyte making his way out, he gasped when he saw her and cried._

 _"_ _Thank heavens." He cried and grabbed Krystal into a tight hug. The Vixen cried once again and wrapped her arms around Kyte; she started to beg for forgiveness for what she said to him. The Cloudrunner gently smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek and stated that he was never angry at her for her words, thus she had nothing to apologize for._

* * *

Krystal felt a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped the tear away. She sniffled a few times and looked over to find the tour group had left. She started to walk off in the only other direction they could have gone.

"Where did they go?" She asked.

 _'_ _Fucking fuck bitches!'_

"Ah, this way." Krystal took a turn and found the group; they were looking at fossils and much other stuff that the Cerinian found interesting. She took the time to look at each fossil and to read its description. Once fossil in particular fascinated her the most, she checked the description for a name.

"Horseshoe crab." What fascinated her so much was their nick name, the living fossils given to them because they have been alive for 450 million years. Once she was done looking she looked around the group of people in the tour and couldn't find Josh.

 _'_ _Is he still in the bathroom?'_ She thought, _'I should go check and see if he's alright.'_ The Vixen started to make her way back from where she came from. As she walked on she noticed a door to the left, she had completely missed it on the way through. She decided taking a quick peek wouldn't hurt and so she took a left and entered a room, it was a slightly large room. However there were only two things on display, a statue and a large glass casing of some bones. Krystal was about to leave the room, that was until she got a look at the statue. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth was slightly gapped, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Krystal made her way closer to the statue, it was Kyte. Or at least it looked almost like Kyte, same shape and skin color. The only major noticeable difference was that this creature had a fluffy pile of fur on its back, much like that of a baby chicken. The second most noticeable thing was its eyes; Kyte had green eyes with round pupils while this thing had yellow eyes with slit pupils. Still it was a very close likeness. She looked down and noticed a description.

 **Pteranodon**

 **One of the largest known flying reptiles was toothless and had a wingspan of over twenty feet. Lived during the late Cretaceous geological period of North America.**

Krystal looked away from the description and looked at the glass casing next to the statue; it looked like a solid chunk of rock with bones halfway protruding out of it, Krystal noticed how the skull looked much like the head of the statue next to her. It clearly told her that the bones in the case were that of the Pteranodon. Krystal couldn't help but think of Kyte and placed her hand on the glass case.

* * *

 _It had been a year since Krystal became an official member of the Star Fox team. Her and Fox's relationship was building up to the point that they were clearly more than friends, yet neither one of them had made a move to break the friend barrier. Yet they really didn't have much of a chance to with the Aparoid invasion. The Vixen was laying on her bed trying to rest; this was the first time since the whole Aparoid attack started that she found herself with time to rest. Fox had handed R.O.B the core memory that he took from the crashed spaceship Pigma was on. After the ordeal he asked to be left alone for a few moments. Fox had told her how Pigma had betrayed his father, it appears that after all this time Fox had finally avenged his father. Andross had killed his Dad and Fox killed him, Pigma betrayed James which led to his death by Andross, and now the pig was dead by Fox's hands as well. It was highly possible that was why he wanted to be left alone, such a long and forgotten dream had just recently been fulfilled. Krystal sighed as she wasn't able to sleep, she stood from the bed and left her room and made her way to the bridge. The doors opened to the bridge and she was surprised to see Fox and the rest of the crew there. She took a step towards Fox to talk to him however a holo video image of General Pepper came up._

 _"_ _Good work, Star Fox."_

 _"_ _We've retrieved the Core Memory. It should reveal the location of their home world right?" Fox asked._

 _"_ _That's right Fox. Indeed, the time to face the Aparoid queen has come…The source of all Aparoid will; the queen herself makes her vile nest on their home planet. As long as the queen exists, the Aparoid will continue to multiply." Instantly Krystal started to feel something pass through her mind._

 _"_ _Understood. We're on our wa…"_

 _"_ _Fox." She called out, the Vulpine turned his attention to the Vixen._

 _"_ _Hm?" He asked._

 _"_ _I'm sensing a distress call from planet Sauria."_

 _"_ _Sauria? From Tricky?" He asked. Krystal shook her head._

 _"_ _I'm not sure…But I sense cries of agony."_

 _And with that the Star Fox team made their way to Sauria and discovered the Aparoids had attacked. Fox and Krystal stayed on the ground while Falco and Slippy stayed in the air with their Arwings to take care of the targets in the sky, it was a long and hard fight yet in the end the team managed to force the Aparoid off of Sauria. Even though they had won the fight Krystal couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. She didn't know what it could mean and decided it must have been nerves. They left Sauria and made their way to the Aparoid planet where they fought the queen and won, saving the Lylat system from total destruction._

 _Over the next two days the feeling in Krystal's gut had not gone away. Afraid that something had happened she and Fox took a shuttle with a Slip space engine as they had not yet upgraded their Arwings to carry the engine. They took the shuttle and made their way to Sauria. As they approached the planet her gut feeling got worse and she started to worry. As they landed the shuttle Krystal quickly exited the starship and rushed outside, she stood in the hot sun and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and concentrated, she wasn't sure on what she was trying to find, but she knew she would find it. Which she did, only much sooner than she thought._

 _"_ _Krystal." A voice weakly called out to her. The Vixen focused on that voice like a moth to light, "Krystal." It said again. Instantly Krystal felt her chest tighten painfully._

 _"_ _Kyte…Oh God." She said and ran off toward the Cloudrunner domain._

 _With each step she took it felt as if she had taken a blow to the chest, she ran up to where his cave was, the same cave that was once her home for almost three years. As she ran in she noticed it was empty and an even more powerful blow to her chest knocked her to her feet._

 _"_ _Where are you Kyte?" She asked herself, she didn't give herself much time to think and quickly stood back up and rushed back out of the cave, there could be only one last place for him to be. At Cloudrunner Fortress with his aunt, the Cloudrunner Queen. Krystal and Fox made their way to the Fortress. Once inside Krystal started to call out for Kyte, after a few moments the Cloudrunner Queen entered._

 _"_ _Akaya zulatah Krystal." She said, Krystal slightly bowed before speaking._

 _"_ _Enatua zel for a Kyte ena shy…" Fox reached into his vest and grabbed an ear piece communicator and placed it in his ear. "Etshl vyud huhsg…And he wasn't at his cave, please tell me Kyte is here." The queen lowered her gaze to the floor, Krystal instantly felt her heart breaking._

 _"_ _Kyte was badly wounded during the attack Krystal…How he's managed to survive this long is beyond me…But I know in my heart that today is his last day." Tears started to fall from Krystal's eyes._

 _"_ _I…I need…I have to see him." She chocked._

 _"_ _He was badly damaged child…Don't be alarmed by what you will see." The queen spoke and walked off with the two foxes following her. They made their way down a stone hallway, each step caused the Vixen to grow even more anxious. They came to an open door way and entered, there they saw Kyte lying on a bed. Krystal gasped at his sight, the queen was right about him being damaged. His left wing was tattered and burned by plasma rounds. His right wing was slightly bent in an unnatural way. Claw narks etched his body, his left leg was gone and wrapped with white bandages. Lastly was his face which was covered completely up on the right side. Krystal quickly ran to his side and knelt down, she gently placed her hand on top of his chest._

 _"_ _Kyte." She cried, the Cloudrunner opened his uncovered eye and looked over at Krystal, the Vixen noticed a smile form on his face._

 _"_ _Krystal…I was worried that…That I wouldn't get to see you one last time before I go." He said in Cerinian._

 _"_ _Shut up!" She shouted at him, "You're not going anywhere Kyte, Something…Something this…Small isn't going to stop you." She spoke and tried to hold the tears back._

 _"_ _Krystal…We know I don't have much time left. I can feel my strength slipping…My eyelids grow heavy and beg me to take the long endless sleep…I can finally join my wife and daughter again…Please don't cry for me child." He said and smiled at Krystal_

 _"_ _You're going to die…and you'll be gone from my side." She cried._

 _"_ _No Krystal…The memories we have shared will always be a part of you child…Remember them, and I will always be by your side…I'm so proud of you Krystal…I've always thought of you as my daughter." He said, Krystal slightly nodded._

 _"_ _And I've always looked up to you as a daughter does her father…I'm just so sorry it took me so long to say it." Kyte painfully chuckled._

 _"_ _Better late than never right?" Krystal sniffled and wiped her eyes with her hands while nodding._

 _"_ _Yes…Better late than never."_

 _"_ _I love you Krystal."_

 _"_ _I love you Kyte." And with that the Cloudrunner gave his last breath and one last smile before closing his eyes forever._

* * *

Krystal felt tears roll down her cheek as she looked at the bones of the dinosaur, she sniffled a few times before she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder, Krystal turned around to find Josh, he looked very concern for her.

"Are you okay Krystal?" He asked, the Vixen wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and then held her arms out embracing the human in a hug. She nestled her face against his chest and took a deep breath of his scent.

"Yes…I'm fine…Now that you're here." Josh placed his hands around her back and held her tightly.

"I'll try my best to all ways be there when you need me." He replied.

"I know Josh…Thank you, my life is filled with sad painful memories…Memories that I will never be able to get rid of…But I have many good memories too…Like this moment right now, I will cherish this memory for the rest of my life. Every memory I have about us…Every memory I have of you, will help keep the sad ones away. I'm am so blessed to have you in my life, I don't know how I can make it sometimes…But I know that…That if I ever fall, I know that you'll be there to catch me." She said.

"To be honest…I may do more than catch you Krystal." The two looked deeply into each other's eyes, suddenly they slowly started to lean in to kiss. The closed their eyes and puckered their lips.

"Excuse me, but this place is off limits." A security guard called out to the two, breaking the kiss apart before it could even happen.

* * *

 **Night's Harmony-Thorntail hollow night theme**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

 **The Ball**

"Ugh, damn it all!" Krystal shouted, and slapped the table with the palm of her hand hard; it caused her palm to sting which in turn caused her to shake her hand a few times. She then used her other hand to brush through her long blue hair.

She took a deep breath and looked at the communicator in front of her, finally after two months she had gotten it to work, however the signal appeared to only be short range. Without her Arwings satellite the signal won't be strong enough to leave the Sol system.

The realization of being stuck on the planet for the rest of her life started to sink in, Krystal let out a frustrated/tearful groan and laid her head on the table.

"Looks like I'm stuck here." She said. Suddenly the thought of being able to stay with Josh came to her mind; she sat up and rubbed her forehead.

"It's not all that bad I guess." She said and smiled, Ever since Amanda's funeral five weeks ago she and Josh had grown much closer, she would admit that she had grown to care about the human very much as a friend, and even a little more than a friend. She had caught herself thinking about him a lot and enjoyed his company and couldn't wait for him to get off work so they could hang out together, a part of her wasn't even that upset about staying on Earth because she knew he would take care of her.

She looked back down at the communicator and sighed, she reached over and picked it up and stuffed it into her duffle bag, along with the tools she had been using. She stood from the table and made her way to the bed room where she placed the duffle bag under the bed, after that she plopped down on the bed and stared at the celling. Krystal closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, being so close to finishing the communicator had forced her to miss out on a lot of sleep, she was exhausted yet couldn't sleep.

She laid on the bed with her eyes closed for what felt like an hour, yet sleep had not come like she hoped it would, another groan escaped her mouth and she placed her hands over her eyes, she dragged her fingers from her face all the way down to her abdomen and rested them there.

She moved her feet to the left and then to the right while making clicking sounds with her tongue, she then gently started to tap on her belly with her fingers.

"I hope Josh is having a better day than I am." She said and continued her tapping and clicking.

* * *

Josh had finished editing the award ceremony video and sent it to Col. Ryan's email. He turned his gaze to the clock telling him he had half an hour left of work. He leaned back into his chair and rubbed his hands across the armrests. He had thirty minutes left of work and had nothing to do; he finished all his assignments for today and tomorrow, and now he was left to boredom, he started to tap his fingers against the edge of his desk and tapped his feet on the ground.

Suddenly he started to think about Krystal and a smile appeared on his face, he placed his hand on the dog tag she had gotten him for his late birthday a month ago. He had grown very attached to her, every time he was feeling down, the thought of her eased his pain. Without any warning he had fallen in love with her, he didn't think she could feel the same way about him, hell the last thing he ever thought was that he would have fallen in love with her, yet he did. One morning he woke up and saw her making breakfast for the two of them, and then realization of it had hit him.

'Ding' His computer rang out. Josh moved the mouse to a little mail box icon and noticed at the top of the page there was the closed letter symbol with a '1' next to it. He moved the mouse up and clicked on it, a message popped up from Col. Ryan.

 **9-11-2035, Message from Col. Joseph Ryan.**

 **Meet me in my office ASAP.**

Josh exited out of the message and put his computer on sleep mode; he stood from his chair and made his way to Ryan's office. The door was closed and the blinds were down so he knocked a few times and waited for a response.

"Come in." Ryan said, Josh reached for the door knob and opened the door. He walked in and noticed Ryan standing behind his desk wearing a formal ceremonial military uniform, He noticed Josh entering and beckoned him over. Josh closed the door behind him and approached the desk.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he asked, Ryan nodded.

"Yes…There is a Military ball, and I want you to come along with me." He said, Josh tilted his head a little and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's expected of me to show up, I'm newly divorced and would just be standing there by myself with nothing to do." He said, "I have better things to do than spend a Saturday night by myself at a ball room dance…And as you're superior, I order you to go." He finished and placed his hat on his head and started to walk out.

"Wait are we going now?" Josh quickly asked as Ryan pushed him out of the office.

"Yes we are, why?" He asked. Josh took a few steps backwards away from Ryan.

"We'll, first sir I'm not even dressed for a Military ball…" He started to say. But Ryan cut him off.

"Your standard Military uniform is good enough." He said and started to walk on, Josh quickly followed behind.

"But sir, I have to at least let…" He was cut off once again.

"Do you have a lady friend?" He asked.

"A lady friend sir?" Josh asked, Ryan rolled his eyes.

"A girlfriend son." He said, Josh took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No sir…But I do have a girl who's a very good friend…" Once again he was cut off.

"Good, we'll stop and pick her up." He said and walked out of the building, Josh sighed loudly and quickly punched out of work, He grabbed his cell phone and called home. The phone rang for a few times before.

"Thank God you called, I've been board all day." Krystal said.

"Krystal listen up, Ryan is taking me to some Military ball dance thingy and he's asked you to come as well, we are on our way to the apartment so hurry and get your disguise on." He said, there was a pause for a few moments.

"Alright, bye." She said and hung up. Josh placed his phone in his pocket and walked outside, he noticed Ryan standing next to a black Jeep. Once he noticed Josh he waved to him, Josh quickly approached Ryan.

"Get in." He said.

"Get in? You're driving us there?" He asked, Ryan's only reply was a nod which was followed by him getting into his Jeep, Josh sighed again and got into the passenger side.

* * *

"Isn't this where you live Grant?" Ryan asked as they pulled up to the apartment. Josh scratched the back of his head and nodded.

"Yeah…She's staying with me for a little bit." The Jeep parked at the driveway and the two men got out.

"So, what does this friend of yours look like?" Ryan asked, Josh reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys.

"Well, she has brown hair and green eyes and…" He was cut off when the front door opened and a Blonde haired, blue eyed girl walked outside wearing a yellow dress. Josh was completely baffled.

"Who the?" He started to say.

"Well, Josh are we ready to go?" She asked and winked at him.

"Ugh…Yeah…how? Ugh" He started to mumble.

"Well hello my dear, I'm Joseph Ryan." Ryan said and brushed past Josh, he gently held her hand and kissed it.

"Hello to you too, I'm…Alice." She said with a smile and pulled her hand back.

"Well we don't want to be late do we?" Ryan asked and walked to his Jeep, Krystal walked up to Josh and placed her left arm around his right one.

"How did you change?" He asked, Krystal smiled.

"I just scanned some girl walking by who was wearing this and took her form as a disguise." She smiled and turned her attention back to the Jeep.

"You…You don't have to go if you don't want to." He told her.

"I want to though…Do you want me to go?" She asked, Josh looked at her and smiled.

"Of course I want you to go Krystal, I don't want to have to be stuck there with no one to dance with, and you said on the phone that you were board."

"Yeah…Todays been kind of stress full."

"Why? What happened?" He asked and looked deep into her disguise blue eyes. She turned her gaze away from him and frowned.

"Let's talk about it later…For now let's just have a fun evening."

"Okay, sure." He replied and opened the door for her; he started to get a bad feeling about what might be bothering her.

* * *

The drive was more or less normal; Ryan talked to Krystal a little bit, trying to learn more about her. He asked simple questions like how long has she know Josh, how much longer she would be in town and what she thinks of the area, then he started asking other questions like where was she from and stuff like that, she tried to answer his questions as best as she could and Josh had to answer a few for her.

 _'_ _He certainly asks a lot of questions.'_ She thought, Josh smiled.

 _'_ _Yes he does indeed.'_ He thought back to her. Soon they noticed they were pulling up to a large mansion with a few vehicles parked out.

"Big place…Who owns it?" Josh asked, Ryan parked the Jeep an unbuckled his belt.

"I do." He said and got out of the car, Josh's mouth dropped. Not only was he good friends with a Col. He was good friends with a Col. who was rich.

"I wonder if he has a secret underground cave, and goes out fighting crime." He asked out loud, Krystal raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"Oh…It's just a comic character reference…Well, let's go dancing." He said and got out of the Jeep and made his way to Krystal's door opening it for her, she couldn't get over how much of a gentleman he was. She smiled and got out wrapping her arm around his again. They made their way up to the front door where there was a fancy red carpet and body guards.

The two made their way to Ryan who was waiting by the door talking to a man who was dressed in a suit and tie; he was an older man, just like Ryan. Josh took a moment to look at the man and then it hit him.

"That's President Rushford." He said, Ryan noticed the two and waved for them.

"Ah, Marcus this is the young man I was talking about, Joshua Grant." Josh quickly held out his hand to shake the President's.

"Mr. President, it's nice to meet you." He said, President Rushford smiled and shook Josh's hand.

"Likewise, Ryan has told me much about you."

"Oh well I'm sure he's exaggerating a bit, I just film stuff, nothing to important."

"How modest." Ryan said, "This young man was to be given the bronze Star and promotion in rank, yet he refused to take the medal and promotion." Krystal was now curious.

"What's a Bronze Star?" she asked. Ryan was the one to answer.

"It's a medal given to Soldiers for heroic valor during combat." He said and then smiled, "However our hero is too modest to take it, I sure as hell would have taken it in a heartbeat."

"I'm no hero sir; I shouldn't be getting praise for doing what anyone would have done." Josh quickly replied. Ryan chuckled.

"What'd I tell you, modest." He said and then patted Josh's shoulder, "Well lets go inside and get this damn ball over with, can't believe they had it here of all places." He said and the group walked past the guards and into the mansion.

* * *

Once inside they made their way into the first room area, which had the classic looking mansion stairway leading upstairs, a door to the left and right, and a door straight ahead. They turned to the left and walked through the opened doors to a wide open room, it had tall windows, three large chandeliers and a large unlit fireplace, the room was filled with Men dressed in ceremonial military suits and Women wearing fancy dresses. Ryan placed his hands on Josh and Krystal's shoulder

"Well, you two have fun…I'll be doing something…Somewhere." He said and walked off. Josh watched as Ryan left the room and made his way up stairs, he turned back to Krystal and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her, Krystal smiled and took ahold of his hand with her own.

"Why yes you may."

Josh and Krystal held each other's hands and started to dance in the ball room dance fashion, his right hand held her left, and his left was placed on her waist and her right hand was on his left shoulder.

Luckily they had similar dancing styles in Lylat, so Krystal didn't need much coaching as they danced, she did step on his feet a few times, and each time she did the two laughed and continued dancing. While they danced Krystal started to get curious about what Josh did to be awarded a medal, she knew it would bug her the whole night if she didn't ask him, so she did.

"So how did you exactly get awarded the medal Ryan was talking about?" She asked, Josh sighed a little and Krystal quickly shook her head.

"Don't answer, I'm sorry for asking." She said, Josh looked away from her while they danced and then turned his attention back to her.

"Well, it happened three years ago, in a small town in the middle east…"

* * *

 **Ah damn you! A cliffhanger... is probably what some of you are thinking. I know I'm an ass that way.**

 **tune in next week to find out what happens, obviously its an action packed filled with shooting and killing.**

 **as always please review and tell me what you think about the story.**

 **until next week.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Might not be able to post next week so I went ahead and posted these chapters. This is a look into Josh's military career. This is a full on action chapter, blood guts and ass the whole nine yards...No not really that much gore but there is killing. some of you might think this chapter is a bit far fetched, maybe it is a little. Just keep in mind that Anthro species flying space ships in space is also a bit far fetched.**

 **anyway I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Ch. 13**

 **Soldier**

"Let's get a move on Grant." Whiskey Company's squad leader called out, Josh lowered the video camera away from the locals who were walking around and shopping at classic over crowded stands that you see in movies. Josh looked over his left shoulder to find the squad leader waving at him. Josh turned the video camera off and made his way to the rest of the squad, which consisted of four others, the Squad leader Mitch, Donavon the team's medic, Marcel, and Evans the grunts. They were Whiskey Company and were known for being in the heat of battles, Josh was transferred to the team two days ago.

"You sure do like recording don't you?" Evans asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Kind of my job to record what goes on." He replied and turned the camera back on and pointed it at his squad mates.

"Say hi to the folks back home." Josh said Evans rolled his eyes and took his cigarette from his mouth, he cleared his throat and looked at the camera.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad it's your son. Having a great day in…Dagahid…Dangohid, whatever the fuck you call it. It's three in the afternoon and it is a hundred and three degrees. There is sweat going down my ass crack as we speak. I can feel it every time I move and walk, and it makes my butt cheeks feel all slippery." He said which caused the others to chuckle, the camera shakes a little as Josh quietly laughs as well, Evans was the funny guy of the squad.

"Alright guys lets go, we have to secure the perimeter, and then you can goof around all you want." Mitch called out.

"Yes sir." Evan said fake pouting like a child, causing the others to laugh. Josh turned the camera around to look around the area as they walked on. Suddenly they heard a gunshot and saw a spot right next to their feet where dirt flew into the air.

"Contact, contact!" Mitch shouted, suddenly his voice was muffled over by the sound of multiple gun fire. Josh looked to his right over to a rocky hill to find a beat up truck with a mounted 50 Cal. Rebel Soldiers were hanging out of the truck's windows firing their rifles.

"We're too exposed, we need to get back to the town!" Marcel shouted and suddenly red mist sprayed out from his back, followed by a thick single line of blood. He fell to the ground and no longer moved.

"Man down!" Evans shouted and grabbed Marcel and dragged him over to a large rock close by, it was just barely able to conceal the two men's bodies, but it was the only cover close by. The rest of the Soldiers quickly rushed over to the rock and crouched down.

Bullet after bullet flew past their heads and either hit the ground or hitting the rock breaking pieces off. Josh sat his video camera down and held tight to his rifle, he turned the safety off and the holo ammo counter came on telling him he had thirty bullets. He looked over the rock at the truck filled with rebel soldiers, suddenly he heard a bullet zip past his head and felt something red hot slash at his cheek, he instinctively dropped onto his back and placed his hand on his cheek. His fingers touched one spot and it caused him to flinch at the pain a little.

He removed his hand and saw his gloved covered hand trickle with a few drops of blood, he sat back up and looked over at the town, it wasn't that far away to the nearest building, about the length of a football field. However with the constant fire they would be picked off, however if someone was able to draw their fire away for at least a few moments then the rest of the squad would be able to make it to the building.

"I'll draw their fire, when I do you guys rush to that building, I just need you to hang on for a little bit!" He shouted, they all looked at him and gave a slight nod. Josh nodded back and took a deep breath trying to calm his fast beating heart. He counted down from three in his head, when he got to one he quickly rushed from cover and ran as fast as he could away from the rock towards the town.

The sound of bullets flying past his head and bullets hitting the ground close to him drained out any other sound. He ran as fast as his legs could move, his breathing turned from steady to panting. As he came to the corner of the building he felt something smack him hard against his head, the force of the blow knocked him off his feet and plowed onto his side. Everything was all fuzzy, and his head was aching like crazy. He tried to moved but his limbs felt stiff, all he could do was lie in front of the building that kept the bullets from reaching him. After a few seconds he was able to move his legs, he brought them to his chest and placed his hands on the ground and forced himself up.

His vision slowly returned to normal, however his head still ached, he quickly undid the straps to his helmet and tossed it off of him, the helmet rolled on the ground, and that's when he discovered the large dent with a crushed bullet sticking in it. He placed his hand over the spot on his head and suddenly felt like pissing himself.

 _'_ _Holy fuck…That was fucking close.'_ He thought and tried to calm his breathing, however the sound of repeating gun fire caused him to remember that his team was pinned down. He reached down and grabbed his helmet and yanked the bullet out and placed the helmet back over his head and strapped it tight. He then ran as fast as he could through the town.

* * *

Josh made his way out of the town, he could still hear the sound of gun fire as he made his way up a rocky hill, he looked over and saw the beat up truck still firing at his team mates. He made his way closer and closer hoping they wouldn't discover him just yet. The truck was only a few yards away, he counted five men total. He quickly looked around and discovered there was no cover. His chances of getting out of this uninjured was very unlikely, Josh knew now was the time to make himself known. He held his rifle tight against his right shoulder and aimed it at the Rebel shooting the 50 Cal.

Josh squeezed the trigger and it sent a bullet flying out of the barrel and hit his target in the side of the face. The Rebel slouched over onto the gun and fell back wards off of the truck. The other four men looked at their fallen team mate, Josh aimed his rifle again and fired, the bullet hit one of them in the back, spraying blood over the other three. As his body fell they looked over at the shooter.

One of the men started shouting in their native language and they aimed their guns and started to fire, bullet after bullet flew past him. Josh quickly crouched and fired his gun taking another man down, suddenly he felt like he got hit by a car in his chest. He fell to his back and his breathing nearly stopped, he groaned and sat up and fired his gun. The last two Rebels ran behind their truck for cover.

Josh stood up as fast as he could and kept firing his rifle at the truck. One Rebel popped his body up and fired his gun, Josh felt the bullet tear right through his left shoulder. A pain full shout left his mouth. He gritted his teeth together and aimed his gun and shot the Rebel in the eye, causing the back of his head to explode in red mist and chunks of flesh.

The last Rebel rushed out from cover and fired his gun, bullet after bullet hit Josh in the chest causing him to fall backwards once again. He tried to breath but couldn't, he noticed the Rebel walking closer to him, he quickly raised his rifle and fired without aiming, the first few rounds didn't touch the Rebel, but after that the rest found a home in his body. He dropped dead in a pool of blood.

Josh dropped his gun and tore off his body armor, suddenly it felt like a great weight was lifted off of his chest and he was able to breath. At first he breathed through his mouth and once he was able to calm down he breathed through his nose, inhaling the smell of blood and gun powder.

He sat up and pain started coursing through his body, he looked at his chest to find a small wound bleeding, one of the Rebels bullets went through the armor but got stuck and only went half an inch into his body. Removing the body armor had yanked the bullet out as well, he looked at his left shoulder to find it soaked in blood, the bullet had gone all the way through.

He looked up at the bright blue sky and felt a cool breeze blow at him, he stood up and picked up his riffle and used the strap to hang it over his right shoulder, he then placed his right hand over his left wounded shoulder and walked to the truck. He noticed his squad making their way up the hill. Josh leaned on the hood of the truck and waited for them to show up.

"You alright?" Mitch asked when he noticed Josh's wounds, he nodded in response.

"Did Marcel make it?" He asked Mitch shook his head.

"Yeah, it looked like it missed all his vital organs thank God…But Grant that was a reckless thing you did…I'm glad you did though, these sons of bitches would have shredded us down and post videos of them cutting up our dead bodies and feeding them to dogs…God damn bastards." He said and approached on of the dead rebels and spat on his body.

"We should call for an air lift for Marcel, the bullet didn't kill him but he will bleed out soon if we can't get an air lift, I put some instant coagulation powder on the wound but that will only give us a little more time before the blood flows out." Donavan said. Mitch nodded and reached for his radio ear piece.

"Fox Drive this is whiskey company do you read me?" He called out, there was static on the other end for a few seconds.

"Whiskey this is Fox Drive, we read you."

"Fox Drive I need an immediate air lift, I have two wounded soldiers and one is in critical condition." Mitch said and walked over to the rebel truck and sat down on the hood.

"We can do that whiskey, however it'll take the chopper about thirty minutes to reach you, there's been reports of hostel activity, a few choppers have been shot down…We'll send you one, just don't get your hopes up."

"Roger that…Whiskey out." Mitch said and turned to look at his men. "If the chopper doesn't get shot down it should be here with in thirty minutes…" Mitch was cut off when he heard the rebel truck's radio going off. It was a male talking in his native language.

"What is he saying?" Mitch asked and scooted off the hood of the truck, Evans approached the radio and listened in.

"he's checking in…He says if he doesn't get a reply he will assume something happened and…Send…He'll send…Ugh sorry boss couldn't get that last part. I'll wager he'll send reinforcements." Evans said.

"Can you act like a rebel and tell him everything's fine?" Mitch asked, Evans shook his head.

"I only know what they say, I can't speak it." Suddenly the man on the radio started to speak again, Evans started to shake his head. "That's what he's doing right now he's getting reinforcements."

"Alright whiskey, we need to get back to the town and wait this out…Hopefully the chopper will get here before they do." Mitch said and started to make his way down the hill, the rest of the team followed.

* * *

The team walked into a living room area in one of the buildings apartments on the top floor. They were caring Marcel and brought him over to a table.

"Clear the table Grant." Mitch ordered, Josh released his hold on Marcel and quickly walked over to the table the grabbed the table cloth and yanked it off pushing everything that was on the table onto the ground.

"Alright lay him down easy." Donavan said and the group gently laid Marcel on the table.

"Alright, Donavan stay here with Marcel and do what you have to do to keep him alive, Grant you stay with Donavan. Evans and I will stay downstairs should the rebels show up…Let's go." He said and he and Evans walked out. Donavan immediately unstrapped his medical backpack and placed it between Marcel's legs. He opened it and looked down at the table cloth on the ground.

"Grant pick up that table cloth…Fold it over a few times and lays Marcels head on it. We need to keep his head elevated." He said and started to look through his medical pack. Josh sat his rifle down and grabbed the red table cloth and started to fold it, he then walked over to Marcel's head and used his free hand to lift his head up, he then slid the folded table cloth under his head. Josh then looked over to find Donavan pulling out an IV pack; he walked over to Marcel's left side and moved his uniform's sleeve above his elbow and started to check for a vein.

"Grant I need you to come over here and apply a bit of pressure above the inner elbow so I can see a vein?" He asked.

"Yeah." He replied and walked over to Donavan, he placed his hand above the inner elbow and started to squeeze it, slowly the vein started to become visible.

"Thank you." Donavan said and stuck the needle into the vein, "Alright now reach into my pack and grab the tape so I can secure the needle. Josh moved away from Marcel and walked over to the medical pack and started to look around, Donavan had just about everything in there, except tape.

"There is no tape." He said, Donavan looked over at Josh.

"There has to be, just keep checking." Josh went back to searching the pack but again turned up empty.

"Donavan it's not here." He said.

"Fuck." He said, "I need something to keep the needle in place." Josh looked around for something he could use and then he looked at Marcel's boots. Josh reached over and undid the straps to his boots and then the laces and pulled the boot off, he then pulled the laces out and walked back to Donavan.

"Good and quick thinking Grant, and Marcel though a new member would slow us down." Josh started to wrap the lace around the needle tight enough so it wouldn't fall out, but loose enough that the IV liquid would easily flow in.

"Well he can buy me dinner once he's better…That should do it." He said and moved away so Donavan could check it, he gave a reassuring nod.

"That'll do it." He said and placed the IV pack on top of Marcel's torso, Josh picked up his rifle and walked over the edge of a window and carefully looked out to see if any rebels were coming, but the coast was clear and he walked back over to Donavan. "Alright…Shirt off Grant." He said, Josh raised a brow.

"What, why?" He asked.

"So I can treat your wounds." He said, Josh nodded and pulled his shirt off, Donavan stepped closer to take a look at his wounds. "Well, no major damage. The wound to your shoulder went clean through; the small wound to your chest as already stopped bleeding." Donavan reached into his pack and pulled out a small packet of instant coagulation powder. He tore open the packet and started to shake some of the powder into the front of Josh's shoulder; he then went behind him and shook some inside the back of his shoulder. After that he tossed the empty packet on the floor and reached back into his pack and pulled out three bandage pads and applied them to his shoulder wound and chest wound.

"Alright there you go…Now put your shirt on and stop trying to seduce me with your naked body I'm happily married to my wife." He said, Josh chuckled a little and grabbed his blood stained shirt and put it back on. Donavan walked back over to Marcel to check on him. "So Grant, you got a girl waiting for you?" He asked, Josh smiled.

"Yeah." He said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of him and Amanda, he handed it over to Donavan who took it and looked at it, "She's beautiful." He said and handed Josh the picture.

"Thanks, her names Amanda."

"How long you two been together?" Donavan asked and made his way over to a chair to sit down.

"Five years next Tuesday." Josh replied and stuffed the picture back into his pocket. Donavan nodded.

"Five years…Well are you going to marry her?" He asked, Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think she's interested in marriage just yet." Before he could say anything else they heard the sound of vehicles approaching. Josh quickly stood and made his way over to the window, he looked out and saw five rebel trucks armed with 50 Cal. And a lot of men.

"Here comes the welcome party." He said, Donavan placed a finger in his ear and activated his ear piece radios.

"Mitch we have company." He said.

"I see them, stay in the room with Marcel and Grant."

"Roger…Grant stay away from the window." He said and suddenly the window shattered and a bullet hole appeared close to Donavan's face, Donavan quickly moved out of the windows way and dropped to his knees. Josh held tightly to his riffle and slowly stood from the ground. Donavan placed his finger back into his ear. "Mitch we have a sniper, stay clear of the windows." He said and removed the finger from his ear.

"Grant we need to stay clear from the windows." Josh nodded. He then crawled over to Donavan. Suddenly they heard men shouting in their native language, then all five 50 Cal. Machine guns started going off. Bullet after bullet started to tear through the apartment building. Josh and Donavan went into a fetal position and covered their heads, Josh then looked up at Marcel and quickly stood up.

"STAY DOWN GRANT!" Donavan shouted, but his voice was muffled over the gun fire, he watched as Josh grabbed Marcel and dragged him onto the floor and shielded his body with his own. After a few more moments the gun fire stopped and they could hear the smaller caliber rifles being shot. Suddenly the door to the room busted open. Josh looked up and saw Mitch caring Evans who looked like he took a round to the gut. Evans was covering the wound with his hands and was groaning in pain. Mitch laid him on the floor and dropped down next to him.

"We are so fucked." Evans gurgled out. Josh looked at his wounded team mate and reached over for Donavan's medical pack. He grabbed it and handed it to Donavan who started to work on Evans.

"Grant!" Mitch called out, "Me and you need to keep these bastards from getting into the building." He said, Josh nodded and picked up his riffle. Mitch stood up and made his way out the door as did Josh. The two ran down the three flights of stairs and came to the front entrance, already two rebels had walked in. Mitch aimed his gun and fired at them killing the two, he then run up to the front door and closed it. Unfortunately the front door didn't have a lock. More gun fire was heard by the , Josh and Mitch dropped to the ground for cover as the guns started to rip through the building's walls.

Josh could feel parts of plaster and dry wall land on top of him as the bullets continued to shred down the walls. When the fire finally stopped the two men quickly stood up, they heard the sound of windows shattering. They made their way over to where the sound was coming from and saw some rebels entering the building through the windows. Josh aimed his gun and fired a few rounds into one rebel as Mitch fired a few rounds into the other. Suddenly bullet holes started to appear close to the two men, they turned around and noticed rebels had entered from another room. They quickly took cover behind the front desk, the rebels riffles easily tore through the desk.

Mitch quickly stood up and fired his gun killing one of the rebels and injuring the other, he then ducked back down behind the desk. Suddenly a grenade dropped between the two Marines.

"Oh Shit!" Josh shouted and quickly stood up and jumped over the desk as did Mitch, the grenade went off forcing the two men onto the ground. Rebels started to enter the room. Josh lifted his riffle up and started to fire it at who ever came into sight, body after body dropped. The once white walls were now stained red from blood. Josh quickly stood but noticed Mitch hadn't. He looked down and saw a few quarter sized holes in the body armor and blood coming out of holes.

"Mitch!" Josh shouted, a rebel shouting forced Josh to look up and the rebel entering the room, Josh lifted his gun and fired three shots before his holo counter told him he was now empty. Josh quickly dropped his gun and grabbed Mitch's which had fifteen bullets left in the magazine. Josh looked up and the coast was clear for now, he grabbed ahold of Mitch's body armor and started to drag him over to the stairway. As he dragged the unconscious squad leader the front door burst open and rebels started to rush into the room. Josh aimed his gun and fired the remaining bullets, those that weren't killed rushed for cover. Josh reached into one of the pouches attacked to his belt and pulled out a grenade, he suddenly felt a sharp burning pain at his side and the echo of a gunshot, Josh shouted at the pain and looked over to find a wounded rebel aiming a pistol at him.

Josh quickly pulled the pin to the grenade and tossed it at the rebel. All the other rebels who took cover started to advance to the stairway blocking the wounded Rebels shot. The wounded rebel started shouting and the other rebels looked at him and then the grenade went off and killed most of them. Josh grunted at the pain as he forced Mitch up the second flight of stairs. He noticed more rebels running up the stairs, Josh reached for another grenade but was out, he then reached down and took Mitch's pistol and pulled it out of its holster and aimed it at one rebel who made it up the second stairway. He fired the pistol and the round hit the rebel in the throat and he fell back down the stairs. Josh continued to drag Mitch and then came to the last flight of stairs, just then the started up again. Pieces of wall and the celling started to fall down, Josh had quickly shielded Mitch with his own body and kept the pistol aimed at the stairway

Three rebels rushed up the stairs, Josh fired the gun and hit one of them in the chest, he moved the gun to the right and fired hitting the next rebel in the face, making him twitch and fired his own gun into the third rebel. Despite the still firing Josh got up and dragged Mitch up the final flight of stairs and made his way over to the room where the rest of the squad was. Josh opened the door and dragged Mitch in, he looked over to find Donavan was firing his gun out the window; he looked over and quickly rushed over to Mitch.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Grenade." Josh said and suddenly felt pain flare up in his side, he grunted and placed his hand over the wound. Donavan noticed.

"Let me see it." He said, Josh shook his head.

"I'm fine, I need to get back out there, or else they will get in." Josh replied and stood up, Donavan instantly grabbed Josh's hand.

"I'll go, you're too hurt." He said, Josh shook his head.

"No…You're the medic, you need to keep them alive…I'll buy you as much time as I can." Josh didn't wait for Donavan to respond, he quickly walked out the door holding onto the pistol tightly. As he walked down the hall a few rebel soldiers rushed up the stairs, Josh aimed the pistol and fired the first shot into the rebels face. The Rebels turned to his direction and started to fire. Josh quickly rammed his body against a closed door and broke through it and entered another room. He grunted at the flaring pain in his side and shoulder. He gritted his teeth together and stood up; just then a rebel entered the room and started shouting at Josh. Josh quickly shoved the rebel against the wall and grabbed his riffle; Josh then used the gun and punched the rebel on the nose with it. He then took a step back and fired the pistol three times into his chest, the empty gun clicked when he tried to fire another round. He dropped the empty pistol and yanked the riffle from the rebel's dead hands.

Suddenly bullets started to penetrate through the wall, Josh quickly dropped to his back missing the bullets as they flew over him, Josh then aimed the gun at the wall and started to fire, moving the rifle to the left and right until he heard someone shout in pain. Josh quickly stood and rushed out of the room and into the hallway aiming his gun. A rebel lifted his gun to fire but Josh pulled the trigger first and killed him, he then noticed another rebel lying on the ground holding his bleeding knee. Josh fired a round into the rebels head and made his way down the second flight of stairs. No rebels had made their way up there so he continued to make his way down to the bottom flight of stairs. As he made his way to the first step he was blind sighted by a rebel ramming him into the wall.

Josh had lost his grip on the riffle and it fell to the floor, the rebel started to chock Josh with his forearm as he used his other hand to repeatedly punch the marine in his wounded side. The pain nearly made a tear run down his face; Josh could see his vision dimming as the rebel chocked him to death. Josh reached down to his right leg and pulled out his combat knife and rammed it upward in to the rebel's ribs. The man gasped and the two men fell down the last flight of stairs. Josh landed on the side of the rebel next to the wall, he looked over and could see a few rebels at the front entrance rushing in. Josh then noticed a pistol tucked into the rebels pants, Josh fished the weapon out and aimed it at the approaching enemy's. He fired the first three rounds into a rebel's chest and head, the other rebels started to fire their guns. Josh rolled the dead rebels body over onto his side for cover. The bullets sank into the dead body giving Josh a little bit of cover, however every few other rounds would graze his body. Josh lifted his body up and fired the pistol into the chest of another rebel who dropped dead, Josh quickly aimed the pistol at another rebel and fired, the bullet hit him in the arm. Josh leaned his body back as they fired again.

Suddenly he could hear someone shouting words he couldn't understand, the rebels stopped firing and the next sound he could hear was the sound of a chopper approaching. The rebels in the building quickly ran out and back to their trucks and drove off. Josh painfully leaned his body up and kept the pistol aimed at the door way until he noticed U.S soldiers entering. Josh sighed in relief and lowered the gun and sat up.

"Over here." He called out, "Upstairs…last floor, second to last door on the right, that's where the rest of my team is." He said and suddenly got light headed, he began throwing up and then lost consensus.


	15. Chapter 14

**This is a short but sweet chapter that I've had at the beginning of writing this story, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 14**

 **A Night to remember**

"I woke up a day later to find out that they all survived and each of them had made a request that I be awarded for my actions that saved their life." Josh said as he and Krystal kept dancing.

"That's quite a story." Krystal said and placed her hand over his left shoulder; she gently moved her fingers around and felt the scar where the bullet went through. "Why not take the medal? You are a hero…You risked your life to save your team." She said, Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"I just did what any Soldier would have done, I don't want recognition for something anyone could have done."

"Anyone could have done it yes…But you were the one that did it." She replied and looked into his eyes, she noticed him smiling at her.

"What is it?" She asked, "Is there something on my face?" Josh shook his head.

"No…Its just…Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"The apartment?"

"Yes."

"Why? Are you not having fun?" She asked. Josh smiled.

"Yes I'm having fun…However I would like to go home."

"Why?"

"Because I want to dance with you." He said, Krystal smiled.

"We are dancing."

"That's not what I meant." He said and suddenly pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were pressed against each other. Krystal looked into his dark brown eyes. "I meant, I want to dance…With Krystal." He said, Krystal suddenly felt all of her emotions for him fill her heart and she nodded.

"Okay." She said.

* * *

Josh had found Ryan and told him that he was heading home, Ryan said his goodbye and Josh could sworn he could have seen a bit of disappointment in the older man's face. They ended up calling a cab which picked them up and brought them back to the base so Josh could get his car, they then drove back to the apartment.

"Give me a second." Krystal said and walked into the bedroom; Josh watched her walk off and closed the bedroom door. He turned on a few lights to somewhat give the living room a dim glow. He then took his standard military over shirt off and laid it on the couch; he tugged on his grey under shirt so it untucked its self from his pants.

The bedroom door opened and Krystal walked out as herself, she was wearing a long white sleeping gown that he had bought for her, she approached him slowly as her tail gently swayed to the left and right. She was now standing a few feet away from him, all he could think about was how beautiful she was.

"Your beautiful." He said without fully realizing it, Krystal blushed and lowered her gaze from him and smiled. She brushed some hair out from her face and looked back at him.

"Thank you." She said, she loved it when he told her she was beautiful, she never found herself all that attractive, so it was nice when he said it to her. Suddenly he held his hand out for her to take. She placed her blue fur covered hand on his and he wrapped his fingers around it.

He brought her closer and moved both hands down to her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders, they stared into each other's eyes and gently moved to the left and right, over and over. The whole time they never broke the eye contact. Then without realizing it, he was leaning his face down to hers and she was leaning her face up to his. With their eyes closed their lips touched and they kissed and held it for a while. Both of them felt their hearts skip a beat and butterflies flying in their stomachs.

When they finally broke the kiss they looked back into each other's eyes and smiled, Krystal laid her head on his chest to which he laid his jaw on top of her head and they kept moving to the left and right.

"I'm glad you're here Krystal." He gently said to her, she smiled and rubbed her head against his chest

"So am I."

They spent the next few minutes dancing while holding each other close; the moment would have gone on for a little bit longer if it hadn't been for Josh's stomach growling. Krystal pulled away and laughed.

"Are you hungry?" She asked with a cute smile, Josh removed one on his hands from her waist and rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, didn't eat anything today." He said, Krystal pulled away from him and stood at arm's length.

"I'll make us something." She said and walked off into the kitchen. She made them a sandwich, nothing big or fancy. Josh leaned against the wall and watched her make the food and smiled. All the pain he had gone through these past two months were shitty and heartbreaking. Yet in the end, all of the pain brought him to this moment with Krystal, the girl he had fallen in love with. For that he was grateful.

He still thought of Amanda every once in a while, and the child that might have been his. It hurt to think about them, but all he had to do was think of Krystal and the pain would suddenly stop.

Krystal looked over her shoulder to find Josh watching her with a smile. She blushed and turned her gaze back to the food and finished making it, she had a smile the whole time, the type of smile that wouldn't go away. She finished making the sandwiches and brought one over to Josh.

He took it and thanked her for it; they made their way to the table and sat down to eat. As they ate, every once in a while when one wasn't looking; the other would steal a quick glance and smile at the person, when the other started to look their way they quickly looked down at their food. After they ate the food they started to clean up and got ready for bed. Josh got the couch ready to sleep on as Krystal sat on the bed; she looked at the opened door and saw Josh lying down on the couch. She began to fiddle with her fingers as she watched him, suddenly a deep desire to be with him filled her whole being and in the heat of the moment Krystal got off of the bed and walked into the living room and approached him.

He looked up at her and could tell she looked nervous; it was written all over her face and the way she fiddled with her gown with her fingers.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, she shook her head no and moved her right leg so it was on the couch and to the left of his waist; she then lowered her body so she was now on top of him, straddling him cowgirl style. He could feel his heart beating get faster.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and used her thumbs to gently rub them, Josh used his right hand and placed it over her left hand and held it tightly. She then leaned down and kissed him once again. Josh wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers. She opened her mouth a little to breath and then pushed her lips back against him.

Josh moved one on of his hands from her back to the back of her neck and held a firm grip; Krystal slightly moaned at the feel of his touch which prompted her to kiss him harder. After a few moments the two pulled away from their heated slobbery kiss. Krystal looked back into his eyes and smiled lovingly at him, she scooted her legs in-between his legs and leaned down laying her head on his chest. She placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Hold me tight." She said, Josh replied by wrapping his arms around her. She let out a peaceful sigh, in this moment she felt so protected and soon was fast asleep with in his warm arms.

Josh stayed awake for a few more minutes staring up at the ceiling as he held Krystal; a toothy smile appeared on his face. He knew today was as good as it could get; he leaned his head forward and kissed Krystal on the top of her head. He then looked back at the ceiling and closed his eyes; this was truly a night to remember.

* * *

 **And there we go, I really hope you guys like the story so far, next two chapters will get into the main plot.**

 **Cheeked the views and this story is up to 2176, thank you guys so much for reading this story, every day this story gets more and more views which makes me really happy and makes me want to keep writing for you guys.**

 **I know I sound like a broken record player by now but be sure to review...I NEED to know what you guys think of this story, you have no idea how much it means to me when I get reviews that praise this story. Reviews really keep me motivated to keep writing. So review and let me know what you think of the story so far. If you guys have questions then please ask away, if it doesn't spoil anything I'll try to answer them for you...New pic on DA, just type in FanwriterF in the search and they will pop up...if you do look at them then let me know what you think...That's about it.**

 **see you guys some time week after next**


	16. Chapter 15

**Let me start off by saying holy crap you guys. in less than a week my story got an additional 1,000 views. From last Sunday to last Friday 1,000 views. I love you guys...no homo. kudos to anyone who can guess what that's from :)**

 **so as of right now this story is at 3,214 views. this is really a happy day.**

 **GrimlockX4-Your questions are about to answered. And thanks for the many reviews :D**

 **as a great big thanks for getting a thousand views in less than one week, I am uploading 4 chapters. That's how happy I am...Now lets get on with the Plot.**

* * *

 **Ch. 15**

 **Taken**

Josh slowly opened his eyes; his vision was a bit blurry. His head was hurting like crazy.

"Fuck." He said out loud and rolled over on his stomach, he fell down off of what he was laying on and fell on his side; he instantly felt cold concrete touching his skin. He flinched at the feeling and sat up.

"Ugh…What the hell?" He asked himself and began to rub his eyes to clear his vision. When he opened them he found himself in a white square room, it was about 15x15 ft. There was a white colored bed, a toilet and sink. In front of him was a black window that took up half a wall, and there was a door. Josh stood up and found he was dressed in white lose fitting t-shirt and pants.

He looked around and noticed the door, he felt his head aching some more, he placed his hand over the spot and flinched at the pain.

"Ouch."

"Sorry about that." A deep voice called through an intercom, whoever was talking was using a voice changing system, "I told them that you were not to be harmed, but you with stood three shots of our strongest tranquilizers trying to get to the alien, so we had to bop you on the head."

 _'_ _Alien?'_ Josh thought, suddenly his eyes went wide.

* * *

 _Josh had awoken earlier that day feeling well rested; he took a deep breath and opened his eyes to find Krystal sitting on him like last night. She was smiling at him._

 _"_ _Morning." She said and used her hand to tuck some of his hair behind his ear, using her index finger she gently traced a line from his ear, to his cheek, then to his chin, down his throat and stopped at his chest._

 _"_ _Morning." He replied, "Did you sleep well?" He asked, she nodded._

 _"_ _I have been up for a few minutes, but yes…I haven't spelt this well in a while. I've just been up admiring how you look when you sleep." He raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _You were watching me sleep?" He asked._

 _"_ _Yes…You make funny noises when you sleep, did you know that?" She asked, he yawned and shook his head._

 _"_ _Nope, didn't know that." He said and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What time is it?" Krystal looked over at the clock on the wall._

 _"_ _Time for you to get dressed and go to work." She said and leaned down and kissed his nose. She pulled back and got off of him and the couch and walked off. Josh sighed and lowered his head back onto his pillow, suddenly he remembered that something was bothering her last night. He stood from the couch and walked to the bedroom to get clean clothes for his shower, he noticed Krystal was sitting on a bed reading a magazine._

 _"_ _Hey what was bothering you last night, before we left for the ball?" He asked and pulled out a clean shirt, he noticed Krystal lowered her gaze from the magazine to her feet. He then knew something was wrong._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" He asked. It took her a few seconds to put the magazine down and look at him._

 _"_ _Remember when you asked what would happen if I couldn't get off Earth?" She asked, Josh recalled the night they had dinner and talked._

 _"_ _Yeah I remember."_

 _"_ _Do you remember what you said to me, if I couldn't get off?" She asked._

 _"_ _I told you I would take care of you…What's going on?" He asked, feeling like he already knew what was wrong._

 _"_ _The communicator uses a short range signal…Without my Arwings satellite, the signal won't be able to leave the system…Which means I'm stuck here." She said and looked back down at her feet._

 _Josh instantly felt bad for her, she put a lot of time and hard work into the communicator, only to find out it won't work. He walked over to her and sat at the bed, he placed one of his hands on her shoulder and used the other to cup her chin. He lifted her chin so she would look at him, he could see tears forming in her eyes. He cleared his throat and spoke._

 _"_ _I'll take care of you." Krystal sniffled and a lone tear went down her face. She quickly wiped the tear away and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him._

 _"_ _I'm sorry to put you through this." She said and nearly cried on his shoulder, he smiled and held her close._

 _"_ _I'm glad." Krystal pulled away to look at him._

 _"_ _Glad?" He nodded._

 _"_ _You leaving would have broken my heart…Its selfish for me to say this but…I'm glad you're stuck here with me…I want to take care of you because…because I…" His sentence was cut short as the front door was kicked down; they both quickly looked over and saw men wearing white protective radiation suits holding guns rushing in._

 _As soon as they entered the room Josh grabbed Krystal and forced her into a corner, he then shielded her with his body and stared the men down._

 _"_ _If you want her…You'll have to go through me." He said, then one of the men aimed his gun at Josh and pulled the trigger, instead of a 'Bang' sound there was a 'Phew' sound. Josh felt something stick into his chest, he grunted and looked down at what looked like a dart. His vision slowly started to blur and he slowly dropped to his knees._

 _"_ _Josh!" Krystal shouted and placed her arms around him as he dropped to his knees._

 _"_ _Search the place for her stuff." One of the men said, and the others started to look around. One of them looked under the bed and pulled out her black duffle bag, he opened it and pulled out her flight suit._

 _"_ _Commander." He said and handed him the Suit and bag. The man looked at the suit and then held it out._

 _"_ _Put your disguise on now." He ordered, Krystal held Josh closer and shook her head._

 _"_ _Up yours." She said, the commander then pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Josh's head, Krystal gasped._

 _"_ _Okay, okay…Just don't hurt him please." She pleaded. Josh hazily lifted his head to look at the barrel pointed at him. He watched as a blurry Krystal released him and put the suit on, she then activated her disguise._

 _"_ _You two will be coming with us." He said and grabbed Krystal by the hand and yanked her away from Josh._

 _"_ _Krystal." He quietly called out, "Get your damn hands off of her!" He shouted and slowly stood, his body was all shaky, but he managed to stand. One of the men grabbed Josh which caused him to ram his elbow into the man's face, he released his grip on Josh and held his bleeding nose, Josh then delivered a right hook which knocked the Soldier to the ground. 'Phew' Josh felt another tranquilizer dart pierce his chest._

 _"_ _Stop!" Krystal shouted as she was forced out of the house, Josh watched as they took her away, his body started to go numb and he nearly fell to the ground. The Soldier that shot him walked up to subdue him, when his hands touched his body he quickly head-butted the Soldier and tackled him, he threw punch after punch._

 _His arms felt like they were moving in slow motion and weren't doing any harm, however the blood on the man's face told him differently. He tiredly looked up at the open door and saw a blinding white light. He grunted and forced his body to stand up and go to the light._

 _It felt like every step sent the door further away from him, his head started to spin and his left leg was dead, he limped the rest of the way forcing himself to stay awake and to reach Krystal. He finally made his to the doorway and was blinded by the light; he shielded his eyes with his hand. When his eyes adjusted he saw Krystal being forced into a black van, it had looked like whoever was trying to get Krystal had evacuated the rest of the apartments surrounding Josh's._

 _"_ _Krystal!" He shouted, Krystal turned around and saw him._

 _"_ _Josh!" She shouted._

 _"_ _Goddamn it someone get him!" The commander called out. Krystal watched as two men rushed to Josh, each man grabbed a hold of his arms._

 _"_ _Let him go! He didn't do anything wrong!" She shouted._

 _"_ _He was harboring you." The commander said and tossed her into the van. Josh gritted his teeth, he was slowly losing his vision and strength. He looked over to the guy on his right and raised his leg up and slammed it against the Soldiers knee breaking his leg. The man shouted and released Josh's right arm and fell to the ground._

 _Josh then threw his right fist into the other Soldiers face knocking him to the ground, he turned to look at the black van and forced his body to move._

 _"_ _Krystal!" He shouted, the commander held his Tranquilizer gun and fired another dart. The dart sunk into Josh's neck, another grunt left his mouth. Josh lifted his hand up and tried to grab the dart, but his hand eye coordination went out the window and he missed it. He tried another three times to grab the dart before he actually grabbed a hold of it. He yanked the dart out and dropped it on the ground._

 _His vision had all but darken and his body felt very heavy, he looked at the darken blurry black van and slowly walked to it, it felt like a day's work to move his foot in front of the other. His arms hanged lifeless at his sides. Krystal was crying her eyes out at the sight of him, he was walking like a zombie. He didn't even know where he was walking to, he was just walking, a long string of drool was hanging from his mouth._

 _"_ _Krystal." He slurred as he took another step._

 _'_ _Stay down Josh…Please for the love of God just stay down.' Krystal though and sent it to him. Josh looked up at the van and fell to his knees, he doubled over and started to throw up. He felt like his insides were on fire and sleep was bearing down on him like the night sky. He looked up back at the van and slowly stood back up._

 _"_ _No…Stay down." Krystal cried, she then watched as a Soldier came up behind Josh and used his gun to hit him in the back of the head, Josh dropped to the ground passed out, Krystal kept crying and placed her hands on the window._

 _"_ _Josh." She cried and placed her forehead against the window, a few moments later the van door opened and the Soldiers tossed Josh into the van. Krystal instantly dropped down to the floor and held on to him crying even more, she lifted his upper body up and laid him between her legs so his head was resting on her chest, she held him tight and felt her tears rush down her face on to his._

* * *

"Needlessly to say, we had to quickly flush the tranquilizer out of your system, or else you would have died." The voice called out, Josh tightened his fist and his knuckles whitened.

"Where's Krystal!" Josh shouted as he walked closer to the black window, "So help me God if you hurt her…I will tear this fucking place to the ground and I swear I will hunt every single one of you fuckers down and kill you!" he shouted.

"There will be no need for that Mr. Grant." The voice said, "We know she is trying to make contact to get off of the planet…And we wish to help her, we have no interest in causing any of you any harm." Josh scuff.

"Really? That's why you caused such a scene and took her away from me, and filled me with enough tranquilizer to kill a goddamn whale?"

"I apologize for that; while I have much power over this operation…I don't have total control over the men. You have my word that they have been dealt with accordingly, and as I heard it…You have already dealt with a few of them yourself." Josh smirked.

"If I wasn't drugged some of them would have died." He replied.

"That I have no doubt, but we are on the same side." The voice said.

"And how can I trust a voice in the air?" A few seconds later the black window faded into a clear see through window and who he saw on the other end made him gasp.

"Col. Ryan?" The older man nodded in response and started to push some buttons on a control panel, there was a loud 'Click' Josh looked around the room, nothing had changed, he looked back at Ryan who gestured to the door and then walked out of the windows view. Josh turned his attention to the door and approached it, he placed his hand on the cold steel handle and pulled it down, he pulled and the door opened. He stepped into a long white hallway, Ryan stood next to the door waiting for him.

"How did you know?" He asked, Ryan started to walk off and Josh quickly followed.

"We pulled her ship out of the lake and had it sent to this lab, needless to say everyone was willing to be a part of this project. While we were working on trying to get the space craft into working condition we went over it with a scanner. Our scanner picked something up, a finger print." They made a left turn and walked down another long hallway.

"The print was damaged beyond repair…to normal equipment, however using a new laser system we were able to reconstruct the print, we scanned it to see who popped up, and you did."

"And that's when you came for us?" Josh asked.

"No…That was a week after she crashed, no we wanted to observe her and see how she would connect to a human, we watched and watched…It was when we noticed she wasn't able to get her communicator to work that we sent for you…Once again I apologize for the harsh treatment." He said, suddenly a thought came to Josh's mind.

"So…I guess this means we weren't friends then were we?" He asked, Ryan chuckled.

"Of course we're friends Grant…Were more than friends too, you just haven't figured that part out yet." He said, Josh raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryan.

"What does that mean?" He asked, Ryan shook his head.

"All will be reviled in good time Josh." They came to a metal door guarded by four guards holding fully automatic rifles. Ryan walked over to a panel with a hand scanner on it, he placed his hand on the scanner and after a few seconds there was a beep and the metal door opened.

They walked in and Josh noticed Krystal's Arwing on a rounded platform, this was actually the first time he really saw it, some of the pieces of the ship clearly looked like they were not original. Some of them were a shiny blue and silver, while the rest were a worn out faded blue and silver, he noticed large scorch marks all over it as well as softball size holes. As they walked closer to the Arwing Josh noticed a fluffy blue and white tail swaying out of the canopy of the ship.

"Krystal?" Josh called out, suddenly the tail stopped moving and disappeared into the cockpit, less than a second later Krystal poked her head out and looked at Josh.

"Josh!" She shouted and quickly climbed out of the ship's cockpit and rushed to him.

* * *

 **How many of you saw that one coming I wonder?**


	17. Chapter 16

**This chapter is a shorter one, sorry.**

* * *

 **Ch. 16**

 **The Call**

Krystal rammed into Josh almost making him fall backwards, she threw her arms around his back and hugged him tightly. Josh felt so relieved to see she was indeed okay, he let a small sigh out and wrapped his arms around her, he could feel her body trembling and he held her even tighter, he noticed she was wearing the same white clothes as he was.

"I was so worried about you." She said pressing her face deeper into his chest inhaling his scent, a scent she had grown to love.

"I'm alright…What about you? Are you alright?" He asked and pulled her back so he could see her face, she wiped some tears out of her eyes and nodded.

"Yes I'm fine…Ryan explained everything to me…Although I'm still pissed at how they did it, and what they did to you…I was relieved to hear you were okay." She removed one of her hands away from his back and placed it softly on his cheek. He inhaled deeply as he felt her hand touch his skin; he placed one of his hands on top of hers and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay Krystal." He said and then looked up at the Arwing. Krystal noticed him staring and turned to look at her space craft.

"They tried to get it in working condition, but it won't start. The power cells were damaged and are completely dead; they don't have the technology yet to restore the cells back to power…Even if they did, I wouldn't feel all that safe flying in it again. The metal used to withstand slip space travel doesn't exist in your planet." Krystal took hold of one of Josh's hands and led him to the Arwing.

"However, the satellite is still in tacked and even better they have the tools I need to fix it, which means I can still call for a ride to get me off of this planet." She said with excitement in her tone. She seemed so happy about this, yet Josh was feeling the opposite. She seemed so happy that she was able to leave that it seemed as if she forgot that she would be leaving him behind.

"That's…Good news." He said hiding the sadness in his tone. He then turned away from her and felt his head start to hurt where he got hit at. He looked over at Ryan.

"I don't suppose you have anything for my head do you?" He asked.

"I'll bring you something, would you liked me to show you to your room?" He asked, Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Room?"

"Yes, we have a few bedrooms here, you two will have to stay here until Krystal is able to make contact…For safety reasons." He said and started to walk away, Josh looked back at the Arwing to find Krystal working on it, he sadly lowered his gaze to the floor and walked off following Ryan. They took an elevator up a few floors.

Ryan ended up leading Josh to a hallway with wooden walls, it looked kind of like the inside of a log cabin, Josh then noticed a few metal doors with push pads next to them. They walked to the end of the hallway and stopped at the last door on the left, Ryan placed his hand on the push pad and pushed it. The metal door slid open revealing a bedroom that also looked like it was in a log cabin.

There was a bed with black and red checkered strip blanket, the bed post were made out of wood, as was the floor. There was a couch and red carpet, a small table and a window. Josh walked into the room and made his way over to the window and saw trees everywhere.

"Where are we?" He asked and turned to Ryan.

"California." He said, "I'll have something for your head brought up to you." He turned around and left, closing the door behind him. Josh turned back to the window, he stared out at the blue sky and the trees that covered everything. Josh then turned to the bed and approached it. He placed his hand on the bump that had formed and flinched at the pain.

"Ouch." He said and lowered his hand, he sighed and made his way to the bed and laid down, he looked up at the wooden celling and felt his chest tighten at the thought of Krystal leaving. He had fallen in love with her, and knowing she was going to leave was breaking his heart, he rolled onto his side and closed his teary eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

A few hours passed and he was woken to a knock at the door, He opened his eyes and for a brief second forgot where he was, then it all came back. He sat up on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Knock, Knock, Knock' the door knocked again.

"Ugh…Come in." He said. The sliding door opened and Krystal walked in, it appeared she had taken a shower as her hair looked wet.

"Hi." She said and sat down next to him on the bed, "How's your head?" She asked, Josh smiled.

"It's good, nothing to worry about…How's the ship thingy going?" He asked, Krystal started to rub the back of her neck.

"It works…I wanted to let you know that it's finished and the call has been sent." She said, Josh noticed there was something bothering her, as she wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he reached his hand to grab hers. As soon as his fingers touched hers she pulled her hand away, it caused his heart to cringe and he pulled his hand back towards him. He could her Krystal taking a deep breath, and knew she was about to speak.

"You've been very kind to me Josh…You've been an amazing person and I'll never forget what you've done for me." Josh could feel the tears forming in his eyes, he didn't want to hear her good bye speech already.

"When I leave…I know it's going to break my heart, and I know it'll break yours, but we both know I can't stay on Earth…You are very…Special to me Josh, and I can't imagine not being able to see you every day."

"Krystal…I…" He started to say but she quickly turned around and placed her fingers on his lips.

"Please let me finish." She said, he nodded and she moved her fingers away. "Josh…I want you to come with me." She said, Josh felt his heart leap at her words. This wasn't her goodbye speech, it was her come with me speech.

"You mean so much to me, and I want to be with you…I want us to be together…" She was cut off as Josh forced her back onto the bed with his lips pressed against hers. The sudden burst of affection was a sweet surprise to her, as he kissed her it felt as if all her worries melted away, she gently moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, he kissed her as if it was his last. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, words couldn't describe how happy he was feeling.

"I'll go with you Krystal, and we'll travel space together…I don't know how good I'll be at mercenary work, so you might have to teach me a few things." Krystal smiled. He was willing to leave his world to be with her, she understood that was a big decision to have to make on the spot, but she was glad he was going with her. Having to leave him behind after all they've gone through would have killed her on the inside.

"I'm sure I can teach you a few things." She said and leaned up to kiss him again, Josh happily accepted the kiss with one of his own. After the kiss Josh rolled onto his side, Krystal nestled into his chest and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and then felt her soft tail wrap around his waist. He kissed her forehead and watched her sleep for some time, taking the time to admire how beautiful she was, and how lucky he was to have met her, the only sound to be heard in the room was the sound of her gentle breathing. It was very calming hearing her breath and to feel her warm breathe exhale against his chest, in this state it wasn't long until he fell asleep again.

* * *

Deep in space the rusty red Gorton ship entered the Great War ship. Ashtark exited from his ship and made his way out of the hanger and into an elevator. He arrived on the top floor and walked up to a large door, he pushed it open and walked into the black marble floor command room. Ashtark approach the large chair where the Gorton war king sat.

"What news do you have Ashtark?" The King asked.

"I was in the Lylat system and found this my king…Play back transmission." He called out, the area was filled with the sound of static, after a few seconds the static disappeared.

"I'm sending this transmission to all emergency radio waves, my name is Krystal. I have crash landed on the planet Earth in the Sol system and have no way off the primitive planet. I'm in need of an emergency rescue." The sound of static came back and then the transmission ended.

"That was the one who murdered Jaqar." Ashtark spoke, the chair turned around and the Gorton War King faced his nephew.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Ashtark nodded.

"I never forget a voice…That was the voice of the blue Vixen who killed my cousin, your son." He spoke and waited for a response. The room was quiet for some time until the King turned his chair back around to stare at the stars.

"Go fetch Jaqun…Take a few warriors with you and go kill this Vixen and bring me her skin…For I shall wear it as a belt." He said.

"As you wish my lord." Ashtark spoke and walked out of the room.

Ashtark and his cousin along with some warriors flew out of the hangers in their Star ships and went into slip space heading towards the coordinates of the distress call. Unbeknownst to them in the Lylat system a Mercenary Star cruiser had also heard the message and had left for Earth.


	18. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

 **The plan**

Krystal opened her eyes and could see the white of someone's shirt; she moved a little bit and felt a pair of warm arms were wrapped protectively around her, she lifted her head up and noticed Josh was still asleep. She moved her left arm out from under her body and propped her head up with the elbow lying on the bed. She watched Josh sleep for a few moments, he was making soft moaning noises, it was like he was a puppy dreaming.

Krystal smiled at the sounds he made, she used her right hand and gently started to trace circles on his chest, suddenly he made an 'Mm' She paused and looked at his face, his eyes were still closed.

"That tickles." He said still tired and slowly opened his eyes and was met with her smiling face.

"Good morning." She whispered, he gently smiled back at her and removed his left arm from her body and brought it to his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes, afterwards he placed his left hand on her hip and gently started to rub her thigh.

"Morning blue." He said, Krystal smiled and placed her palm on his chest.

"Are we doing pet names now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile, Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe." He said with a smirk and kissed her nose, which prompted her to move her face closer to his and touch his nose with hers.

"Okay…U-Kia." She said, Josh raised a brow.

"U-Kia?"

"It's Cerinian…It means Dearest one." Josh smiled at his new nickname and welcomed it, knowing she considered him as her dearest one made his heart swell with love and joy. He moved his left hand up from her thigh to her furry check and gently started to rub at it with his thumb.

"You're my U-Kia as well blue." Krystal smiled and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Well then my sweet Human…What shall we do now?" She asked, Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"What would you like to do?" He asked, Krystal scrunched up her face as she thought for a second, then she smiled.

"I want to do something very special with you, something I only want to do with you." She said, Josh started to blush a little bit at what she might be talking about.

"What is it?" He asked, suddenly Krystal placed her hands on his shoulders and rolled him onto his back as she straddled him and looked lustfully into his eyes and a wicked seductive smile appearing on her face.

 _'_ _Oh boy.'_ He thought as she slowly lowered herself to his face, she moved her muzzle to his ear and teasingly licked it. It sent shivers all throughout his body and slowly he started to get turned on.

 _'_ _I can't believe this is about to happen.'_ He thought, Krystal then placed her lips to his ear and slowly started to talk. Each time she spoke her warm breath blew at his ear making him even more turned on.

"I…Want…Me…And…You…To jump on the bed as if it was a trampoline."

 _'_ _What!?'_ He said in his mind, Krystal leaned up and was wearing an innocent look and smile on her face, trying to act like she didn't just tease him.

"Well?" She asked, Josh laid his head down and a pitiful groan left his mouth. Krystal giggled and patted his chest with her hands, "Come on, it'll be fun." She said and stood up and started to jump up and down.

"I always did this when I was younger." She said laughing as she jumped. Josh raised his head to look at her, even though he had just been cruelly teased he couldn't help but smile at how much fun it seemed like she was having.

 _'_ _What the hell.'_ He thought and stood up and gently started to bounce, While Krystal was jumping up to two feet in the air, Josh was only bouncing hard enough to go a couple inches up. Krystal crossed her arms while she bounced.

"We're not going to have much fun if you don't put any effort into it." She said. At the same time Col. Ryan was making his way down the wooden hallway, breakfast had been made and he went to fetch the two, first he knocked on Krystal's door but got no answer.

He opened the door to find the light off and no one insight, he closed the door and walked to Josh's room, that's when he heard the bed bouncing.

"Come on." He heard Krystal say from the other side and then the bed bouncing stopped. "Just relax and push as hard as you can." Ryan raised a brow and was about to knock on the door, suddenly he heard the bed bounce again, only this time a bit harder.

"Yeah…That's it, just like that…This is amazing isn't it, and you probably thought I was crazy for suggesting it?" She asked "Does it feel nice?"

"Yeah, it feels nice…I haven't done this in a while…It feels great." Ryan leaned away from the door, his cheeks were a bit red and he started to rub the back of his neck.

"Oh my God were making a mess in here, blankets are scattered everywhere." Krystal spoke, "Don't stop keep going."

"Sorry." Josh replied.

Ryan stepped away from the door and started to walk off shaking his head.

"I'm sure they'll come down to eat when their ready." He said and entered the elevator.

* * *

After the two finished their bouncing they made their way out of the room and into the elevator, they both had a radiant smile on their face. As the door opened they noticed Col. Ryan talking with some other man, Josh instantly recognized the other man as President Rushford.

Josh and Krystal made their way to the two older men, when they noticed the pair approaching they turned to great them.

"Mr. President." Josh said and held out his hand, Rushford smiled and shook his hand, he then turned to look at Krystal.

"Wow." He said as he looked at her, Krystal started to feel a little uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. "Forgive me for staring my dear, but when Ryan told me about you…Well I just had to see it to believe it." He said and held out his hand. Krystal shook the man's hand and noticed the smile never left his face.

"Truly fascinating…Tell me, how have you like your visit to Earth?" He asked, Krystal scratched her head and thought about it, she thought about how she felt about Earth and the people she met, the food she had, and all the other stuff she had experienced.

"It was a little strange at first I'll admit." She looked over at Josh and smiled. "If it hadn't been for Josh…I don't want to even think what might have happened to me. He's the one who showed me your way of life and customs, there not all that different from the way people live in Lylat." She looked at the president and moved her tail so it brush against Josh.

"I don't regret my stay here, however…This isn't my world, and I must go back to Lylat…Josh has agreed to come with me." She said, Rushford's eyes widened a bit.

"What a coincidence, Ryan and I were just talking about possibly sending an ambassador for Earth with you to this Lylat system to sort of…Introduce ourselves if you will." He then looked at Josh and placed a hand on his shoulder, "What do you say son? Will you represent Earth and be its ambassador?"

Josh was babbled, the president wanted him to represent Earth. It was a great honor for sure, Josh stood straight and saluted the man.

"Sir…It will be my honor to represent my planet." He proudly stated, the president saluted him in return.

"Then let's get down to business." Ryan said, Josh and Krystal had confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked. Ryan answered her question.

"Well, the world will have to know what's going on…All the world leaders will be brought here tonight to be informed of the situation, then we will nationally televise the two of you, so the world can see the Cerinian and the Human ambassador. They will then be told about what we plan to do." The president quickly stepped in.

"It will be the biggest event in the history of the whole world, many people have believed there were others out there, and soon the will know it's all true. I suspect big things will happen in the not too distant future." He said, and then he turned and noticed the Arwing and his smile grew even bigger. It was as if he was a kid in a toy store, he approached it and marveled at it.

"Does it work?" He asked, Krystal stepped forward.

"No, your planet doesn't have the technology to fix and recharge the fuel power cells." The President gave a soft 'hmm'.

"Well who knows, maybe after this Lylat system meets us we will be able to share technology." He spoke and kept looking at the dead Arwing. Krystal shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't speak for the council, so who knows…Maybe they will offer to share, maybe they won't…Earth's technology is still considered primitive under the galactic contact laws, we'll just have to wait and see." She said and turned her gaze to the older man.

"Ryan tells me you were a Mercenary?" He asked. Krystal nodded her head.

"Yes." Suddenly Krystal could see a glim in the old man's eyes.

"I would very much like to hear about some of your adventures Krystal. It would be a great honor for me." He said, Krystal thought about it and then looked over at Josh, who gave her a nod. Krystal turned back to the president. The two started to walk off together.

"Well it all started on a planet named Sauria, after I was trapped inside a crystal that was draining my life away…" Her voice was soon inaudible after the two had walked off a ways. Josh turned to look at Ryan who was still watching Krystal and the president, until they disappeared behind a corner.

"Would you like to get some breakfast Grant?" He asked without looking at him.

"Well…I am a bit hungry." He replied Ryan motioned with his head for Josh to follow him; they walked down a hallway in silence and came to a cafeteria area. There were many rounded tables with four chairs sitting at each one. Ryan and Josh both got a stack of pancakes and coffee, then made their way over to a round table to eat. As they did Ryan spoke out.

"So, are you sure you want to do this Grant?" He asked, Josh paused from eating and looked the Col. In the eyes before nodding. He wanted this more than anything, he would be with Krystal and she wouldn't have to disguise herself in public.

"Yes."

"Are you a bit nervous?" Ryan asked and drank some of his coffee, Josh shook his head.

"No." Ryan raised a brow.

"No?"

"Well…Not right now no…but once I get on whatever's picking us up, I'm sure I'll be very nervous…I'll be the only human in Lylat." He said and continued to eat his food.

"Sounds lonely if you ask me." Ryan replied, Josh nodded.

"It does…But I'll have Krystal, and I'm never alone when I'm with her." He said, "Besides, I get to see different species, visit new planets and be a Mercenary…In space to top it all off." He said with a smile.

"Well, I guess that would make you two space mercenaries." Ryan smiled back.


	19. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

 **A helping hand**

"Ugh damn it, come on." Josh said as he fiddled with the tie to his ceremonial Military suit that Ryan had got him for the World leader meeting that was about to happen in an hour. If there was one thing he didn't know how to do, it was how to use a tie. He went over and under, side to side, went Chris cross. Yet he wasn't able to get it right.

"This is so…Infuriating!" He grunted to himself as he tried once again to get it right, however like all the other times it failed and he loudly sighed. Then he heard a female giggle. He quickly looked over and found Krystal by the doorway to the changing room. He noticed she was wearing her blue hair in a ponytail and was wearing her blue and black Flight suit.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, he was so concentrated with trying to get his stupid tie right that he didn't notice her.

"A minute or two." She said playfully and then approached the upset human, "Let me."  
She said looking at his tie, he removed his hands from the coursed tie and hung them at his sides. Krystal brought her arms up to his neck and grabbed the tie, and within five seconds had it made nice and neat.

Josh looked at himself in the mirror and noticed it was made, his shoulders sagged and he turned back to Krystal with a slightly upset look.

"Show off." He said. Krystal let out a soft chuckle and placed her hands back on the tie to make sure it was straight; she then moved her hands from the tie to the unbuttoned green over coat, which had a few medals pinned on it. She looked up at Josh wondering what they meant, Josh just shook his head.

"They're just for showing off…Ryan's orders." He said. Krystal gave a slight 'Ah' and then started to button up the over coat. Once the coat was buttoned up Krystal started to rub her hands all over it, trying to smooth out some wrinkles she noticed. As she did this she started to think about how handsome he looked in the uniform, the fact that he looked a bit uncomfortable wearing it made him look adorable, it was like looking at a picture of a pet wearing some ridiculous outfit for a picture and the pet just looks so sad.

After she finished she reached back up to his neck to fix the over coat collar. After she straightened it out, she noticed she was standing very close to him. Another step and her breast would be pushed up against his lower chest. She moved her hands from his collar to his chest and laid them there; suddenly Josh brought his hands to her forearms and gently slid them up her arm until his hands rested on top of hers.

"You nervous?" He asked, Krystal gently nodded, it wasn't like an Alien got nationally televised at a primitive planet every day. "Just remember, I'll be standing next to you the whole time, I won't leave your side." Krystal smiled at the human and leaned up and gently kissed his cheek. When she pulled back he started to blush.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being there for me…If it hadn't been for you, I would have probably drowned in that lake and wouldn't be here, furthermore thank you for taking care of me and keeping me safe."

"Well." He started, "You made what was the worst time in my life bearable, and from then on made my life the greatest it had ever been." Krystal smiled and rested her head on his chest, she felt him remove his hands from her hands and moved them to her back and held her tight.

"Almost seems like fate doesn't it?" She asked, Josh smiled and couldn't agree more, there were so many random acts of chance that played into their meeting. Him being late for work, Major Thornton keeping him at work an extra four hours, sharing a few drinks with Col. Ryan, the call from Amanda, and that red light that lasted so long. All of those couldn't have been random chances. It was clear that God had led her to Earth to help him through a tough time, just as God had to have placed him in the right spot to help her in a tough time…They were meant to be together, at least that was what he thought. Sure they were technically dating, but he wondered if she felt the same way about him as he did for her. Regardless, he wouldn't press her for an answer…However there was one thing he had to get off his chest first.

"Hey Krystal?"

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled up by his suit.

"Do you remember that night when I cut my hand and you took me to the hospital?"

"Yes." She said and thought back to that night, In a fit of rage he had said something hurtful to her, of course he didn't mean it and she knew that, he left to go to his bedroom for some time. Later he punched a glass picture of Amanda, Krystal felt heart broke staring at him crying his eyes out, she just had to hold him close to let him know it would be alright. Later she took him to the hospital and the doctor there stitched him up and put him on morphine, which cause him to become a tad bit loopy and ended up kissing her when they got home, after she told the story of her and Fox, as strange and as sudden as it was, she enjoyed the kiss and welcomed it with her own kisses, It was technically their first kiss. However Josh didn't remember it. She then started to wonder why he was asking about that night, he wouldn't have remembered much about it.

"I have a confession to make." He said and gently pulled her away from him so she could look into his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked getting curious. Josh bit his lower lip and tried to think of a way to tell her this, he wasn't sure how she would react to it…Hopeful she wouldn't get upset, he decided to just tell it to her straight.

"I know we kissed that night…I always knew." He said, Krystal tilted her head a bit to the side with a slight confused look on her face.

"Well…Why didn't you tell me?" She asked curious as to why he would hide that from her.

"Well…To you, I'm an Alien, and I thought that I must have made you really uncomfortable by doing that. I knew that you wanted to talk about the kiss the next day, but I figured if I did make you uncomfortable, then the last thing I wanted to do was have to make you relive it by talking about it.." He said and looked into her Cyan eyes, and then he noticed she smiled.

"Josh." She started, "While I'll admit it was very sudden and caught me off guard…It wasn't uncomfortable, In fact when we kissed that night I felt more comfortable that moment then the days leading up to it…I liked it, and wanted you to keep kissing me. I loved how soft your lips felt against mine, how strongly you wrapped your arms around me, how you made me feel wanted and safe, I loved that kiss as much as all the other kisses we shard and will continue to share…Just like now." She said and leaned up pressing her lips against his. Soon they began to open mouth kiss, and each time her mouth opened, she spoke before closing her lips onto his again.

"And this…And that…And that…" She said which made Josh chuckle as they kissed, after a few more kisses they pulled away and looked at each other with radiant smiles. Josh used his hand to cup her left blue fur covered cheek.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like you." He said, Krystal smiled and playfully punched his chest.

"Damn right you do." She said and smiled at him; Josh chuckled and looked at the blue Vixen.

"Smart ass." He said with a smile.

"IQ of 150." She quickly replied, Josh rolled his eyes.

"Good lord." He said, which caused her to laugh out loud, after she stopped they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Josh felt like this was the moment to tell her how much he loved her.

"Krystal, I…" He was cut off when there was a knock at the door, the two looked over to find Col. Ryan standing there, he was wearing the same type outfit as Josh.

"Sorry to disturb but, the time for the meeting has been changed. It starts in five minutes." He said and walked out of the room. Josh and Krystal turned back to each other.

"Well, we should get going." He said and was about to walk off until Krystal stopped him.

"You can't leave yet." She said, Josh turned around and raised a brow.

"Why?" He asked, Krystal then lowered her gaze to his lower body, Josh looked down and made the slightly embarrassing discover that below the belt he was only wearing his grey boxer briefs.

"See if you went out like that, everyone will pay more attention to you then me…That's actually a good thing, yeah you're fine let's go." She said with a smile, Josh shook his head and walked over to grab his pants; he then turned to Krystal.

"Don't be late." She called out as she walked out of the room. Josh then started to pull his pants up, he then placed his belt on, then put his socks and shoes on. Afterwards he made his way out of the room and headed for where they would be having the meeting.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys liked these chapters as much as I liked posting them. Next week comes the interesting chapters...And a certain light brownish/tan Vulpine.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Before we get on with the story I have a few announcements to make...First off, I will no longer continue this story. I have simply lost inspiration for it and am moving on to other ideas. I would like to apologize to all the readers who enjoyed this story. I'm sorry to let you down.**

 **For those who liked this story...Relax I was just joking, I fucking love this story too much to just abandoned it.**

 **on a serious note thought, next week I will be leaving for Texas for a year to help out my grandfather take care of his land and a lot of hard manual labor from sun up to sun down. so needless to say a lot of my time will be taken up and i wont be able to sit down in bed all day and type like I have done. Ep. 1 is completely finished so dont worry about that. I will still try to post ever week if not than it will be once every two weeks. I promise I will never leave you guys hanging for a months at a time, because that annoys the hell out of me when I'm trying to read a good story and its half done and i have to wait a month for the next chapter. I know people dont do it on purpose but it still annoys me.**

 **I have parts of Ep. 2 and Ep. 3 already written and have many ideas for future episodes, so dont worry about this story never getting finished, future ep. will be late as i said as most of my time will be taken up.**

 **all right I'm sure you all are like "Hurry up already and get to the damn story!"**

 **okay here we go-Say that with heath ledger's joker voice and it sounds a lot cooler**

* * *

 **Ch. 19**

 **The Meeting**

The world leaders were flown to the top secret base in California. They were all very confused as to why the sudden meeting and secrecy. They were only told that the meeting was to talk about a grand world changing event, not every single world leader could arrive, but the majority did. Some were very curious about this grand world changing event that was so important that they were quickly called away from their countries. Some of them already began thinking about what it was. The thoughts ranged from new defense systems to new medical discoveries. Out of all the world leaders that arrived, not one of them thought that it would be about an Alien encounter.

The world leaders began to converse with each other while they patiently waited for someone to explain what was going on. That's when they noticed a camera crew setting up cameras. After what felt like thirty minutes, president Rushford and Col. Ryan walked into the large room. The UK world leader started to speak up.

"Alright chaps, here we are. Now what's with all this talk and secrecy…And the cameras?" He asked, some of the world leaders who couldn't speak English brought their translators with them, who started to translate what other people were saying.

"Gentlemen, let me first off thank each and every one of you for making the long trip here, I'm sorry for not explaining more about what this meeting is about…But trust me when I tell you, you won't be sorry for coming. This man next to me is Col. Joseph Ryan, he is a very good and close personal friend of mine, and he is in charge of what we are calling Project Contact. I'll let him explain things from here." Ryan nodded to the President and stepped forth.

"Gentlemen, what I'm about to tell you might be hard to believe. I ask that you keep an open mind to what I'm about to tell you, hold all questions till the end and they will be answered, as for the cameras, this is a world changing event and the world has the right to know…How many of you believe in Aliens?" He asked, suddenly just as he suspected the room was filled with laughter. Suddenly the World leader of Nigeria stood up.

"You brought us here to talk about Extraterrestrials? I missed my daughter's recital lesson for this?" He asked. Soon many of the other world leaders started to make similar claims.

"Gentlemen please listen." Ryan spoke, "Trust me, I know how it sounds, being brought all the way from home to talk about Aliens must seem like a ludacris idea." Some of the World leaders nodded their head in agreement. "But they are real, and we have made contact with one…Gentlemen this is what she came to Earth in." He said and walked over to a hand print device, he placed his hand on it and heard a beep, then then metal doors opened and the World leaders gasped at Krystal's Arwing.

"She crash landed here after being attacked by other Alien life forms…As you can see we tried our best to restore her Arwing, as she calls it to working condition. Only to find out from her that we just don't have the technology to do so. She has been here on Earth for two months…Gentlemen; I would like you to meet Krystal."

Suddenly the World leaders were shocked to find a humanoid blue Fox walk into view, the whole area was silent. It was so quiet that if a pin had dropped it would have sounded like a grenade going off. The camera crew had all their cameras pointed at Krystal. Nearly everyone in the whole world gasped, as Krystal approached the stage. Krystal clearly noticed the silence stares and started to get a bit of stage fright, she took a deep breath and walked over to Ryan and shook his hand, she then turned to the crowd of shocked faces.

"Hello." She said, "I…I'm Krystal, and as you can clearly tell, I am an Alien. I belong to a Star system just next door to yours called the Lylat system, home to many species of Aliens you would call humanoid animals. As you can see, I am a Humanoid Vixen or Female Fox for those who don't know. I have the same emotions that you have, I can laugh, cry, hate and love just as you can. During my stay here, I have discovered that we are much alike; the only difference is how we look." Krystal noticed how the leaders still had shocking looks on their faces.

"I was asked to tell a story about myself and how I came to Earth…The thing is to know where to start my story. The obvious start is the beginning…But I don't know where the begging part of this story starts at…I guess to start by saying that I am a mercenary, two years ago I belonged to a militarized Mercenary team called Star Fox. Some personal things happened and I left my old team to be on my own. For two years I acted alone on missions that required my certain skill set. On one my Arwing was damaged to the point of destruction. My only chance of survival was to enter Slip space and go to the nearest Star System. Your Sol system came up and I headed here. Upon leaving Slip space my ship lost its power and I crash landed here on Earth." Krystal looked over to find Josh watching her, she smiled at him and he returned the smile with his own. Krystal then returned to the crowd.

"I had lost conciseness when I crashed into a lake, it was there I was saved by my dear friend Joshua Nathanial Grant." She held out her hand telling him to come next to her, Josh looked at all the people and gulped, he made his way to Krystal and then look back at the crowd.

"Hello." He said, "I'm Josh Grant." He said nervously and took a step back for Krystal to finish talking.

"Josh pulled me out of my crashed Arwing and brought me to the safety of his home, where I stayed for two months, trying to fix a communicator which would allow me to call for an emergency ride off of the planet. While I was here, I learned so much of your way of life and discovered that it wasn't all that different from how people in Lylat live."

Back at Ms. Evergreen's apartment she watched the TV and noticed Josh and the Alien who had the same name as Josh's female friend, suddenly the realization hit her and she sat back in her chair.

"I knew it…She was way too innocent." She said and turned the TV off before taking a nap.

* * *

"With my Arwing satellite in working condition I have sent a distress call to the Lylat system and will wait patiently until a ship arrives to pick me up, along with my Earthly protector Josh Grant." Krystal said, leaving out the part where Ryan had them kidnapped, although they know that it wasn't his plan for it to go down the way it did. Josh had then blushed when Krystal called him her protector.

"Under much discussion, Josh Grant will be the ambassador for Earth and will meet with the Lylat galactic government council, who will discuss terms for what is called Galactic contact." Krystal lied. She had no idea if the council would do that or not, only time would tell.

After Krystal was finished with her speech she and Col. Ryan answered any questions the World leaders had, needless to say they had a lot of questions to ask. Most of them were about technology a few more were about her Arwing and its weaponry. Some of the leaders were rather upset that the US made such a world changing decision without letting them know, some of them wanted someone else to be the Ambassador for Earth. That was when Krystal firmly told them that Josh would be the one going with her and no other will take his place.

After that was cleared up, the leaders continued to ask their questions. Nearly the whole night had passed before all the questions were done. The leaders left the base as did the camera crew. The world knew about Krystal and the Lylat system. Ryan knew that soon the world would want to ask more questions and want to be more involved, however that would be for another time.

* * *

Krystal was sitting in the cafeteria area eating a sandwich, she was so nervous through the entire meeting that she didn't feel like sleeping, even though she had stayed up all day and night. Josh was asleep in his bedroom but seeing how she couldn't sleep, she gently got out of bed so she wouldn't wake him and made her way down to get a snack. As she ate she started to think about the ride back to Lylat. She hadn't been back to Lylat in two years, but it wasn't Lylat she was afraid of seeing again. It was the chance that she would see Fox again.

If they made their way back to Lylat and Fox found her, she wouldn't know what to do, let alone with Josh next to her. How would the two act, they were so much alike personality wise, Josh was so protective of her. She could feel it every time they were together, every time they hugged and kissed she could feel him wrapping his arms around her protectively, just as Fox always did...What if by chance that they do end up meeting Fox and the two men fight. Krystal sighed and tried to rid her mind of the thought.

The chance of them running into Fox was very low; she had nothing to worry about. Krystal took another bite of her sandwich and was about to finish it when suddenly loud siren like alarms started to go off, the sound frightened Krystal and caused her to nearly fall out of her chair.

 _'_ _What the hell!?'_ She thought and quickly stood up, a few moments later Krystal noticed guards running past the hallway outside the cafeteria. Krystal quickly made her way to the hallway.

"Hey what's going on?" Krystal asked, none of the guards seemed to pay her any mind as they ran past her.

"Krystal!" She heard someone call out, she turned around and noticed Josh and Col. Ryan quickly approaching her, Ryan was still dressed in his ceremonial outfit. It was undone and he didn't have a tie, Josh was wearing the usual white T-shirt and white pants. His hair was sticking up a little bit and he looked like the alarm woke him up out of a peaceful dream.

"What's going on?" She asked Ryan with a confused and worried look.

"It's the satellite warning system we secretly put up sometime after we found your ship, something is entering Earth's atmosphere." He said. Krystal and Josh looked at each other and knew their time on Earth was over. A guard approached Ryan and handed him Krystal's communicator device.

"As you asked for sir." He said, Ryan took the device and in turn handed it to Krystal

* * *

Ryan, Josh and Krystal made their way to the observation room of the base; Ryan approached a long wide panel filled with buttons and knobs. In front of the panel were three wide windows; on the other side of the windows was the base's hanger. The hanger had to at least be a mile wide as well as a mile high. Ryan pushed a series of buttons and they all watched as a holo screen popped up. Ryan began pushing more buttons and a video feed appeared on the holo screen. It was the night time sky with a little bit of daylight on the horizon.

"Krystal, if you would turn the device on." Ryan said without looking her way. Krystal looked at the device and pushed the power button. A few lights started to come on and a green light was flashing, meaning she was in range of someone's ship. Krystal pressed the flashing button and then there was static coming in through the speaker. She then pushed the button next to it.

"Hello?" She called out, "This is Krystal…Please respond." The static continued and then she noticed on the holo screen the darkened outline of a large ship was coming in, it seemed only like a blur and they couldn't make it out. Krystal looked back at the device with her heart beating nervously.

"This is Krystal, please come in." only static was heard. The blur on the screen got larger as it came closer to the base. Krystal was so nervous and anxious that she was breathing fast and heavy out loud. Josh noticed and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with mixed emotions.

"Just keep trying Krystal." He told her. She nodded and looked back at the device.

"Hello, if you can hear me please respond." She said and then suddenly the static stopped, letting everyone know that whoever she was speaking to was about to talk. The whole room went silent; Josh and Ryan looked at Krystal. She nervously looked at the communicator and held her breath.

"Krystal." A male voice quietly called out through the communicator speaker. Krystal released all the air she was holding in with a loud relieving sigh, she pressed the talk button.

"Yes, I'm Krystal. Thank God you answered my message…Do you still have my ships location?" She asked and removed her finger from the button and static filled the room again. After a few seconds the static stopped.

"Yes I have your location. It's coming from a mountain." The male said. Krystal pushed the talk button and spoke.

"Yes, it's a secret military base." She said and then Ryan turned back to the control panel and pushed another button and then they watched as the large hanger doors slowly started to open, "The doors are opening so you can land your ship." Krystal released the button and waited for the person to respond.

"Well will be there very shortly…Krystal." The voice said. Krystal then noticed how the voice sounded a bit familiar. Krystal pressed the talk button.

"Just curious…Who am I talking to?" She asked and removed her finger from the talk button. A few moments passed before the voice answered.

"Krystal." The voice said, "It's me." He said. Krystal suddenly let out a soft gasp. She turned to the holo screen to see the ship much more clearly and could tell what it looked like.

"No…No, no, no, no." She said and dropped the communicator; Josh placed his hands on her and gently turned her to face him.

"Krystal what's wrong?" He asked and noticed her panicking face as she continued to look at the holo screen of the ship. More so she was looking at the top fin like structure of the ship, which had a red painting of a winged fox.

"No, no, no." She said and her hands moved to Josh's forearms. Josh started to get worried.

"Krystal talk to me!" He said in a stern voice which got her attention. She looked away from the holo screen and into Josh's eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked. Krystal felt her whole being break and she looked back at the holo screen.

"I know who this is." She said, Josh placed his left hand on her right cheek and started to rub the blue fur with his thumb.

"Who is it?" He asked and looked into her eyes which were showing mixed feelings. She said only one word, a name and then closed her eyes and Josh noticed a tear falling down them. The name she called out echoed in his head…Fox.


	21. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

 **Past wounds**

Krystal stared at the hanger and watched as the five football field long Star Cruiser called The Great Fox slowly entered the hanger. At the controls the ship's captain and team leader Fox McCloud eased the ship into the hanger. The light brownish/Tan Vulpine eased on the controls as he lowered the ship to the ground.

"R.O.B activate the landing gears for me will yah?" He asked the robot standing at the co-pilot seat.

"Yes Sir." He replied and began pushing the controls activating the landing gears. Outside the Great Fox underneath the ship a series of dark grey folded pieces of metal begin to unfold and turn into landing feet. "Landing gears have been activated." R.O.B said and turned to Fox. Fox nodded in response and slowly lowered the ship, as the landing feet touch the ground the ship began to shake a little. Once the ship settled R.O.B started to tap on the console touch screen and brings up the ship diagnostics.

"A perfect landing Sir." R.O.B stated, Fox looked over at his robotic friend and winked at him. After that Fox stood from his chair and started to walk to the elevator.

"Fox?" R.O.B called out, the Vulpine stopped and looked over at R.O.B.

"What is it?" He asked, R.O.B turned around in his seat and looked at Fox.

"I detect high levels of Serotonin, GABA, and Norepinephrine." Fox raised a brow.

"English R.O.B."

"You're close to having an anxiety attack." He said, Fox's normal face quickly changed to one filled with nervousness.

"I know." He said and took a deep breath.

"Is it because of Krystal Sir.?" Rob asked and stood from his seat. Fox nodded and began rubbing the tan colored hair on the top of his head.

"I've ah…I've felt like this since we got her distress call…What the hell do I even say to her?" He asked as his face started to take the form of panic.

"Well Sir. I would first suggest that you take deep breaths and try to calm down; you are very close to having a panic attack." Fox looked into the bright red visor on R.O.B's face and nodded; he leaned against the wall of the elevator and started to take long deep breaths. After a few breaths he opened his eyes and looked back at the robot.

"I wonder if Krystal is feeling the same way?" He asked, R.O.B shook his head.

"I am unable to answer the question as she is not in my scanning range…However the rest of the crew is, their levels are nowhere near as high as yours are, but they are nervous as well." Fox took one last deep breath and then entered the elevator. He looked over at the button panel which had five buttons. 'B' for the Bridge, 'F3' Floor 3 which held the bedrooms and shower areas, 'F2' Floor 2 which had the lounge room and the dining area, 'F1' Floor one which had the Gym area, Training room, weapon room/ Firing range, and medical bay, and then 'H' For the hanger, where their Arwings were being held. Fox pushed the button for the hanger. The doors closed and he felt the elevator go down.

When the doors opened Fox noticed the rest of the team hanging out near the hanger door. Fox stepped out of the elevator and started to walk towards them. Falco the blue feathered bird, the Teams hot shot Ace pilot noticed Fox and got the others attention. Peppy hair the short rabbit and the team's mechanic looked over his shoulder and spotted Fox as well. Slippy Toad the frog and the team's weapon specialist turned to look at him last. Although they tried to hide it, Fox could see that they too were nervous. This made R.O.B's claim in the bridge true. Fox looked at his team mates, his friends, his family.

"Okay guys, this is it…I ah…I don't know really what to say." Fox gulped and wiped his furry sweat covered hands on his pants. "I guess, first off…Lets not bombard her with questions, I want to know why she left as well as you do. However it's been two years, and I doubt that the first thing she wants to happen when she sees us is having to answer question after question." The three nodded in unison. Fox then turned to the Hanger door.

"R.O.B." He called out. After a few seconds the intercom system when on.

"Yes Fox?" He asked.

"Open Hanger door and activate the ramp." He said.

"Yes Sir." R.O.B said, and then the intercom went off. A few moments later the sound of the hanger door unlocking filled the Bases' hanger. The ship's hanger doors slowly pulled apart.

* * *

Before the doors opened when Fox was talking to R.O.B. Krystal, Josh and Ryan were making their way down to the hanger. Josh and Krystal were talking to each other using Krystal's telepathy.

 _'_ _So, your Ex Fiancé is picking us up.'_ Josh thought and sent it to her. The way he said it was void of any emotion and it bothered Krystal a little.

 _'_ _Josh it's not like I had any choice in the matter…If it was up to me Fox would have been the last person I would have picked…Hell he wouldn't even be last because he wouldn't be in my choices.'_ She thought back to him.

 _'_ _I know you didn't have a say in it…It's just that…He was your Fiancé.'_

 _"_ _I don't love him anymore Josh…Are…Are you getting jealous?'_ She asked.

"No!" Josh said out loud. Ryan stopped walking and turned to Josh.

"No?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Josh mentally cursed himself and made up some excuse. Ryan turned back around and continued to walk on.

 _'_ _No, I'm not getting jealous.'_ He thought to Krystal.

 _'_ _You have nothing to worry about_.'

 _'_ _I'm not jealous Krystal'_ He said his voice sounded a bit annoyed.

 _'_ _Okay, fine I'll drop it.'_

 _'_ _I mean so what if he can fly a space ship.'_ He though. Krystal rolled her eyes and reached out and grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers.

 _'_ _I'm with you aren't I? You have nothing to compete with. You're the only man I want to be with.'_ Josh stopped walking as did Krystal. Ryan unaware kept walking on. Josh turned to look at the vixen as she looked at him. He slightly smiled and nodded his head.

"You promise?" He asked out loud, Krystal smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I promise." She said. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before…

"Ah hum." Ryan called out; the pair broke out of their trance and looked over to find Ryan several yards away. "Are we doing this or not?" He asked.

 _'_ _I'd rather not.'_ Krystal thought to herself and herself alone, _'But it has to be done…I'm actually willing to meet everyone and see how they have been…Other than Fox that is.'_

The two made their way to Ryan who was at the hanger entrance. He placed his hand on a push pad and pressed it. The metal doors slid up and they entered the hanger. As they walked in they noticed many guards aiming their guns at the large Alien ship. Ryan scuffed.

"Put your damn guns down!" He shouted and approached the commander of the guards, "What the hell are you doing having them point their guns at that thing?" He angrily asked. The commander quickly straightened his back and avoided looking Ryan in the eyes.

"It's precaution sir." He replied. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Keep the guns pointed away from that ship and anyone or thing that exits it. We are in no danger son."

"Yes sir. Stand down men." The commander called out. The guards slowly lowered their weapons and suddenly the Great Fox's hanger door opened. Krystal stood a little bit behind Josh and grabbed his hand tightly. He quickly looked over at her and noticed she was staring at the ship with a look of nervousness.

The hanger door opened and the ramp system slid out of a slot and lowered to the ground. Everyone watched in silence as the sound of someone wearing metal boots walking to the ramp echoed across the room. Krystal's heart pounded in her chest like drums as she saw him. Fox made his way down the ramp and the first thing he noticed was the blue vixen.

 _'_ _Krystal.'_ He thought, he's breathing started to quicken as mixed feeling started to rush through him. Two years have passed since he had last seen her, and there she was. Less than a football field away. In that moment he couldn't stop the flashback of their breakup and the events leading up to it from playing in his mind.

* * *

 _They had just been hired to protect two Cargo ships going to Katina. A small war had broken out between the Cornerian military and some rebel forces. One day some rebels attacked an unarmed town and nearly destroyed it. The Cargo ships they were hired to protect was full of medical aid, food and clean water. With the whole planet's military fighting the rebels there was no one left to protect the war relief ships, that's where Star Fox came in. As they entered the atmosphere they were immediately attacked by the rebel starships and thus the dogfight started._

 _Fox squeezed the Gatling trigger on the control stick sending hundreds of green plasma rounds at the rebel aircraft that got too close to the Cargo ships. One of the enemy ships exploded in fire and started to spin towards the ground. Fox flew through the smoke and quickly back flipped behind an enemy behind him. Fox locked onto the ship and pressed the red button on top of the control stick sending a plasma missile. The aircraft's left wing exploded and the ship crashed to the ground below._

 _"I'm hit!" Krystal shouted over the Arwing radio. Fox moved his gaze from the Cargo ships and over to Krystal; her Arwing was on fire and had two bogies hot on her tail. Without even thinking about calling on one of the others to help her, Fox quickly moved away from one of the Cargo ships and moved his thruster lever to full speed to quickly reach Krystal. "I can't shake these guys." She said_

 _"I got you." Fox said and started to fire the Gatling at the rebels chasing her. One of the ships disengaged from Krystal and flew away. The second one however stayed on her and fired a plasma missile at her. Krystal moved out of the way and Fox shot the aircraft down. "Are you okay?" He asked as he lowered his Arwing to get right next to her. He looked over at the holo video screen to his right and could see her face through the built in camera inside all Arwings. She looked back at him through the screen and nodded._

 _"Yes I'm fine…What about the Cargo ship?" Krystal asked, Fox shook his head at her._

 _"I'm not leaving you, your ships badly damaged." Krystal tried to protest but Fox wasn't going to have any of it. He nearly lost her and he wasn't going to again. Suddenly he noticed a bright flash of light reflecting off his Arwings canopy windshield. Fox looked over and his eyes widened at the sight of one of the Cargo ships on fire and crashing towards the ground._

 _"Damn it, why didn't someone cover that ship!" Fox called out._

 _"We had our own shit to deal with fearless leader, where were you?" Falco spoke out, Fox gritted his teeth._

 _"Can your beak Falco, someone get to the other Cargo ship and protect it." Fox ordered._

 _"Fox I'm fine…Go protect the Cargo ship." Krystal said to him. Fox grunted._

 _"No goddamn it, I'm not leaving you." He shouted at her. As they flew on Fox turned his gaze back to the crashed Cargo ship that was consumed by fire. He then felt sickened and upset with himself. He leaned his head against the head rest of the seat and took a deep breath. He had let his personal feeling get in the way of the mission. The people on the Cargo ship died, and it was all on him. This wasn't the first time Fox let his feelings for Krystal jeopardized the mission…But it would be the last._

 _After they finished the mission and got paid they all made their way to the Great Fox. Fox felt his heart tighten at the thought he was thinking. A thought that would lead him to believe what might fix the distraction he was having. He didn't like it, and he knew Krystal wasn't going to like it either. As they got out of their Arwing every one made their way to the elevator. Fox knew it was now or never._

 _"Krystal can I talk to you?" He asked._

 _"Yeah sure." She said and stood out of the elevator and walked next to Fox. The elevator doors closed and the rest of the team went up. Fox tried to focus on what he had to do, but it was too hard to when he looked at Krystal, her sweet innocent face happily smiling at him only broke his heart. Fox closed his eyes and took a deep breath and slowly let it out._

 _"Krystal." He said and opened his eyes, "It's over." Krystal's ears flickered and she raised a brow and chuckled._

 _"What's over?" She asked, Fox started to breathe a little bit faster._

 _"Us…Me, you it's over." Krystal scuffed like she didn't really believe what he was saying, like she figured this was a lame joke he was trying to play._

 _"Where is this coming from?" She asked, "Fox if this is about the mission…You were staying to protect me."_

 _"And people died…It's over Krystal…We are done." He said and could feel his heart shattering; he used every bit of strength he had to keep himself from crying._

 _"You can't be serious." She said, the way she said it, the way her voice was filled with the realization that he might be serious was breaking his heart even more._

 _"I'm sorry Krystal…It's for the best."_

 _"No!" She shouted in anger but more so sadness, she then held up her left hand to show him the engagement ring he had given her. "You see this…You gave it to me and asked me to be your wife…This meant we were to be married…This meant that we were going to spend our life together Fox." She said with tears running down her face. Fox was tarring himself down on the inside; he wanted to hug her and tell her that he was mistaken and to forget what he was saying. But for the sake of the mission…He did one last thing to let her know it was over._

 _He grabbed her left hand and held it within his two hands. He placed his thumb and index finger on the shiny ring and pulled it off her finger. Krystal gasped when he did that, she brought her hand to her face and looked at the finger and stared at it as if he had just stolen her most precious possession, which he just did._

 _"We are done." He said and walked to the open elevator and got in. Once the door closed he grabbed his chest and sobbed, he felt a waterfall of tears rush down his face. He cried loudly and started to punch the ground as hard as he could, he knew it was for the best, but it sure as hell didn't feel that way. It was nine days later when Krystal left and would be two years before he would see her again._

* * *

 **What the hell man?! you end it there? talk about a tease!**

 **I know, I know...It's called cliff hanger for a reason.**

 **also head over to my DA profile FanwriterF and check out the official Cover for ep. 1**

 **also we came real close to making another thousand reviews in one week. I'll make a deal with you guys. right now the story has 3895 views, if this gets to 4895 by next Monday. Or this story gets 10 reviews...From different people, it wont count if you send mulitable reviews. then next time i post I will post FOUR chapters.**

 **as always read and review.**

 **see you guys next week if things go as planned.**


	22. Chapter 21

**4378 views, close but not close enough, oh well.**

 **Gamer-fox91-Don't know if you got my reply or not but if you didn't, thanks for the message it meant a lot and yes you can use them if you want to.**

 **got nothing else to talk about, enjoy the next two chapters.**

* * *

 **Ch. 21**

 **A Slippy Reunion**

Krystal watched as Fox made his way to her. Behind him were Peppy, Slippy and Falco. Fox was wearing what looked like dark blue pants and dark grey nearly the color of black metal boots. He had a red shirt and an unzipped jacket over it. The jacket's torso was brown and the sleeves were black. Fox was now standing ten feet away from her. Krystal gulped and slowly moved away from Josh, her fingers gently slipped through his hand.

"Fox." She said.

"Hi Krystal." He replied, then there was silence. Ryan noticed how awkward the situation was and decided to break the ice by loudly clearing his throat.

"Greetings, and welcome to Earth." Ryan said and approached Fox with his hand held out to shake. It took Fox a second to snap out of his idle stare with Krystal. Fox managed to look at the human that towered over him by a foot. Fox reached his hand out and shook Ryan's, "I'm Col. Joseph Ryan."

"Hi…Fox McCloud, leader of the Mercenary group called Star Fox." Fox pointed to his teammates. "This is Peppy Hair, our mechanical expert. And Slippy Toad our weapons specialist and lastly this is Falco Lombardi an Ace pilot...Our last member is in the bridge of our Star Cruiser called The Great Fox, his a bashful character so forgive him for not showing." As Fox called out each member of the team Ryan went up and shook their hand. Afterwards Ryan placed a hand on Josh's shoulder.

"This here is Joshua Grant; he's the young man who has been watching over Krystal the two months she was here." Suddenly Fox's ears flickered.

"Two months?" He asked and looked at Krystal, "I thought you were here for a few days." He said.

"No…It took me two months to get the communicator working." She said, Fox nodded and then looked over at Josh who stood a few inches taller than him. Fox held out his hand. Josh was a bit hesitant at first; Krystal gently laid a hand on his back. Josh breathed deeply and shook the Vulpine's hand.

"You have my thanks." Fox said.

"Don't mention it." He said and removed his hand from Fox and brought it down to his side. Ryan then spoke back up.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Ryan asked, Fox looked at the Col.

"Until Krystal is ready I would think." He said.

"Well then, I'm sure you all must be tired from your long journey, we have rooms available if you like." Ryan said. Fox shook his head.

"We have our own rooms aboard the Great Fox…But thanks for you offer" Fox replied.

"Well then…I'm sure we can finish this conversation later today." Ryan said and then started to walk off as did everyone else. Fox noticed Krystal quickly walking away and in a sudden fling of emotion he called out to her.

"Krystal." She paused and slowly turned around to look at him, "Its…It's good to see you." He said. Krystal lowered her gaze and walked away.

 _'_ _Wish I could say the same.'_ She thought to herself and walked away. Fox's ears and tail lowered a little, once the humans and vixen left, Fox turned to his team.

"Let's get some sleep guys." He said and walked passed them and into the Great Fox's hanger.

Josh and Krystal made their way to the log cabin style hallway; Krystal was quiet the whole time. Josh placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Krystal didn't look at him when she answered.

"I'm very tired…I just want to go to bed." She said, Josh nodded.

"Okay…Let's go to bed then." Suddenly Krystal used her hand to remove Josh's off of her shoulder.

"Alone Josh…I'm going to bed alone." She said and walked over to the door that lead to her room, the one she hadn't used yet. She pushed the push pad and the door opened, she walked in and closed the door, leaving Josh out in the hall way alone.

* * *

Josh had awoken in his room several hours later. He stared up at the wooden ceiling for a few seconds before yawning and then wiping the sleep from his eyes. He turned over to see that he was alone in the bed, alone in the room. He had hoped that Krystal would come back to the room later, but he wasn't surprised that she didn't. He let out a sigh and got off of the bed and made his way over to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of clothes that were not that surprisingly the same as the ones he had been wearing. White t-shirt and white pants. He would have to have a talk with Ryan about getting some new clothes. He wouldn't want to travel across space wearing these.

Josh put the clean clothes on and looked over at the clock on the wall; the digital clock was the only thing in the room that didn't match. The time said it was 5:43 PM, he wasn't surprised how late in the day he had slept, he didn't go to sleep until 10 AM. Josh turned away from the clock and made his way to the sliding door. The mechanical doors slid open and Josh made his way down the hall, however he stopped at Krystal's door. He wasn't too sure if she was in there or not and didn't know if knocking was a good idea, what if she wanted to be alone and didn't want to see him? What if she was alone and really needed him by her side?

He lifted his hand and was about to knock but stopped himself. He lowered his hand and looked away from the door and continued to walk down the hallway to the elevator. The Elevator doors opened before he got to the door and noticed a small 4'9 Frog stepping out, wearing a yellowish/orange jumpsuit and a red and white cap. They were both a tad startled when they saw each other. Slippy placed his hand over his heart and shook his head.

"Nearly scared me to death." The frog said in his high pitch voice. Josh was caught completely off guard by Slippy's voice and had started to think he was a girl.

"I'm sorry Ms." He replied, Slippy started to frown and looked embarrassed.

"I'm a guy." He said. Josh instantly went wide eyed.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…" He started to say but Slippy cut him off.

"I know, it's the voice…Falco teases me about it sometimes." Josh started to scratch the back of his head and was quickly trying to think of a subject changer, and then he figured that seeing how Slippy was up here, then maybe he was looking for Krystal.

"So ah…Are you looking for Krystal?" He asked, Slippy started to nod his head and mentally thanked the human for changing the topic.

"Yes, is she awake? I would very much like to talk to her before everyone else gets too."

"Well to be honest I'm not sure if she's awake or not…Or If she's even in her room. But you can try and see. She's the first door on the right." Slippy thanked Josh and walked past him. Josh turned his attention back to the elevator and got in, the doors closed and the elevator went down.

* * *

Slippy made his way to the first door on the right and looked at the metal door. He took a second to take a deep breath. This would be the first time in two years that he would have talked to her, he hopped she would want to talk to him. If she had a problem with Fox, surely it would only be towards him and not the other team members. Slippy stood straight and knocked on the door. He waited patiently for a few moments before knocking again and waiting some more. No one answered; Slippy narrowed his brows and knocked one last time. When the results turned out to be just like the last two times he figured she wasn't in there and started to walk off. Suddenly the sliding doors slid open.

"Josh?!" Krystal called out and ran into the hallway, she then noticed Slippy. He saw how her face looked when she called out for the human that had been keeping her safe, he couldn't really describe it, the best he could make of it was that she was really hopping the human was there. When she noticed Slippy that face quickly changed to one of disappointment. Slippy then started to wonder if there was more to Krystal's and the human's relationship then he originally thought.

"Sorry, just me." Slippy said and then pointed to the elevator down the hall, "The human had just went down the elevator.

"Oh…So I guess you were the one knocking?" She asked.

"Well yes." He said, Krystal nodded and looked like she might go back into her room, Slippy quickly approached her.

"Krystal…I was wondering if maybe…We could talk…You know between old friends?" He asked her. Krystal looked at the frog for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yeah sure…Do you want to come in?" She asked and moved away from the door a little. Slippy said yes and the two entered. They sat down on the chairs and looked at each other.

"So, how are you Slippy?" She asked him, Slippy smiled.

"I'm doing well, what about you Krystal?" He asked. She brought her hands together and placed them on her lap.

"I'm good…Considering." He knew she was talking about Fox.

"You know…When we heard your distress call, Fox ordered us to drop what we were doing and to get to Earth as fast as possible…I know you two ending things badly…" He was suddenly interrupted by Krystal.

"Can we not talk about me and Fox?" She asked and looked at Slippy with a bit of annoyance, "I want to hear about how you've been Slippy." She said. Slippy gently smiled and gave a slight nod.

"Sure thing Krystal, anything you'd specifically want to talk about?" He asked, Krystal shook her head no.

"Let's just talk…Whatever pops into our head." Slippy nodded in agreement and then started to wonder about her and the human.

"The human that saved you…" He was cut off when Krystal immediately called out Josh's name, in case he didn't remember.

"Ah yes, Josh…If you don't mind me asking Krystal…Is there something between you two?" He asked and noticed Krystal raise a brow.

"What makes you think there is something between Josh and me?" Slippy shrugged his shoulders.

"Just the way you looked when you thought he was knocking at your door." Krystal frowned a little; she wanted to apologize to him for last night. She had woken up that morning severely missing his presence. She hopped she hadn't hurt his feelings, she just wanted to be alone so she could be with her thoughts, surly he would understand that right?

"To be honest Slippy, Josh has been a very good person to me. It wasn't just that he saved my life. He took care of me at his own risk; he listened to me when we talked, when we are near each other I just feel so…Protected, like he would do anything to keep me safe." Krystal suddenly thought back to where he took three darts of tranquilizer when Ryan's men came for them. He nearly died, and he did it to try to save her. "When we are near each other I feel wanted, I love that feeling Slippy. I love the feeling of being wanted. I love it that I can talk to him, I love it that I can be next to him, that I can look at him and be with him. I love it when he holds me tight, it's like he's afraid that I'll disappear if he lets go…I love it when he kisses me."

And there was the answer to Slippy's question. He then noticed how happy she looked when she talked about the human, it made his heart swell with joy that his old friend was happy.

"I know he cares about me, and I care about him a lot." She said and tried to cover up her blushing cheeks. Slippy smiled and leaned forward and took ahold of Krystal's hands. He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"If I didn't know any better Krystal, I would say that you might be in love with him." Krystal chuckled at Slippy's words. Love? Sure she loved him, but in love. She didn't really know how she felt, ever since Fox showed up her emotions have been all over the place. Suddenly Krystal started to think what if Josh was in love with her, could he? What if she couldn't return his love? She knew if he was in love with her and if she couldn't love him back, it would hurt him. All because Fox had to show up and stir up old feelings. Not only had the Vulpine ruined her life, but now there might be a chance that he would ruin Josh's as well.

Suddenly her anger started to flare up, she couldn't hurt Josh. It would kill her to know she caused him any emotional pain. She knew that he sometimes still thought of Amanda, he was still emotionally hurt by what happened. If she rejected his love…She wouldn't be able to face him ever again.

 _'_ _Whoa, whoa hold up.'_ She thought, _'that's only if he loves you…If you want to know just ask him.'_ Krystal then looked back at Slippy.

"Thanks for the talk Slippy…But I need to go find Josh. There are something's I need to talk to him about." Slippy tilted his head a little to the side.

"Okay, sure thing Krystal." He said and the two stood from the chairs and started to walk out of the room.

"It's been really good to see you again Slippy." She said with a smile. The frog looked up at her and smiled back.

"It's good to see you too." He said, and then they walked into the elevator.


	23. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22**

 **Blowing off steam**

After Josh got off the elevator he made his way over to the cafeteria area. It was too late in the day for there to be any breakfast, but surely there would be lunch prepared. He walked through the door way and into the cafeteria; it was there he noticed Fox and Falco who was wearing brown pants, same metal boots as Fox, a black and orange shirt and a white unzipped jacket. The two were sitting at a table across the room. At first he was going to leave and wait until they left before he would eat. Then he thought that since they would be spending a day or so together anyway then they might as well get to know one another, surely Krystal would be thrilled to know that her ex fiancé and her new boyfriend were on good terms with each other. Josh quickly got his food and made his way over to the two aliens.

"Hello." He said to them, the two looked over and saw the human. Falco just merely nodded his head and turned back around; Fox however seemed a bit confused as to what the human wanted. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Josh cleared his throat. "Would you two mind if I joined you?" He asked. More silence, Falco stared at his food while he ate and Fox continued to look at the human for some time. It wasn't like he was trying to intimidate the human; he merely wanted to get a sense about who the human was.

"Of course." Fox finally replied, Josh smiled and sat down at the chair across from them so he could see both of their faces. Fox turned his gaze away from the human and went back to eating his food. Josh tried to figure out how to break the ice, it was very awkward trying to make friends with your girlfriends ex fiancé, the guy she was going to marry. The guy that she loved with all her heart, the guy who broke her heart. Don't get him wrong, deep down he had a pit filled with anger for what the light brownish/tan Vulpine did to Krystal. She was such an amazing person and Fox was a fool and a dick for leaving her. Yet what could he do about it? Get into a fight over something that happened two years ago that had nothing to do with him? Krystal wouldn't like that at all; the last thing he would want is for her to be mad at him.

"So." Josh finally said, "What's it like flying through space and being mercenaries?" He asked. He noticed the two aliens shared a quick glance with each other, and then they looked back at their food.

"Good most days." Falco said without looking in Josh's direction, "Shitty other days." It was a very bland answer, Josh had hoped for a few details. Suddenly Fox looked up at him.

"Why are you interested?" He asked. Josh thought for a moment and wondered if he should tell Fox that him and Krystal plan on becoming mercenaries.

"Well, Krystal has asked me to join her as a mercenary. She wants us to continue to be together when…" Suddenly Fox cut him off.

"Together?" He asked, Josh could see mixed feelings displayed all over his face, "I ah…Didn't know you two were together." He said, his voice was mixed with jealousy and a bit anger. Josh clearly heard it, as did Falco who wasn't in the mood to break up a possible fight. He suddenly cleared his throat to get the two men's attentions off each other.

"So tell me Josh, have you ever fired a blaster before?" He asked, Josh turned his gaze to the blue bird and shook his head no. "Well, we have a ship filled with blasters and a big shooting range, come with me and we'll shoot stuff." He said.

"Alright." He replied and the two walked off. Fox watched in anger as the human walked away, suddenly Fox pressed his hand to his face and rubbed his forehead.

 _'_ _What's wrong with me?'_ He thought, _'I shouldn't be feeling these things…I have…I have a family now. A wife and a son…Why am I feeling these feelings?'_ Fox asked himself and placed his hand over his aching heart. He stood from the table and started to walk off, he needed to find Peppy, surely the old rabbit would know what was wrong with him. Fox left the cafeteria in search of Peppy. As he walked on he came to an elevator that opened, and inside were Krystal and Slippy.

Fox immediately felt his heart stop when he saw her, she noticed him and quickly changed her normal face to one of annoyance. Slippy noticed the two and quietly walked away from whatever scene was about to happen. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Fox spoke.

"So, you and the human are together." He said, Krystal's brows narrowed.

"Josh…And yes we are together." Fox nodded.

"So you two plan on forming your own team?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" She asked and crossed her arms. Fox tried to fight his feelings, he wasn't thinking clearly right now and suddenly he let something slip.

"So we break up and you go running straight to someone else?" He asked and instantly regretted it. He didn't mean to say it, it just popped out. Krystal suddenly felt two years of anger wash over her and she approached him.

"Let me tell you something Fox, I haven't seen you in two years. Two fucking years and now you just show up and get mad because I found someone else? Did you think I would live the rest of my life alone in hopes that you'd want me back? I've tried to forget all about you, hopping I would never see you again. Yet here you are."

"Yeah I'm here…I'm answering your distress call remember?"

"I didn't want you to answer it! Hell I would have rather a Sharp claw come pick me and Josh up." She shouted.

"Oh so you two are planning on running off together huh?" Fox shouted back. Krystal tightened her fist and grinded her teeth.

"Yes we do. What's the matter Fox upset that I'm with someone who's much better than you?" She asked, Fox scuffed.

"That human is nothing compared to me…Nothing! He can't protect you like I could…He could never care about you as I did and he sure as hell can never love you as much as I did! That human is a choir boy compared to me…A choir boy!" Krystal nearly reached out to slap Fox across his face. Instead she took a deep breath and walked away.

"If you're looking for your human he's on the Great Fox, have fun with your little pet." He called out to her.

"He's not so little Fox." She quickly replied and walked off. Fox gritted his teeth and punched the metal wall as hard as he could. It sent a painful shock all through his arm and he quickly brought his hand to his chest and held it with his other hand.

 _'_ _Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I say those things to her? This isn't me…I don't have a problem with Josh, not really. If anything I'm happy for the two, I'm glad Krystal has found someone…SO WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY THOES THINGS!'_ He shouted in his head.

* * *

Josh and Falco entered the Great Fox's weapon range, it looked like just an open empty room. Falco brought Josh up to a yellow line painted on the floor, he reached into his white jacked and pulled out a blaster. It looked much like a small sawed off single barrel shotgun, it was a silver and black. Falco looked at Josh and showed him a better look at the blaster.

"This here is my baby…The 74 Calvone Blaster, the most powerful hand blaster in the galaxy…Hell I'd bet it could take some one's head clean off." Falco used his thumb and flipped a switch on the side of the barrel. "Activate Shooting range." He called out. A few seconds later the room brightened up a bit and suddenly three blue holographic looking targets popped up. Falco placed both hands on the blaster and aimed at the first target. He squeezed the trigger and a round of green plasma shot out of the barrel which resulted in a loud crackle sound. The plasma round hit one of the targets and destroyed it. Falco smiled and aimed at the last two and fired at them, hitting both targets which summoned three more holo targets.

"You try." He said and handed the blaster over to Josh. Josh reached out and grabbed the blaster and much to his surprise it was very light.

"Wow…Doesn't weigh anything does it?" He asked and aimed the blaster at one of the targets.

"No it doesn't." Falco replied and gave Josh an evil looking grin. Josh didn't noticed and squeezed the trigger. The green plasma shot out of the barrel and hit the target. The recoil however made Josh take a few steps back.

"Whoa." He laughed, Falco joined in.

"It might not weigh much, but it sure as hell can kick huh?" He asked and gave Josh's shoulder a friendly slap. Josh nodded and aimed the gun again. He held a tighter grip and a firmer stance and fired, the gun kicked and sent his arms upward a few inches. He destroyed the last two targets and Falco smiled.

"Well, we know you can hit targets standing still. However if you plan on becoming a mercenary like us, you need to know how to shot a moving target." Josh smiled and figured now was the time to brag about his military career.

"Well, being in the Marines I think I know how to shoot a moving target." He said, Falco raised a brow.

"A military man? Nice, well I'm sure you can shot just fine with Earth weapons. Blasters are a different story. I did some research on your planet and their weapons. Blaster rounds can cause much more damage than your bullets. Plasma rounds aren't solid, yet they are nearly as hot as the sun and can easily melt through flesh and certain metals…Set up moving targets." He called out, suddenly the targets started to move.

Josh aimed the blaster at one of the targets and was about to fire when…

"Josh." Krystal called out. Josh looked over his shoulder and found Krystal, she looked very upset.

"Uh oh…Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you right now." She said, sounding very pissed. Josh looked back at Falco then to Krystal.

"Sure…Can you give me a sec, I want to shoot these things real quick." He said, Krystal let out an angry sigh and approached him. She reached out and took the Blaster out of his hands and with one hand fired the blaster at the three targets destroying them, without barely moved an inch.

"Holy shit." Falco said in disbelieve, Krystal handed him back his blaster and looked back at Josh, she still looked annoyed. "Ugh, it's nice to see you Krystal." He said to her.

"It's nice to see you too Falco." She replied while still looking at Josh, who was looking at her very nervously.

"You wanted to talk…Lead the way." He nervously smiled; he had no idea what was wrong with her, or what he could have done to upset her. Krystal tightly grabbed his hand and lead him out of the shooting range room. They walked down the grey metal hallway and then came to another open area, this one was filled with work out equipment, most seemed very familiar to what humans use. Krystal brought Josh to a door at the back and pushed the push pad opening the door. In side they were in a smaller room with a blue mat in the middle. Josh instantly figured that this was the practice fighting room.

"Ah, Krystal what are we doing in here?" He asked, Krystal released her hold on his hand and stood a few ft. from him.

"I wanted to talk…But I'm too upset to discuss anything right now…So instead I'm going to let out all my frustration by helping you train to be a mercenary."

"Train?" He asked, Krystal started to pop her knuckles.

"We're going to fight, I need to know how well you can use hand to hand combat." She said plainly and got into a fighting stance. Josh groaned.

"Krystal I don't want to fight you." He said. Krystal looked even more annoyed.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you…You're my girlfriend why would I want to cause you any harm?" He asked, suddenly she looked furious at him.

"Alright fine…In here I'm not your girlfriend, and you are not my boyfriend, Deal?" She asked.

"I don't know…"

"Good…Coming at you!"

"What!?" Suddenly Krystal descended on him and raised her knee and made contact with his gut. Josh let out a painful cough and dropped to the ground, he placed his left hand over his injury and looked up at Krystal.

"That was a cheap shot." He said and slowly stood, still feeling the effects of the blow, suddenly she came at him again and went for the same attack, Josh quickly jumped back and missed the blow. "Come on Krystal stop this." He begged. She ignored him and ran up to him and jumped into the air and spun around using her foot to hit him in the side of the face. The attack caused him to spin around as he fell to the ground. He was able to taste blood in his mouth where he bit his cheek.

He placed one of his hands on his jaw and flinched at the pain. He slowly stood and felt a bit dizzy. He looked over just in time to see a blue blur hit him in the gut once again sending him to the ground. He felt like he was about to puke as he tried to get up. He looked over and saw she was already coming in for another attack. She went for a kick to the face, as her leg went up Josh quickly intercepted it with his hand and gripped her ankle tight. He then used his leg to chop her other leg out from under her knocking her to the ground. She landed on her back and wasted no time in getting up and preparing for the next attack.

"Stop, come on please." He begged but she wouldn't listen and attacked again. He realized that this wasn't training, it was a beat down. She threw a right hook which he blocked with his forearm and then quickly rammed his fist into her gut sending her to the ground. A gaps left her mouth as she doubled over. Josh instantly felt his heart sink. "See, I told you to stop." Next thing he knew, she was crying.

"Krystal?" He called out and quickly dropped down next to her and placed his arms around her body. "Krystal I'm so sorry…" He was cut off when she rammed her elbow into his face sending him to his back. She then quickly jumped on top of him and grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted his face up close to hers holding a clinched fist ready to bust his face in.

"Never ask your opponent if they are alright…You go for the killing blow." She said to him.

"Well you're not my opponent Goddamn it!" He shouted at her, this sudden outburst caught her off guard and she loosened her grip on his shirt. He placed his hands on top of hers and forced them off of his shirt, and then shoved her off of him hard. He stood and glared at her. "I don't know what your deal is Krystal…But trying to beat me to a bloody pulp won't fix anything…The whole time I have known you, you have never acted like this." He said, Krystal lowered her gaze away from him and felt shameful. Josh didn't say anything else after that, he just walked out of the room and disappeared into the hallway out of sight.

Krystal brought her legs to her chest and held them with her arms, her ears had lowered as far as they could. She felt a tear run down her face, she looked up at the door way and part of her hopped he would walk back, but she knew he wasn't going to…She didn't just hurt him physically, she hurt him emotionally again. She couldn't blame this on Fox anymore; she wanted to, it would be much easier to say that him being here has messed up her emotions. However she's the one who acted out, this one was on her.

* * *

Fox entered his bed room on the Great Fox. He felt like such an ass for what he said to Krystal. First time they really talked to each other in two years and they fought. He took a deep breath and walked over to his bed, he sat down at the edge and unstrapped the magnetic straps to his metal boots and pulled his feet out. Next he pulled his Scout marshal Blaster out of its holster and sat it on the night stand dresser, right next to a framed picture. Fox reached over and picked the picture up and brought it to his face.

It was a picture of him with his arms wrapped around the waist of a brownish/red vixen with long red hair. Resting in her arms is a small vulpine child who had the same fur color of Fox; the only difference was the red hair on top of the child's head. The background was that of a forest. Fox smiled and remembered the day his family took the picture. They had just got back from a job and Fox made his way to Corneria, where his wife Talia and their son Damon lived. They had not seen Fox in almost three weeks, so needless to say they were happy to see him walking through the front door. Although Damon was barely a year old his small mind wasn't able to comprehend what has happening. However what he did know was that he was seeing his daddy again, which caused the baby to smile and cheer.

Later that day the three went to a park that had a lot of trees, Fox had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder as she held there son tightly against her chest. They then decided to take a picture; they asked some random person walking past them if he would take the picture, which he kindly agreed to. Fox had pictures of Damon posted all throughout the Great Fox, no one complained though. The rest of the team loved Damon, even Falco who called him Fox Jr. As Fox looked at the picture he started to forget why he was upset, he then thought about the last time he saw his family, and then thought about why he left. Then it all came back and his heart started to ache.

He had no idea what was wrong with him or why he was feeling the way he was. He felt so angry and sad all the same time and didn't know why. He later called Peppy to come to his room so they could talk. A few minutes past and the middle aged rabbit walked in donning his classic white coat and tie.

"Hey Peppy."

"What's wrong Fox?" He asked and made his way closer to the son of his best friend. Fox sighed and placed the picture of his family back on the dresser, he didn't answer Peppy right away. Instead he looked at his feet as if they would tell him exactly what to say. Peppy already knew what was bugging Fox, but he didn't know what to really say to him. He had never been in a situation like this, all the skills he acquired over his military career and being a Star Fox member didn't teach him how to deal with something like this.

"What's wrong with me Peppy? Fox asked and looked over at him. He looked like he was close to tears and it broke the old man's heart. Peppy sadly sighed and placed his hand on Fox's shoulder.

"Fox…I don't have the words to even begin to describe what's wrong with you. I guess the best way I could put it is that you're…Jealous." Fox raised a brow.

"Jealous? Peppy come on." He said while snickering at the last part, "Why would I be jealous?" Peppy tried to quickly think of the right words to say. He reached into his heart to find them and spoke.

"Because you once loved Krystal with all your heart…One day you break up with her and she leaves. You don't see her for two years and when you do finally see her again you find out she's with someone else, and she's happy with them. You broke up with her, to keep her safe… Now you find out she has someone else who will protect her. You're finding out that this Krystal is not the same Krystal you knew. You're not mad at Krystal or the man she's with…You're mad at yourself." Fox looked back at Peppy when he said that.

"You're mad because you seeing her with someone else after two years, and it has brought up old feelings, and you're mad at yourself because it's a constant reminder of what you gave up… It's okay to feel this way Fox, it's natural. It's up to you however not to act on these feelings and destroy the family you already have. You and Krystal never got the chance to end things right, and now you need to talk about where you two stand with each other. Otherwise these feeling won't go away while she's around…After she leaves again though, these feelings might grow even stronger, and you'll be in torment for a long time." Fox looked away from Peppy.

Peppy stood from the bed and told Fox he was going to get something to eat and that he would see him later, Fox nodded and laid on the bed as Peppy closed his door. Fox looked up at the celling and thought hard on what Peppy had said to him.

* * *

 **And there we go, hope you guys liked these two chapters and as always please read and review and let me know what you think.**

 **see you some time next week.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey everybody! another week is gone which means another two chapters. we are coming close to the end of this Ep.**

 **GrimlockX4- Thank you for your review, I've never been in a situation like Krystal and Fox have so I really wasn't too sure how they would really react to seeing each other again. I'm glad it was convincing to you and hopefully everyone else.**

 **John P-Thank you very much, I'm so glad you like the story. I hope I can keep it as good or even better than what you think. As to your questions...**

 **Will there be a sequel? Yes, there will be many sequels.**

 **Will Josh and Fox get into a fist fight? I don't want to tell, you'll have to find out. I will say though that Josh will fist fight with every star Fox member. if its a real fight of not or even if its in this Ep. you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Will Star Wolf be in this story? you better believe they will. However not in this Ep. You cant have a Star Fox story with out Star Wolf trying to mess everything up.**

 **hope to read more reviews from you John P, I hope to read many reviews from everybody that likes this story. Please Review even if its just to say "Good Story" I don't care I love reading what you guys think about this story. Your reviews are what keep me going especially when I get writers block.**

 **You guys wanted another action packed chapter? Ask and ye shall receive. This is another long one filled with blood guts and ass being sprayed everywhere.**

* * *

 **Ch. 23**

 **Surprise attack**

A day had passed and Ryan had given Josh new clothes upon requesting them. He was now wearing blue pants, an orange shirt with a black unzipped jacket with a white hood. Josh was making his way down the hall holding a two foot wide box in his hands and a backpack filled with clothes slung over his right shoulder. The box in his hands was a gift for Krystal…For when she got her act together and apologizes for the fight. Ryan gave the gift to Josh and told him to give it to Krystal when the time was right. He knew just what was in the box and he knew Krystal would be ecstatic when she sees it. All she had to do was apologize to him. Granted it would be difficult as they had been avoiding each other. Today however they would have to talk, as today was the day they left for Lylat. The Great Fox and its crew were all ready to leave.

Fox and the rest of the team were told about Josh's and Krystal's mission to the Lylat council and see if they could talk about Galactic contact. Fox agreed to take them, however he did tell Ryan that he wasn't sure if the council would go along with it. Ryan however was confident that they would.

As Josh made his way into the hanger he noticed Krystal was leaning by the wall next to the door with her arms crossed. Josh looked over and saw her before she saw him. She was wearing her black and blue flight suit; her hair was let all the way down. She was a sight to behold; he couldn't help but gulp at looking at her. Her ears flickered and she looked over at Him.

For the first time in a day and a half their eyes locked on to each other. Krystal lowered her arms as well as her gaze and slowly walked up to him. Josh stood straight and watched as she approached him.

"So?" He asked, "Is this the part where you tell me you've changed your mind and don't want me to come?" Krystal looked up at him; her facial expression showed she was hurt by the question.

"No, no that wasn't what I was going to say at all." She said while she looked into his eyes with sadness. "I wanted to tell you that…I care about you so much Josh and…I'm so sorry for what I did to you. With Fox showing up it messed with everything and I was so angry and needed to let some of the anger out and…I'm so sorry it was you I lashed at." She said and placed her head on his chest and her hands on his shoulders.

"I thought that if maybe I could get a little bit of the anger out that I would feel better. But hurting you only made me feel worse…I didn't know what to say to you or how to even begin to ask for forgiveness for that…" She was then interrupted when he pulled away from her, she felt her heart break. She knew he wouldn't forgive her for that, and she couldn't blame him for it. She was then surprised to feel him cup her chin with his hand and lift her face so she was looking him in the eyes. Next thing she knew he had pressed his lips to hers. It was only a short one second kiss, but it was more than enough to tell her that he forgave her.

"I already forgave you when it was over Blue." He said using her pet name, Krystal smiled at him and gently brushed his bruised chin.

"Thank you…U-Kia" She said. Josh smiled at her and moved the box between them.

"This is for you…Ryan told me to give it to you…I think you'll like it." He said with a smile, Krystal raised a brow and grabbed the box.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I figured it's Ryan's good bye gift…Go ahead and open it." Krystal wasted no time in opening the box, when she did and saw what was inside her knees buckled and she nearly fell over, she placed one of her hands over her mouth to silence a small gasp. She removed her hand from her mouth and reached into the box and pulled out a foot and half long golden metal rod with blue engravings on it. One of the ends had a golden spear tip with a blue crystal embedded into it, which she was holding so it was pointing up.

"My staff." She quietly spoke, "My father's staff…Where did he get this?" She asked with tears.

"I guess after I opened your Arwings canopy the water rushed in and carried your staff out. They found it a few yards away from your ship, and as you would expect the military to do, they tried to replicate it, however we just don't have the technology to do so. " Krystal didn't really seem to be paying much attention to Josh as she was mesmerized by having her staff back, her only memento of her father.

"To be honest though…I thought it would be longer." He said, Krystal suddenly started to smirk and looked at Josh.

"Well." She said and gently used her hand and started to rub the staff up and down the length of it a few times very slowly. She then brought her hand up and wrapped her thumb and index finger around a section of the staff near the spear point tip and turned it to the right. There was a click sound and suddenly each end of the staff extended an extra two ft. "You just have to stroke it a little." She said and winked at him. Josh's face started to turn red and a lump formed in his throat, he forced it down which resulted in a loud gulp. Krystal giggled and placed her fingers back to the spot near the tip and turned it to the left which caused the ends to retract and go back to its foot and a half size.

 _'_ _Wow…That was kind of hot…FOCUS MAN!'_ Josh mentally slapped himself and cleared his throat

"So I guess this is it huh?" He asked as they both started to walk towards the Great Fox.

"You nervous?" She asked. Josh nodded.

"Very nervous…But as long as I have you by my side, I'll be alright." Krystal smiled at his words and moved her staff from her right hand to her left and then used her now free right hand to hold onto his hand.

"I won't ever leave your side Joshua Grant. You are my U-Kia and I tend to keep it that way for as long as I can." She stated and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. The two walked up to the ramp that would lead to the Great Fox hanger. Josh had stopped walking when his toes touched the ramp. Krystal noticed the hesitation in his eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm right here." She said to him, Josh looked over at her and suddenly felt all the worry leave his mind as he looked into her smiling face. He then looked down at his feet and took one step onto the ramp.

"One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." He said and Krystal's ears flickered.

"That's a nice saying…Who said it?" She asked, Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"Some guy who everyone thought was the first man to land on the moon. However many years later it turned out to be a prank."

"Ah." She replied, and then the two made their way into the hanger and up the elevator to Floor 2. Krystal and Josh made their way down a hallway, that's when Josh noticed a picture on the wall.

"Hey who's this little guy?" He asked, Krystal stopped walking and looked over at the picture.

"I don't know who that…" She suddenly stopped when she realized she was looking at a young baby with the same color fur as Fox. Josh looked away from the picture and noticed another one.

"There's another…This one has the baby and Fox in it…I guess it's his kid." The words stung her heart and she placed a hand over her chest, the man she was going to marry had a child with someone else.

 _'_ _What are you thinking?'_ She asked herself, _'you're with Josh…You're with Josh now, Fox can have a kid with whoever he wants to, I don't care.'_ Krystal's ears started to lower as did her tail.

 _'_ _Then why do I feel so heartbroken?'_

"Krystal?" Josh called out which forced her out of her thoughts. She quickly turned around to look at him. She could see a bit of hurt in his face.

"Don't tell me you're upset that he has a kid?" He asked, Krystal quickly shook her head no.

"Of course not…" She said and looked back at the picture.

 _'_ _If we hadn't broken up…That could have been our child, we could have been a family.'_ She though, and unknowingly sent the thought to Josh. As he heard it he felt his heart break a little. Not even a full week together as a couple and already he was losing her to someone else…No it wasn't just someone else, it was her ex fiancé...Her soul mate.

"So." He said getting her attention away from the picture and on to him, "Are you going to show me around?" He asked trying to sound optimistic so it would mask his saddened tone.

"Oh yeah sure." She replied, "I'll show you around once we are in Slip space. For now let's just go to the lounge room." Josh nodded and waited for Krystal to lead the way.

As they made their way further down the hallway they came to a wide open door space on the left. When they entered Josh could see a wide open room with wooden floors and red carpets. There was a couch to the right that was in a half circle shape, it was made out of light grey metal with orange cushions, Falco and Fox were sitting on it. Close to the couch was a window where Peppy was looking out. To the far left of the room there was a table with bench like chairs. Surrounding the table and chairs on three sides were cabinets, along with a sink, something that looked much like a stove, fridge, oven, and microwave. Clearly this is where they would come and eat; Slippy seemed as if he was getting something to drink.

"Here is the lounge room." Krystal spoke, "This was where we would spend most of our free time." As Josh looked around Fox looked over to find the human and Vixen. Fox had spent most of yesterday on the Great Fox letting Peppy's words sink in and decided right now might not be the best time to talk about where him and Krystal stood, but maybe it was time to apologize to her for how he acted, even though he did nothing to him, he figured he might as well apologize to Josh. He didn't know the human at all, but he could tell that he was good for Krystal. But Krystal would be first, suddenly R.O.B entered the room.

"Greetings human." He said in his Robotic voice, Josh turned around and was a bit startled at seeing an actual robot, his one and only response was.

"Ah cool." He said and approached R.O.B and started to inspect the silver and gold coated robot.

"I see you guys gave him an upgrade." Krystal called out; she didn't direct it to anyone specific. Just to whoever would reply, which ended up being Slippy.

"Yeah, his old body was getting a bit too old, so I fixed this one up for him. I personally think he looks a lot cooler." R.O.B turned his attention to the curious human.

"I 'am R.O.B 64. I have spent the past twenty minutes learning all about your species as I could from your world wide web." Josh was still stricken with amazement at seeing a real life robot; it took him a few seconds to snap out of it.

"Hi, I'm…" He was then interrupted as R.O.B held out a hand to silence him.

"I know who you are. Joshua Nathanial Grant, born July 3, 2012 Butler County Kansas. Height is six foot one inch; .02 Cm. Blood type O Negative. Lost your family at age 15 and signed up for the military at age 18. Have been serving five years of active duty as Private first class combat videographer for the United States Marine Core. Was to be awarded the Bronze star for heroic actions during combat at Bahrain, as well as a purple heart for the injuries sustained at Bahrain. Was to be promoted to the rank of Lance Corporal, however turned them all down. Now has been declared Earth's ambassador." Josh looked at the robot and was babbled.

"Wow…Guess you do know me…Kind of weird you can learn all that on the web, but whatever." Fox stood from his seat and made his way over to the three. When Krystal noticed Fox approaching she instantly moved closer to Josh. R.O.B turned his red visor to Krystal.

"Are you okay Krystal? Your core temperature is rising as are your stress levels." Krystal quickly snapped at the robot.

"I'm fine R.O.B please go."

"Of course." He said and walked off, just then Fox stood a few feet from the two.

"Krystal, would it be possible if we could talk for a quick second in the hall?" He asked, Krystal looked at him with spite in her eyes, suddenly she felt Josh place his hand on her back.

 _'_ _It's okay, just talk to him.'_ He thought to her.

 _'_ _I don't want to talk to him; I don't care what he has to say.'_ She snapped back

 _'_ _I don't like it all that much either, but he's the one taking us to Lylat. It's the least you can do.'_ Krystal thought for a few seconds before answering. She knew Josh was right. Fox did come all the way to get them and take them back; surely a quick talk wouldn't be all that bad.

"Just a quick talk." She said and moved away from Josh and walked into the hall. Fox followed and the two were now alone.

"So what is it?" She asked and crossed her arms. Fox placed his hands behind his back and tucked them into the back pockets of his pants.

"I…I would like to apologize to you for how I acted the other day. I said some rude things to you and about Josh…I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean at all what I said; I didn't want us to be reunited after all this time just to be at each other's throats the first day. I would like it if we weren't angry at each other for the remainder of our trip." Krystal took a deep breath and Fox was able to tell her body stiffened up, he knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Fox." She calmly said and looked away, "What you said to me…I can forgive." Fox instantly let out a breath of relief, however quickly sucked it back in when Krystal turned to look him in the eyes, her face clearly stated she was upset.

"What you said to Josh…Never, you know nothing about him. He's done so much for me and if it wasn't for him I could have very well been dead. He took care of me and nearly died to protect me. We've spent just about every waking hour with each other, every day I learn new and wonderful things about him…He means the world to me…So I cannot forgive you so easily for what you said to him." Fox started to feel like the ass he had become.

"Krystal, please believe me that…I truly didn't mean what I said, I was angry and…" Suddenly they could hear the Bases' siren alarm going off.

"Unknown object interring Earth's atmosphere." A man called out over the Base's intercom. The two looked at each other with a raised brow.

"I guess someone else is coming to get you."

"No one should be coming; I turned the transmission off after you arrived." Krystal said and then started to make her way down the hallway toward the elevator. She and Fox entered and sent the elevator to the bridge. Once the doors opened the two foxes rushed to the pilot's chair, Fox sat down and started to push buttons on the screen consol.

"Yeah I got multiple ship readings…Gorton Star ships?" He said and looked over at Krystal; she raised a brow and looked at the screen.

"What the hell are Gorton's doing on Earth?" She asked, Fox shook his head.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." He said and started to push more buttons.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to talk to them." He said and pushed one last button before a holo graphic image of The War King's son Jaqun came up.

"This is Fox McCloud leader of Star Fox…What are you Gorton's doing here?" He asked. Jaqun narrowed his brows when he saw Krystal standing next to Fox.

"Woman." He said, Krystal raised a brow and moved closer to the screen.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked, it seemed the longer she looked at the Gorton, the more angry he looked. His glowing orange eyes staring at her with such hate made her very uncomfortable.

"I am Jaqun, prince of The Great Gorton War King Zalun…You have murdered my youngest brother Jaqar, and wounded my cousin Ashtark…You claimed to be a bounty hunter for the Abian System. For my brother's death, you shall die by my hands. All who try to get in our way will meet with unimaginable pain as their flesh is slowly peeled from their bones. Your skin shall be worn as a belt for my Father you worthless bit…" The holo image was cut off as Fox pressed a button.

"He sounds very pissed off, you better tell the humans to get prepared for a fight; I'll see what I can do in the Great Fox." Krystal nodded and quickly rushed to the elevator. She sent it to floor 2 and got out and made her way to the lounge room.

"Josh." She called out and found him talking to Falco and Slippy, he looked over at Krystal and quickly made his way to her, she looked worried and upset. Suddenly he thought that Fox had said or done something to her. That caused him to flare up in anger as he came closer to her with thoughts of beating that Vulpine to the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Krystal shook her head.

"We are about to be attacked."

"What? Why? By who?" He asked and started to look worried; Krystal grabbed him by the arm and started to force him out of the lounge with her.

"Gortons are here to kill me."

"What why?" He asked.

"Apparently I killed a prince to their War King." She said and the two got to the elevator and sent it to the hanger, they got out and started to quickly run to the ramp.

"Can you hear me Fox?" She called out, the intercom started to turn on.

"I hear you." Fox replied.

"We are out of the Great Fox, hurry and get up there and stop however many ships you can before they land here." She said as they ran onto the ramp.

"Gotcha." He replied and began to bring the ramp back into the slot. Next he sealed the hanger door and started the Star Cruiser. There was a loud roar like sound as the back burners ignited in blue fire. Josh and Krystal watched as the Great Fox started to rise slowly in the air and then flew out of the hanger.

* * *

The elevator doors to the bridge of the Great Fox opened and Peppy, Slippy, and Falco ran in, Peppy made his way over to the co-pilot seat and sat down.

"Tell me how many targets we got Peppy." Fox ordered, Peppy began tapping buttons on the touch screen and a few holo graphic images of Gorton ships came up.

"Fox we have seven Gorton Star ships, fighter class and one transporter that must be carrying a dozen Gortons." Fox looked up at the front windshield and could see the ships coming closer.

"Activating weapons systems, and raising shields." He said and started to push more buttons, "All right you two, take your seats at the torrents and blast those ships out of the sky, that transporter is going to try to land in that base. Don't let it." Fox ordered. Slippy and Falco nodded in agreement and rushed over to two empty seats close to the window. As they sat down the darkened screens started to glow blue as it turned on. The screen then showed outside the Great Fox and had an aiming system in the middle.

"Ready." The bird and frog called out.

"Fire at will." Fox called out. Falco held tight to the control stick and started to move the torrent around to get a better view of the approaching ships. When one got into his sight he fired the torrent. Red plasma rounds started to fire out of the double barrel torrent, two rounds for every second. The plasma rounds started to fly through the sky heading for the Gortons.

"Evasive maneuvers!" One of the Gortons shouted and moved his star ship out of the way from the red plasma rounds. Falco adjusted his aim and fired two rounds at one of the ships. It exploded in red flames sending pieces of metal and fire to the ground.

"Nice shot Falco." Slippy cheered.

"Yeah I know." He replied in his cocky tone and fired again. One of the Gorton star ships started to fire at the Great Fox, the ships energy shielding absorbed the shots.

"Sorry fella, better luck next time." Slippy said and fired the torrent at the firing Star ship destroying it. Suddenly they felt the room gently shake. "What was that?" Slippy asked.

"We were hit by a plasma missile." Peppy replied, "Shielding at 98%." The room started to shake again, "Shielding at 95%."

Falco started to scan the area and found a ship firing its plasma rounds at them, Falco fired the torrent and the ship evaded it and sent a plasma missile at the ship scoring a direct hit.

"Shielding at 91%." Peppy called out, Fox started to push buttons on his controls activating the ships auto torrents. The Gatling style torrents started to fire at any ship that got too close. Suddenly a bombard of plasma missiles hit the Great Fox. "Shielding at 83%." Fox then noticed the Gorton transporter ship approaching fast.

"There's the Transporter ship. Falco, Slippy blast that thing into oblivion." He ordered.

"My pleasure." The hot shot ace pilot called out and took aim; he fired the torrent and watched as the red plasma raced through the sky to hit its target. The transporter evaded the shot and fired back two plasma missiles. The missiles hit the Great Fox and the room shook once again.

"Shielding at 74%" Peppy called out. Falco gritted his beak and started to fire again; red plasma danced across the sky and destroyed a star fight that flew in the way. The transporter then flew past the Great Fox.

"Damn it, the Transporter flew right past us." Falco called out. Fox gritted his teeth a little.

"Krystal's down there with the humans, I have faith they will be alright…But we need to keep these ass hats out here." Fox said.

"Roger that." Slippy said and continued to fire the torrents.

* * *

Inside the base hanger sections of the floor started to rise up about four feet, giving guards who were rushing in some cover for the pending attack. Josh had grabbed two assault rifles and handed one to Krystal, they made their way to the hanger and could hear the distant sound of plasma rounds being shot and ships flying by. The two took cover at one of the raised floor pieces, Josh turned the safety off his gun and the holo ammo counter turned on. Krystal seemed to be able to figure the gun out very quickly; making Josh think that Lylat had similar guns.

"Stay close to me." Josh said to her, she looked up at him and gave a smirk.

"I was just about to say the same thing." They shared a smile on the outside, but on the inside they were worried about the other. After a few seconds they broke the gaze as the sound of an approaching ship filled the air. Everyone aimed their guns at the open hanger. They then watched as a rusty red transporter ship entered the hanger, the transporter hovered in the air for a few moments before it started to fire its Gatling guns. Everyone ducked down behind their cover as red plasma rounds filled the hanger.

Josh and Krystal felt the ground vibrate as the plasma rounds struck their cover, Josh then noticed a few spots on the cover's wall where it was red hot and very close to melting through, and suddenly they heard the sound of guards shouting in agonizing pain. They looked over to find some of the plasma rounds had melted through the covers and struck the guards. More plasma rounds started to hit their own cover and they watched a part of the cover wall took on the form of red hot liquid metal and slowly started to drip to the floor.

Josh started to wipe sweat from his forehead caused by the intense heat the liquid metal was radiating. Suddenly the transporter stopped firing its guns and started to land. Before it touched the ground Gortons inside started to jump out and started to fire their plasma rifles. Josh and Krystal shared a quick nod and then stood from cover and started to fire their guns, along with the other guards. A mixture of bullets and plasma rounds flew through the air. Once their cover started to melt from the plasma, Josh and Krystal rushed to another cover section that appeared to be close to melting as well. Josh reloaded his rifle and moved away from cover and aimed his gun, he fired it and sent a three shot burst into one of the aliens. Its blue blood sprayed in the air and the being fell to the ground crying out in pain before it died.

Suddenly red plasma rounds started to come towards Josh's way. He quickly moved back to the cover next to Krystal. Krystal looked at her ammo counter which told her she was empty. She tossed the gun to the ground and grabbed her Boskmen blue blaster from its holster and quickly stood from cover. She aimed her blaster and fired a few blue plasma rounds into a Gorton that was a little too close for comfort. The alien crashed onto the ground and died, Krystal noticed another Gorton making its way close to her. She aimed her blaster and fired a round straight into its head, exploding the back of its head wide open. Blood, flesh, bone, and brain oozed onto the floor as the Gorton lay dead; suddenly Krystal felt an unimaginable burning pain slash at her arm. She grunted and dropped back behind cover.

She looked at her arm to find she had been grazed by a plasma round, it burned through her flight suit and skin. The worst part of Plasma round wounds was the agonizing burning sting that stayed behind for several minutes. Krystal tried her best to ignore the burning sting and stood back up to fire her blaster.

Jaqun yanked his hand back and ripped a guard's neck out, his red blood poured like a fountain. The guard dropped to the ground and the prince turned his attention to the other humans that were firing at him and his men. Jaqun held his blaster rifle up and fired a round into the chest of a human; he then heard a bullet zip past his head. He immediately turned his gaze over to another human and fired the blaster and sent plasma into the humans face. He then caught the sight of a blue vixen and his blood started to boil.

"Ashtark!" He shouted, suddenly a Gorton ramming his knife into a human's chest looked over at his cousin. He noticed Jaqun pointing somewhere, he turned his gaze to where his cousin had pointed and found the blue vixen that killed his youngest cousin and wounded him.

"Vixen whore!" He shouted and the two cousins rushed over to the unexpected creature. Jaqun jumped nearly fifteen ft. into the air and landed on top of the cover the Vixen was hiding behind, as well as a human. However his main focus was on the Blue Vixen that murdered his brother. He shouted and reached his hand down and grabbed the little bitch by the hair and lifted her up.

"Krystal!" He heard the human shout, the human was about to fire his gun at the prince. However Ashtark grabbed the human from behind and slammed him onto the ground hard.

"Josh!" The Vixen cried out. Jaqun gripped tighter on her hair and jerked her closer to his face.

"Be quiet whore!" He shouted and threw the vixen to the ground a few yards away from the human. He then leapt off the top of the cover and landed next to the Vixen. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and lifted her up into the air squeezing the back of her neck tightly. The vixen struggled to free herself from the prince's grip but she was no match for his strength.

"Before I break your scrawny neck…After I beat you to a nice blood pulp…You will know what a Gorton's cock feels like being buried deep inside of you." The Vixen looked at the prince with wide eyes filled with appalling horror. The Gorton smiled evilly at the Vixen and then rammed his fist into her gut, causing a painful gasp to leave her mouth.

* * *

Josh painfully stood up from the floor feeling like his head and chest was about to bust open. He looked over to find Ashtark staring him down a few yards away holding a curved knife. The Gorton smiled at the human and waited for him to make a move. Suddenly a flare of pain shot through Josh's head, he placed his hands over his throbbing head and nearly fell back to the ground. That's when he noticed Krystal's staff lying next to him, it must have detached from her side when she was hurled away. Josh looked back up at the alien who gave him another smile that was clearly daring him to pick the staff up.

Josh turned his attention back to the staff and picked it up and held it tight. The blue engravings gave the rod a ridged feel. Josh then remembered Krystal turning something to make the staff extend. He rubbed his hand up the staff close to the spear tip and felt a ring like section that was slightly larger than the rest of the staff. He turned it to the right and heard a click sound, suddenly the staff extended to its full five foot length. Suddenly without a moment's notice Ashtark shouted and charged at the human.

"Shit." Josh said and held the staff up blocking the knife attack, Josh thrust the staff forward and pushed the Gorton away, he then swung the staff downward to slice the alien with the spear tip. The alien leaned back and barely missed the attack; he then rushed the human again and swung his knife. Josh brought the staff up again and ducked. The attack missed its target and the human swung the staff as hard as he could into the Gorton's gut. Ashtark nearly doubled over but managed to keep himself up, Josh then slid the staff across the Gorton's gut causing the spear tip to cut him. Ashtark used his hand to move the staff away from him. He then placed his hand over his gut and could feel it slick with his blood.

Ashtark shouted in rage and charged again, Josh held the staff tight and waited for the opportunity to strike. Josh however waited too long to strike which gave the Gorton the chance to attack. He swung his knife fast barely giving the human time to move out of the way. Josh quickly raised the staff to block the attack, the knife sliced at the human's cheek; it was the staff blocking the attack that kept it from further slicing into his face. Josh moved the staff to the right moving the knife away from his bleeding cheek; he then lifted the staff and diagonally brought it down. The staff hit the Gorton in the forehead resulting in a loud crack sound.

Ashtark stumbled backwards and fell down. Josh took the moment to put a few feet between the two. He held the staff tightly and his left hand slowly made its way down the other end of the staff, there he felt another ring section. He looked at the staff and turned it to the right resulting in another click. Then what looked like fire suddenly started to spread through the inside of the blue crystal embedded into the spear tip turning it red. Then the spear tip opened up vertically and took the form of a two point prong, he then noticed the now red crystal had what looked like a small two inch barrel attached to it which was hidden by the closed spear tip. Next a small trigger sprung from the middle of the staff.

"Ugh…Damn you." Ashtark said and he slowly stood up, he had blue blood dripping from where the staff had hit his forehead. He growled like an animal and grabbed his Knife and charged at Josh one last time. Josh quickly placed his finger on the staff's trigger and aimed the crystal at Ashtark, he pulled the trigger and a red flaming ball of energy shot out of the staff and struck Ashtark in the chest. The Gorton felt the shot melt through his chest plate and burn through his body; he then fell backwards and landed on his back. Josh looked at the staff with amazement.

"Neat." Suddenly he heard the sound of Krystal shouting in pain, Josh quickly looked over and saw Krystal being hit by another Gorton.

"Oh shit." He said and quickly deactivated the Staff's firing from and rushed to Krystal, his heart skipped a beat every time that animal hit her. "Let her go!" He shouted to the top of his lungs. The Gorton didn't listen and continued to hit her, Josh made it to Krystal and held the spear tightly and aimed it at the Gorton's neck. The alien looked the human in the eyes and growled.

"Let her go…Or I swear to God I'll fucking kill you." Jaqun stared at the human before looking back at the Vixen, after a few seconds he lowered his fist to his side. Josh gently removed the tip of the spear away from his neck. Suddenly the prince pulled out a knife and lifted it in the air and brought it down at Krystal. Josh shouted and jabbed the spear tip into Jaqun's throat. Jaqun gasped and jerked his hand back causing the knife to move away from Krystal. Blue blood slowly started to run down the aliens red body. Josh yanked the spear tip out and the gentle stream of blood turned into a rapid violent moving river. Jaqun started to gurgle as blood filled his mouth, he looked down at the beaten vixen before him and in one finally attempt to get revenge wrapped his hands around her throat and started to squeeze the life out of her.

Josh quickly lifted the staff once again and put every ounce of strength he had into one final thrust. He rammed the spear tip back into Jaqun's throat and the tip exited from the other side. More blood poured out and the Gorton lost all his strength and released his grip on the Vixen and fell onto his back.

"Jaqun." Ashtark weakly said as he saw his cousin fall dead. Ashtark cursed and then reached for something attacked to his belt, it was a small black box, he held it up and aimed it at the human who had just murdered his cousin. "Your father will know of this cousin…I swear this planet will burn for this." Ashtark clicked a button on the device and there was a small flash. He then attached the box back to his belt and painfully stood up, his blood started to drip from his chest wound. He covered the wound with one hand and ran as fast as he could to the transporter.

"There's one more!" a human guard shouted. Suddenly the room was filled with gun fire, Ashtark felt bullet after bullet enter his body. He shouted at the pain but forced himself to keep moving. He then made it to the transporter and rushed inside; he closed the doors and made his way to the pilot seat. He started the ship up and flew it out of the hanger.

Josh turned his gaze back to Krystal and cringed at the sight, she had blood dripping from her mouth and nose. Josh gently lifted her up which caused her to groan in pain and a tear fall from her eye.

"I'm sorry Krystal…Don't worry you'll be alright." He said and looked into her bruised eyes one of which was swollen shut. Krystal then started to move her mouth like she was trying to say something, "What is it?" He asked and leaned his ear closer to her muzzle.

"He…He hit…Like a girl." She said and weakly smiled at her human, who chuckled a little knowing she was okay, he then carried her out of the hanger.

* * *

Back in the sky the final Gorton Star ship had been brought down by the Great Fox's auto torrents. The blazing ships spun out of control and plummeted towards the ground and exploded in a tower of fire.

"Shielding at 57%...No Gorton ship located, we got them all." The rabbit called out. Falco sighed and turned his torrent screen off.

"We need to upgrade our canon torrents, they fire way to slowly…Slippy you can fix these things right?" He asked and looked over at his frog teammate who was standing up.

"Maybe." He replied. Fox looked over at the screen on his console and started to push buttons.

"Turning off shielding and weapons." He said, "Lets hurry and get back to the hanger, I hope they were able to defend themselves." Fox took control of the ship and started to turn it around.

"Fox we got a Gorton transporter heading our way!" Peppy shouted, Fox looked over at the windshield and could see the transporter heading towards them.

"Falco, Slippy blast it!" Fox shouted.

"He has us on a missile lock!" The rabbit shouted, Fox noticed the Transporter firing a plasma missile at them. "Evasive maneuvers Fox!" Peppy called out, Fox shouted and forced the Great Fox to head down below and dodge the missile. The plasma missile sored through the air and missed the bridge windshield. Instead it hit and exploded at the roof of the ship. The ship slightly shook, Falco moved into Slippy's torrent seat which was still on. He took over the controls and started to fire the torrent.

Ashtark started to bring up the Slip space display; he felt the inside of the transporter violently shake as the plasma rounds from the Great Fox's torrents hit it. Ashtark quickly pressed on a system on the holo map and that system highlighted; he pressed a flashing red button and was sent into Slip space.

"Damn it." Falco cursed and hit the torrent screen with his feathered fist.

"Forget it." Fox said and resumed moving the Star cruiser towards the hanger, "We need to check up on Krystal and the humans…Peppy bring up the damage report." He ordered. Peppy started to push buttons on the touch screen and a holo image of the Great Fox appeared with a flashing red spot on the roof of the ship. Peppy touched the red spot and a section of text appeared.

"Minimum damage to the ship it's self…However it did destroy our long range satellite. We won't be able to contact anyone outside this system." Fox nodded and slowly lowered the ship so it would enter the bases hanger.

"Could be much worse…Alright Peppy will you activate the landing gears?" Fox asked, he then noticed how the hanger looked like it had gone through hell, he noticed the dead soldiers and dead Gortons. Falco made a 'humph' sound.

"I guess the humans can protect themselves after all." He said and turned off the torrent screen. The Great Fox landed and then Fox turned the ship off and stood from his seat.

"Alright team; let's see what the damage is." He said and walked over to the elevator, a trace of fear lingering in his mind that something might have happened to Krystal.


	25. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24**

 **The declaration of war**

The Gorton transporter ship exited from Slip space and approached the Gorton War ship. The sole survivor of the attack on Earth laid in the pilot seat nearly unconscious and covered in his blue blood that slowly poured out of his wounds, worse was the wound on his chest, given to him by a human. Just the thought forced Ashtark to grind his teeth so hard that they would break. He took a shallow deep breath which caused the wound on his chest to flare in burning agonizing pain. The pain caused the Gorton to choke on his spit, he coughed up the blue bloody spit and spat it out.

As the transporter came closer to the War ship, Ashtark painfully leaned his body up. He had been sitting in the pilot's seat for nearly five days straight. The blood had dried up and caused his back to stick to the seat, as he leaned up it pulled the skin on his back. Ashtark grunted and forced his body to lean forward even more; resulting in him pulling his back free from the seat, yet some of his skin was peeled off. The Gorton shouted in pain and slammed his hand on the communicator button.

"This…This is Ashtark…Bring…Bring my uncle…To the hanger immediately…I'm badly wounded…" He started to trail off and could feel his body becoming week from all the blood he had lost. He had survived this long by placing absorbent medical rags into his wounds and injecting himself with a syringe filled with a type of medical substance that quickly slowed his heart rate down and put him in a comatose state. With the transporter on auto pilot the Gorton laid back into his sticky bloody seat and laid his head back, he held onto the small black box in his hand tightly.

A few moments later the transporter entered the Hanger. The Gorton War King waited in the hanger for his nephew, he had order the medical team to immediately get Ashtark to the med bay as soon as he landed. As the ship touched down the medical team rushed to the ship and forced the doors open. They noticed Ashtark covered in dried up blood and blood dripping off the absorbent rags that were soaked. One of the medics rushed to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Ashtark reached over and grabbed the medic by the collar of his uniform, he then held out the black box.

"Tell…Ugh…Tell my uncle…I'm sorry for failing to protect his sons…Yet again." After he spoke Ashtark lost consensus.

"Get him out of here." The medic said to the rest of the team and walked out of the ship. He approached his King who towered over him by three feet. He bowed before the War king.

"My lord, your nephew is gravely injured…Please have comfort knowing that we will not rest until he is back on his feet…I'm…I'm sorry to say that, according to his last words…Your son Jaqun was killed." The medic could hear the sound of the War king let all the air his lungs could hold in a painful gasp. The Medic held out the black box. "He demanded that I give this to you."

The War King held out his massive hand and grabbed the black box from the medic, who then turned and headed back to the transporter. The King looked at the black box and placed his thumb on a small button on the side, suddenly an orange/red holo image appeared before the King. The image caused the King to grow angry and sad, in the image he could see a human holding a staff with a spear tip point and his eldest son Jaqun laying on the ground dead. The War King stared at the image of the human and growled loudly, so loud that ever one could hear and quickly walked away. The War King then slowly crushed the black box with his massive had. The King then looked up at the medical team bringing Ashtark out of the transporter on a stretcher.

"Wait!" He called out and approached the medical team; his gaze landed on the blood covered Gorton. He looked down at the wounded creature and softly placed his hand on his head.

"You, are all that's left of my bloodline Ashtark…If you die, you will be reunited with your mother, my sister, your cousins, Jaqun and Jaqar…But if you live Ashtark, we shall both enjoy the sweet taste of revenge once we destroy the human home world along with the Vixen who killed Jaqar." The King nodded to the Medics telling them to move on. The King held up a communicator device and stated one phrase.

"Ready my army."

* * *

Krystal slowly opened her eyes to a blinding white light; she instantly closed her eyes and was shrouded in darkness. She opened her eyes again and was met with the blinding white light, she forced her eyes to stay open and soon her eyes adjusted to the light. She could see she was inside a room; the walls were a light grey color. She could hear the sound of soft beeps beeping every few seconds. Krystal turned her head over to where the beeps were coming from, she then noticed the heart monitor that was connected to her along with an IV. She softly sat up and could feel her gut was a little sore as was her face.

"Hey." A male voice called out, Krystal looked over to where the voice was and saw Fox sitting next to her on a chair. She wasn't angry that he was there sitting next to her, but she wasn't happy about it either.

"What happened?" She asked, and looked away from him and at the celling. Fox lowered his ears, she was still mad at him apparently. Fox sighed and leaned back into his seat.

"You were badly hurt during the attack; you've been in and out of conciseness for almost five days now…How are you feeling?" He asked, he noticed Krystal shifting in the bed and she tried to stand up. "Whoa take it easy." Fox gently said to her and placed his hands on her shoulder and back.

"Easy now, take it slowly." He said and helped her stand up, and then he realized that this was the first time in two years that he touched her. She was wearing a thin white gown that only covered her front and back and only two thin strips of fabric covered her sides. Fox couldn't help but steal a glance at the side of her breast that was slightly showing as she stood up. Fox quickly shook his head to rid the thought from his mind. If Krystal had known what he had just thought of she would have slapped him across the face and yell at him to leave. However she was more focused on trying to stand up then reading his mind.

Krystal managed to stand up and slowly took her first step. She wobbled a little bit but managed to walk on her own, Fox had removed his hands from her so she could walk around a little, but at the first sign that she was about to fall, he would have rushed over and caught her. As Krystal walked around she noticed her mother's emerald necklace laying on a night stand on the other side of the bed. She slowly walked over to the night stand, using the bed's railings as support. Once she reached the night stand she picked the necklace up and tied it around her neck, she then turned to the window and walked over to it, she looked out and saw she was on the Great Fox still inside the bases hanger.

"Why am I on the Great Fox?" She asked and looked over at Fox for a brief second before looking back out the window.

"The humans didn't really know how to take care of you. Col. Ryan and Josh didn't want there to be any chances that something might go wrong so they brought you here." Krystal's ears flickered as Fox said Josh's name. Where was he? Shouldn't he be the one in the room with her?

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He should be in the lounge room getting something to eat…He hasn't left your side since the attack, I don't think he's gotten no more than eight hours of sleep. It was a pain in the ass trying to convince him to go get something to eat…I told him that you wouldn't want to wake up and see a dried up skeleton in his place." Krystal smiled a little, Josh had stayed by her side the whole time, then she looked back at Fox knowing she had to say something to him.

"Fox." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thank you for helping stop the Gortons?" She said, Fox instantly smiled but before he could say anything the door slid opened and Josh walked in. He was holding what looked like a Styrofoam cup in one hand and a wrapped sandwich in the other.

"Figured I would just eat in here…" He stopped talking when he saw Krystal standing by the window, he instantly smiled and sat the food and drink down next to the bed and quickly made his way over to her, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You okay?" He asked and looked into her Cyan eyes with a caring smile, Krystal stared into his dark brown eyes and smiled back at him, she then placed her hands on his upper arms and gripped the sleeves of his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The two continued to stare into each other's eyes for a few moments and didn't even realize that Fox had left the room to give them some privacy. Josh suddenly went eye wide as if remembering something.

"Oh, are you hungry?" He asked, "I was going to eat that but if you're hungry than I want you to eat it." He looked back at her to find she was still smiling at him.

"I'm a little bit hungry." She replied.

"Okay." He said and pulled away from her and started to go get the sandwich, but then he turned back around and walked back to her and pulled her into a quick hug which he then finished by kissing her. He pulled away once again and walked over to grab the sandwich. Krystal couldn't help but giggle a little.

 _'_ _You're so adorable.'_ She thought, Josh came back to her with the sandwich and Styrofoam cup which was filled with coffee

"Here you go…You should take a seat." He said and handed them both to her, she grabbed the food and drink and sat down on the bed, she placed the drink on the night stand and then looked over to find Josh was still standing. Krystal gently tapped the spot on the bed next to her, telling him to sit next to her. He did as she wanted and sat down next to her. As she unwrapped the sandwich Josh felt of soft fluffy tail wrap around his left arm. He looked over and smiled and placed his right hand over her tail and started to rub the blue and white fur. Krystal smiled at the human and leaned into him and started to eat her sandwich.

A few days had past and Krystal had fully recovered, Josh had continued to stay by her side the whole time and helped in any way he could to help her get better. Trouble had been brewing over the battle that took place between the Great Fox and the Gortons. People were scared and wanted answers; others wanted the aliens off the planet. President Rushford held a televised speech explaining that what happened was a terrible event, but shows that with new technology that we could defend ourselves from such threats in the future. His speech seemed to calm some of the people; however others weren't so easily swayed.

Peppy turned the holo TV off in the lounge room of the Great Fox after watching what some people had to say about the aliens. The old hair had to admit, the humans were just like those in the Lylat when it came to being afraid.

"Peppy." A voice called out, Peppy turned around to find R.O.B at the lounge room exit.

"Yes R.O.B?" he asked.

"We have a problem." The robot said. Peppy raised a brow and stood from the couch then made his way to R.O.B quickly.

"What problem?"

"Sir, you should call for Col. Ryan, Krystal, Joshua Grant and the members of the team, and have them meet in the bridge." He said and walked away. Peppy still had a confused look on his face and reached into his white lab coat and pulled out a small hand held communicator.

"Fox do you read me?" He asked and waited for the Vulpine to answer.

"I read you, what's up?" Fox answered, Peppy took a deep breath before speaking.

"R.O.B thinks there is a problem, he needs the whole team, Col. Ryan, Josh and Krystal to meet up in the bridge of the Great Fox."

* * *

It took a few minutes to get everyone R.O.B had asked for to make their way to the bridge of the star cruiser. Once they were there Fox turned his attention to the robotic team member.

"Alright R.O.B we're all here, now what's all this about?" He asked. R.O.B made his way over to the pilot seat and started to push buttons on the touch screen console.

"I received this message almost an hour ago, it came from the Dumber System." R.O.B said

"That's close to Lylat." Falco commented, R.O.B brought up a video message. The Image of the Gorton War King appeared, and he looked pissed.

"I send this message to the people of planet Earth, in the Sol system. I send this message to the Vixen who murdered my youngest son Jaqar." He said, Krystal felt her chest tighten and she gripped Josh's hand tightly.

"I also send this message to the human who murdered my eldest son Jaqun." Suddenly the red holo image Ashtark took popped up next to the War King." Josh felt the hairs on his body stick up, he was getting worried about where the alien was going with this"

"I am The War King to my people…Hundreds of planets have been reduced to ash by my hands, for the death of my sons…Your planet will burn, ready your forces and prepare for a great battle…Enjoy you remaining days of life." He said and then the holo video ended. Everyone in the room had a look of fear, Josh and Krystal looked at each other with the same look looked on their face and thought the same thing. That Earth was about to be attacked, and it was their fault. However it was Ryan that looked in most disbelief.

"This…This didn't happen." He said, Peppy turned to the Col.

"What was that?" He asked, Ryan shook his head.

"This can't be happening." He said, "We have to tell the President…We…We need to tell everyone, they need to be prepared for this." He said and quickly left through the elevator. Josh felt Krystal's hand tighten around his.

"I'm going to be sick." She said and went to the elevator, Josh quickly followed and got in with her, the doors closed and the Vixen looked terrified.

"I caused this…I placed your planet in danger." She said with tears flowing out of her eyes, Josh quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

"No you didn't Krystal." He said, Krystal pushed the human away and sobbed.

"Yes I did…If I hadn't taken that bounty mission none of this would have happened." She cried.

"Then I wouldn't have met you." He said, Krystal shook her head.

"But at least you and your planet would be safe…I'm going to be responsible for what happens…Every human life that dies will be on me." She said and then her knees gave out and she dropped to the floor. Josh quickly bent down and held onto her, he could feel her body shaking as she cried and could feel her tears wet his shoulder. Josh nearly felt broken, if given the chance he knew she would go back and never accept that bounty…Even if it meant they would never have met. Josh used his hands to hold her face up so she looked him in the eyes, her eyes were filled with joy no more than a few minutes ago, and now there was only great sadness in them. Josh rested his forehead against hers and gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"We will beat this Krystal, I know we can. But I need you to be strong, if not for yourself than be strong for me…As long as I have you in my life I will never stop fighting." He said and pulled away so he could see her face, he could still see the great wave of sadness in her eyes, but she had stopped crying. She sniffled and leaned into him for a hug.

"Right back at you." She said and gently kissed his check.

* * *

Ryan had told the president of what was to come and another world leader meeting took place. After given the grave news the leaders went back to their countries. The whole world was on high alert, every country had their military armed to the teeth and waited for the attack.

Fox didn't know much about Gortons, but he knew the humans didn't really stand much of a chance against a whole Gorton fleet attacking them. They would be wiped out within a few days at best. Fox then remembered Josh's and Krystal's mission and had called them and Col. Ryan to the lounge room of the Great Fox. Once they came to the room Fox greeted them.

"Your mission was to go to the Lylat council and try to set up talks for Galactic contact." He said, the three nodded in response.

"That was the plan…But with the pending attack it seems the mission will have to wait." Josh said, Fox looked at the human and spoke.

"It doesn't have to wait…We can still take you to Lylat. You humans don't have the fire power to stand against a whole fleet of star cruisers, you just don't. At best you could take down three, maybe four but by then you would have already lost." He said.

"What are you getting at Fox?" Krystal asked and crossed her arms, Fox looked at the Vixen and for once while he was on Earth, she actually looked at him in the eyes without anger radiating off of them.

"I take you to Lylat, and you speak to the council and ask them for help. With the Cornerian fleet at your side this war will be over with minimum human casualties." He said with great determination in his eyes.

"Then I'll go too." Ryan said and turned to look at Josh, "I trust you can handle it just fine Grant…But being of higher rank its best that I ask them." He said, Josh nodded.

"Of course sir." He replied, Ryan then turned to look at Fox and smiled.

"Thank you." He said, Fox nodded and walked off to inform the team that they would be leaving soon.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far, a dark cloud stretches over the sky as we come closer and closer to War. As always read and review, 10 reviews in one week equals happy me and four chapters for you guys.**

 **To end things on a brighter note, I had a funny idea of how Krystal would have reacted if Josh walked in on her after she had just taken a shower. I don't know why I thought of it but I did. Head over to my DA account to take a look at it.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone how's it going. Before we start with the story there's something's that need to be discussed.**

 **So I got a review a few days ago from someone who clearly didn't like my story, and I'm okay with that, if you don't like my story then okay...Its not going to hurt my feelings, however what does get on my nerves is when you say you don't like my story and give bullshit reasons as to why you don't like it. And by bullshit reasons I mean reasons that can easily be marked off if you just pay attention to the story. Now this person gave me many of these bullshit reasons so let me go ahead and answer them, now this person who sighned as a guest like all flaming ass hats do, stated that he wasn't going to finish the story, I'm not answering their questions for them but to all you others who have the same reasons for not liking this story.**

 _ **{So... I decided to read up until the scene where the rest of Star Fox turns up and...**_  
 _ **What a complete bastardisation of all the characters involved.**_ _ **I'm sorry, but their characters do not match their canon personalities in the slightest.}**_

 **Alright here we go. Technically Star Fox does not have Canon personalities. BECAUSE every Star Fox game had a different writer which means their personalities are not quiet the same. Now I only played Star Fox 64 and Star Fox adventures. Now from what I remember in one of them Fox had a more reckless I can handle anything on my own attitude, in another he had a more cautious lets think things through attitude. That's why they don't have the personalities this person is speaking about, however they do have what I call Core personalities, which is exactly what it says it is. Its their core, Fox is the typical leave no man behind leader, Falco is the hot shot who thinks he's tough shit. Peppy is the father figure and Slippy is...Not really sure about him because in SF64 he's a wimp, in assault he's not as wimpy, so there's that reason.**

 ** _{Fox's very reasoning for breaking up with Krystal, both in this story and the games, was out of concern for her safety right, feeling they couldn't be together whilst both were mercenaries right?... And yet here, HE GOES AND MARRIES ANOTHER PERSON AND HAS A CHILD, apparently forgetting that part entirely.}_**

 **For this one the reason Fox marries some one is told in this chapter, all this ass hat had to do was wait for the next chapter, Fox marries because Talia is NOT a member of the team, there for he dosent have to worry about her safety or look out for her when he's on a job.**

 _ **{Even freakin weirder is that Fox himself is paired up with an OC we have no knowledge of or no reason to care about rather than anyone canon (Fara as an example).}** _

**Again all this person had to do was wait and it would tell about Talia, I'll admit not until a later Ep. I used an OC because I wanted Fox to marry someone who was his opposite. Her character will be later talked about in future Ep.**

 _ **{Only difference is that at least this "Talia" isn't an obnoxious author stand-in. I'm sorry but Josh is terrible. He's a typical "my life is so hard, but gets along with everyone regardless" OC}**_

 **Josh is not an Author stand in, so what if he was? big fuckin deal. Every writer adds part of themselves to the characters they create. I gave Josh my brown hair and brown eyes and same military career that I want to do. Yes my real name is Josh, but that doesn't mean that he's me, I was looking for a name and was reading something and saw the name Joshua Grant, so I went with it. I based him off of a good friend that I use to work with who was a marine. Just about every one has a "My life so hard but I get along with everyone anyway." attitude, he wouldn't be him if I gave him a "Oh my life is so bad that I want to die." Its called looking on the brighter side.**

 _ **{Oh that reminds me; and who the f-ck are the Gortons?}**_

 **The Gortons are species of raiders who pillage and burn down anything they can get their hands on.**

 ** _{You can't just introduce a completely new race/species into a fictional universe without a great deal of thought, care and TIME taken to insert them in. Which hasn't happened here.}_**

 **Read any syfi book or movie that ever had a sequel and you will see that they JUST introduce a completely new race to it with out any thought. I wanted a new race because I wanted to expand the SF universe...FYI I WILL BE ADDING MANY NEW RACES IN FUTURE EPISODES.**

 _ **{Krystal spent two years as a bounty hunter right? That two years is glossed over in pretty much a paragraph.}**_

 **did you really want me to write down a full chapter talking about her being on her own for two years? this story isn't about her being on her own, its about her crash landing on earth. There was no point in typing five paragraphs about her being on her own, in that one paragraph you know that she took up bounty hunting, and has been doing it for two years, there was no need to add more to it.**

 _ **{I apologise for wording things harshly, but an earlier review seems to have it correct. You just see Krystal as a fantasy object, not a character, and crafted a story around her to help you fulfill that fantasy.}**_

 **When have I ever written her to be a fantasy object and not a character? When? I gave her a personality, I gave her feelings, I tell half of the story through her eyes. I give her hardships to over come, I give her joy and fears...So tell me again how I see her as an object ass hat.**

 _ **{Josh having skills he realistically shouldn't have.}**_

 **Wow...I must have missed the part where I gave him superpowers...How does he have skills he realistically shouldn't have? really I want someone to tell me in the reviews what skill he has that any normal human...Or Marine shouldn't have, because I cant think of it.**

 _ **{Krystal falls for him in about a week.}**_

 **Holy shit when did that happen? No where in the story does it say or implies that Krystal had fallen in love with him in a week. They become fast close friend because of the stuff that happens to Josh, which I would think would make anyone close friends. But no it doesn't say that she did fall for him in a week.**

 _ **{I'm sorry for being brutally honest, but no, this is not a good, believable, realistic or even well-crafted story.}**_

 **No I'm sorry friend but you are being brutally Stupid as Fuck. I'll admit that I'm not that good of a writer, but saying that this isn't a good story is like saying sex is no good, if it wasn't a good story no one would ready it and I wouldn't have fans (You guys rock BTW) However its you own opinion...Its a stupid ass opinion in my opinion. "This story isn't realistic" I cant help but laugh at this one bub, you see animals flying spaceships isn't realistic either.**

 _ **{It's the writings of another Krystal fanboy wishing she was their girlfriend instead of Fox's.}**_

 **Nope...Its really, really not. However you seem quite infatuated with her yourself, no one gets so upset over a character being used a certain way unless they really like that character. is that why this story sucks for you? because I'm using your dream girl in my own way which is perverted in your mind...Hell I bet your jerking it to a pic of her right now, you sad, sad person.**

 **Well there's that, if your going to bash my story please come up with reasons that cant be marked off because you didn't pay attention to the story. Sorry if I sounded harsh at that last part, just kidding it felt good...Now on to what other people have said about my story.**

 **John P-Yeah that part was a bit much with Jaqun and Krystal, but it gives you a sense of how little they regard others they consider inferior. Now for your question, no the sequels will not only take place in Lylat. The milky way is a big galaxy filled with many star systems...I'm not really sure how many but I would think in the thousands.**

 **GrimlockX4-Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the fight.**

 **Alright then on with the story.**

* * *

 **Ch. 25**

 **The Talk**

After Fox talked to his team about their new mission he started to walk down the hallway and noticed in the Lounge room that Krystal was still there and she was staring outside the large window; He took a deep breath and made his way in, if there was a better time to find out where the two stood he would gladly wait for it, but he knew no better time would come. Krystal knew it was him approaching her and took a deep breath as well. She was dreading the moment the two would be alone again, they would talk and he would want to know why she left.

 _'_ _Knew this was coming.'_ She thought and turned to face him, she could tell he was just as if not more nervous than she was.

"Can we talk?" He asked, Krystal silently nodded and made her way over to the couch.

"I didn't know you had a son, or a wife." She said, Fox nodded.

"A lot has happened in two years…You missed a lot when you left."

"What did you suspect that I would still be there even after you broke my heart?" She asked feeling the tears come up, she was feeling strong emotions build up and the dam was about to bust. Fox quickly stood up.

"It wasn't the easiest thing for me to do Krystal…I loved you, I wanted to be with you, I wanted to have the son we always talked about." He said, Krystal stood up.

"Then why did you end it?" She cried feeling the dam break down; all the emotions she had been repressing about him were now free. Fox turned around to look at the window, he always hated seeing her cry, but now it was much worse for him.

"Because…Because I wasn't able to focus on the missions, I spent the whole time trying to cover only you…I was too distracted, and if something had happened to you…I would have been destroyed…I had to keep you safe, even if it meant ruining what we once had, And it worked didn't it? You're still alive and well." Krystal tightened her fist, she wanted to punch him in the face, she wanted to unleash two years of anger and anguish and break his muzzle.

"That was the most selfish thing you have ever done Fox McCloud, did you not take my feelings into account?" She asked wiping the last bit of tears from her eyes.

"Of course I did, and it broke my heart at the thought of the pain I would put you through…Krystal, when my father died…I was torn to pieces. I just wouldn't have made it if you had been killed because I wasn't able to look out for you…I would have died…When you left, you hurt me too Krystal. To be honest I stayed in my room for a week straight…Crying, because I gave up the most precious thing in my life. In that week I would have given up Starfox if it meant that I would have had you back…I tried looking for you for the next few months, but you clearly didn't want to be found. That's when I met Talia, I fell in love with her so quickly that I didn't even see it coming, and she wasn't a member of the team so I didn't have to look out for her all the time. One day she told me she was pregnant and we got married, we had Damon a year ago…I never gave up looking for you Krystal, I had to be sure you were okay, because I love you…Maybe not as I once did, but I still love you and care about you." Fox took another deep breath and looked at the floor for a few seconds.

Krystal placed her hands together and brushed them through her hair, she let out a sigh and turned to Fox, she no longer felt the need to hurt him…She couldn't hurt him as much as he had hurt himself and she felt sorry for him.

"I hated you for such a long time Fox…I hated and loved you at the same time and it tore me up inside…I thought leaving you and Lylat behind would help me heal, but it never did. Every day I had dreamt about you and it was amazing dreams that I loved having. Yet at the same time I hated myself for loving them. I tried so hard to forget about you so I could move on. Because of Josh the past month I didn't really think about you. If I did I was easily able to push the thought away…Josh has been the greatest thing to have happened to me since I lost you…The first month I was with Josh, he was going through the same pain I was. He too was engaged and she left him, not only that but she was going to have his child. In the end she wanted to make things right with him, she died…And he never got the chance to say that he forgave her…That's why I think he sometimes still thinks about her."

Krystal took a deep breath before finishing.

"I don't want something like that to possibly happen to us before I can say that I'm so sorry for the pain that I had also caused you…I…I forgive you." She said, Fox's ears flickered at her words and he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"You do?" He asked and nearly sobbed at asking. She nodded and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his back hugging him. Fox slightly gasped and quickly hugged her back. "I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through too Krystal…I was so selfish in my desire to protect you that I couldn't see just how much I was hurting you…Please…Please tell me that we can still be…Friends…Please tell me we can still at least be friends?" He asked with a teary voice, it was actually more like he was begging her, if she said no to him, she knew he would be crushed. A few days ago she would have liked to seen him broken, but she meant what she said. She had forgiven him; if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have had the chance to meet Josh. The man she cared for more than anything else.

"Of course we can still be friends." She said. Suddenly she felt him hug her tighter and could feel his body shaking against hers, she heard him sniffle a few times.

"Krystal?" He called out.

"Yes?"

"Would…Would you consider possibly…Coming back to the team?" He asked and slowly lifted his head to look at her. She stared into his dark brown eyes and thought for a moment. Though she had forgiven him and would still be his friend, she still had so many unclear feelings about him going through her mind. There would only be one way to truly tell if she would be able to be back at his side as a member of Starfox. If what she did revealed she still loved him, she wouldn't be able to stay; she would have to leave with Josh. But if her feelings had eased, then she would be able to come back. The only tough part would be trying to convince Fox to make Josh a member of the team, but she had to do this one thing first.

"There's something I have to do real quick first…And I need your help Fox. What I'm about to do will let me know how I truly feel about you; it's the only way to know if I can come back." She said and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked, Krystal placed her fingers on his lips.

"Don't fight it, just let me do this and get it over with." She said, Fox gulped and nodded. Krystal took another deep breath and slowly leaned into Fox, she gently pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her sides.

* * *

Josh was standing outside of the Great fox looking at the view of the city, thousands of lights made the city look like a glowing paradise. He sat down at the hanger entrance ramp; a cold breeze blew by sending a shiver up his spine. He crossed his arms to keep them warm. Suddenly he felt something warp around his shoulders. He flinched a little and looked over his shoulder to find Peppy standing close to him, he had wrapped a small blanket around his shoulders.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I knew you were out here and it was a bit nippy so I wanted to bring you something to keep warm." Josh cleared his throat.

"Oh, thank you…Peppy right?" He asked, the rabbit nodded his head a little and gave a slight bow.

"Peppy Hare." He said. Josh held out his hand and Peppy took a hold of it and the two shook.

"Thanks for the blanket." He said Peppy nodded again and started to walk off. "Hey uh…Would you like to sit for a few moments?" He asked. Peppy paused and then turned around to look at the human.

"I wouldn't mind sitting down for a few moments." He replied and made his way to Josh and sat down next to him. He let out a breath of air and a smile formed on his face.

"This is a nice planet you humans have, it reminds me of Corneria…If you don't mind me asking Josh, why are you out here in the cold all by yourself?" He asked.

"Just thinking mostly. With the Earth about to be invaded by an Alien invasion…I guess I just wanted a few moments to myself to think and clear my head…I appreciate what you all are doing for us."

"Well, as Falco would put it, we weren't doing anything anyway." He said, Josh chuckled a little bit as did Peppy. After a few moments of silence Peppy cleared his throat.

"I would like to thank you Mr. Grant." He said, Josh raised a brow and looked over to the rabbit.

"For what?" He asked.

"For keeping Krystal safe." Josh smiled.

"You don't have to thank me for that; she's…A dear friend." Josh said, part of him wanted to say that he loved her and would have done whatever it took to keep her safe but it didn't come out. Peppy nodded and looked at the human.

"Krystal has that effect on people; she's a natural good caring friend who doesn't even have to try to be…I sure did miss her though…But Fox missed her the most." Josh was then confused.

"I thought he was the one who ended it?" He asked, Peppy nodded.

"Aye he did…But that doesn't mean that he wanted to...When the two of them were together they were the ultimate team, it was like their brains were synced together. When we had some down time, just the sight of how they cared about each other brightened the room." Josh began to grind his teeth together, not in anger but a bit of jealousy, he wished Peppy wouldn't talk about how happy her and Fox were together.

"After she left, ugh Fox was torn up. When his father was killed, it hurt the boy…But he held on and didn't shed a single tear, but after Krystal left it was too much for him to handle…That was the only time I had ever seen him cry." Josh turned his gaze away from Peppy and back to the city. This whole time Josh thought that Fox was just some prick who broke Krystal's heart after he was done with her…But now he was starting to see that Fox actually loved her as much as she had loved him.

Then he started to get an uneasy feeling in his gut, two people who loved each other so much broke up and had not seen the other in two years. Now they have been reunited, Josh couldn't even begin to understand how that would feel. He couldn't understand what those two must be feeling. He had to remind himself that he and Krystal were together now and he trusted her not to do anything rash, yet a lingering thought of them crept into his mind. It was time to change the subject.

"So when are we leaving?" Josh asked, Peppy looked at the watch at his wrist.

"Thirty minutes, we best hurry and get inside." He said and stood, Josh took one last look at the city and prayed that it would still be standing by the time they got back with the Cornerian fleet. The two made their way into the hanger and closed the ramp

Josh made his way down one of the hallways trying to find Col. Ryan when he noticed a wide door was opened and he started to walk to it.

"Don't fight it, just let me do this and get it over with." He heard a female voice call out, it sounded like Krystal. Josh made his way closer to the open door and looked in and saw Krystal kissing Fox. A small gasp let his mouth at the sight, all he could do at the moment was stand there and watch the two wrap their arms around each other as they kissed. He could feel his heart breaking, he then turned around and left feeling betrayed by another woman that he loved.

* * *

As Krystal kissed Fox the only image that popped into her mind was her kissing Josh. She tried to force the thought way so she could see how she felt about Fox, but every time she managed to think about Fox, the human always took his place, and she felt guilty. She placed her hands on Fox's chest and pulled away from him and stared into his eyes, just like she had seen Fox in Josh's eyes, she could now only find Josh's eyes staring back at her. She moved away from Fox and stood.

"Did you get what you needed." Fox asked, Krystal nodded.

"I could only picture Josh when I kissed you, no matter how hard I tried to think of you. Josh popped up." Fox leaned forward.

"What does that mean?" He asked, he noticed Krystal's face started to brighten up.

"I think…I think it means that…I'm in love with him." She said the last part with a smile.

"What about me? What did you feel?" He asked

"Nothing…I felt nothing…I know it sounds harsh, but it means that I can join the Starfox team and fight at your side once again." She said, Fox smiled brightly, after two years she would finally be at his side once again, maybe not as his love but as his friend, and that was just a good.

"That's great news, it really is." He replied, suddenly the intercom system went on.

"We will be leaving Earth and entering Slip space in ten minutes,." R.O.B called out, then the intercom system went off with static and then silence.

"Well, let's get going." Fox said and stood up, leading Krystal out of the lounge room."

The Great Fox had jumped into Slip space, Krystal had spent the past hour searching for Josh, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She then noticed Col. Ryan talking to Peppy.

"Excuse me Col. Ryan." She called out, Ryan turned to her and smiled.

"Yes my dear?" He asked.

"Where's Josh?" She asked, she then noticed Ryan raising an eyebrow.

"He told me you knew." He said.

"Knew what?" Krystal quickly snapped, feeling very uneasy and worried.

"He told me that he was going to stay on Earth in case the invasion arrived before we did with the reinforcements, he told me that he told you this." Krystal gulped and tightened her fist.

"He didn't tell me anything…Why would he do that?" She asked in anger. Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"He's a warrior, maybe he wanted to be there when the fight breaks out, and didn't tell you because you would have tried to stop him, or stayed with him...He reminds me of myself, but more so my grandfather, both were stubborn and once something was on their mind there was nothing anyone can do to change it." Krystal nodded and quickly turned around and started to walk away.

 _'_ _Damn it Josh, what are you thinking?'_ She asked herself and got into an elevator, she pushed the button to the bridge, the doors closed and she felt the elevator go up, just like her anger and worry.

The doors opened and she stood in the bridge of the Great Fox, she could see the spinning blue tunnel of the Slip space at the front windshield, she then noticed Fox at the controls.

"Fox." Krystal called out and approached him.

"What's up?" He asked, surprised to see her again so soon.

"Josh left the ship, he stayed on Earth without telling me." She said.

"Sorry to hear that, we should reach Corneria in five hours." He said.

"I can't believe he just ran off like that." She said.

"Maybe he didn't want you to try to stay with him, just in case things don't go as planned and your life ends up in danger." Fox replied.

"You two are too much alike; I think you could actually be brothers." Krystal said as she sat down in a chair next to Fox, nervously shaking her leg.

 _'_ _Please God let us make it there and back before the Gortons do…Josh…If something happens to you, I will never forgive you!'_ Krystal thought and leaned back into the chair.


	27. Chapter 26

**Here we are finally, War as begun. As always with fight scenes some parts might seem a bit far fetched. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Ch. 26**

 **War**

The Great Fox exited Slip space and made its way to Corneria, Col. Ryan noticed how the planet look much like Earth in a way with the green and blue. Fox held the controls steady as they entered the atmosphere. Ryan noticed a large city coming into view.

"Fascinating." He said, The Great Fox made its way to a landing zone in the city. He landed the ship and then started to push buttons on the touch screen, suddenly a holo image of General Pepper appeared.

"Ah Star Fox, I was worried something had happened to you. We have been unable to make contact with you."

"Thanks for the concern General but we are fine…However we need your help." He said.

"What can I do?" The old dog asked. Fox then began to tell the General all that has happened the past two weeks, them going to Earth to get Krystal, meeting the humans, and the Gortons attack and the pending war that was to come, he then introduced Col. Ryan. General Pepper nodded.

"I'll set the meeting immediately and have a transporter take you to the council. If it was up to me Col. Ryan of Earth, I would be sending the fleet right now." Ryan nodded in response.

"Thank you General." He said.

"Good luck, Pepper out." He said and then ended the transmission. Fox stood from his chair and turned to face everyone.

"Well, let's hope the council will help out." Fox and everyone made their way into the elevator. The whole time Krystal was nervously moving her fingers around, what if the council won't send help? What if they were too late and the Gortons had already arrived? What if Josh was killed? Krystal instantly mentally slapped herself.

 _'_ _Get ahold of yourself.'_ She said and took a deep breath. The elevator doors opened and the group made their way through the hanger of the Great Fox. Once they exited the Star cruiser they walked on the silver colored ground. All the people around the area suddenly stopped when they noticed Ryan. Ryan looked around astonished by all the people around him, and then noticed how they all were just staring at him like he had two heads or something.

"What?" He called out, "Never seen a human before?" He asked.

"Probably not." Falco replied.

"Let's move guys." Fox said and continued to walk on. The left the landing ports and came to a transporter with a red bird holding a sign that said 'McCloud' The group made their way to the transporter which brought them to the council chambers. The Council asked what they wanted to discuss and why an unknown alien was with them. Fox introduced Col. Ryan who began telling the story and needing help, after which the council gave their answer.

* * *

"What do you mean no!?" Ryan shouted as he stared at the three Council members who were a female Cat, a male Fox and a male Dog. The female cat leaned forward from her chair.

"Understand that, we are sympathetic to your plea…However Lylat cannot get involved with other systems wars" Krystal couldn't believe what she was hearing, none of them could.

"So you're going to sit there…And just let my planet…My people die?" Ryan asked. The male Dog spoke up next.

"Were it not for our neutrality, we would send our whole army to help. Or if the Gortons threatened war on Lylat itself, we would send aid. But as it is not, there is nothing we can do to help."

"You bastards…You fucking bastards!" Ryan shouted, "You can't just let us die! Have you no soul?"

"There is nothing we can do for Earth human." The Fox called out and stood from his chair as did the other two.

"This council meeting is now adjourned." The Cat said. Krystal felt her whole being break, she had no idea how Ryan was feeling, sure she lost her planet…but to know you would lose it and to also know that those who could stop it refused to help, it seemed like a real dick punch, as Josh would say.

"Are you really going to act like nothing is happening?" Fox called out, everyone turned to him.

"The meeting has been adjourned Mr. McCloud." The dog said, Fox approached the three members.

"If you won't…Starfox will." He said, "I will not just stand by knowing a planet is about to be destroyed."

"Fox McCloud, you will do nothing that might bring war to Lylat." The Fox spoke.

"How many times have you all asked Starfox for help? How many times have we saved This System, hell the fucking galaxy?" He asked, "I will go to Earth myself if it means helping them…I want you three to remember all the times Starfox has saved you…Now I want you to remember the first time we have asked you for help…You turned your backs on us, and left us to die…I want you three to remember that for the rest of your lives." Fox said and turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Krystal called out and quickly ran past Fox and toward the council members, "Please…Just listen to what I have to say." She pleaded. The three members looked at each other and then turned to the Cerinian.

"Go ahead." The Dog spoke.

"I crash landed on Earth two months ago, and a human, the ambassador Joshua Grant who was also to appear before you saved my life and took care of me, he risked his own life to save mine, I have grown to love him with all my heart…He has stayed behind to fight should we not make it back in time…Knowing full well he could die, the thought of losing him…Kills me." Krystal had to stop and take a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She then spoke up again

"Earth is still considered a primitive planet according to the galactic contact laws I know that, but they don't have a galactic government. So how can they defend themselves from an advance enemy without the technology or a galactic government to fight for them…So what if, you make Earth a part of the Lylat system? That way when the Gortons attack, you have a reason to attack back."

"Earth will accept that if you help them...I know we don't have the technology that your laws require, but there is so much we can learn from each other…Please" Ryan said on the edge of tears. The three council members looked at each other for a few moments and turned back to Krystal.

"We will send our army to Earth, in return The Sol system must become a part of the Lylat system…It will take some time to mobilize the troops and ships." The Fox said.

"Thank you." Ryan and Krystal replied in unison, the council bowed and left the room.

* * *

The Rusty red Gorton War ship exited Slip space. With Earth in its view, The Gorton War King watched as the planet came closer and closer.

"How much longer until the full army arrives?" He asked, a smaller Gorton knelt before the king.

"a few hours my King." He said. The Gorton King made his way to his chair and sat down.

"Do we still have the origin coordinates for the Vixen's transmission?" He asked.

"Yes my lord, it seems there is also a city twenty miles from the source." The king let out a chuckle.

"Let us show these humans, just how powerful we are…Attack the City." He said.

"Is that wise my King? Shouldn't we wait for the rest of the army?" The smaller Gorton asked, the King turned to look at the other Gorton who stood four feet smaller than him. The King stood from his chair and grabbed the Gorton by the face with one hand and crushed his skull. Blue blood and brain matter fell to the floor.

"ATTACK THE CITY!" he shouted and then laughed as the war ship inched closer to the Earth's atmosphere; many star ships left the hanger of the war ship and made their way to San Francisco.

* * *

It took Josh forever to make it to the military base a couple of miles outside of the city, on the way he noticed many of the streets were blocked off by military vehicles, many Soldiers also were on the streets, getting ready for the attack. He noticed an officer and he quickly approached him.

"Sir. Joshua Grant private 1st class Marine core, I'm here to help anyway I can." He said.

"Well, you can get dressed for the party private, head over to the bunker and get what you need to kick some Alien ass." He said, Josh nodded and walked off towards the bunker.

Once inside he noticed that it was almost abandoned, there were barely any people inside. Most probably were out in the city waiting for the attack. Josh made his way down a concrete hallway and made his way to the artillery room. Inside he grabbed a military grade bullet proof vest and strapped it on, along with knee pads and shoulder pads. He didn't know how these would fare against plasma rounds, but it was better than nothing.

Next he grabbed a pistol holster and strapped it around his right upper leg, he then strapped a knife case around his left upper leg. He then made his way over to a rack that had a few guns left, the rest were clearly taken for the upcoming fight.

He grabbed a 9mm pistol and placed it in the pistol holster; he then grabbed an assault rifle\Grenade launcher with a holo bullet counter and a strap that he placed over his shoulder. He grabbed a combat knife and a few grenades for the rifle and made his way out of the bunker.

He walked outside and was immediately struck with the sound of gun fire and plasma rounds. He quickly looked up in fear as the Gorton War ship was in sight over the city, the massive rusty red ship made it look like the sky had a nasty scar. Many Star fighters were flying around shooting red plasma rounds at buildings and streets. Josh quickly started to run toward the city when a military hummer drove up next to him. There was a Soldier with a mounted Gatling on top.

"Get in!" The driver shouted, Josh threw the door open and got in slamming the door as the hummer drove off. After a few moments Josh could hear the Gatling firing at enemy aircraft. He looked through the window to find two Star ships after them. Dirt and asphalt flew into the sky as Plasma rounds struck the ground trying to hit the hummer. The driver made a hard left turn and Josh nearly fell out of his seat.

"Seatbelt!" He shouted, Josh quickly put the seat belt on and held onto the 'oh shit' handles next to the doors. The hummer made a right turn onto a highway driving past parked cars, suddenly there was the sound of metal being hit and the hummer started to swerve a little, Josh looked over to find a softball size hole in the roof of the vehicle close to the Soldier firing the Gatling gun.

"Fuck!" The Driver shouted, Josh turned his attention back around and noticed a blockade of parked cars blocking the road. Josh quickly held out his rifle and placed his hand on the barrel grip and pushed it up reveling a slot for a grenade. He quickly place one inside the slot and pumped the grip. He rolled the window down and stuck half his body out so that he was sitting on the door, he aimed the rifle and placed his finger on a trigger close to the barrel grip, he squeezed the trigger and the grenade was launched out of the second barrel. The grenade flew through the sky and exploded when it touched the cars. Josh quickly got back into the hummer as they approached the burning cars. The vehicle smashed through the cars with ease and they drove into a tunnel.

Josh looked through the side view mirrors and saw that a Starship was still after them, but the Gatling had stopped, he quickly tuned his gaze over and saw the Soldier slouched over with a large charred hole in his chest.

"Shit." He said and quickly unbuckled his seat belt. He made his way behind his seat and grabbed the dead Soldier and pulled him out of the way, he then poked his upper body out of the opening in the roof and grabbed on to the mounted Gatling. He aimed the Gatling at the Star fighter and squeezed the triggers and hundreds of bullets came flying out of the barrel.

The bullets made a 'cling' sound as they hit the Starship. Josh noticed the bullets weren't doing much damage to the metal of the ship, he adjusted his aim and fired at the canopy windshield, as he figured they were slightly weaker than the rest of the ship. Cracks started to form on the windshield, a plasma round flew past his head and hit the road.

Josh quickly returned his focus to the canopy windshields and kept firing, soon the bullets started to penetrate the windshields. The bullets tore through the Gorton's body and the ship started to swerve and then lowered until it hit the road and skid across until it crashed into a wall.

The hummer drove out of the tunnel and back onto the freeway. Josh looked over and saw the city, he then noticed that under the Gorton War ship was glowing red, the driver stopped the hummer and got out of the vehicle.

"What the fuck?" He said, suddenly a great bright red beam came from the ship and hit the city, the two men had to cover their eyes as the blast became too bright. They felt the ground shaking and heard a loud explosion. After a few moments passed, the two men removed their hands from their eyes and stared in shock as they looked at a burning half destroyed city.

 _'_ _How the hell do we win against that?'_ Josh asked himself.

A plasma round striking the ground next to them forced the two out of their stare, Josh turned the Gatling gun around and saw a few Starships firing at them. The driver quickly got in and drove off as Josh fired the mounted gun. A few seconds later and an all too terrifying 'Click' of an empty gun rang through Josh's ears.

Plasma round after plasma round struck the hummer causing it to swerve and hit parked cars. Josh quickly dropped back inside the hummer and grabbed his rifle. He quickly reloaded a grenade and poked his body back up from the opening and launched a grenade from the rifle. It hit one of the three ships and exploded, it didn't destroy the ship. However it did damage one of the wings and it collided with another ship and they crashed onto the ground. Josh reloaded another grenade but before he could fire it, the Starship fired more plasma rounds at the hummer.

Many of the plasma rounds hit the driver nearly obliterating his body. The hummer swerved to the right hard and started to skid against the protective wall of the freeway. Josh fell back inside and felt something warm and wet all around him. He looked over at the driver seat to find the half liquidated Soldier. Josh quickly forced himself to the driver seat and grabbed the wheel and turned it to the right, moving the hummer away from the wall, the lower half of the Soldier was still in the seat, his dead foot still holding down the gas pedal. Josh tried his best to steer clear from other parked cars and plasma rounds with only one hand on the steering wheel.

The Gorton placed his thumb on the missile button on his steering stick and launched a plasma missile at the human vehicle. The missile hit the ground just a few inches from the hummer, when it exploded it caused the vehicle to flip over onto its back. The Gorton smiled and hovered his ship next to the upside down hummer. He lowered his ship onto the highway and activated its landing gears. Once the ship landed the Gorton, opened the canopy and stepped out. He held his blaster rifle close and approached the hummer. He made his way over to the driver side and noticed a lot of blood spilling out; a sickening smile appeared on his face as he got closer and could smell the blood.

He crouched down to his knees so he could take a look inside, he saw the barrel of a gun pointed at his face and then saw a blinding white light, and then everything went dark. The Gorton fell onto his back, blue blood spraying out. Josh sighed and tossed his gun out of the broken window, he then started to climb out of the hummer. Crawling over broken glass and chunks of bloody body parts. As he finally climbed out, he stood up and felt dizzy. A dull pain spread across his right side of his head. He grunted a bit and placed his hand on his upper right side of his head and felt blood run over his fingers. He used his forearm and wiped off some of the blood that was dripping down his face. He got up and started to walk off and his vision started to darken. His lower body started to get numb and he fell to the ground.

"Damn it." He said and felt sleep over power him; he slammed his face on the hard asphalt and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **He's dead...Or is he?**

 **I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story so far, it means a lot to me. We are very close to the end, Six chapters left.**

 **I forgot to post last weeks views, last time the story was at 4378, two weeks later and the story has 6486 views. That makes me very happy. Alrighty then I guess that's about it.**

 **Oh yeah don't forget to REVIEW! please, I write this for you guys and need to know what you think about it. Its like when your in school and people are passing notes and you want to know what the note says...Its something like that, I want to know what you guys think... A little reminder if your going to bash my story come up with real reasons that cant be shot don't because you just didn't pay attention to the story.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone hows it going? sorry about not posting yesterday. Just didn't get the chance to. And as always before we start with the story we answer reviews from fans.**

 **AlbedoActual-Well you certainly don't miss any tiny details do you? the gun in the cover page was just something that came to mind, I had no idea it looked like an actual real gun. I never heard of it before. I always listen to ideas, so if you do have some and don't mind sharing then I'll be more than happy to listen to them. I cant say with 100% that I'll use them but I will listen to them regardless...That's a pretty gruesome death for a Star Fox fic, and believe me I'm not above very bloody deaths, however I don't feel like that would work for this story.**

 **PyroSolrac III-Why hello friend long time no see, in case you didn't get my message thanks for clearing up the whole galaxy and star systems. Also I hope to read more reviews from you. As easy as that would be to block guest views I wouldn't be able to do that to all the other fans who don't have accounts and want to review, I honestly don't care about what some says about my story sucking. I know it doesn't and yes I have a bit of an ego pride thing going on right now. Mostly because of fans like you having my back, that really meant a lot. I'll just have to ignore em because we all know where it'll go If I say something back. It will go back and fourth and back and fourth over and over. You guys want to read my story not me and some critic trying to bash each other.**

 **John p- I know it was a bit entertaining wasn't it. I'm taking your advise and just dropping it though.**

 **GrimlockX4-Thanks for the heads up friend.**

 **Alright onto the story...We are still in battle so things might get farfetched.**

* * *

 **Ch. 27**

 **The Burning City**

Josh awoke nearly two hours later. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was laying down on the ground. He slowly started to get up; his head was aching but easily ignorable. He noticed the city was still burning and the Gorton War ship still hovered over it. He could hear the distant sound of bullets and plasma rounds firing in the air.

He looked behind him to find the flipped hummer and Gorton Spaceship. He turned back around and started to run towards the city, he noticed a parked car and made his way to it. He used his rifle and smashed the window open and unlocked the door. He quickly got in and hotwired the car. It started up and he drove off towards the city.

The Great Fox left Slip space and Earth came into view. Krystal was putting on her flight suit in her old room, which appeared to have been mostly untouched. Trying to control her breathing. Her heart felt like it was in over drive. Her only thought was of Josh and if the Gortons had yet to arrive. She placed her hand over her heart and took a deep breath. She had never felt this worried since she lost her planet and family.

 _'_ _I guess this means that I really do love him.'_ A small smile came on her face at the realization. But everything shattered when she heard Fox over the intercom.

"Gorton War ship is attacking a city." He said, "Everyone get to their Arwing!" He shouted and the intercom went off.

 _'_ _Oh God.'_ Krystal thought and quickly left her old room. She quickly raced to the elevator and pushed the hanger button. The elevator started to go down. Krystal used her hand to brush through her hair while trying to stay calm. When the doors opened she rushed to the hanger to find the rest of the crew entering their ships.

"Krystal." She heard Fox call out; she turned around to find him entering the hanger. "Sorry, you'll have to stay here with R.O.B." He said.

"I can't just stay here." She said intent on going.

"There's no Arwings left for you…I'm sorry." He said and jumped into his Arwing and started it up. The lights turned on and two holo screens appeared. One was on the left and was the rear view screen, which was only showing the wall behind him. The second screen on the right showed four split screens each one showing a member of the team.

"Slippy Toad, Starfox 4 ready." Slippy called out.

"Falco Lombardi, Starfox 3 ready." Falco said.

"Peppy Hare, Starfox 2 ready." Peppy called out.

"Fox McCloud, Starfox 1 ready…Alright team, lets rock and roll!" Fox shouted and moved the thruster lever forward shooting his Arwing out of the open hanger's protective shielding used to keep anything in the hanger from being sucked into space. The four Arwings regrouped in space and headed for Earth.

"Damn it." Krystal said and was about to leave the hanger until she noticed the escape pods.

"R.O.B can you hear me?" Krystal called out, after a few seconds the intercom went on.

"Yes, I can hear you." He said.

"Bring the Great Fox into Earth's atmosphere close to the city under attack…I'm dropping in." She said.

* * *

Josh parked the car when he approached a street barricaded by military vehicles. He quickly made his way over to a group of five Soldiers.

"Joshua Grant Marine Core, what are your orders?" He asked.

"We have none, most of the other Soldiers have already left the city, however there's a squad pinned down further into the city, we are going to go help them out." He said.

"Permission to come along?" Josh asked.

"We can use all the help we can get, let's roll." He said and the group started to run deeper into the burning city. They made their way to a half destroyed road and started to follow it, Josh noticed a few Starships flying a head.

"I wonder why they haven't hit us again with that ship." One of the Soldiers asked.

"Beats the hell out of me." Another responded.

"I don't know and don't care, so long as they don't hit us again, they nearly took out the whole damn city with that one shot." The leader called out. Suddenly they heard the sound of bullets and plasma being fired.

"Up ahead." Josh called out.

"Alright team, double time it!" The leader said and took off sprinting, Josh and the others followed suit. As they were running, the sound of weapons being fired was getting louder and louder, until the Soldiers turned a corner and found themselves in a park. They noticed some more Soldiers covering behind pieces of buildings that fallen.

"Move out!" The leader shouted, the group started to head for the Soldiers firing their guns at the Gortons. Josh aimed his rifle and fired his gun, the bullets shredded the alien's chest and it fell to the ground. A plasma round nearly came to contact with his face, he felt the intense heat hitting his face. Although the plasma round passed him in less than a fraction of a second, the heat still lingered. Josh quickly aimed his rifle at where the plasma came from. He then noticed a Gorton and he squeezed the trigger of his gun, sending a three shot burst into the alien's body killing it.

"Look out!" One of the men called out towards Josh, he quickly looked over and noticed a Gorton leaping into the air holding onto a curved shaped knife. He swung the knife just as Josh leaned as far back as he could, the curved knife sliced through the body armor like butter. Josh ended up falling on his back as the Gorton readied for another attack. Josh quickly flipped his rifle from three shots, to fully automatic and raised his gun up pointing the barrel at the alien and firing the last few bullets left in the magazine into his attacker's body. The Gorton fell onto his back spewing blue blood into the air. Josh quickly stood and searched for more enemies, but it seemed as if they were in the clear for now. Josh made his way back to his group and they walked over to the other group.

"Bloody hell, thanks for the rescue." The other group leader called out.

"Are there any more of you?" The first group leader asked.

"No, just us."

"Well let's get out of here, before they destroy the rest of the city." The Soldiers turned to run off when they heard the sound of aircraft nearby. Next thing they knew, three Gorton Starships surrounded them. The men started taking steps back until their backs were against each other's.

"Shit…Looks like this is it fellas."

"I'm buying the first round upstairs."

"Deal." The men braced themselves for the end when all of a sudden a distant 'bang' was heard, and then three more bangs, the sound could only be described as the sound barrier breaking.

"Over there!" One of the men shouted, they all turned and saw the four Arwings approaching them fast. One of the Arwings started to fire their twin Gatling guns, sending green plasma rounds at the Gorton ships. The enemy Ships quickly disengaged the humans and headed off towards the sky.

* * *

"Looks like they want to play after all." Falco said as he turned his aiming system on. Fox held his steering stick tight as he chased down one of the ships he fired at.

"Engage the enemy." He called out. The other three Arwings suddenly separated and flew in different directions. Fox kept trailing the enemy ship until it got into range, at which point Fox fired his Gatling guns tearing the enemy ship apart until it exploded in red flames and the rest crashed onto the ground. Fox then turned his ship back around and noticed the group of humans and spotted Josh.

"There you are." He said and landed his ship, the canopy opened and Fox quickly jumped out.

Josh watched as Fox came closer, and as thankful as he was for Fox saving him and the others, a part of him was itching to put a bullet into his skull for kissing Krystal. However the thought of how heartbroken she would be kept him from doing that.

"Just so you know, you gave Krystal a panic attack by leaving without telling her." He said as he stood in front of Josh.

"She was a bit occupied at the time." He said, dropping a hint that he caught the two kissing, Fox either took the hint or didn't, either way he didn't say anything about it. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a communicator ear piece.

"Here, this will let us stay in contact." Fox said and quickly made his way back to his Arwing, he jumped in and the Canopy closed. Josh pressed the ear piece into his ear and suddenly heard Fox's voice.

"The City is lost, you all better hurry and get out while you can…I don't know much about Gorton war ships, but I do know that their power cannon has a two hour recharge stage." Fox said and flew off.

"Understood." He said and turned to the men, "What time did the ship fire that attack?" He asked.

"About an hour and thirty minutes ago, why?" one of the Soldiers asked.

"My friend just told me that weapon will be able to fire in thirty minutes, we need to get out of the city beforehand." He said.

"I'll get us a chopper." One of the leaders said, suddenly they heard the sound of a bang, much like they heard with the Arwings breaking the sound barrier. The men looked up to find the Great Fox high above the sky, they then noticed what looked like a drop pod crashing a few feet away.

"What the hell is that?" One of the men asked, suddenly the pod opened and Krystal stepped out.

"Krystal." Josh said, all the other Soldiers turned their attention to Josh. Krystal noticed Josh and felt her heart skip a beat, what chance was there that she ended up landing a non-guidable drop pod right next to the man she was trying to find. Josh quickly walked up to her. The sweet and innocent look in her eyes quickly turned to anger. She then held out her hand and slapped him across the face as hard as she could, resulting in a loud 'SLAP!'

"Oh damn." One of the Soldiers said. Josh was startled and hurt at the slap, he placed his hand on his burning cheek, and tasted a bit of blood on his lip. Josh looked back at Krystal and could see the anger in her eyes, but more so he could see how worried she was.

 _'_ _Guess Fox was right.'_ He thought.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She shouted and pushed him backwards a few feet, the urge to slap him again was quickly overpowering her. Josh turned away from her.

"I figured you wouldn't want me there...Figured I would only get in the way between you and Fox." He said.

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter…We don't have time to talk about this. Fox said we have thirty minutes to get out of the city before the War ship destroys the rest of it." He said, still not looking at Krystal.

"Chopper in bound." One of the leaders called out. "ETA ten minutes, we need to head a click to the west for Ronda view." He said and they started at walk off.

As they were making their way, Krystal kept looking over at Josh. Puzzled at what he had said about her and Fox. Was it possible that he saw the two kissing? Krystal felt her chest tighten at the thought. She could see the hurt in his eyes and it made her like the most shallow person in the galaxy, she had to kiss Fox though…Maybe after she explains it he will…Suddenly there was an explosion.

* * *

Josh slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain. He rolled over onto his side and could see dust everywhere. He then noticed Krystal, covered in blood.

"Krystal!" He shouted, any thoughts about her and Fox were pushed from his mind, he didn't care at this point, he had to get to her and make sure she was still alive. He slowly started to stand up and nearly fell back down. He noticed the body armor was all but destroyed, he also noticed the large shrapnel that was stuck in the body armor, he unstrapped all the armor pieces and quickly made his way over to Krystal and saw how badly she was.

One of her eyes was completely blood shot, she was bleeding from several wounds that had nearly covered her outfit in blood, she was also bleeding out of her left ear.

"Oh my God Krystal." He said, she slowly turned her face to look at him, he quickly bent down and picked her up, bridal style and started to run to the LZ. As they ran he kept looking back at her.

"Don't die on me Krystal, don't you dare die on me." He said and could feel his heart racing, forcing him to pick up his speed, he then heard aircraft above him. He looked and saw three Gorton ships heading towards him firing there plasma rounds.

"Shit." He said, suddenly he heard an Arwing closing in on the area and then started to shot at the enemy ships. Josh couldn't stand around and watch what happens, he continued to run with Krystal bleeding in his arms, he then noticed the chopper and as luck would have it medics.

"Medic! I need a Medic!" He shouted as he approached the chopper. One of the Medics turned to look at Josh, he then quickly tapped the other medic on the shoulder.

"Over there!" He called out, the two watched Josh approach holding the blue vixen. They were a bit startled at seeing her, mainly because they weren't too sure what all they could do for her. They only knew how to treat human wounds and didn't know if the same applied to the alien.

"She was caught in an explosion, please get her out of here, you have to take her to the Great Fox understand me?" He asked, he was feeling his legs shake uncontrollably as he laid her down on a makeshift bed. He looked back down at her and noticed she was weakly looking at him very confused, she was clearly in shock. Josh tightly held on to her hand and gently smiled at her.

"You're going to be okay Krystal." He said and then remembered the other men he left behind to save Krystal. He looked over at the medics. "There are some more Soldiers back there that I have to get." He said.

"Hurry." One of the Medics said, Josh looked back down at Krystal one last time and then pulled his hand away from hers, he removed his rifle from his shoulder and held in both hands before turning around to run off toward the other Soldiers.

"Josh!" He heard Krystal shout, however he couldn't look back. He had to get those other Soldiers out of the city before the War Ship fired its power cannon. Josh placed his finger into his ear and pressed the ear piece.

"Fox can you hear me?" Josh called out, there was static for a few seconds before Fox replied.

"Are you out, the ship will be able to fire in fifteen minutes!" Fox called out, Josh started to panic at his words and moved his feet faster.

"Not yet…Krystal was hurt." He said, there was a few moments of silence as Josh ran down the half destroyed road. It felt like an hour before one of them spoke

"What was she doing there!?" Fox was able to spit out.

"I don't know, she just dropped in from a pod, I took her to a chopper which will take us to the Great Fox…Look Fox, you and the others should hurry back there." He said and turned a corner and noticed the soldiers were just now starting to weakly stand up.

"You guys alright?" Josh asked as he quickly checked on them, aside from a few bruises, cuts, and gashes they all seemed to be okay. "The chopper is very close, we need to move." He said and quickly helped one of the Soldiers up to his feet.

"We're making our way to the chopper right now." Josh said to Fox over the ear piece, he then turned to the other men. "Let's go!" He shouted getting their attention; the Soldiers began painfully making their way to the chopper.

As they approached the chopper they heard a loud sound coming from the War Ship, the men looked up at the ship and noticed underneath it was what looked like a large barrel of a canon and the sound they heard sounded like it was charging.

"MOVE YOUR ASSES!" The all heard, they looked over to the chopper to find a medic waving his arms at them, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" He shouted. The Soldiers began to sprint to the chopper as fast as their wounded legs could go. One by one they entered the helicopter. As Josh made his way inside the loud sound of the War Ship charging its power canon had all but increased, then he noticed that there was a bright glowing red light slowly coming out of the canon.

"GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" One of the soldiers shouted to the top of his lungs, the pilot nodded his head and started to lift up on the control stick. The propellers started to spin faster and faster as they lifted off of the ground.

"Fox were on the chopper, hurry get out of here it's about to fire!" Josh shouted. Josh removed his finger from his ear and looked at underneath the war ship was glowing a bright red, the charging sound was almost deafening.

"Hold on." The pilot said and activated the choppers thrusters increasing its speed. The men held onto what they could as they began flying out of the city. Josh watched as a bright beam of red light shot out of the War Ship and struck the city once again engulfing it in fire.

No one said a word as they watched the last building of the city crumble to the ground.

* * *

 **For all you republicans out there, it looks like the democrats lost about a third of their vote.**

 **my Dad said that at the end of San Adreas lol My Dad's hilarious...I'm talking about the movie with Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson... Not GTA**


	29. Chapter 28

**Ch. 28**

 **The Counter Strike plan**

The chopper made its way to the hanger of the Great Fox, once it landed the Soldiers got out and were met by R.O.B, Josh stepped out and noticed the medics were wheeling the bed Krystal was on to the robot asking where to put her, he told them the med bay and went to take them there. Later the Arwings made their way into the hanger and landed on four separate platforms, once one of the pilots got out of their Arwing, the platform lifted up and then the Arwings were magnetically hooked up to magnetic rails which kept them suspended in the air.

Fox spotted Josh and made his way to the human, Josh noticed and approached the Vulpine, deep down he was still angry at Fox for what he did with Krystal…But now was not the time to let his personal feelings get in the way. Earth was being attacked and if he was going to help he needed to have a clear mind.

"You good?" Fox asked, Josh nodded.

"Yeah…Thanks for the rescue back there…What did the council say?" He asked.

"At first they weren't going to help." He said, suddenly Josh dropped his shoulders.

"Why wouldn't they?" He asked

"They didn't want to involve Lylat into someone else's war." Josh gritted his teeth, unable to believe that they would have sat back and done nothing to help his planet.

"Well, I'm sure you were able to convince them." He said, Fox shook his head.

"I didn't, Krystal did…However Earth will have to become part of the Lylat system, it is the only way for them to send aid without breaking their neutrality."

"That seems fair I guess, you can't ask for something for nothing." Fox nodded.

"Truer words haven't been spoken." He said, "Come, we need to come up with a plan of attack until the Cornerian fleet arrives." Fox spoke and made his way to the hangers exit, Josh followed behind.

"Cant the Great Fox take that thing out?" Josh asked. Fox shook his head.

"No…The Great Fox doesn't have the necessary equipment to damage the war ship." He said and then they made their way to the command bridge where Col. Ryan was at, he looked over when the doors slid open and his gaze landed on Josh. Josh noticed the old man smile while letting out a relieving sigh.

"Glad to see you're okay Grant." He said, Josh nodded at the older man and made his way closer to Fox and the others.

"Now then." Fox said and made his way over to the pilot seat and sat down, he then started to tap on the screen and suddenly a holo screen appeared with many sections that had different texts on them. Fox clicked on one and more texts appeared, he clicked on another and suddenly a holo image of the Gorton War Ship appeared. He took one quick look at everyone inside the command room which was, Ryan, Josh, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy.

"The Gorton fleet clearly hasn't arrived yet, according to what the database knows about them. The fleet it's self is not as powerful as the War ship, but they can still be a handful. Especially with the War Ship around, so if we can find a way to destroy the War Ship, the Cornerian fleet will stand a much better chance at driving back the Gorton fleet." Ryan stepped forth and started to speak.

"While everyone was out fighting I took the time to get in touch with President Rushford to find out what all had happened with the battle, according to him…nothing we have has seemed to scratch it."

"Well how is that info going to help?" Falco asked, Ryan turned to the bird and pointed at the holo screen.

"We can't harm it from the outside…So what if we could harm it on the inside?" He asked. Falco raised a feathery brow.

"How? It's not like we can just walk inside of the ship." He said and crossed his arms. Suddenly Josh got the realization of what Ryan was talking about.

"Their power canon…It's their most powerful weapon right?" He asked.

"That's right." Slippy replied and walked over to the holo map and clicked on the ship's Power canon, the canon was then highlighted in red and a text box appeared. "The Power canon uses energy from the sun to charge its weapon and uses that energy to create enough power to unleash a beam of energy equal to that of a red sun."

"What are you getting at?" Peppy asked. Josh pointed to the Power canon.

"Have you ever heard of the saying; your greatest strength is your greatest weakness?" He looked around and a few of them nodded, Josh then looked at Ryan. "You said nothing can hit the surface, and we can't just walk in…So what if we turn their Power canon, their greatest strength into their greatest weakness."

"How?" Fox asked, Josh turned to look at him.

"If we can set off a big explosive inside the Canon the blast will travel into where they store all that energy, I'm sure whatever energy they charge will be unleashed and damage the inside of the ship, possibly even destroy it." He said, he then searched everyone's faces to see if they were thinking the same. Slippy then spoke out.

"What kind of explosion?" He asked.

"A laser guided tactical nuke should work out nicely." Ryan answered, "However that would mean someone would have to be on the ground to aim the laser for the fighter jets to launch the nuke."

"I can do it." Josh instantly called out, Fox and the rest of Star Fox looked over at the human, they were amazed at his inspiring courage, Ryan nearly chuckled.

"I figured you would want to, however we would need more than just one laser, we will need multiple lasers." Fox knew this was the plan they were going with, well he sure wasn't going to miss out on it.

"We will help out as much as we can." He said.

"Given a few moments I'm sure I can make the Arwings fire these nukes you speak off." Slippy added

"We and the fighter jets will distract all aircraft forces away from the soldiers on the ground so they can use this laser you speak of." Fox said, suddenly there was a beeping sound in the command room.

"What's that?" Josh asked, Fox made his way to the front windshield and noticed the War Ship was gone.

"The War Ship is gone!" He shouted, everyone in the room rushed to the windshield to look out, and sure enough all that could be seen was the destroyed city. They then heard another beep and Fox looked over to the holo screen, it was replaced by an image of Earth, the United States was highlighted red. Fox quickly made his way over and clicked on it, suddenly and area was colored red, it was in the upper right area next to the sea. Fox clicked on it and a holo video of the War Ship attacking another city was shown. Ryan instantly recognized the city.

"They're attacking New York city." He said and turned to look at Fox, "How long will it take for this ship to get us there?" He asked. Fox quickly made his way to the pilot seat and took over the controls.

"No more than fifteen minutes." He said and started to steer the ship toward the coordinates of the city under attack.

As the Great Fox made its way to New York city, Ryan got in touch with President Rushford and told him about their plan and would need as many fighter pilots and tactical nukes, and Laser markers along with men for the ground job. Rushford assured him that he would have what he needed.

As the City came into view everyone could already see the damage done just by the Gorton Star Ships. The Great Fox landed at the base Ryan was told to land at, everyone made their way out of the Great Fox hanger and made their way into the base. While they settled a bit and started to talk with every one about their plan, Slippy was hard at work trying to outfit the Arwings with the Tactical nukes.

* * *

Aboard the War Ship Ashtark looked at the fresh wound on his chest, the thought that the human responsible for killing his eldest cousin and almost killing him made him sick with anger. He tightened his fist and slammed it on the med table hard. He shouted in anger and stood, he would not be confined here in this room until his wound healed. He was a warrior and needed to be out there destroying the humans.

He made his way out of the med room and began making his way to the hanger, if he was going to die, then he wanted to die on the battle field, he wanted to kill humans, and that was what he was going out to do. Every human he would kill, he would be sure to picture his eldest cousin's murderer.

* * *

Josh and Fox made their way to the helicopter in the base hanger, Josh had changed into a Marine combat outfit, Fox kept his outfit just the way it was.

"I hope your General is able to make it before the main horde arrives." Josh said, feeling fear course through his body. It sent an all too cool chill up his spine. His thought drifted to Krystal, he kept saying a prayer in his head begging God to let her be alright. The thought that she might be dead made his knees weak, something he didn't need at this moment. It took all his will power to force the blue Vixen from his mind and on the mission at hand.

"Don't worry; General Pepper has never let me down before. I have faith they will arrive." Fox replied, not willing to admit his own fear of the worst case scenario. Fox looked up at Josh and admired the courage of the human. A smile appeared on Fox's face.

"You're a good man Joshua Grant; I can see why Krystal cares about you." He said, as much as Josh appreciated Fox's complement, he was just able to get her out of his mind. "Krystal is a survivor…As long as she has a say in it, she won't go out without a fight." Fox and Josh looked at each other for a few seconds before shaking hands, the gave the other a nod and then went their separate ways.

Josh stepped into the helicopter with a few other Soldiers. He looked over and saw a few pilots enter their aircraft; he then noticed Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy entering their Arwings which Slippy was able to fit with the Tactical nukes. After a few seconds Josh felt the helicopter come to life, some Soldiers came by and closed the sliding doors. The helicopter started to lift off the ground and made its way out of the hanger as did the other two dozen helicopters.

Fox pressed the green start button on his Arwing and it came to life, He then flipped the landing gear switch and the legs went inside the aircraft, now floating a few ft. in the air Fox placed his left hand on the thruster lever and pushed it forward and shot out of the hanger. He looked at his rearview screen monitor and watched the other three Arwings come out of the hanger, along with ten human fighter jets.

Josh looked over to his right and saw Fox staying close to his helicopter. Josh pressed the earphone button in his ear and opened the radio to the four aliens.

"Good luck you guys." He said, he removed his finger and a few seconds later got multiple responses.

"Same goes to you." Said Fox.

"We'll show these bastards how tough we are." Falco proudly stated.

"We won't let you down." Slippy called out.

"Onward and forward." Peppy spoke.

"Let's go team." Fox said and pushed the thruster as far as it would go and shot forth breaking the sound barrier within seconds. Josh watched as the human fighter jets increased their speed and flew ahead.

* * *

"Approaching target in two minutes." A human pilot called over the radio.

"Looks like they already sent out the welcoming party." Falco said, Fox looked and saw many red Gorton ships heading for them.

"Engage hostile." Fox said over the radio and flipped the safety off, activating the green holo aiming system.

"Their playing my number." Falco called out and flipped his safety off. Fox placed his finger on the twin Gatling trigger, and once a Gorton ship was in sight he squeezed the trigger. Green plasma filled the sky, round after round punctured the enemy ship and it exploded in red fire. Within seconds Fox and the others were in a dog fight in the sky.

Falco barrel rolled to the right missing a missile headed for him, He moved the steering stick back to the left and squeezed the Gatling trigger, hitting a few ships and bringing a couple down.

The human fighter jets artillery were not as powerful as the Arwings, however they were still able to bring enemy ships down. One fighter jet was locked onto target and fired his bullets. The bullets shredded through the enemy windshield and tore into the Gorton's body, blue blood quickly filled the cockpit and the ship went soaring down to the ground.

Peppy noticed two enemy fighters on his tail, he tried to out maneuver them but they stuck on him, they soon started to fire at him.

"Blasted all!" He shouted and tried to get out of the red plasma rounds way.

"Peppy, do a barrel roll!" Slippy called out, Peppy face palmed himself.

"Of course how could I forget that?" He said and preformed a barrel roll, he then preformed a backflip and was now behind the two enemy ships, he squeezed the Gatling trigger and destroyed one and was about to destroy the other, when a plasma missile hit it.

"What the!?" He said and looked to find Falco fly by. "That was mine Falco!" Peppy snapped.

"You're getting to slow old man." Falco replied. Peppy's eyes went wide.

"Old? Old? OLD!? I show you old!" He said and quickened the Arwing speed, "Move over hipster and watch how its down." Peppy snapped.

"Careful old-timer, don't break your hip." Falco replied. Peppy snarled at the remake and saw a few enemy ships closing in. A smile appeared on his face, and flew straight to the enemy ships. He fired his Gatling at some of them damaging them, as he flew past them he noticed some of them turned around to go after him. Peppy smiled and pulled the thruster all the back stopping the ship. The four enemy ships flew right past him.

Peppy moved the thruster forward and shot forth breaking the sound barrier. He locked on to one of the ships and fired a plasma missile at one. The missile hit and exploded the enemy ships' left wing causing it to spin and crash into another ship; both spun out of control and blew up. Peppy came up to the third enemy ship and fired the Gatling blowing the ship up, the fourth ship back flipped and was met with a missile peppy launched. Peppy could see Falco's shocked expression through the visual video screen to his right. He laughed to himself and flew away.


	30. Chapter 29

**Oh what do you know three chapters, But why? you may be wondering...Well in one week this story got way above 1000 views! 6486 last I check and it is now at 7704. I know its suppose to be four chapters but this way you'll have another two chapters for next week before the epilogue.**

 **SOME of you if not all of you might hate me for what happens later in this chapter...Just know it had to be done.**

* * *

 **Ch. 29**

 **Battle for New York**

The Helicopters started to land and were immediately attacked by plasma rounds. One such round pierced the face of the Marine sitting next to Josh, red mist sprayed on his face and he watched the Marine lean over and fall onto the floor.

"Everybody get out!" The co-pilot shouted and was hit by Plasma; the round went straight through the co-pilot's body and nearly hit Josh in the face. Josh quickly turned to the sliding door and opened it. He saw they were about fifteen feet in the air; He held his rifle tight and jumped out. He hit the ground hard and rolled over onto his back.

"Agh, damn it!" He shouted and slowly started to stand up, the sound of guns and blasters going off filled the whole area. Josh noticed a Gorton taking aim. Josh quickly dropped to the ground and the red plasma round flew past him. Josh held his rifle and switched it to single shot. He carefully aimed it and fired one single round at the Gorton which resulted in a blue mist forming behind its head, and it's body dropping to the ground.

Josh looked around and noticed a few more Gortons surrounding the area firing their blasters, Josh held the butt of the gun tightly against his shoulder and got down on one knee, he took a deep breath and fired another single shot. The bullet hit the alien and it's blood sprayed out of its throat like a fountain. He moved his sight further to the left and aimed at two Gortons. He squeezed the trigger and the bullet hit one of them square in the chest, the second Gorton watched his friend drop to the ground, Josh fired again hitting the alien in the back, it dropped and Josh looked around some more.

Most of the Gortons in the area were retreating as more Marines came in by helicopter. Josh stood and made his way over to his company. He made his way over to the squad leader.

"Alright here's the plan, L.Z. is 10 clicks into the city." He paused and one of the squad members pulled out a map of the city. "The alien ship is hovering in the middle of the city waiting for its main gun to fire…We have less than an hour and forty minutes to make it there and paint it with the laser for our guys and our furry friends to take it out with the tactical nukes." The squad leader pointed the map with his finger.

"We'll take this street here and follow it three clicks and then it's a straight run the rest of the way…Lets move out." He said and started to make his way into the city. Josh held his rifle close and followed his squad.

He stuck close to his squad and kept an eye out for any Gortons, but everything seemed quiet, almost too quiet. They continued to walk down the street that was littered with debris and fire, Josh looked up at the greyish sky, he could see black smoke spread all throughout the sky. The squad kept moving. Josh could feel his heart in his throat, they were too exposed out in the open like this, and everything being too quite didn't help his nerves.

 _'_ _Where the hell are they?'_ He thought and kept on moving just barely catching the plasma grenade rolling at their feet.

"Grenade!" He shouted.

* * *

One of the human Jet fighters caught on fire and spun out of control; Fox took aim and fired at the Gortons responsible. Their ship exploded in red fire and fell out of the sky.

"God there everywhere!" A human pilot shouted, suddenly his radio went silent. Fox felt his ship shake as it was hit by Plasma rounds. Fox looked at the rearview screen and saw one enemy ship; he barrel rolled out of the way and slowed his Arwing's speed until the enemy ship flew past him. He picked his speed up and fired a plasma missile at his foe. Blue and red fire surrounded its ship as it fell out of the sky.

"Josh how are you guys doing down there?" Fox asked, there was no reply. "Come in Josh this is Fox, are you there?" He asked still no reply.

 _'_ _Damn it'_ He thought and noticed another enemy air craft flying straight towards him, Fox quickly jerked the steering stick to the left to miss the head on collision. The enemy ship fired it's plasma rounds into Fox's ship and then crashed into him. Fox was forced all the way forward, his seatbelt tightly and painfully keeping him in place as inside the cockpit burst into flames. He felt his ship spinning out of control.

"Fox! Get out of there!" Falco shouted. Fox reached his hands in front of his seat toward the floor and felt a ring style handle, Fox could feel the heat from behind him. Fox grabbed the ring handle and pulled. The canopy exploded off its hinges and Fox and his seat was shot out of the falling ship.

The force of him being yanked out caused him to let out all the breath he had in his lungs, the parachute activated and slowed his falling. He watched as his ship spun out of control and fell to the ground later exploding.

"Fox are you alright!" Peppy asked.

"I'm fine, I'm going to try to meet up with Josh and his squad, good luck guys." He said and slowly floated to the city. When his seat touched the asphalt road Fox unstrapped his belt and stood up, he pulled out his Scout Marshal blaster and turned the safety off. Fox looked around the destroyed city; he placed his finger in his ear and pressed the earpiece.

"Josh? Josh can you hear me?" He said and removed his finger, after a few seconds he heard the sound of groaning and coughing.

"Is that you Fox?" Josh called out.

"Yeah, I was shot down and am in the city, where are you?" He asked and started to walk down the street, with his eyes peeled open for the slightest movement.

"We just got out of a fire fight, bastards tossed a grenade and came in to pick the rest of us off." He said.

"Are you hurt?" Fox asked and came to a four way street, he looked to his left and right and started to walk to the right.

"Just a few cuts and burns, our squad leader was killed." He said.

"What about the laser?" Fox asked and preyed the laser was fine.

"Yeah the laser is fine, we are about six clicks from the LZ, coming in from the west. Look up and tell me if you can see a tall building with blue windows with smoke coming only from the top." Josh Said. Fox looked up but couldn't see any building.

"No, I'm going to need to get to higher ground, hold on." He said and holstered his blaster, he made his way to a street light and leapt high in the air and grabbed on to the street light, he climbed up onto it and leapt onto the building close to him, he used the ledge of the windows to climb up.

When Fox made it about five stories up he looked around and noticed the building josh mentioned. Fox placed his finger in his ear.

"I see it." He said.

"That's where we are…We are about to move so hurry up." He replied.

"Gotcha." Fox said and started to climb down.

* * *

Josh quickly checked his riffle ammo; His ammo counter told him he had five bullets left. Josh pressed a button on the side of the riffle and the magazine fell out, He reached behind himself and opened the pouch attached to his lower back. His hand brushed against an extra magazine. He grabbed it and locked it into place in the riffle. He then looked over at the rest of his squad being only three others.

One of them had a bandage wrapped around his head with blood seeping through the fabric. Another was quickly reloading his weapons, and the last was cleaning off the laser. Josh made his way to a window and checked outside for enemy forces, the streets were as empty as they were before.

Josh checked his watch and saw the timer was now at '00:45:23' He sighed, they still had a ways to go, not only that. They would need to get on top of one of the buildings to aim the laser at the weapons opening. Josh placed his finger in his ear.

"You there Fox?" He asked he removed his finger and looked back at his squad; they seemed much younger than he was.

"Yeah, I'm close by." He said. Josh placed his finger back in his ear.

"We're heading out, we still have a ways to go and not much time left." He said.

"Roger that, I'll meet you guys at the LZ, Fox out." Josh took one last look outside and walked to the squad.

"Let's go guys; we don't have much time left to sit around." He said, the men got up and made their way to the door. Josh was the first to leave the building, he carefully looked around and when the coast was clear gave the all okay sign. The other three quickly ran out of the building and down the road.

* * *

The last of the Gorton star fighters were shot down and crashed to the ground. Peppy took a good look and was able to point out maybe four of the fighter-jets that survived. He looked over to the time which told him they had less than twenty minutes to paint the laser.

"Fox do you read me?" Peppy called out. There was static for a few seconds before.

"Loud and clear." Fox answered.

"Have you made it to Josh and his squad yet?" He asked.

"Not yet no, but I'm close…Has any other squad called in to say how close they were?" Fox asked.

"One did yes, they said they were underneath the war ship when they were surrounded by enemies, they must not have made it." He said and started to fly close to the Gorton War ship, suddenly he was being shot at from bellow. Peppy looked down to find some Gortons on top of buildings firing there blasters. "Josh are you there?" Peppy called out.

"Yeah, we are a click from the LZ." He said.

"Be advice hostel forces are all over the place."

"Roger that, thanks Peppy."

"I'll see what I can do from up here, Peppy out." He said and started to fire his Gatling guns at some of the buildings with Gortons. "You better hurry Fox." He called out

* * *

Josh fired his riffle at a Gorton standing in the street firing its blaster at Peppy' Arwing, the bullets tore through the alien's chest and it fell to the ground warning all the other Gortons close by. They turned their attention to the humans and started to fire.

Josh quickly made his way behind a half burnt car for cover. Whenever plasma rounds hit the car, Josh could feel it shake. One of the Marines jumped from cover and started to fire.

"Go I'll cover you!" He shouted Josh nodded and ran away from the burnt car; He made his way further down the street and could see the opening for the War ships weapon. He quickly went for cover behind some building debris; round after round of plasma hit the stone building chunks causing dust to form. Josh quickly got on his stomach and leaned away from his cover and aimed his riffle, when a Gorton's head was in sight he fired and the bullet spilt its head in half. He quickly stood and started to fire his gun. The Gortons started to look for cover; the other three Marines made their way to Josh and started to take cover.

Ashtark had fired his plasma rifle at one of the enemy humans that were attacking, as he aimed his gun one of the humans came into sight, suddenly Ashtark heart stopped beating, the human who's head was in his sights was none other than the bastard that killed his cousin and left his own chest scared. Ashtark growled and tossed his gun down; he wasn't going to need it. He would tear the human's arms off and beat him to death with them.

"I got this covered go!" Josh ordered, the marines nodded and made their way inside a building. Josh quickly noticed his ammo was nearly depleted. He got back to his cover spot and reloaded his riffle. Suddenly a red hand grabbed his face and started to squeeze. He then felt his feet lift into the air. Suddenly he was thrown across the street, his back hit a building wall hard and he fell to the ground. He started to groan at the pain and then quickly looked up. Ashtark slowly made his way to the human that killed his eldest cousin and blew a hole in his chest. The alien snarled and quickened his speed.

Josh quickly reached for his pistol; he pulled it out and started to fire. Bullet after bullet pierced Ashtark's body, but did nothing to slow the beast down. Josh fired the last three bullets and by then Ashtark had grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air. He started to squeeze the human's neck until he was blue in the face. Josh felt his body slowly go numb, his eye sight was dimming as his need for air increase, he reached down and grabbed his combat knife pulling it out of its sheath, he lifted it in the air and brought the blade down on Ashtark's forearm. Ashtark snarled at the wound and kept squeezing.

As his vision started to fade Josh got a look at the raw looking wound on the Gorton's chest and recognized as the alien he shot with Krystal's staff. In one last attempt to survive Josh lifted his right leg up placing his foot in the raw flesh wound in the alien's chest; he then started to push with his foot. Ashtark nearly shouted at the pain as Josh's boot started to sink inside the wound. Having enough of the pain Ashtark tossed Josh to the side and grabbed his chest growling in pain. Josh landed hard and started coughing painfully as he started to breath; Ashtark yanked the knife out of his forearm and used his foot to roll Josh over on his back. He held the blue blood covered knife above Josh's chest. At that moment a single blaster was heard going off. The red plasma bolt found its way into Ashtark's neck, blue blood and red flesh flew freely as its neck exploded.

Ashtark slowly fell to the ground feeling all of his blood pour out of his body, soon he was too weak to move at all. He watched as the War ship slowly faded into darkness. With his final breath he closed his orange eyes and died. Josh looked over and saw Fox aiming his Scout Marshal blaster.

"Fox." He called out in a raspy voice and slowly stood. Suddenly both of them heard static in their ear pieces.

"Josh this is Peppy, only ten minutes left until the gun is ready to fire. Where is the laser?" He asked.

"My squad should be on the roof painting it." Josh said.

"I have no signal from the laser."

"Damn it, something must have happened to them." Josh said and grabbed his fallen riffle and made his way to the building, ignoring the remaining Gortons that were retreating from the area.

* * *

Josh and Fox quickly made their way to the stair way and started to run up them, on the fifth flight of stairs they saw red blood smeared on the walls, the kept walking up fearing that the men were dead. Then they saw one of the Marines lying on his side with blood pouring out the back of his head. Josh and Fox ignored the sight and continued to run up the stairs noticing the second Marine with wounds in his chest. Finally at the last flight they saw the last Marine dead holding the laser. Josh gritted his teeth together and held his hand tightly in a fist. Three dead Soldiers who barely looked like they were eighteen. He took a deep breath and approached the dead body. He took hold of the laser and walked past the Marine. As they made their way to the roof, Josh quickly looked at his watch '00:01:12'

"Shit!" He said and quickly rushed to the edge of the building, "Cover me!" He shouted and started to turn the laser on. Fox held his blaster at the ready and was looking around for any enemy movement. Suddenly they heard the sound of the Ships weapon starting. The two looked up at the ship as the weapon's barrel slowly started to glow red.

"Got it!" Josh shouted as the laser turned on, he quickly aimed it at the weapon and held it still. Peppy suddenly got a reading on the laser.

"Alright, I'm on my way." He said and pushed the thruster lever forward, his Arwing launched forth to the War ship. Josh looked up at the sky and saw Peppy's Arwing coming closer and closer. The ear pieces started make a static sound.

"Firing in three, two, one." He said, suddenly a plasma round hit the laser box and it exploded in front of Josh. Josh fell over on his back; Fox quickly looked over across the building and saw a Gorton cheering. Fox aimed his blaster and fired it, the plasma round hit the alien killing it. Josh looked at the laser box that was now in pieces.

"What happened?" Peppy called out, "I lost signal!" He asked, he looked over and saw the weapon glowing red getting brighter and brighter.

"God Damn it!" Josh shouted and slammed his fist into the ground; Fox gulped and quickly pressed his finger to the ear piece.

"Peppy, Slippy, Falco…Get out of here, it's too late, it's over." Fox said and watched as the whole area was shining a bright red. "You be sure to pay these bastards back tenfold."

"Fox no!" Falco called out. Peppy could barely see anything everything was so bright. He looked over in his Arwing and saw a picture of his daughter Lucy. He looked back at the Gorton ship.

"It's not over yet Fox." Peppy called out and made his way closer to the ship; Fox watched and quickly pressed the ear piece.

"Peppy get out of here or you be killed too! That's an order!" Fox shouted.

"You were always like a son to me Fox." Peppy said, "Next time you see Lucy…Tell her that her old man is proud to have been her father." Suddenly the radio went silent. Fox looked up as Peppy rammed his Arwing into the weapons barrel.

"PEPPY!" Fox shouted and a large explosion shook the ground. Fox lost his balance and fell on his back, he hit his head hard and his vision started to blur. He watched as the War ship slowly started to fall out of the sky, fire engulfed the front part of the ship. Josh watched as it crashed into the ground a few miles out of the city. Josh quickly stood and made his way over to fox.

"Hurry take my hand." He said, it took Fox a few seconds to move his body, he had just lost a dear friend, and his heart was broken. Fox reached up and grabbed Josh's hand, he helped Fox to his feet and the two made their way down the building. They made their way to the streets and saw many marines making their way there, they started cheering and clapping. But Josh knew it wouldn't be over until the Gorton King was dead, Fox knew this as well, as the two men started to make their way to the fallen ship.

They approached the crashed War ship; some parts were still on fire. They looked up at where the command room was and could see a giant hole in the wall. They figured no one could survive, but they had to be sure, that's when they noticed a tall figure appear next to the large hole. The two men looked at each other and nodded. Josh reloaded his riffle and the two walked into the ship through a hole.

In the inside everything was torn down and on fire, cables that were connected to the walls were laying on the ground, sparks flying out. They made their way down a hallway, Josh followed Fox as he used his wrist-com to pull up a holo map of the War ship. They noticed a few dead Gortons lying across the ground. Most of their limbs were bent and crooked in unnatural ways.

The pare made their way to what looked like an elevator shaft, the elevator it's self wouldn't work, but they could still climb up the shaft to the command room. It was a long and tiring climb up the thousand foot shaft. Once they made it to the top floor they had to pause and rest for a few seconds. A head they saw a large door, Fox looked at the holo map which confirmed that the command room was up ahead.

They sat there for a few more seconds trying to catch their breath, not one of them spoke in the quick break, once they felt ready to move on they stood up and gave each other a reassuring nod.

* * *

 **I hope you guys are not too upset about that.**

 **As always review and let me know what you think...I can already see the hate reviews coming now. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and hopefully see you next Monday.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello, sorry for the late update. this week has been very busy for me. well here we are, the final Showdown.**

 **these will be the last two chapters before the Epilogue.**

 **little side note, This was actually one of the first chapters I wrote.**

 **GrimlockX4-She slapped him because he left with out telling her. He told Ryan that he already told her so Ryan wouldn't run off and tell her that he was staying because she would try to stay too and he honestly didn't want to see her at that moment. She also slapped him because she was worried that something would have happened to him.**

 **JohnP- Thanks, Im glad you like the action.**

 **AlbedoActual-Thanks for the many reviews.**

 **L3GITARMYRANGER-Im glad you really like this story despite not playing the games.**

* * *

 **Ch. 30**

 **The Final Showdown**

Josh and Fox made their way into the control room of the ship, and there stood the Gorton King, he held a curved sword in his hands and wore black shiny armor that covered him from head to toe. Behind him was a large opening where part of the ship tore off when it crashed.

"Well aint that a bit intimidating?" Josh asked as he held his rifle tight.

"My father always said the bigger they are the harder they fall." Fox replied as he placed his hand on the handle of his Scout Marshal blaster. The Gorton king raised his sword and pointed it at Josh.

"You!" He called out in a deep tone, "You murdered my son." He said. Josh held his rifle close to his shoulder and pointed it and the Gorton king.

"No offence, but your son was asking for it, I gave him the choice of walking away and living, but he chose death over life." He said.

"My son chose to die instead of running like a coward...For that I am proud of him, for that I shall avenge his death." He said and started to run towards the two. Fox and Josh began firing their guns. Bullets and Plasma rounds hit the Gorton king and deflected off his armor.

Within a few seconds he brought his sword up in the air and brought it down on them. Josh and Fox quickly jumped to the left and right to get out of the way. The curved sword struck a few inches into the ground. The King turned his glowing orange eyes at Josh and yanked his sword out of the ground.

Fox stood and started firing his blaster, the plasma rounds barely left any dents as they bounced off the black shiny armor. The King could feel each round of plasma hit him, he ignored the Vulpine's futile efforts and kept his gaze on his son's murderer. Josh reloaded his rifle and fired it again, he could hear the sound of each bullet deflecting off the Kings armor. Again the King charged at Josh and swung his sword, Josh quickly dropped and rolled to his right, he rolled beside the king and quickly got up and started to run.

"Don't suppose you have any ideas on how to penetrate his armor?" He called out to Fox. Fox had given up on shooting the king and was now looking for anything he could use to stop him.

"I'm thinking, just keep him busy for me." Fox called out. The King rushed to Josh and swung his sword again, Josh quickly dodged out of the way just as the blade was about to sever his head from his neck.

"Oh don't worry, I think I have his undivided attention." The King raised his sword and brought it down, Josh once again moved out of the way, however the king used his free hand to grab Josh by the neck and lifted him up to his helmet visor.

"Fight me like a true warrior whelp!" He shouted and threw Josh across the room, Josh landed on the ground and slid a little bit against the black marble floor. When he stopped sliding he looked up to find the King jumping fifteen ft. in the air and bringing his sword down. Josh quickly rolled out of the way and the blade stabbed a foot into the ground.

Fox noticed a couple power cables connected to a box up twenty ft. high, Fox looked back to find the King had once again thrown Josh across the floor. Fox looked back at the box and jumped, he jumped about eight ft. in the air and grabbed onto a ledge created by pieces of the ship sticking out after it crashed. Fox brought his feet up as close as he could to his chest and leapt from ledge to ledge until he got to the power box.

Fox pulled out his blaster and started shooting at the box until the lid fell off, He then looked at all the wires connected to it. He then started to pull wires and splicing them together.

Josh felt the stinging pain in his face as the king back handed him, sending him flying across the ground. Josh could see drops of his blood dripping onto the ground from his opened mouth. He looked up and found Fox doing something with the wires. Josh turned around just in time to see the king bringing his sword down. He quickly held his riffle up and the blade slashed halfway through the rifle and dug into his right shoulder. Josh shouted at the pain.

Fox turned around and saw Josh in trouble, He quickly pulled his blaster out and fired it, he aimed for the King's helmet. Each round hit the helmet and deflected, however it was annoying the king to the point he looked over at fox and yanked his sword out of Josh's riffle and shoulder.

"So be it Vulpine, you wish to die first, I will gladly accept your wish." He said and started to run to Fox.

"That a boy, come on." Fox said as he held two wires an inch from each other. The king then jumped high into the air and held his sword up, as he fell back down he readied his sword.

"Please work." Fox mumbled and held the two wires out, and when the metal armor touched them a high voltage of electricity coursed through the armor and the king sending him back all the way against the opposite wall. He fell to the ground and his helmet rolled of his head and fell out through the huge opening of the ship. Fox smiled and jumped down and landed on the black marble floor. He then made his way to Josh.

"You alright?" He asked and knelt down next to him. Josh rolled onto his side and carefully stood.

"Yeah…What did you do to him?" He asked.

"I rewired the reaming power of the ship into one place and sent all of it into his body." Fox said.

"Is he dead?" Josh asked as he looked over at the burnt face of the Gorton king.

"Yeah…I'm sure he's dead." Fox said, "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah." He replied and the two started to walk out.

"Human!" A voice called out. Fox and Josh turned around to find the Gorton King standing holding his sword. "I will have your death!" He shouted. Josh sighed hoping it was all over.

"He really wants you dead." Fox commented.

"I have a feeling that you might be right." He said and pulled out his pocket knife, his last weapon, the king rushed to Josh at fast speeds, it seemed as if he had been holding back as now he was much faster than before, Fox tried to stand between the two to offer Josh somewhat protection. The War King used his free hand to slap Fox across the face which flung him to the wall, He crashed into the wall and slid down, his blaster had fallen out of its holster and slid across the floor.

As the King's attacks were much faster than before, Josh had trouble trying to dodge each one. The King held his sword up high and brought it down, Josh quickly moved to the left and jumped up swinging his knife, slicing the King's cheek. The King grunted in pain and then hit Josh in the back of the head forcing him to fall onto his stomach.

Josh quickly stood and turned around, the king grabbed his hand that held the knife and started to squeeze tightly. Josh shouted loudly as he felt the bones in his hand break. The King smiled as he heard the bones snapping. He then yanked the knife out of Josh's hand and tossed it aside.

Josh held onto his right hand with his left and grunted at the increasing pain, the king then held his sword up with two hands and laughed.

"Join my son in the afterlife, and battle for all eternity." He said, Josh looked up with fear and pain filling his eyes, the king brought his sword down, time seemed to move slowly as the blade inched closer to Josh's body. Images of Krystal popped into his head, all the times they laughed and cried together, all the times they kiss and held each other close began to flood his mind. Josh closed his eyes and waited for the blade to vertically cleave him in half, just then Fox jumped onto the Kings back. The king lifted his sword up and away from Josh. Fox held onto Josh's knife that landed next to him. He held onto it tightly and forced the blade through the King's right eye.

The King shouted in pain and anger, he dropped his sword and with his right hand grabbed Fox by the scruff of his neck and flipped him over onto the ground hard. Fox grunted at the pain, the blow had knocked the air out of him. The King grabbed Fox by the back of his clothes and lifted him in the air and slammed him down again, and repeated three more times. Fox's vision was starting to blur, his mouth was slightly hung open and blood began dripping out. Josh looked over and saw what was happening to Fox, he then looked the other way and saw Fox's blaster laying a few feet from him.

The King lifted Fox up and brought him to the large opening in the room, Fox looked down at the thousand foot drop; Fox looked up at the King as he used his left hand to grab the handle of the knife. He snarled like an animal as he pulled the knife out of his eye socket, a trail of blue blood flew out and more poured from the damaged eye. He held the knife and pointed it at Fox's heart. Fox quickly placed his hands on the King's and tried as hard as he could to keep the blade away from him. However the King was too strong and the blade started to slowly enter Fox's body. Josh picked up the blaster and made his way to the King.

"Agh!" Fox shouted at the pain, The King laughed at the sound of his screams.

"Hey shit head!" He heard from behind him, He turned around and looked down at Josh who pointed the Scout Marshal blaster at the Kings head.

"Family reunion is in hell" He said and pulled the trigger. The Red plasma round exited the barrel of the gun and made its way between the King's eyes. Resulting in a blue mist and red chunks of flesh to appear behind his head, suddenly his body went limp and he fell backwards out of the opening of the ship, Fox quickly grabbed onto the edge and watched as the King fell all the way down to the bottom, Josh dropped the blaster and laid on his stomach over the opening and held his hand out, Fox looked up and lifted his arm up and grabbed Josh's hand. Josh pulled Fox up on to the floor, and then both rolled on to their backs.

"Good timing." Fox said.

"I was trying to figure out how to turn the safety off…You should have it labeled in case someone tries to use it." Josh said. Fox smiled.

"I have a hole in my chest...Please don't make me laugh." He said and placed his hand over the wound on his chest, suddenly they heard the sound of ships leaving Slip space. Fox and Josh looked over to find many Gorton ships approaching. Both men watched in horror as the large rusty red color ships came closer and closer.

And then they heard more ships coming out of Slip space, they looked over to find not more Gorton ships, but the entire Cornerian military forces, out numbering the Gorton three to one.

* * *

Aboard the main flag ship the humanoid dog General Pepper stands looking at the Gorton ships.

"Lt Corners." He said, a monkey faced person turns his attention to General Pepper.

"Yes General?" He asks.

"Bring up communication with the Gorton's."

"Yes Sir." The Lt. said and started pushing buttons on his console, "Communication established Sir." General Pepper nodded and took a few steps forward.

"This Is General Pepper of the Lylat system, Planet Earth and the Sol system is now and forever will be a part of the Lylat system. You have declared war on Earth…You have declared war on the Lylat system…Leave, and you will be spared, if you don't, we will destroy every single one of you." He said, and prayed they wanted a fight, noting would bring him more pleasure than to destroy the retched beings. After a few moments they sent only one reply.

"Our King is dead…We will leave in peace."

"Good choice." He replied.

* * *

Josh and Fox watched as the Gorton ships started to turn around and leave through Slip space. The two stood and helped each other out of the room. As they made their way out of the ship they noticed everyone cheering, a couple medics came to them and helped them over to a medical truck.

Fox and Josh lay down on the medical beds and looked up at the metal ceiling. A few medics were inside injecting an I.V into them.

"Hey come one guys I'm fine really, just a few bruises." Fox said, then he felt them place gauss on top of his chest would. " Come on it's not that deep." He said.

Josh laughed a little and felt pain shoot through his broken hand as one of the medics checked it.

"So, how bad is it?" He asked, the medic felt the hand all over, causing Josh more pain.

"I can only feel three broken bones, other than that your hand should be fine. X-rays will have to be taken just to be sure, until then…" The Medic said and grabbed a silver looking pack with a red line printed on it down the middle, the medic bent the red line and started to shake the pack. "Keep this on until we arrive at the hospital."

Josh felt the silver pack touch his hand and felt it was freezing cold, the medic then grabbed a light and flashed it in Josh's eyes checking his pupils, Josh gently pushed the light away.

"I'm fine." He said, he then noticed the vehicle slowing down suggesting they were at a hospital.


	32. Chapter 31

**Ch. 31**

 **Visitors**

A few days had past and Josh was still in the hospital, he had his right hand in a cast. After X-rays were taken it showed that he only had three broken bones and two fractured ones, the doctors assured him his hand would make a full recovery. His right shoulder was stitched up and bandaged as well.

The T.V was one and he watched some news, there were going to be many meetings to discuss Earth joining the Lylat system. He didn't care about any of it though, his mind was only thinking about Krystal, and where she could be. He left her with the two medics back at the Great Fox, and that was that. He tried to leave the hospital to find her but the doctors refused to let him leave. There was a gentle knock at his door, he looked over to find Col. Ryan, and Fox.

"What's going on?" He asked. Col. Ryan walked up to him.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine Sir, what's going on?" He asked again. Col. Ryan placed a hand on his other shoulder.

"What's going on is Earth is saved because of you son." He said. Josh shook his head.

" I didn't do anything." He said.

"You Killed the Gorton King." Fox said," With his death, the army retreated, that's what General Pepper told me."

"The president wants to award you with the Medal of Honor, for your courage and bravery."

"Thank you Sir." He said, but he didn't want it. He didn't need a medal for something that anyone could have done, but before he could object.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, Fox has a few things to say." Col. Ryan said and walked out closing the door. Josh looked at Fox who was looking at him, their eyes met and Josh spoke.

"I didn't get a chance to say this earlier…Fox I'm sorry about Peppy." He said, Fox smiled a little.

"Thanks, Peppy was a good man, and a good friend." Fox cleared his throat and held out his hand. "I would like to extend my hand to you, one warrior to another." Josh smiled and used his left hand and shook Fox's.

"There's one thing I would like to ask you." Fox said.

"What is it?" He asked and sat up straight.

"I would like to give you the chance to join the Starfox Team." He said, Josh nearly choked on the air he was breathing in.

"You want me to be a member of your team?" He asked, Fox nodded.

"Of course if you said yes, there would be a few things that would have to be done. First and most important, you would need to go into the Cornerian Defense Army Academy for the ten week training period. After you pass the academy you will become a member of the Starfox team." He said. Josh looked down at his feet for a second.

"I'm honored but…" He was cut off.

"I know Krystal would like it." He said, Josh looked up at him at the sound of her name.

"Have you seen her?" He asked. Fox nodded. "Is she okay?" He was barely able to get the words out.

"She's good, when I told her about you possibly joining, needlessly to she was happy…You wouldn't want to let her down would you?" Fox asked.

"No, I wouldn't." He replied. Fox nodded.

"We will remain here, until your wounds have healed, after that we will take you there." He said and walked to the door, he opened it and walked out.

* * *

A few hours had past and Josh was trying to eat his lunch that the nurses brought him, it was a burger, fries and some Jell-O. He was able to eat the burger and fries just fine. However he had trouble trying to eat the Jell-O.

"Damn it." He said as he gave up trying to eat it with only one hand, every time he tried to put the spoon in there, the cup moved around and he was unable to pull the spoon out with Jell-O on it. He sighed and rubbed his face with his left hand for a bit.

"Let me help you." A familiar voice said to him, Josh quickly lowered his hand and saw Krystal standing next to his bed holding the Jell-O.

"Krystal! I was so worried about…"He tried to finish, but Krystal placed her finger over his lips. She removed it and grabbed the spoon, she then brought it to his mouth.

"Eat up." She said, Josh looked up at her face again and noticed the few cuts that were on it, her left eye was a bit swollen, and she had some stiches on her arms. Other than that, she looked fine. Josh opened his mouth and Krystal gently put the spoon in it. He closed it and she pulled the spoon out.

"I was worried about you too." She said and brushed some of his hair out of his face, she got another spoon full of Jell-O and brought it to his mouth. Josh felt a little embarrassed being handfed Jell-O, he felt like a baby…Although, it was tasty Jell-O he'd admit that, and above all else, he was with her again.

"Are you doing okay?" She asked as she fed him the last bite of Jell-O, he nodded and swallowed it.

"What about you?" He asked, Krystal nodded in response and threw the empty cup in the trash. She grabbed a chair and brought it to his bed and sat down next to him. She placed her hand on his, feeling her furry hand again made him smile.

"I'm glad you're okay Krystal…I don't know what I would have done if…If I lost you." He looked into her cyan eyes and watched her lips form a smile. She slowly leaned her body onto his and laid her muzzle against his neck, he felt the warm air on his neck every time she exhaled. Painfully he moved his right hand and laid it on her back and held her tight. He ignored the pain, this one moment was worth the pain.

Krystal slowly leaned up and looked into his dark eyes, she placed both hands on his face to cup his cheeks.

"Why did you not tell me you were going to stay?" She asked. Josh lowered his eyes and took a deep breath; he was hoping he wouldn't have to tell her this.

"I saw you with Fox, and I knew that if I stayed, you would be forced to have to choose between the two of us, I figured that you could never love someone who wasn't your own species…I didn't want you to have to choose between us, you've known Fox for years and were engaged to him, I knew you would have feelings coming back after you two met again after being apart for two years, I knew there was no way I could ever compete with him…That's why I stayed here, I wanted to make it easier on you." He said and looked away from her.

"You're mistaken." She said, Josh looked back into her eyes, "I had to kiss, Fox…I had to be sure that if I was to rejoin the team that, I had no feelings toward him like I did…When we kissed, I could only picture kissing you. It made me feel guilty that I was kissing him instead of you…It showed me, how I truly felt about you…You may be a human, but…You're my human, Your my U-Kia and you're the man I want to be with." She said.

Josh could see the love in her eyes. She slowly leaned in and instinctively licked her lips and tilted her head to the side planting her lips on his. This wasn't like all the other kisses they shared, no this kiss was filled with their hopes, their dreams, their fears, but mostly their love, this was truly a kiss between two passionate lovers.

Krystal pulled away after a few seconds and looked into his eyes and could also see the love in them. He placed both hands on her arms and smiled.

"I love you Krystal." He said, He then felt as is a heavy weight was lifted off his heart after admitting it to her. Krystal smiled and kissed him again, although this kiss was shorter than the first. When she pulled away she moved her lips to his ear and kissed it before saying.

"I love you Joshua Grant, with all my heart." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug that lasted for a while, not one of them dared to move and cut the wonderful moment short.

* * *

 **And there we go, the last two chapters of the story. Next week its the epilogue.**

 **I want to thank all of you guys who stuck with the story so far, it really means a lot to me.**

 **remember to review and let me know what you think.**

 **until next week.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Here we are, the Epilogue.**

 **L3GITARMYRANGER- Thank you very much for your kind words.**

 **AlbedoActual-Thanks, I might not completely understand what you say sometimes but regardless Thanks for all the encouragement.**

 **GrimlockX4-We've come a long way since the beginning about three months ago haven't we? I'm very thankful for all of your reviews and even more thankful that you stuck it through till the end.**

 **{READ FIRST} Well before we go on with the story I should let you guys and gals know that later towards the end of this chapter is where this story gets it "M" rating. I'm sure there are some of you that have been waiting for that upcoming moment. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **A few months later**

Josh proceeded to put on the last few pins on his ceremonial Marine uniform. He looked at himself in the mirror and smoothed out the wrinkles he saw on the uniform. He moved the fingers of his right hand around, every once in a while they would make popping sounds, other than that his hand was perfectly healed. His shoulder had healed up nicely as well. There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in." He said as he finished putting his uniform together. The door opened and Fox walked in wearing his own ceremonial uniform, which was black and white.

"Hey." He said, "Big day ahead of you." Josh nodded and placed the ceremonial hat on his head.

"Nah, just going to get medals for ending an alien invasion, leaving Earth to go to some Alien military school for ten weeks so I can learn to fly star ships in space." He paused and looked at Fox with a smile, "And its only Monday." Fox gave the human a smile.

"Well we should hurry before they start the ceremony without us." Fox said as he turned around and walked out of the door. Josh was about to walk out before he took another look at himself, he physically looked the same, but he knew he was a new man. Never had he ever thought that he would be in the spot he is right now. He took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room of the White House and made his way outside to the stage where he saw Fox, Slippy, Falco, and Krystal standing. They were wearing the same uniform Fox was.

Josh made his way up the four stairs and walked across the stage, immediately he was bombarded with cheers and applauds from the crowd, he could feel a drop of sweat trickle down the back of his neck, and he took his place to the left of Krystal.

 _'_ _You look nervous'_ She thought, which he heard in his head.

 _'_ _Just a little, I never actual accepted an award before, I suppose you have a lot of medals.'_

 _'_ _Just a few, all you have to do is stand still, let them put the medal on and then thank them.'_ She thought.

 _'_ _I doubt this is an appropriate time to say this but, you look beautiful.'_ He thought and noticed her shifting her body so she was standing a bit closer to him.

 _'_ _You look handsome as well…You really love me don't you?'_ She asked.

 _'_ _Of course…Why do you ask?'_

 _'_ _You're willing to leave you own planet and train at an alien military school just to be able to be with me…You have no idea how much that means to me'_

 _'_ _I would go there for ten weeks even if it meant I could only be with you for an hour Krystal…Because I love you.'_ Josh suddenly felt her tail brush the back of his leg.

 _'_ _I love you too.'_

And with that Col. Ryan and the President Rushford made their way up the stage. Another Soldier followed them carrying a thin black box. President Rushford made his way to the microphone.

"My fellow Americans…Actually let me start by saying my fellow human beings. A few months ago, Earth was attacked by Alien forces, and these extraterrestrial beings behind me, except for the Soldier to the far left." He said and pointed to Josh, this caused a few laughs to come from the crowd.

"These extraterrestrials came to us, and helped us in our hour of need…Not only did they help save us, they taught us that there is more out there beyond our own galaxy. The Lylat Galactic government has agreed to teach us more things that we couldn't even begin to understand. Within a few years human beings will be able to cross over into space like never before, we will be able to explore other galaxies within hours rather than years, our technology will be more advance, we will discover new things together." More claps came from the audients "I personally wish to thank you all for what you did for us. Words will never be able to show my gratitude."

And with that, president Rushford made his way over to the Soldier carrying the box, the Soldier opened the box reveling the medals. The president picked one up and walked over to Fox.

"On behalf of the human race, I extend my gratitude. As president of the United States of America I award you the highest medal any human military personal can obtain, I give to you, the Medal of Honor." He said and placed the medal around Fox's neck. The president saluted him and Fox returned the gesture. He then walked over to Falco.

"On behalf of the human race, I extend my gratitude. As president of the United States of America I award you the highest medal any human military personal can obtain, I give to you, the Medal of Honor." He said and placed the medal around Falco's neck. The president saluted him and Falco returned the gesture. He then walked over to Slippy.

"On behalf of the human race, I extend my gratitude. As president of the United States of America I award you the highest medal any human military personal can obtain, I give to you, the Medal of Honor." He said and placed the medal around Slippy's neck. The president saluted him and Slippy returned the gesture. He then walked to Krystal.

"If it hadn't been for you, none of this would have been possible. Thank you my dear. On behalf of the human race, I extend my gratitude. As president of the United States of America I award you the highest medal any human military personal can obtain, I give to you, the Medal of Honor." He said and placed the medal around her neck. The president saluted her and she returned the gesture. He lastly made his way to Josh.

"When Ryan told me about you, I was instantly reminded of a younger Ryan, You are a great Soldier son, and you saved the human race. You ended the war before it truly begun."

"I didn't do it alone Sir. Had it not been for these four next to me, I wouldn't have made it." He said. The president nodded and held out the medal.

"On behalf of your own race, I extend my gratitude. As president of the United States of America I award you the highest medal any military personal can obtain, I give to you, the Medal of Honor." He said and placed the medal around Josh's neck. The president saluted him and Josh returned the gesture. The president then walked back to the microphone.

"There was another brave Soldier…Who gave the ultimate sacrifice that lead to the end of the war…On behalf of the human race, I extend my gratitude. As president of the United States of America I award Peppy Hare the Medal of Honor." He said and made his way back to Fox, he held out the Medal enclosed in a decorative glass case. Fox took it and saluted the President.

* * *

A few more speeches were given and then there was a ceremonial party that everyone attended to, many of the people there was busy talking to the Star Fox team. Josh felt some one tap his shoulder, he turned around and saw Col. Ryan with his hands behind his back.

"Big day Grant." He said with a smile, Josh smiled back.

"Yeah it was huh?" He answered with another question. Josh then noticed Ryan's hands behind his back, "What do you got there?" He asked, he then noticed a grin on the older man's face as he moved his hands away from his back and into Josh's view. It was a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"I'm not sure when we will see each other again…And well I was hoping you would share a drink with an old man." He said, Josh smiled.

"How about share a drink with a good friend?" He asked, Ryan's smile got a little bigger and he nodded.

"That sounds even better." He said and mentioned for Josh to follow him a little ways away from the party. The two made their way to the front steps of the white house and each took a seat. Ryan sat on a higher step than Josh and then handed him a glass cup. Josh took the cup with thanks and held it out for Ryan to fill it up, after he did Josh waited to drink his until Ryan filled up his own glass. Which was a good thing considering the old man wanted to make a toast.

"To the future…For whatever it may bring." He said and then the two men clanked glasses and drank. The drink burned as it made its way down Josh's throat which caused him to have a small coughing fit. Ryan chuckled a little and finished drinking his glass. Josh forced down another gulp of whiskey and held his glass out for a refill, Ryan poured more alcohol into Josh's glass and then poured himself some more.

"Did…Did I ever tell you about my Grandfather?" Ryan asked as he took a sip from his glass. Josh shook his head no.

"I don't think so Sir."

"I know I've said it plenty of times that you remind me of myself…But in all truthfulness you remind me of my Grandfather." He said, Josh finished his glass and looked over at Ryan.

"Really? Well…What was he like?" Josh asked, Ryan cleared his throat and poured Josh another glass.

"My Grandfather was a great man, one of the greatest men I ever got to meet…My mother died giving birth to me…And my father, he just couldn't support me on his own…So he joined the army to make sure I was provided for…He was injured very badly and was sent into Acoma for eight years. My Grandfather and Grandmother raised me while my father was in the hospital. Every week a few times at night my Grandfather would take me outside and we would sit down on the front porch and just talk for hours on end while Grandmother made us snacks from her home country. You could talk to my Grandfather for hours he was just so easy to talk to and he would always listen to you. My Grandfather was also in the military and he had been in quite a few battles. He would tell me some of them and my Grandmother would always get onto him saying 'those stories are not for children'" He said and started to laugh. "I loved my Grandfather very much, it was because of him I joined the military…I never really had the same kind of adventures he had of course but…He still listened to them with a smile on his face…My Grandfather lived a happy life, I was there when he was in his last days." Josh frowned a little.

"He sounds like a great man…How did he die?" He asked, Ryan felt some tears roll down his cheeks and he quickly brushed them away with his hand.

"He was just old is all…But he wasn't in pain, his whole family was there. Grandmother, who was the love of his life, their two sons and daughter along with their children, me my wife and our own children." Josh quickly spoke up.

"I didn't know you have children." He said, he noticed Ryan frowned a little bit.

"I haven't seen my children in nearly twenty years…But that story is for another time…Though he was surrounded by family in his last days, it was me who was with him in his last moment…And it was heartbreaking to see a man who was full of life…Close his eyes forever." Ryan stopped and started to wipe more tears off of his face.

"Whoa…Getting a tad bit tipsy here." Ryan laughed and started to pat Josh's shoulder, "We better get back to the party Grant." He said and started to stand up. Josh quickly stood up and helped the older man down the steps. As the day came closer to the end everyone started to make their way home, Josh and Col. Ryan said their final good byes and then shared a friendly hug. Josh then and then made his way with the Starfox team aboard the Great Fox. He made his way to the lounge area and watched as the ship started to take off. He knew he wouldn't see Earth again for a very long time, a part of him even felt like he would never see Earth again period and he was okay with that.

The ship started to rumble as it entered Slip space, Josh left the lounge. They didn't have any spare bedrooms available; Krystal however told him that he would bunk with her and to meet her in the room.

* * *

Krystal was making her way to the shower area of the ship when she suddenly heard a child laugh. She paused and followed the sound, it was coming from Fox's room, the sliding door was opened so she poked her head in. She saw Fox sitting on a chair in front of a holo screen watching a small vulpine child playing with toys.

She recognized the child from some of the pictures hanging on the walls of the ship, it was Fox's son. Krystal watched as Fox laughed and the child would look up at the screen and smile and place his hands on it as if trying to reach him. Fox held out his hand and touched the screen as well, placing his hand over his sons.

"Daddy will be home soon sport." He said, which caused the child to laugh and smile, "I know, I miss you too pal…Daddy has to get some sleep, so do you." He said.

"Let's go buster time for bed." A female voice called out, Krystal saw a pair of hands grabbing the child and placing him in a crib, suddenly the screen switched to a brownish/red fur colored Vixen's face with long red hair.

"He clearly misses you." She said with a smile.

"I'm sure he does, I miss him too…And I miss you as well." He said.

"Well, you just hurry and come home, were waiting on you." She said. Krystal smiled at the scene; Fox had finally got what he always wanted, a family to call his own. Krystal slowly walked away and headed for the shower area.

* * *

Josh looked out the window of the Great Fox from Krystal's bedroom; he could see the spinning blue tunnel of Slip space. He took a deep breath as he looked at the view, never before had he seen anything so tranquil. He then heard a sliding door open, he turned around to find Krystal wearing a white tank top and pink jogging pants, her hair looked a bit wet. She smiled and walked up to him, placing her hands on his chest, she stood on her tippy toes as he lowered his head down and their lips met. When they pulled away Josh could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"We...We don't have to do this, if you're not sure." He said and placed his hands on her shoulders, "This is your decision." He added. Krystal smiled and placed her hands around his arms.

"This is what I want." She said and moved closer to him, "I want us to show how much we love each other...I choose you to be my mate" After she spoke she took a few steps away from him and slowly placed her hands on her white tank top and pulled it off, exposing her breast to him. He gulped and started blushing. Krystal couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Don't tell me these are the first breast you have seen." She said while gently cupping them in her hands. The human started to blush a little more and rubbed the back of his neck.

"N-no...It's just that...Well...I really care about you and...It just makes me feel...Nervous" Before he could finish Krystal spoke.

"I know...Me too." She said. Josh nodded and took a deep breath before he reached down and grabbed his shirt and pulled it off. Once again they embraced each other pressing their bare chests against one another.

They kissed and made their way over to her bed. He gently laid her on the bed, never breaking their kiss. In their heated kissing, they took each other's pants and underwear off. They were now hugging and kissing completely naked, feeling each other's body warmth against them, feeling skin and fur from the other. Finally it was time for them to be joined as one. Krystal reached down between their legs and took ahold of his member, this caused a soft gasp to leave the human's mouth. The Vixen ever so gently placed the tip against her entrance. They stared into each others eyes lovingly and then he pressed his lips to hers hard and in one quick motion thrust himself inside of her. At first she grunted at the pain and dug her claws into his back breaking the skin. He didn't move and waited for her pain to pass, after a few moments she looked him in the eyes with her own teary ones and nodded.

"I'm okay...N-Now its official...We are mates for life." She said and the two shared a short but passionate kiss. He slowly pulled halfway out and went back in, the pain was replaced with unimaginable pleasure, her mouth gapped open and her eyes closed, she curled her toes and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer. Gasps and moans left her mouth, they called out each other's name and held on to each other tightly. Krystal moaned into his shoulder as he entered and exited from her.

Krystal wanted her first time to not only be with the man she loved, but wanted it to be natural, meaning no protection was used. She wanted to actually feel Josh just as she wanted him to actually feel her. While crossbreed offspring weren't all that rare in the galaxy, the chance of conception was very low. There was a 10% chance out of a 100 that she would get pregnant with his child. However with such a low risk they decided it was worth it.

Josh started to kiss her neck, sending her nerves into overdrive. A gasp left her mouth and she threw her head back and started to breath heavily, she then felt him cup one of her breast with his hand and gently rubbed her nipple. Another moan escaped from her and she dug her nails deeper into his back drawing blood.

"Ouch." He said and stopped thrusting. Krystal was breathing heavily and fast by now.

"I'm sorry." She panted, He chuckled.

"It's alright, I guess that just means I'm doing a good job in making this pleasurable for you too."

"You have no idea just how good this feels…So please shut up and get back to mating me." She tried to act all serious but couldn't help smiling. Josh smiled back.

"No need to get all bossy." He said playing along and slowly started the motion of pulling out and going in. Krystal threw her head back again and closed her eyes, her mouth formed an open smile as she moaned.

After a couple of thrusts Josh started to increase his speed, he kept one hand on her breast gently rubbing her sensitive nipple, while the other hand was holding her own hand. Krystal tightened her legs around his waist and kept pulling him in closer; she started to curled her toes . Suddenly she felt as if she was going to explode in a wave of sexual ecstasy.

"I'm close." She called out between thrusts.

"Me too." He replied, to which she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Together." She panted, "I want us to finish together." He nodded at her and quickened his speed. Their breathing and moaning increased until a cool pleasurable sensation washed over their body. He felt her insides squeeze tightly around him, as she felt him fill her with his seed causing a final pleasurable moan escaped her mouth.

"I love you." She moaned and looked into his eyes, all she could see was love staring back at her, she couldn't describe in words how it made her feel to know that he loved her so much. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately for severally seconds.

He pulled away and looked down at his lover, he smiled and brushed some of her sweaty blue hair from her face, he just looked and admired the beautiful vixen lying under him.

"I love you so much." He gently said to her and kissed her, after another heated kiss he rolled onto his side sliding out of her, she turned to face him; he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He then felt her tail move across his waist and wrap around him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments then kissed one last time before closing their eyes to embrace sleep for the night.

* * *

The next day they arrived at their destination, the Cornerian Defense Army Academy. Josh sat his duffle bag down on the ground next to him and embraced Krystal in another hug, holding her tight for what would be the last one for ten weeks.

"They said that you could bring one personal item with you, what did you bring?" She asked.

"This." He said and reached into his shirt and pulled out the dog tag that she had given him, Krystal nodded and reached behind her neck and undid the straps to her emerald necklace, she then held it out for him to take it.

"Trade me." She said, "This way…I'll have something from you, and you'll have something from me." She said with a saddened smile.

Josh nodded and pulled the dog tag off and handed it to Krystal. She took the dog tag and then placed her necklace onto his palm. She then used her hand to close his fingers around the necklace, she then leaned up and kissed him for the last time. When they parted Josh looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"I'll graduate from here, don't worry. Then we will fly together." He said while stroking her cheek with his hand, Krystal nodded. She believed he would pass, Josh leaned down and picked up his duffle bag and started to walk away but stopped. He took one last look at Krystal and smiled.

"I love you." He said. Krystal could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you too!" She called out. Josh turned around and headed for the academy. Krystal lowered her head and felt the tears fall, she sniffled and looked at the dog tag in her hand, she looked at the blue engraving of the fox, she smiled and placed the dog tag around her neck. She looked up to find Josh had already entered the academy building. She whispered a good bye and then made her way to the Great Fox Hanger. As she walked inside she noticed Fox at the hanger door. They looked into each other's eyes.

Whatever love was once there between the two was gone, but a new love was there. One of great friendship, one that is much harder to break. He smiled and nodded at her assuring her that everything would be alright. She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll make it." He said.

"I know he will, one day he'll be a better pilot then you even." Fox chuckled at the bold statement and placed his arm around her shoulder and lead her back into the Great Fox.

"Let's not go too far now." He laughed.

END EP.1

* * *

 **And there we go. The grand finale.**

 **I want to thank all you guys once again who read and or reviewed this story. A quick shout out to VulpineLover thanks for your idea. I really hope you all liked this story, sadly this is it for a while, I'm not sure when Ep. 2 will come out, originaly I was just going to skip ep.2 which is of cource about Josh going through the Academy and going straight to ep. 3 where he's already passed and a member of StarFox. However as I was writing ep. 3 I kept adding stuff that happened during the academy so I figured what the hell i'll just do the academy ep. after all I did have some good ideas for it. Just a little heads up that it will be nowhere near as long as ep. 1 because really there isn't a whole lot I can think off for a boot camp ep. Maybe 10 chapters or fifteen. Also I added Lucy and they will be really good friends who try to help each other through the academy.**

 **Well that's about it I guess...Oh yeah don't forget to check out LancXstorm5' only a girl trilogy which inspired me to write this. Once again thanks to every one. Untill next time.**


	34. Update

Hey everyone Fan here just a quick update, everyone whose waiting for SM ep.2 I am afraid I'm going to have to ask you to be a little bit more patient. Since I no longer have a computer I'm kind of forced to do any and all typing on my phone which is a pain. I promise there will be sequels to SM. Just hang in there.

for those who happen to like the drawings I made for SM on deviantart, head over there when you get a chance to see a few I posted today.


	35. Update 2

Hey everyone, just another quick update. Still no computer but will get on around Christmas. So expect ep. 2 to come out sometime in Jan. I'm really sorry for such a delay. Originally ep.2 was going to be posted two weeks after ep. 1 finished. However the computer broke and all that stuff.

I have a few one shots that I will post sometime this weekend or next week. I'm telling you guys this because of those who like SM but haven't added me onto their alert. Those who have will instantly get an email when ever I post something. For those who haven't this way I'll be able to keep you updated. Those who have me on their alert don't worry about it you'll get an email, those who haven't you now know when to roughly expect them to be posted.

Once again I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm very upset by this as well. I just hope you guys didn't lose interest in the story I created. For those who are still interested thank you for your patience and understanding, PM me if you have any questions.

Fan


End file.
